An Altered Destiny
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: Nine years after the death of his beloved wife, Darth Vader Travels to Naboo to visit her grave. During his time on Naboo, He finds something that will forever change his life. On Naboo, he finds the daughter that he has believed to be dead for nine years. What will this discovery do to the Sith Lord? Will the love for his daughter and his love for Padme redeem him? Very AU
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is basically the Prologue and it is Two years after Revenge of the Sith. Chapter two will be nine years Post Revenge of the Sith.

Let me know if you like this Fanfic and want to see more. I will be updating it more after the final Chapter to Shadows of Light and Darkness is posted.

* * *

Tantive IV: Deep in Space:

Bail Organa looked out of the viewport of The Tantive IV with a smile.

He was on his way back to Alderaan after a Senate Session on Coruscant.

At the same time, he looked down at his adoptive daughter Leia, with a smile, "It is time for bed Leia."

"Alright Daddy," replied Leia as Bail led the two year old towards her bedroom.

Bail then helped Leia dress in her pajamas before tucking her in with a kiss.

It was the first time that Bail had taken Leia to Coruscant and, he knew that it wouldn't be the last. The Emperor hadn't noticed her Force Sensitivity so, Bail saw no problem with allowing her to go with him on future trips.

As he left Leia's room, the ship shook.

At that moment, Captain Antilles approached him and spoke, "Your highness, we are being attacked by Pirates!"

Bail nodded as he headed towards the Cockpit with Captain Antilles, it wasn't the first time that Pirates had attacked him but, he had had Jedi protect him from the last attack. For this attack, he would have to fight the pirates off himself with his Royal Guards. He only hoped that they would be able to hold their own against the Pirates..

At the same time, a young Royal Officer looked at him and spoke, "Your highness, they took out our Shields and Hyperdrive with their first few shots. We are about to be boarded in a matter of seconds."

"We are already in the tractor beam?" asked Bail in disbelief.

The young Officer nodded as Bail spoke, "Get all of the men ready for battle."

Bail then looked at Captain Antilles and spoke, "Get me two men, We are going to go get my daughter!"

"As you wish Your Highness," stated the loyal Captain.

* * *

R2-D2 led C-3PO through the Corridors of the Tantive IV and, towards Leia's bedroom as the two droids argued, "R2-D2 you know very well that the Princess is not our responsibility. We can simply trust the Viceroy to find her."

"VEEPBEEP."

"Of course I know that there will be intruders onboard, We are under attack after all!" replied 3PO.

After a few more beeps, R2 opened the door to Leia's room as 3PO followed him inside in frustration.

Moments later, R2 and 3PO led the exhausted Leia out of her bedroom.

3PO then spoke, "Now what R2?"

"VEEPBEEP."

"We head for an escape pod?"

"BEEPVEEP."

"Alright, I see your point, We will take a long range Pod R2."

R2 and 3PO then started to lead the tired two year old towards the Escape Pods without a second thought

At that moment, there was a heavy blast near the boarding ramp of the Tantive IV as a motley crew of Pilots began to file onboard.

* * *

Bail Organa rushed towards his Daughter's quarters as Blaster shots started to ring out in the Hallways.

Bail immediately pulled out his Blaster as he started to fire into the pilots which were a mix of humans and aliens.

He noticed Rodians, Trandoshans, A few Bothans and even a Twi'lek and A Dug along with the Human Pirates.

He fired into the ranks as a blue blaster bolt hit his chest.

Captain Antilles quickly pulled the Viceroy away from the crowd of Pirates as he looked at the two the younger men at his side, "Get him out of here! I will buy you the time need to get him to an escape pod. The Princess is lost, Now go. Get him out of here!"

The two men Picked up the Viceroy and, obediently left. Antilles then took out two blasters as he fired upon the gang of Pirates.

* * *

R2 and 3PO found themselves inside of a small Escape Pod as R2 ejected the pod into space.

3PO looked down at R2 before looking at the fearful Princess who spoke, "Where is my Daddy Treepio?"

3PO looked at R2 as he beeped.

"Princess, R2 has told me that we have to keep you safe. Bad men are on your daddy's ship and we have to get you off of the ship."

At that moment, there was an explosion that shook the ship as R2 beeped, "What do you mean that we are off course?" asked 3PO in frustration.

"We can't get her back to Alderaan R2?"

"BEEPVEEP."

"We are on course for Naboo? Well, change the course you stupid overweight blob of grease."

"VEEPBEEP?"

"The Controls are compromised?" asked 3PO as the Escape Pod headed into Hyperspace.

R2 ignored 3PO's annoying put downs. The Droid knew that they were fortunate enough to be onboard a long range Escape Pod even if they were on the wrong course. At least, their former Master's child was safe.

R2 only hoped that they would succeed in getting Leia home to Alderaan once they landed.

* * *

Bail Organa awoke in a small Escape Pod as he looked around him to see two of his Royal Guards.

"Where is My Daughter?"

The two guards were silent as Bail spoke, "Where is my Daughter?" Bail demanded.

One of the men then spoke, "I am sorry Your Highness but, After you were knocked out, Captain Antilles ordered us to get you off of the ship. He is dead, he never made it back with her. Our guess is that the pirates got to her."

Bail clenched his fists in anger, "Those bastards. I want them found and, I want my Leia."

"Sir, Lord Vader is working on finding them."

Bail merely laughed, "I can insure you boy that Lord Vader is the one that recruited those dammed Pirates."

Bail sighed, What would he tell his wife when he returned to Alderaan? She was going to be devastated.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Exactor as two Pirate ships came into visual range.

"They are hailing us Sir," stated Captain Ozzel.

Vader nodded, "Let's hear what they have to say. Are our guns charged?"

"Yes My Lord."

Within moments, An image of a Large Trandoshan appeared before Vader.

Vader in anger spoke, "You were supposed to kill Organa as I ordered."

"His daughter is dead."

"I don't give a dam about his daughter. We want Organa dead," stated Vader as he reached out through the Force.

"I have no use for scum bag pirates like you that fail."

"We still need our payment, We did our..."

Vader smirked as the Alien's throat started to constrict.

Within moments, He heard a hideous snap as the Holographic image disappeared.

Vader then looked at Captain Ozzel and spoke, "Destroy those Ships immediately."

"At once my Lord."

Vader smiled as he looked out the viewport of the Exactor.

Within moments, The two Pirate Cruisers were decimated by the Exactor's relentless bombardment.

Vader then spoke, "I want a statement released to the Press. Tell them this, We found the Pirates responsible for the attack upon Organa who are responsible for the death of Princess Leia Organa.

They resisted arrest and fought back. We were forced to defend ourselves and, All pirates were killed in the battle that followed our attempt to arrest them."

Vader then smiled as Captain Ozzel bowed, "Of course My Lord."

"Further more, Be aware that informing the public of anything else will cost you your life."

"I understand Lord Vader," replied the nervous Captain.

Vader then looked out of the viewport in silence as Captain Ozzel left to make the report to the Press.

Vader frowned, He was twenty four years old and, His life was nothing like he had hoped for it to be two years ago.

Two years ago, his Angel was still alive and in his arms. She was pregnant with his child and then, She died. Just like that, All because of the fact that he choked her. Looking back on the dreadful day on Mustafar, He remembered how she seemed shocked to see Obi-Wan onboard her ship. He wondered what exactly went down between her and Kenobi before her death and his fight with the Old Man.

He had fought with him until the point that they had ended up above a river of Molten Lava.

He had been foolish enough to make the jump that almost killed him. The jump had costed him his lower legs and his left arm.

He had been lucky to cling to a ledge although he had almost slipped towards the river of lava. He was however fortunate that he had managed to keep his hold on the ledge otherwise, he would have been severely burned.

After the Emperor rescued him, He had taken him to Kamino where he had cloned him a new set of limbs. When he had recovered after around two weeks of surgeries and recuperation, He had been told that in his anger he had killed Padme.

He still had yet to forgive himself for what he had done. He lost so much with his Angel. If only she had survived, He never even got to hold their child. Their child died with her. It was a burden that he would carry for the rest of his life.

* * *

Naboo: Varykino:

Sola Naberrie stood on the back porch of her family's Lake house, with a cup of Caf as she saw a small craft crash into the sandy beach that overlooked the lake.

She frowned, "Darred!"

Darred immediately ran onto the porch and spoke, "What is it dear?"

"Look over there," stated Sola as she pointed to an Escape Pod.

Darred looked ahead of him in shock, "What is that Darred?"

Darred frowned, "It looks like some kind of Escape Pod. Let's go take a look."

Sola nodded as she set down her cup of Caf as she ran towards the Escape Pod.

In the two years since the death of her Sister, The two of them had grown closer than ever. Sola had never gotten over the death of Padme and neither had her parents. It was a death that had effected her entire family.

As they approached the Craft, She saw a golden plated Protocol Droid emerge from the craft followed by a tiny dark haired girl and, a blue domed Astromech droid that instantly made her think of R2, Padme's droid from her time as Queen.

She looked at the tiny dark haired girl in shock, The girl had to be no more than two but what shocked here was that the girl looked almost like a clone of her little Sister.

"R2-D2 I am sure that these people can help us. Plus, Mistress Leia requires nutrients that we cannot provide."

Sola frowned as she looked at the little girl who spoke, "I can't find my daddy, I was on his ship when scary men came onboard. Treepio and Atoo made me go with them."

Sola frowned, "What is your name sweetie?"

"Leia," said the little girl.

"How old are you?" asked Darred.

"Two," stated Leia as she held up two fingers on her hand.

Sola then looked at Darred and spoke, "We will turn on the Holonet and see if we can find her family Darred. In the meantime, We will get her fed."

Darred nodded as he looked at the Droids, "I am going to examine this Escape Pod. Then, I will see what the Droids What they can tell me."

Sola then spoke, "I am certain that that droid is Padme's droid Darred."

"Remember that one visit that we made to Coruscant Sola?"

Sola nodded, "Right in the middle of the war right?"

Darred nodded, "That golden Droid looks just like the annoying one that she said was a gift from Skywalker."

Sola nodded, "You have a point."

* * *

R2 meanwhile was examining the two humans as he realized who they were. Sola was the Sister of his Former Mistress, his rightful owner and Leia's Mother.

He was loyal to Leia and to his Mistress but, Organa had adopted Leia without telling Padme's family about her existence. What was ethical? Was it ethical to take Leia without telling her family or was it unethical? R2 would have to have a serious conversation with his Counterpart whom was programed to understand Humans.

* * *

Sola led the little girl into the house as she walked by her Two younger daughters.

Twelve year old Ryoo immediately spoke, "Where did the little girl come from?"

"An escape Pod that crashed outside. I am going to feed her and then see if there is any news on the Holonet that could possibly by any means tell us where she came from."

Ryoo nodded in silence as her mother passed her.

"Are you hungry Leia?" asked Sola as she looked down at the little girl

Leia nodded in response as tears came into her eyes.

She then spoke, "I want my Daddy," she screamed in tears.

Sola frowned, "How about this Leia? I will get you some food and, I will see about finding your parents."

"Ok," replied Leia.

Sola then, led Leia into the kitchen.

* * *

Darred Janren frowned as he finished examining the escape Pod, There was no ID codes that he could find or any signs of a homing beacon. It was as though, whoever owned the Escape Pod had made it to be untraceable for some odd reason.

As he left the Escape pod, he heard the Astromech droid beeping as the Protocol Droid spoke, "Well, If what you are telling me is true R2, What you witnessed was kidnapping. Humans do not approve of just taking a child away from a dead mother without telling her family. That is very unethical and that means, that Senator Organa kidnapped Mistress Leia."

"VEEPBEEP."

"You thought that it was for the best because of Vader?" asked 3PO

"BEEPVEEP?"

"Why would Vader want to know about Leia?"

Darred frowned, Something was wrong. Who was Leia? What did The Droids mean when they called Organa a kidnapper.

At the same time, 3PO spoke, "Excuse me sir, R2 has just informed me that he needs to talk to you and your wife about something that is very important."

Darred nodded in silence, "Follow me droid."

* * *

Sola had just finished serving Leia some leftovers from breakfast when she saw Darred enter the kitchen.

She frowned, "That child is scared to death."

Darred nodded as he spoke, "It seems like that Astromech Droid is Padme's R2, he wants to talk to you."

"The droid wants to talk to me?" asked Sola in shock.

Darred nodded as Sola spoke, "Padme always did say that R2 had a mind of his own."

Sola then headed into the living room, where she noticed 3PO and R2 standing side by side.

3PO then spoke, "Miss Sola, R2 seems to think that he knows you from the past."

Sola nodded as 3PO spoke, "He claims that my mind was wiped and that Mistress Leia is your biological niece, I don't know what he is thinking, the odds that she is truly your niece are approximately Three hundred Trillion, Seven Hundred Billion, Six hundred million, one hundred and fifty thousand to one."

Sola was silent as R2 whistled a series of beeps, "He claims that Organa adopted Leia without asking your family permission and, that he left everyone to believe that she had died with your Sister."

Sola frowned, "Why did he do that?"

R2 whistled a series of beeps as 3PO spoke, "He says that it was for Leia's protection because, If Vader found out that she was alive, she would be in terrible danger."

Sola frowned, "Why would Vader care?

R2 whistled several more beeps as 3PO spoke, "R2 claims that the reason is not of your concern. I in all honesty would suggest that you return us to Viceroy Organa."

Sola shook her head in anger, "We lost my Sister and, We have no idea how she died and, you expect me to just return my Sister's Child to a man who isn't even her father? She is all that I have left of Padme, there is no way in hell that I am taking her back to Organa, My family has already lost enough," Sola yelled.

Sola then turned to see Darred behind her.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," replied Darred in anger.

Sola nodded as Darred Continued, "I am with you, We aren't giving her back. As far as I am concerned, Organa has no right to her. You and your Parents have already lost enough, The Man has no right to take Padme's child, just because she's dead and adopt her."

Sola nodded as she noticed R2 move towards a computer Terminal.

Within moments, She saw him access the Computer as she looked at the screen, she then watched as several words appeared on the computer screen, She soon realized that R2 was communicating with her without letting 3PO hear the two of them.

The words read, "IF YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE LEIA IN, YOU MUST KNOW THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BE AT RISK. IF THE EMPEROR FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE HARBORING HER, HE WILL KILL YOU."

Sola frowned, "Why? she's just a girl."

"THE LESS THAT YOU KNOW, THE BETTER BUT, YOU MUST HAVE C-3PO'S MIND WIPED IMMEDIATELY. MY COUNTERPART DOESN'T SHARE MY INSIGHT ON THIS SITUATION. I KNOW SO MUCH MORE THAT I MUST KEEP FROM YOU FOR YOUR PROTECTION."

Sola frowned as she looked at Darred.

Darred immediately spoke, "Family is family, I know the risks and, I also know that Padme would have risked everything for Ryoo and Pooja if we were in her place."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "What happened to my Sister?"

"THE LAST TIME THAT I SAW YOUR SISTER, SHE WAS LAYING UNCONSCIOUS ON A HOSPITAL BED IN THE MEDICAL FACILITY ON POLIS MASSA, JUST AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO LEIA. 3PO AND I WERE LED AWAY FROM THE ROOM BY ORGANA. HE TOLD US A SHORT TIME LATER, THAT SHE WAS DEAD AND THAT HE WAS ADOPTING LEIA."

"MY LOYALTY HAS ALWAYS BEEN AND, ALWAYS WILL BE TO MISTRESS PADME AND HER OFFSPRING. I WILL REMAIN WITH YOU AND MASTER DARRED AFTER 3PO'S MIND IS WIPED," finished R2 as he disengaged himself from the computer terminal.

Sola then looked at Darred and spoke, "You know what we have to do."

Darred without a word, moved towards 3PO and, deactivated the droid as Sola spoke, "I am glad that today is the day that we are returning home."

"Finding her couldn't be more perfect, I am going to take our other speeder and, Go ahead of you and the girls."

Sola shook her head, "Let me lead the way. You bring the girls home, I will take Leia shopping for some clothes and, Get her an appropriate bed and, some toys."

Darred nodded, "She is only two, We should get her a smaller bed, that is for certain."

Sola smiled in agreement.

Sola at the same time, spoke, "We should talk to the girls."

Darred nodded, "We will do it when we get home."

"That is a good Idea," replied Sola as she left the room

* * *

Naboo: Theed:

Sola looked down at her two year old niece with a smile, she had dressed Leia in an appropriate Nabuian dress and, she had obtained several new toys for the girl.

She had ordered a new bed along with a new dresser and, a new wardrobe. She knew that no doubt, Leia was going to be well taken care of.

She was grateful that Leia was only two, Leia would have barely any memories of Organa or ask any questions once she got older.

Sola at the same time, decided to give Leia a good explanation on why she wouldn't be seeing her adoptive Parents again.

She had simply told Leia that she was her Aunt and, that her Parents had asked her to take care of her for a very long time. Once Leia was old enough to understand kidnappings, she would tell Leia the truth.

* * *

After shopping, Sola returned home with Leia and, took Leia to her spare bedroom where, she laid the two year old down for a nap.

Sola then headed towards her Holocom and, Dialed in her Father's frequency.

Within moments, An image of Ruwee Naberrie appeared before her as she spoke, "Dad I need you and Mom to come over immediately, we have a lot to talk about."

Ruwee frowned, "Ok. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Just come on over."

Ruwee nodded in silence as his image faded away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sola and Darred Sat in their living room as Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie entered the living room. Sola noticed the grief that was visible in both her father and her mother's eyes. She wondered if the discovery of Leia would relieve some of that grief that had hurt them so much since the day that Padme had died.

"How was your vacation?" asked Jobal as she sat down.

"It was wonderful but, we did gain a new family member," replied Sola.

"A new family Member?" asked Ruwee.

Darred nodded, "There was an Escape Pod that crashed by the Lake, it contained two droids and a two year old girl."

"Who is the Girl and where is she from?" asked Jobal suspiciously.

"Remember R2? Padme's droid."

"Who could ever forget that droid?" asked Ruwee.

Sola smiled, "He was one of the droids onboard the Escape Pod."

"Are you sure?" asked Ruwee."

"Positive," replied Sola.

Darred then spoke, "Did you ever examine Padme's body during her burial?"

"Only My Mom did," replied Jobal.

Sola frowned, "I don't know what exactly happened but someone lied to us about the baby that she was carrying," stated Sola in anger.

"What do you mean lied to us?" asked Ruwee.

At that moment, It dawned upon Ruwee as he clenched his fists in anger, "Are you saying that, that the girl is her daughter?"

"Yes," replied Sola in anger.

Darred then spoke, "It appears as though Bail Organa adopted her. He stole her from us."

"You mean that Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan is my Granddaughter?" asked Jobal in shock.

"Come take a look if you don't believe us, she looks just like Padme," stated Sola.

"Just don't wake her she is sleeping," added Darred.

Jobal nodded as she followed her Daughter towards her spare bedroom with Ruwee at her side.

Minutes Later, Sola opened the door to Leia's Bedroom as her Parent's looked into the bedroom at the sleeping child in shock.

As Sola closed the door, Jobal gasped in shock, "For a moment, I thought that she was my little Padme."

"I thought the same thing," added Ruwee.

"I have lost all respect for Organa," stated Ruwee in rage.

"We lost Padme and, He steals her daughter? He had no right. I would like to tell the press."

"We can't," stated Darred.

"Why not," asked Ruwee.

"R2 said that Leia would be in danger if the Emperor or Vader discovered her. He said that she needs to be kept with us and, that we can't tell the Galaxy about her."

"That should be easy, The People of Naboo will be loyal to the child of their Queen. I doubt that we will have to do to much to hide her, I am going to consult with Dorme though and, see what she knows," stated Ruwee.

Sola nodded, "So shall Darred and I raise her?"

"Ruwee and I are both Sixty years old Sola.

We are way to old to be raising a two year old by ourselves. Of course you and Darred will raise her. We will even provide you with some of Padme's funds for the task. I never had the heart to spend her money."

"Save it for Leia, I have plenty of money that we can use for her easily," stated Darred.

Ruwee nodded as Sola spoke, "So it is settled, we will raise Leia and, I promise you that she will be treated as though she is our own child. She is after all the only living piece of Padme that we have."

"That is for certain," replied Ruwee.

Sola then walked towards the living room, followed by her husband and her parents.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. I have a lot of plans for this story, There will be a lot of twists so be ready. I know some of you may say, "You already had Sola Raise Luke in Son of Destiny."

Yes the first few chapters will be similar to Son of Destiny but this Fanfic is going to be way different and, in all honesty I am surprised that the Concept of Sola raising one of the twins hasn't been fully explored by anyone that I know of on this website. If you write on this Website and, you like my idea. Go ahead and try writing a Fic with the Naberrie's raising one of the twins. I might even read it if you do a job. Anyway, Let me know how you like this First Chapter and if you want to see more, Let me know.

Thank you for reading and Reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	2. Chapter 2

Star Destroyer Exactor: Seven years Later:

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Exactor in silence, He had just finished crushing a Rebel uprising on Duros and now, he was awaiting orders from his Master.

As he stood on the bridge, he noticed Captain Ozzel nervously approach him, "My Lord, The Emperor is contacting us with orders for you."

"Reroute the transmission to my office. I will hear it in there."

"As you wish my Lord," replied Captain Ozzel.

Vader then, entered the audience chamber as his Holocom came to life.

He watched as an image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him as he bowed.

"What is thy Bidding my Master?"

"Are things on Duros taken care of Lord Vader?"

"Yes My Master," replied Vader.

"Good, you have been working fairly hard Lord Vader, I want you to take some time off."

"Time off?"

"Go to Bast or even head to your house on Coruscant. Do whatever you want, I am giving you three weeks of leave."

Vader nodded, "Thank you My Master."

"Of course my Friend, Come back well rested."

Vader nodded as the Emperor's Image faded away.

Every now and then, The Emperor would give the Dark Lord some time off. He never understood why the Old Man gave him time off from his service to the Empire, In all honesty, he hated not being able to bury himself in his work.

He prepared to work without ceasing in order to push the thoughts of his Angel and her death from his mind.

His Angel, Padme, He knew what he would do, He hadn't been to Naboo in years. He hadn't even gone to her grave but, he needed to do just that. He would go to Naboo and, visit his wife's grave. He would take some Nabuian flowers to her grave and, He would say a few words to her.

How he missed his Angel, He loved her so much. If there was a way to save her or bring her back, he would have done it. In fact, he wished that he could give his life for hers. He would do it without hesitation if he had the opportunity.

At this point, Vader had no love for himself. If he was to die in the next twenty four hours, he would be relieved to be free of the miserable life that he was living.

Vader ended his thoughts as he headed towards the Command Bridge.

He looked at Captain Ozzel and spoke, "Prepare my Shuttle for departure."

"As you wish My Lord, I will have a crew assembled."

"No crew, Only me," stated Vader firmly.

Captain Ozzel nervously nodded in response.

Vader then turned and, headed towards his quarters.

* * *

Upon arriving in his quarters, the Dark Lord took out a lightweight travel bag that he threw on his bed before, heading towards his closet.

He pulled out a spare tunic and a spare set of trousers along with an extra robe.

He folded them up and, placed them inside of his bag before slinging the bag over his back.

He already had plenty of Credits along with what was on his utility belt. In reality, he had enough resources on his belt to support his needs for at least two days time if he had to.

He was silent as he headed towards the Turbolift. What he was thinking about right at this moment, was his Angel and, how much he missed her. His life had turned into a life of regret over night nine years before and then, his regret had turned into pure agony. he hated himself and, he had no love for anyone. Everyone that he had ever loved was dead or, had betrayed him. He had lost his Mother and, Qui-Gon. He had lost Padme and his child, Obi-Wan had betrayed him, He had no one at all but himself.

As Vader entered the hanger bay, He noticed a young Officer approach him.

The young Officer he guessed to be of around eighteen, he had dark eyes and dark hair with a roguish appearance.

The Officer bowed as he spoke, "Your shuttle is fueled and ready for take off my Lord."

"Thank you Lieutenant?"

"Solo Sir, Lieutenant Han Solo."

Vader nodded, "I remember reading your records from the Academy, You certainly have earned your place on this ship. Perhaps, you can replace the idiots that you are serving under since you seem competent enough."

"Thank you Sir," replied Han as the Dark Lord headed towards the boarding ramp of his Shuttle.

Vader then, boarded the ramp of his shuttle and, within moments he was in the cockpit.

He immediately prepared the ship for take off and, within moments, he was outside of the Hanger Bay.

Vader then powered up his thrusters as he put some distance between himself and the Exactor while receiving coordinates from the Navigation Computer.

* * *

After a few minutes, Vader breathed in deeply as he pressed in the coordinates for Naboo.

He always did enjoy flying no matter the circumstances of his life.

But, he was feeling fairly tense at the thought of facing his beloved wife's grave after almost ten years.

Vader smiled as he took the Shuttle into Hyperspace and, disappeared.

* * *

Naboo:

Nine year old Leia Naberrie awoke to the sun shining through her bedroom window and, into her eyes.

She smiled as she got up and, slipped on her slippers before leaving her room.

Leia immediately softly walked down the hallway and towards the Refresher where she showered and, dressed for school.

She quickly dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Leia then, smiled as she entered the kitchen to see Her Aunt serving out a plate of breakfast, "Good Morning Aunt Sola."

Sola smiled down at her niece with a loving smile, "Good Morning Leia."

Leia then sat down with a smile as she saw Pooja enter the room, "Good morning Leia, how is my favorite cousin this Morning?"

Leia smiled, "I am feeling great, are you taking me to school today?"

The sixteen year old nodded, "I have a few classes at the Legislative Youth Program so, I will most certainly be the one to take you."

Leia smiled as Pooja continued, "Are you sure that you want to be like me?"

"Yes," replied Leia.

Sola smiled as she watched the exchange between the two girls, "Go ahead and tell her Pooja."

Pooja smiled, "You're nine years old Leia, you're at that top of your class and you know what else?"

"What?" asked Leia.

"You are a nine year old genius when it comes to Politics, I mean you gave Reliaz a run for his money when we saw him at the cafe the other day."

Leia smiled as Pooja continued, "I am taking you on a tour of the Academy and, if everything works out this year for you, you will be starting next fall?"

"You mean that I will finally get to be in the program?" asked Leia in excitement.

Pooja nodded as Sola spoke, "It has been your dream all of your life Leia. We are going to make a Senator out of you."

Leia eagerly smiled at her Aunt in response.

She loved her Aunt and her Uncle and, her cousins more than anything. They had treated her as their own since they had taken her in.

She had very vague memories of Organa as her father but, Her Aunt had told her about how Organa had lied and, had stolen her from her family after birth.

It made her angry that Organa had done such a thing. She had done her best to forget about him and, she had adapted to her life on Naboo rather quickly.

As she finished her breakfast, Sola spoke, "I will see you when you get home today Leia, Be good at School today."

"Ok Auntie."

Sola then spoke, "I also want you to stay away from the Reliaz girl, I don't want you around any of Palo's family."

"Ok," replied Leia as she followed Her cousin out of the house.

Obeying her Aunt would be easy, since she didn't like Palo Reliaz or his family.

Pooja looked at Leia with a smile as, she drove her through the town and, towards her school.

* * *

Upon stopping in front of the school, Pooja gave Leia a hug as she took her backpack and, Jumped out of the Speeder and, ran towards her classroom.

As Leia ran, she noticed her friend Jen running alongside her, "How are you today Leia?"

"I am doing really good. how about you Jen?" asked Leia as she looked at Jen.

She noticed Jen's long blonde hair flowing with the wind as they ran. No doubt, her long dark hair was doing the same thing, Leia and her Aunt both, mutually liked to keep her hair long. Her Aunt always said that her long dark hair made her think of her Mother, the Mother that she would never know.

Leia had visited her Mother's grave several times with her Aunt and even her Grandma. She wished that she could have known her Mother, she even wondered what exactly happened to her Mother.

For some reason, Most people seemed to believe that Vader was the killer of her Mother. Even her Grandfather believed Vader to be the cause of her death although Leia wondered what exactly did happen.

As she ran towards her Classroom, A brown haired woman that was in her mid thirties stood in their path, "I am glad to see you two girls today. You are even on time," stated Miss Jesson."

Leia smiled at her teacher in response as she spoke, "And you Miss Naberrie look very beautiful today, In fact you look just like your Mother."

Leia smiled, "Didn't you go to school with her Miss Jesson."

Miss Jesson nodded, "I did way more than that, I was her handmaiden."

Leia smiled, Her Aunt had told her that they could trust Dorme Jesson with the truth about her Mother and, Dorme in turn had treated her like a daughter in class.

As the day dragged on, Leia made it through class and recess in anticipation of the picnic that her family was going on for dinner after school.

At the same time, She heard the bell ring. School was out, In silence, Leia put her papers away and, closed her desk as she stood up.

* * *

Leia then, left the Classroom and, eagerly ran out of the school and towards Pooja's waiting speeder.

Pooja smiled at her, "Are you ready for Dinner?"

Leia nodded as Pooja spoke, "I suppose that you're going to tell Grandma about the fact that you're going to be in the Legislative Youth Program."

"I certainly am," replied Leia with a smile.

Pooja shook her head, "You're going to get Mom in trouble, She already has gotten enough flack for letting me participate."

"How about we take some of the flack then?" replied Leia.

"You just want to argue with her," stated Pooja with an all knowing smile.

Leia smiled, "You know me all to well."

"We are both very close Leia, Of course I know know you all to well," stated Pooja.

Leia nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later, Leia found herself calmly sitting in the beautiful Nabuian Meadow as she finished her dinner.

She noticed her Grandfather talking with her Uncle as her Grandmother spoke, "So Leia you're already nine years old. It is just a shot away before the time comes for you to start thinking about marriage like your Aunt Sola and I."

Leia shook her head, "That is not what I am going to do Grandma."

Jobal frowned as Leia spoke, "I want to be like my Mother and like Pooja. I am going to be enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program next year."

Jobal frowned, "Leia the life that you are choosing is a hard one."

"I don't care it is the life that I am choosing."

"But I don't want you to end up like Padme please Leia just listen..."

"Mother, I won't have you talking to my daughter in such a manner," stated Sola in frustration.

Jobal glared at her Daughter with a frown, "She is not your Daughter, She is Padme's Daughter, she is only your niece."

"I know who's daughter she is biologically but, I will tell you this, Padme wouldn't have allowed you to discourage her of her dreams."

"What about her Father? You have made no effort to find the biological father and, That droid of yours won't even tell you who the Father is."

"If word reaches the Father that I have Leia and he wants her, he needs to Man up, Come face Darred and I and tell us why he hasn't been a part of her life and, he also needs to give us an explanation for what was going on between him and Padme. He will also have to show us that he can appropriately raise, support her and, love her. That is the only way that we will give her to her Father if he ever comes around," stated Sola in frustration.

Jobal nodded, "I am not trying to discourage her but, Can I at least say something?"

Sola frowned, "As long as it isn't going to be something that will condemn her choices."

Jobal nodded as she looked at Leia and spoke, "There is a good time to be involved in Politics Leia, But there is also a time when you take it to far. Your Mother took it to far, She never had anytime for herself. She was twenty seven when she died and, She had no children aside from you and she wasn't married. We still don't know who your father is because of how secretive she became. Don't become Married to your work Leia, It will destroy you in the end."

Leia nodded, "I won't But I want to change the Galaxy."

"I believe you and, I can tell you that had your Mother lived, She would be working alongside the Members of the Alliance to do just that. If you want to change the Galaxy, Get involved with the Alliance once you're old enough and, Start taking some combat lessons."

Leia nodded as she spoke, "You know how you say that you don't know who my Father was?"

Jobal nodded as Leia spoke, "Dorme knows."

"No she doesn't," stated Sola.

"She may say that she doesn't but, she is lying. I just know that she is," stated Leia.

Ruwee whom was watching the exchange spoke, "Maybe she is right. Sometimes a Child can see things that us old People cannot see. For all we know maybe Dorme has lied to us, I always have wondered how truthful she has been in terms of Padme's personal life."

"She didn't have one," stated Jobal.

"Do we know that?" asked Sola.

Pooja at the same time realized that an argument was about to start without a word, she gestured for Leia to follow her.

Leia looked also Noticed Ryoo following her and Pooja.

* * *

As they moved out of hearing distance, Ryoo spoke, "Can't Grandma ever accept the fact that we just don't know exactly what Aunt Padme was doing or who she was spending her time with?"

Pooja shook her head, "Remember how she used to try to invite suitors over?"

"I remember it better than you do, Remember that huge fight that broke out the last time that she invited that one?"

"Barely, I think that was the last time that I saw any Men at the house at the same time as Padme."

"Aside from the time that she Brought Skywalker over," stated Ryoo.

Pooja nodded as Leia spoke, "What do you think happened Ryoo?"

Ryoo shrugged, "I think that she fell in love with someone very special and that she got pregnant with you before she died."

"What do you think Pooja?"

"I have a theory Leia that is way more detailed than that but, I would rather not discuss it. Let me just say that it is similar to Ryoo's."

Leia nodded in silence, "I wonder who the somebody was."

"Who knows," stated Pooja in silence.

Ryoo and Pooja then, led Leia on a walk through the Meadow in eager silence as they enjoyed the cool breeze that was blowing through the field.

"I am glad that it is Saturday tomorrow," stated Leia.

"Me too," replied Pooja.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow?" asked Leia.

"I was going to take you shopping with me," replied Pooja."

Leia smiled as Pooja continued, "Just you and I?"

"I like the sound of that," replied Leia.

"We always have fun together don't we?" asked Pooja with a smile.

Leia nodded, "Yes we always do."

"Good, Then we will enjoy the morning at home tomorrow and then, we will go shopping and go to lunch."

Leia eagerly smiled in response.

* * *

A short time later, Ryoo and Pooja returned with Leia back to the sight of their family picnic.

Jobal and Sola were both silent as Pooja spoke, "You both act like children over a simple argument that neither of you can win. The bottom line is that something had to happen to bring Leia into the universe. The Question is how it happened?"

"I just don't think that she had a social life that could have allowed it," stated Jobal.

"Were you there watching her?" asked Ryoo.

Jobal shook her head as Ryoo spoke, "Anything could have happened, maybe she was keeping secrets from us. All Politicians keep secrets when it comes down to it Grandma. Maybe she had a boyfriend in secret, It is possible."

Jobal frowned, "I suppose that you're right."

"She has a good point, however whoever it was has a lot of explaining to do," stated Ruwee in anger.

Leia at the same time, noticed her Uncle Darred nod in agreement.

Pooja then spoke, "It is getting late, I am going to take Leia home if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," replied Sola as she kissed her niece's cheek.

Sola then got up and walked towards her daughter's speeder with her Daughter and her niece as Leia spoke, "Why does Grandma seem so nervous about Pooja and I getting involved in Politics Aunt Sola? I mean it seems like all she does is wine."

Sola shook her head, "Imagine yourself in her position, She has lost her beloved daughter whom is one of the most revered women in Galactic History and, all that she has left of that daughter is you and, you were stolen from us in the beginning. Then, you follow your Mom's footsteps. When you're a parent Leia, you will have an idea of what she is going through although you will still have no idea. No parent should lose their child and, When they do it destroys them."

Sola paused as she continued, "She was never the same after your Mother's death and I was never the same until you showed up. The same is for your Grandfather."

Leia nodded, "I guess it would be pretty hard to deal with."

"It most certainly would be. Now listen to Pooja for me and, be good," stated Sola as she kissed Leia's cheek before watching Pooja and Leia drive off towards their house in silence as she thought of the last seven years.

Raising Leia had had its ups and downs. Leia was not the best at following rules, Sola had had to discipline her more than once but when it came down to it, Leia was a wonderful girl whom made her think of Padme every time that she looked at her. She loved Leia as though she was her own child and, the same was for Darred. They both Loved Leia and, Leia loved them both more than anything.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you of reading and reviewing this Story, I got twelve reviews on the First Chapter so, I decided to try to get this edited for you. Thank you for reading this Fanfic. As for Dorme's last name, I made it up since in Cannon, her name isn't mentioned. As for Jobal's personality in this story, She is going to be compassionate and loving but she is going to be fearful of certain things and people such as Vader. Anyway, Let me know how you like this chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

The next Morning, Leia eagerly awoke and, headed straight for the refresher to shower and dress before, heading downstairs for breakfast in anticipation of her outing with Pooja.

Sola smiled as her Niece entered the Kitchen, "Are you hungry Leia?"

"Yes, What's for breakfast Aunt Sola?"

"Pancakes, I have a massive pile of them in the dinning room."

Leia eagerly headed towards the Dining room as her Aunt followed her.

As Leia entered the Dining room, she noticed Pooja sitting down at the dining table along with Ryoo and her Uncle Darred.

Sola and Leia then sat down as, they served themselves.

Sola then spoke, "Leia I want you to listen to Pooja today."

"I will," replied Leia.

Sola smiled, "That is one line that you always use, We both know that you're not exactly the best rule follower."

Leia nodded, Her Aunt Sola had way more rules than her Uncle Darred.

Uncle Darred had hardly any rules when it came down to it. In fact, She had never been spanked by him and, he had never spanked Ryoo or Pooja. Aunt Sola often said that he was to much of a kid when it came down to discipline and rules.

Leia smiled as she heard Darred speak, "I think that Leia is pretty good at following rules."

"Only when it comes to Darred Rules," stated Sola in frustration as Darred smiled at her.

A short time later, Leia and Pooja left the dinning room and, eagerly headed straight for their speeder side by side.

* * *

Within the Royal Hanger, Many mechanics and several of the Royal Guards trembled as, they saw Darth Vader walk down the boarding ramp and, towards the waiting Imperial Speeder.

Vader had little regard for the fearful men and women around him. He smiled, at least he would be able to have privacy since no one would even dare to speak to him.

He immediately, drove his Speeder in to the City of Theed as memories of him and his Angel flowed through him.

As he drove, He searched for a decent place where he could find flowers for her grave.

As he drove, he looked at the little quaint shops noticing the bustling Saturday crowds of Nabuians that were going through the shops. He also noticed the occasional Stormtroopers that were throughout the City.

One thing for certain, Naboo was under Imperial Control although, Vader certainly knew it since he had taken part in the battle that had insured the Imperial Occupation.

Finally, The Dark Lord found a Shop that would be suitable, He immediately got out of the Speeder and, headed towards the Floristry shop in silence.

* * *

Upon entering the tiny shop, Vader noticed a middle aged Man of around fifty, Look up from his work in horror.

After a moment of awkward silence, He spoke, "Can I help you My Lord?"

Vader nodded, "I am looking for some flowers for somebody."

"F-Flowers?" asked the Man in shock and disbelief.

Vader nodded, "Yes, they are for a grave."

The Man nodded and spoke, "W-Was this Person special to you?"

"Yes," replied Vader.

"Do you want them to favor Nabuian tradition?"

Vader nodded as the Man spoke, "Is the person a Man or Woman?"

"A Woman."

The Man then gestured to several bundles of flowers that were divided by color as he spoke, "The Yellow symbolize a solid friendship, the Blue symbolize the eternal legacy that person left that has influenced you. The Dark Red and the Pink and Purple, They symbolize love and, Pure devotion."

Vader nodded as he noticed several prominent flowers that were black, "What do the black symbolize?"

The Man breathed in deeply a he spoke, "They symbolize grief, regret, agony, and pain from the loss of that person."

Vader nodded, "Put in at least four of those, Put in four of the pink on purple and, four of the dark red flowers. Put in four of the Yellow as well," stated Vader.

The Man nodded, "Very well Lord Vader, I will make it up for you immediately, If I may say, I am very sorry."

Vader shook his head, "Don't apologize, I lost what I did not deserve."

The Man was silent in response.

After a few minutes, The Man returned with the flowers which were now assorted in a beautiful bouquet and spoke, "Here you are my Lord."

Vader nodded as he pulled out a Valid Credit Chip to Make the transaction.

The Dark Lord then, left the shop and, He headed straight towards the Cemetery where he would find Padme's grave.

* * *

Vader soon, Parked the Speeder as he entered the Cemetery to search for the Naberrie family plot.

He soon found an area with a three foot high stone wall that had the Name, (Naberrie Family Plot) written at the entrance. Without a word, He opened the gate and, headed towards Padme's grave which he picked out within moments.

He Looked at the Headstone in tears as he read the inscription.

QUEEN PADME AMIDALA NABERRIE AND BABY NABERRIE.

what hurt him most was the moment that he saw her age,

AGED TWENTY SEVEN YEARS.

Here he was at age thirty one looking at the grave of his Angel whom had died because of him along with his child.

He cried as he spoke, "I should have listened to you Padme. I wish that I could go back, I would have gone away with you. I would have loved to raise our child. I am so sorry Padme that I did this, Please forgive me," stated Vader in tears as he stared at the large headstone and, the Holographic image of Padme which radiated from the bottom of the Headstone.

Vader looked at the image in tears of shame, He had killed her. He had destroyed her because of his selfishness. He had lost it all. What did Matter now? Thought Vader in tears as he lovingly placed the flowers on her grave.

It was all that he could to to look at her grave. How would he be able to find the strength to go on after staring at this grave? He had lost it all on that dark day on Mustafar

* * *

A distance away, The Caretaker of the Cemetery, A Middle aged Man of around sixty watched as the Dark Lord knelt down in front of Amidala's grave. He didn't know what was going on, He had heard rumors that Vader was Amidala's killer and, in all honesty he didn't know the situation. He did know that he felt it was his duty to inform the Former Queen's family. He headed towards his office to make the call deciding, that he would call Queen Amidala's Sister and, report the situation.

* * *

Vader looked at the grave and spoke, "I am so sorry Padme, Please forgive me, I want to hear you speak. If only I could see you again Angel," stated Vader in tears.

Vader looked at the grave in shame, He had sat at the grave for thirty minutes, Now he couldn't take it for another moment, he got up as he looked at the grave and spoke, "I will be back again Angel, I promise you. I will always love you forever."

The traumatized Dark Lord then, headed away from the Cemetery in grief and shame.

* * *

After a minute, Vader decided that he had no appetite but, he did feel like a good hot cup of Caf. He decided that he would find a Cafe in the city and, hopefully find a cup of Caf that he hoped that he would be able to calm himself down with.

* * *

Sola Naberrie looked at her husband in anger after deactivating the comlink, "That was the Caretaker or the Cemetery."

"What was it? Did someone vandalize Padme's grave or something?" asked Darred.

Sola shook her head, "No it wasn't that. Someone put flowers on her grave. I can't say that I am surprised since her birthday was last week. Just think, she would be thirty six now," stated Sola as she hung her head.

Darred nodded as Sola continued, "The Caretaker said that it was Vader whom visited her grave."

"Darth Vader visited Padme's grave?" asked Darred in shock.

"And, He left her flowers. I want you to come with me, I want to take a look at them for myself."

Darred nodded as he followed his wife out the door and, towards their speeder.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sola and Darred found themselves in the Cemetery Parking lot as, they headed towards Padme's grave.

Sola and Darred then, made their way through the various rows of headstones as, they approached their family plot.

* * *

A short time later, the couple found themselves heading straight towards Padme's grave as Sola gasped in shock, "Look at the flowers on the grave."

"Look at the assortment of colors that he used," stated Darred.

Sola frowned as she picked up the bouquet and examined it in shock, "Yellow for friendship, Dark Red, Purple and Pink which symbolize Love and devotion."

"Along with the black, We know what that symbolizes."

Sola nodded in shock, "He is saying that she was a friend and that he loved her and further more that he is filled with pain from her loss? What the hell is going on?" asked Sola in anger.

"It isn't like we will be able to find out. I mean finding Vader will be fairly hard let alone talking to him," stated Darred.

"The whole Galaxy believes that he killed her, I think that he owes us an answer."

"They say that he can read thoughts though, I don't want him finding out about Leia," stated Darred.

"You have a point," Sola replied in frustration.

Darred then spoke, "What should we do with the flowers?"

"I am leaving them here, I am going to tell Mom and Dad about his visit, I think that they have the right to now."

"I agree with you," replied Darred.

Sola nodded as she headed towards her Speeder with Darred at her side.

* * *

Pooja looked at Leia with a smile, "You were well overdue for a new pair of shoes, I am glad that Mom let me help you pick them out."

Leia smiled, "Thank you Pooja for taking me with you."

Pooja nodded, "I also really like the dress that you got."

"I like your dress too."

Pooja smiled, "I am glad that you do, So it is almost lunch time, Are you ready for some lunch?"

Leia eagerly nodded as Pooja spoke, "Listen, I have to go meet with one of my professor's for an hour, I was thinking that maybe you could eat lunch while I talk to her because, we are meeting across the Street from the Queen's Cafe."

Leia looked at her cousin in delight, feeling grateful that her cousin trusted her enough to let her eat in the Cafe alone, "Thank you Pooja."

Pooja nodded as she headed towards her Speeder with Leia at her side.

* * *

Vader entered the Queen's Cafe in silence, It was a medium sized Cafe that he had remembered from his time on Naboo.

He had had lunch in the Cafe with Padme after her death and now, here he was in the Cafe after visiting her grave. Things had change a lot in ten years time. Vader also felt a lot of regret from her loss. He wished that he could take everything back.

As he entered the Cafe, A nervous looking waitress spoke, "What can I do for you Lord Vader?" asked the beautiful blond haired girl.

Vader coldly spoke, "Get me a cup of Caf," stated Vader as he sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

The Woman nodded and, Obediently served out the cup for the Dark Lord without a second's hesitation.

Vader then, started to drink the cup of Caf in silence as he thought of Padme.

The Queen's Cafe, honored all fallen Queens and, An image of Padme was straight in front of him on the wall. She was dressed in her Royal Headdress and Make up, Vader guessed that the image was taken from back during the Trade Federation Crisis.

At the same time, Vader felt a strong tremor in the Force.

Vader immediately turned around to find the Source of the Presence. He immediately, saw a beautiful dark haired girl of around nine. Vader immediately, realized that there was something familiar about the girl. He felt as if he knew her. She resembled Padme. In fact,The Nine year old, Looked like a Clone of Padme in his mind. What was going on? Vader was immediately asking himself.

He watched as the Waitress took the order from the girl and, headed off to fill it.

Moments later, The Waitress returned to her table with an already prepared sandwich and, a few glass of shurra lemonade. He watched as the girl sucked down the lemonade as though she was a thirsty bantha. He smiled, Padme used to go crazy over anything shurra.

At that moment something dawned upon him, Padme, Shurra fruit, Dark hair and Dark eyes and a Force Signature and, the girl was nine. She was the age that his child would

have been had she lived.

Without a word, Vader got up and, headed for the table as the Waitress approached him, "Your tab My Lord."

"I am not leaving," stated Vader with a wave of his hand.

No, I am going to find out about this Girl, thought the Dark Lord in silence.

Vader headed towards the Table with the cup of Caf in his hand as, he sat down at the table face to face with the girl.

Leia looked at the dark robed Yellow Eyed Man that was sitting across from her in horror, She immediately realized that she was looking straight at Darth Vader.

Vader looked at Leia and spoke in the nicest voice that he could manage, "What is your name Young One?"

Leia shivered as she spoke, "My name is Leia, Leia Naberrie."

"Leia Naberrie? Don't tell me, You must be Queen Amidala's daughter."

Leia shivered in horror, No, If he finds out, I will be in danger, Leia thought to herself.

Vader smiled as he spoke, "It is very wise not to lie to me Young One so, answer my question, "Is Padme Amidala your Mother?"

Vader at the same time, looked at the Holoimage that was displayed on the table, each table throughout the room, Displayed an image of one of Naboo's Queens. Vader found it ironic that Leia was sitting at the table that showed the image of Queen Amidala, Her Mother, his wife.

Vader had been positive that Padme was having a girl, he still was certain that Padme would have given birth to their daughter had she not died. Maybe though, she had lived long enough to give birth. If so, Wouldn't she had been given to her family immediately?

Did they even know that he was the Father? Vader didn't know at all by any means what was going on but, he was going to find out.

If this girl was his child, he knew one thing, He wanted her back.

The Dark Lord looked at Leia as she fearfully spoke, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Vader calmly asked.

"B-Because, people say that you killed my Mom."

There was the truth, Leia was his daughter. She had just admitted to him that Padme was her Mother. She had admitted it with her own tongue.

Vader smiled, "You look like your Mother Leia and, I can see that you're just as special as she was."

Leia nodded fearfully as Vader spoke, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to swim and, I like to play with my friends at school," Leia nervously replied.

"Do you like school?" asked Vader.

"Yes, I love school."

Vader smiled, She is most certainly her Mother's daughter, he thought in silence.

He then spoke, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a Senator like my Mother."

Vader smirked, "Not only do you look every bit like your Mother, you have her dreams. You are most certainly your Mother's daughter."

Leia smiled as she forgot about what her Grandfather had always said and spoke, "Did you know her?"

"Of course I did, Everyone knew your Mother Leia."

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Did you know who my Father was? Aunt Sola doesn't know who my father was. I have always wanted to know him but no one knows who he is. I think that my teacher knows who he is but she lies and says that she doesn't know."

Vader frowned, "Yes, I knew your Father. I knew him better than most did."

Leia trembled, "I-Is he dead?"

Vader shrugged, "Let's not talk about it Leia.

So tell me, How long have you lived with your Aunt and Uncle For for?"

"Since I was two," Leia replied.

"How do they treat you?" asked Vader in an almost protective Manner that he was unable to hide.

He had met Darred only once and, he never got to know Sola extremely well so, He found himself wondering how they had treated his daughter.

"Like I am their own child. They both love me, They always take care of me and make sure that I am safe. If I break the rules, Aunt Sola might give me a spanking but, when I am with Uncle Darred, He lets me do whatever I want. He never spanks me or grounds me. He has no rules when it comes down to it."

Vader nodded, "Do you spend time with your cousins?"

"M-My cousins?"

"Yes, Ryoo and Pooja."

Leia gasped in shock, "How do you know their names?"

"Because it is my job to know," stated Vader with a smile.

Leia nodded as Vader spoke, "You ask just as many questions as I did at age nine."

"How did you know that I was nine?" Leia asked.

Vader shook his head, "I remember when your Mother was pregnant with you."

"Oh," Leia replied.

Vader then spoke, "So your cousins, Do you get along with them?"

Leia nodded, "Pooja and I are the closest since she wants to be like my Mom. I get along with Ryoo but, I am closer to Pooja."

"So you do have a good relationship with her then right?"

Leia nodded, "She just took me shopping this morning."

Vader smiled at Leia in response as he spoke, "It was nice to meet you Leia, I will be seeing you again soon."

Vader then, got up and, quietly headed back towards his counter seat.

He still watched Leia intently as she finished her lunch, He was not going to let her out of his sight for a single minute.

* * *

It wasn't long before, he noticed a young girl of around sixteen enter the Cafe.

The Girl highly resembled Padme and, she had Padme's eyes.

He immediately realized that he was looking at Pooja Naberrie.

He watched as Pooja motioned for Leia to follow her out of the Cafe after paying Leia's bill.

Vader immediately, payed his bill and, headed off towards his Speeder while keeping his eyes on Pooja and Leia.

Within minutes, he was in his own Speeder as he followed the two girls through the streets of Theed.

* * *

OK that is it for now, a special thanks to everyone that reviewed the last two Chapters. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. The next Chapter will be up soon THank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

Pooja looked at Leia as she parked her Speeder in the Garage uneasily as, she noticed the nervous look in her eyes.

"Leia, What's wrong?"

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "While I was eating lunch, Darth Vader came to my table."

Pooja looked at her cousin in shock, "He came to your table"

Leia nodded, "He knew who I was when saw me. I tried to trick him but, it didn't work. He knows who my Mom was."

Pooja frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, he knew your name too and he knew Ryoo's name. He said that he knew who my Father was too."

Pooja was silent for a moment before speaking, "I want you to go play in the back yard or just sit in the gardens. I have to talk to Mom and Dad."

Leia obediently nodded as she left her cousin.

Pooja entered the house and immediately headed straight towards the living room.

* * *

Upon entering the house, Pooja had the surprise of noticing her Parents and Sister talking with her Grandparents.

The moment that her Mother looked at her, she spoke, "Where is Leia?"

"I sent her outside because, I need to talk with you about something."

"There is something even bigger going on than her minor disobedience," stated Ruwee.

"I'll bet you Ten Credits that what I am about to share is bigger."

"It's a bet," stated Ryoo.

Pooja looked at her mother as she grimly spoke, "I sent Leia to the Queen's Cafe for lunch and, she had a visitor at her table."

"A visitor?" asked Darred.

"Darth Vader himself," stated Pooja.

Sola gasped in horror, "Oh By the Force, D-Did she talk to him?"

"Yes," Pooja replied.

"Bring her in here right now!" stated Sola.

Pooja without a word headed straight towards the backyard and, within moments she returned with Leia at her side.

Leia noticed her Aunt looking intently at her and frowned, "Am I in trouble Aunt Sola?"

Sola shook her head, "No Leia but, I want to know what Vader said to you."

Leia nodded obediently as she sat down face to face with her Aunt.

* * *

Vader parked his Speeder outside of the Janren home before, heading towards the front door of the house.

Within moments, he rang the doorbell as he calmly waited for the door to be answered.

He watched as the door hissed open before him, stood Sola Naberrie whom looked at him in shock and horror.

He calmly spoke, "Sola Naberrie, It has been a long time."

Sola shivered, "I don't believe that we have met."

Vader smirked, "We have, I just went by a different name back then."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "Are you here for my Niece?"

Vader nodded, "I have a lot to discuss with you and your husband."

"I am not just going to let you kill her," stated Sola in anger.

"I would never kill my own child," Vader calmly replied.

Sola gasped in shock and horror as she spoke, "Y-You're saying that you're the Father?"

Vader in response lowered his hood as Sola looked at him in shock and disbelief, "Anakin?"

Vader nodded, "May I talk with you and Darred?"

Sola nodded as she motioned for Vader to follow her.

* * *

Leia had stopped speaking when her Aunt had left to answer the door and now, she watched in horror as her Aunt returned with Darth Vader at her side.

Vader looked at Leia with a calm smile that gave her the shivers.

Sola at the same time, looked at her niece and spoke, "Leia I want you to go back outside, We have to talk with Lord Vader."

Leia obediently left the room as Sola gestured to Leia's vacant seat, "Go ahead and sit down because, I think that you have some explaining to do."

"The same is for you," Vader calmly stated as he sat down.

Ruwee at the same time, looked at Vader and spoke, "Y-Your Anakin Skywalker."

Vader gave Ruwee a cold look as he spoke, "Anakin Skywalker is dead. He died the day that Padme died, I am Darth Vader now and nothing more."

Ruwee frowned as Sola spoke, "Vader claims that he is Leia's father."

"Then why haven't you been a part of her life in nine years?" asked Pooja in anger.

Vader glared at Pooja as he spoke, "I was told that Leia died with Padme. I had no idea that she was alive until the moment that I saw her in the Cafe today."

"And you want her?" asked Ruwee.

Vader calmly nodded as he spoke, "How did you end up with her? I remember checking out the birth records on Naboo for the possibility of her being with you and, I saw no records concerning her."

"Because she was stolen from us just as she was stolen from you," stated Sola in anger.

Vader frowned, "What do you mean she was stolen from you?"

Sola breathed in deeply as she looked at Vader and shared the story of Leia's arrival upon Naboo from seven years earlier.

* * *

As Sola finished, Vader spoke "And Leia was on the Escape Pod?"

Sola nodded as Darred spoke, "Along with two Droids, Padme's droids."

"R2 and 3PO?" asked Vader

Darred Nodded, "R2 told us that 3PO's mind had been wiped but that he had been told that Padme had died giving birth to Leia."

"Who told him that?" asked Vader.

"Bail Organa, he is the one that had Leia."

Vader clenched his fists in rage as his eyes turned yellow, "You mean to tell me that Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan whom was supposed to have died seven years ago was actually my daughter? That Bastard stole her from me?"

Sola nodded as Vader spoke, "Forgive me, I am not angry at you, I am angry at him."

"That is understandable," stated Ruwee in a calm manner.

Sola then spoke, "We want to know about my Sister, What happened between the two of you?"

Vader breathed in deeply as Sola spoke, "If I am going to give you Leia I have the right to know about my Sister."

"Sola, he doesn't need your approval to take her, He is Darth Vader," stated Jobal as she gave her daughter a warning look.

Vader hung his head in shame as he spoke, "We fell in love around the time that you first met me, twelve years ago. We did our best not to fall in love and, in some ways I wish that we had been able to control our feelings. If we had, Padme might still be alive."

Vader noticed a visible frown on Ruwee's face as he continued, "During our time on Geonosis we both knew that our chances of living were slim so, we confessed our love and kissed before our execution. We were rescued, I lost my arm that day in the battle. Padme was scratched by a Nexu and, she fell out of a gunship so we were both fairly beat up when it came down to it."

"Padme fought in that battle?" asked Jobal in shock and horror.

Vader looked at Jobal in shock, "You didn't know?"

Jobal shook her head, "She never told us anything."

"I am sorry," Vader calmly replied.

Vader then continued the story as a few tears came into his eyes, "Upon our return to Naboo, We had a secret wedding at the Lake House on the Balcony. R2 and 3PO were our only witnesses."

Vader at the same time, noticed various gasps of shock from the room as Sola spoke, "How often were you together?"

"Whenever possible, Sometimes it was months before we were together, other times it was merely weeks."

"I suspected something was going on because of how she disappeared here on Naboo for several days without even telling us where she went," Ruwee stated.

"That was when Leia was conceived. It was her last visit home if I remember correctly," stated Vader

Ruwee nodded as Jobal spoke, "What exactly happened to her?"

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I want you to know that I loved her more than anything before I begin this story."

"I already can tell based on the tears in your eyes," Ruwee stated.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Shortly after the Battle of Coruscant, Padme and I were reunited. It was our first time together in five months. It was then, that she told me that she was pregnant. It was the happiest moment of my life but, that night I had a horrific nightmare."

"A nightmare?" asked Darred.

"First off, Around the time that Padme and I were here on Naboo right before the battle of Geonosis, I had a terrible nightmare about my Mother being in terrible pain. I had been begging the Jedi Council for Months to let me go to her but, they wouldn't let me."

"Because of their stupid no attachment rule," Ruwee stated in disgust.

Vader nodded as he continued, "I told Padme that I had to go to her so, she decided to go with me. By the time we got to her on Tattooine, she was dying. Tusken Raiders had kidnapped her, tortured her and, starved her. She died in my arms."

Vader then looked at Ruwee and spoke, "Do you love your wife?"

"O-Of course I do."

"Is there anything that you wouldn't do to protect her."

"I would die for her," Ruwee stated as he hugged Jobal tightly.

"That was how I felt, I had the same kind of nightmare about Padme hours after learning that I was about to be a father as I slept. In my dream, She died in childbirth."

Ruwee gasped in shock as Vader continued, "I was determined not to lose her, She was all that I had after losing my Mother and, Those nightmares didn't go away. I had another one the next night and another the night after. I was determined to save her."

"So what did you do?" asked Sola in frustration.

"I went to the Man that I had trusted since I was nine, I went to Palpatine. He ended up telling me that I could save her with the Dark Side if I joined him so, that is why I pledged myself to the Order of Sith Lords."

"Because of the fear of losing my Aunt?" asked Pooja in disgust.

Vader nodded, "It didn't work. Shortly after my turn, My Jedi Master, Obi-Wan visited Padme. She in turn followed me to Mustafar, the place where I had gone to execute Viceroy Gunray and the Other Separatist Leaders. I don't even know what happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruwee.

"I thought that she betrayed me but now, I think Kenobi must have just stowed away onboard her ship."

Vader paused before he continued, "She came down the boarding ramp telling me that she wanted me to run away with her so that we could raise Leia and to leave the Empire and everything behind. I tried to tell her that what I was doing was for her but her response was that I was breaking her heart."

Vader then buried his face in his hands for a moment before, looking back at the Naberrie family and speaking, "I am so sorry for this but please know that it is not what I wanted."

Vader then continued, "Kenobi walked down the boarding ramp of Padme's ship, I thought that she had turned against me and that she was going to have him kill me so, I just started choking her."

Vader noticed Ruwee and Jobal's faces redden in anger as he continued, "She passed out, Obi-Wan and I then fought this long and horrible fight that ended with me losing my arm and legs. I barely managed to keep myself from falling into the nearby lava pit."

"Then, he left me. The Emperor came and, took me to Kamino and, he cloned my limbs."

"And you don't know what happened to my baby girl after that fight?" asked Ruwee in anger.

"She was the first thing that I asked for but, He told me that in my anger that I had killed her along with our child. It was in that moment that everything in me died. I had lost her and, I had lost our child. Anakin Skywalker died for good right then. I lost all love for myself and for others. Nothing ever mattered after that."

Ruwee was silent for a long moment, Everyone in the room was silent before Ruwee spoke, "I want to have a family meeting alone, Would you give us some space?"

Vader nodded, "I will just wait on the back porch, Don't worry about Leia."

Ruwee nodded in silence as Vader left the room.

* * *

Pure silence followed for several minutes after Vader left the room.

Finally, Sola spoke, "He choked Padme and now, He has the nerve to ask for Leia? He has lost all rights to her as far as I am concerned and, how do we know that he is telling the truth?"

"He isn't telling the truth but, he thinks that he is telling the truth," Ruwee stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Darred.

Jobal looked at her husband as she realized what he was saying. She looked at her Son in Law and spoke, "How many lies do you think that Emperor Palpatine has told in his lifetime?" Jobal asked.

"Probably millions," stated Ryoo before Darred could Answer.

"Exactly," stated Ruwee.

Ruwee then paused before speaking, "Leia is alive What Palpatine told Vader is obviously a lie," Ruwee concluded.

"So what do you think really happened?" asked Pooja.

"I think that she died in childbirth but that Leia survived. I think that Organa then stole her from us right after her birth. That is what I think really happened."

"What should we do about Leia? I don't want to just let this Monster take her away," stated Sola hatefully.

Ruwee frowned, "Padme would have wanted us to forgive him. The way that it sounds to me is that Palpatine just manipulated him and, that is what turned him."

"So you just want to forget everything that he has done Granddad and just give Leia to him?" asked Pooja in frustration.

Ruwee shook his head, "I am not saying that we forget everything that he has done but, I am suggesting that we give him a second chance."

"A second Chance?" asked Sola in anger.

"No man can change if no one gives him the chance to chance," stated Ruwee.

"So we are just going to let him take her?" asked Jobal in anger as she glared at her husband.

"That girl is all that he has left of Padme. She is a living symbol of the love that they shared and, she is all that he has. I believe that he loved Padme and, I believe that if he has Leia that he can change."

"Let's take a vote and see who is in agreement with you," stated Darred.

Ruwee nodded as he raised his hand. Darred also raised his hand and, so did Ryoo and Pooja.

Sola looked at Pooja in disbelief, "Moments ago you were against letting him have her."

"I can't really argue with Granddad, I am in agreement," stated Pooja.

"And you too Ryoo?" asked Jobal.

"I think that he deserves a second chance and, maybe he will come back to the light if he has Leia to look to."

Sola in frustration got up and, headed towards her bookshelf.

"If we let him have her, He will have to agree to read this because, I can assure you that he knows nothing about parenting," stated Sola as she pulled out a book that said,

THE BASIC LAWS OF PARENTING FOR NEW PARENTS

Jobal then spoke, "I am in agreement but, I still have yet to forgive him for Padme."

"I feel the same way," stated Sola.

Ruwee shook his head, "My Parents always taught me not to hold grudges so, I have to say that I forgive him."

Ruwee then turned towards Pooja and spoke, "Bring him in."

Pooja nodded in response as, she left the room.

* * *

Vader stood on the back porch of the Janren home watching Leia climb a tree from a distance as he heard footsteps.

He turned and, saw Pooja looking at him as she spoke, "They want to talk to you."

Vader silently nodded as he followed Pooja into the house.

* * *

Upon entering the living room, He noticed Sola and Jobal coldly staring at him as Pooja motioned for him to sit down.

Ruwee was the first to speak, "First off, I want to tell you what I think really happened to Padme."

Vader frowned, "You don't believe me."

"I don't believe Palpatine," Ruwee replied.

Vader nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Have you ever wondered if he lied?"

"Only today after seeing Leia with my own eyes."

"I think that Padme died because of the fact that you turned to the Dark Side for her and, I think that that combined with the birth of Leia was to much for her. That is what I think killed her."

Vader hung his head in shame as Ruwee spoke, "I think that you deserve a second chance though."

Vader looked at Ruwee in shock as he continued, "There is really nothing that we can do to stop you from taking Leia however, I am hoping that you will cooperate with us if we give her to you willingly."

Vader nodded in silence as Ruwee spoke, "What do you know about parenting?"

Vader shook his head, "Not much, I only had a Mother. The only Father that I ever had was Kenobi. When it comes down to it, I don't have much experience."

Sola immediately moved forward and, handed Vader the parenting book as she spoke, "If you are going to take her, At least start reading this book. It will at least give you a few ideas on how to do the job right."

Vader nodded, "Thank you."

Ruwee then spoke, "I don't want you to just uproot her, I suggest you spending a few days with her before you take her with you."

Vader nodded, "I have three weeks of vacation time, will that be sufficient enough?"

Ruwee nodded, "That should work."

Sola then breathed in deeply as she spoke, "I am going to go and give Leia the talk about who her Father is. If you don't mind, I want to be the one to do it."

Vader nodded, "That seems reasonable."

"And, If you have a bunch of girlfriends around, I don't want her around the drama or exposed to whatever," stated Sola in disgust."

Vader shook his head unable to hide his anger, "The only woman for me was Padme, I have been with no other besides her."

Sola glared at Vader in response before leaving the room.

Ruwee frowned, "I am sorry about her anger, It will take her some time to forgive you."

"And why have you been so quick to forgive me?" asked Vader.

"I have believed you to be Padme's killer for nine years so, I guess that I was already prepared to take in what you told me today."

Vader sighed, "It isn't like I don't deserve her hate, She has every right to hate me and the same is for you."

"Maybe but, I personally blame Palpatine more than I do you."

Vader was silent in response.

* * *

OK that is it for now, The Next chapter will be up tomorrow, Thank you to everyone that has read or reviewed this Fic, You guys have been awesome.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Sola breathed in deeply as she entered the backyard where, she noticed Leia climbing a tree.

She smiled, Leia was certainly as rambunctious as Padme was at her age if not more.

"Come on down Leia," stated Sola.

Leia obediently climbed down and, hugged her Aunt as she spoke, "Is Vader gone?" Leia asked hopefully.

Sola shook her head, "Leia do you remember how we told you that we didn't know who your father was?"

"Y-Yes," Leia replied.

"Well, Vader visited us today and, He told us a lot of things about your Mother that we never knew," Sola stated.

"Did he tell you who my Dad is?" asked Leia hopefully.

Sola breathed in deeply, "Yes."

Leia sighed, "Who was my Father?"

Sola breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Darth Vader is your Father."

Leia looked at her Aunt in shock and horror, A long fearful silence followed.

Finally, Leia spoke, "Did he kill My Mom?"

"I don't think so Leia," Sola replied.

"Do I have to go live with him now?" asked Leia fearfully.

Sola sighed, Here was the little girl that had always dreamed of meeting her Father. Now, she was afraid to be with him because of who he was and, because of his reputation.

She breathed in deeply as she spoke, "He has rights Leia, I don't want you to go with him but, I can't say no. Your Granddad thinks that if he has you in his life that he might change."

"What will he do to me if I don't listen to him?" Leia asked fearfully.

"I don't know Leia. I only know that he wants you back."

"Why wasn't he there for me before if he wants me?" asked Leia in frustration as tears came into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, He was told that you died with your Mom, he didn't know that you were alive until today," Sola explained.

Leia sighed as Sola spoke, "Senator Organa stole you from him."

Leia nodded in silence as Sola hugged her tightly, She felt herself hating Organa more than she ever had. Organa had taken her from her Father and, He had taken her from her Aunt and Uncle. What kind of Monster told someone that their niece or Granddaughter was dead or that their daughter was dead and then, Adopted the child as their own? Leia wondered.

At the same time, Sola interrupted Leia's thoughts as she spoke, "Are you ready to face him?"

"Do you think that he cares?" Leia nervously asked.

"I think that he does," Sola calmly replied.

Leia nodded as she followed her Aunt into the house.

* * *

Vader nervously watched as Sola led Leia into the room.

Force, she looks so much like Padme, I feel like I am staring right at her ghost just by looking at her, Vader thought to himself.

Vader then locked his eyes upon Leia as she examined him.

Leia also noticed that her father looked fairly young. There was no doubt that, Her father was younger than her Aunt and Uncle.

She immediately knew that she had none of her Father's looks. Her Father had blonde hair and blue eyes while, she had the dark hair and dark eyes of her mother.

She realized, that she looked nothing like her father but, he was her father.

Together, Father and Daughter stared at one another in silence for several moments.

Vader was the first to speak, "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you Leia, I had no idea that you were alive."

Leia nodded in silence as she faced her Father.

Ruwee then spoke, "Leia, I want you to know that your Father loves you. That is why he came for you."

"Then why does R2 say that I could be in danger if he found me?"

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "R2 is a very special droid Leia, he was very loyal to your Mother. The Reason that he says that, is because he wants to protect you."

Leia nodded as Sola spoke, "Will you join us for dinner tonight?"

Vader frowned, "If you want, I don't know."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Ruwee asked.

Vader frowned, "I have my Shuttle."

"Why don't you stay with us? I mean, you can have Padme's room."

"No," Vader flatly replied.

Vader stopped and spoke, "I am sorry Ruwee but, I am still recovering from the visit that I made to her grave today."

"I understand, I sometimes have a hard time going there too."

Vader was silent in response.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "We have also wondered about Leia because there were times that we saw things randomly move in her presence."

Vader nodded, "She is Force Sensitive. It is a good thing that I found her too because, not learning how to use those abilities can endanger her and those around her."

Ruwee nodded as Sola spoke, "I am just glad that Bail never came looking for her."

"Oh, He never gave up. He is still looking for her," Vader replied.

"He is still looking for her?" Ruwee asked in shock.

"Yes, he has several private investigators that have been searching for her for seven years. But now, He won't be able to reclaim her because, I have her."

"I am glad about that because, we would loose a case like that," Darred replied.

Vader nodded in agreement as he spoke, "If he ever gives you any trouble, Give me a call and, I will take care of him."

Darred nodded, not wanting to know what Vader meant by taking care of Organa.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa watched as his Holocom activated, He noticed a middle aged man standing before him and smiled, "Agent Rayo, It is good to hear from you."

Rayo smiled, "There is a break in the case."

"What do you mean?" Bail asked.

"We took the exact module of the escape Pod that Leia was last seen in and did some experiments based on a theory."

"A theory?" asked Bail.

Rayo nodded, "The theory is that the Escape Pod was damaged in the attack and, that when it went into Hyperspace, it went off course. There are twenty possible planets and, Based on their orbit patterns, we should be able to calculate the approximate destination of the Pod. I will have my people get to work on it the moment that we know for sure."

"It could lead to nothing though, I have been without my daughter now for seven years. For all I know, she could be dead or somewhere else."

"At least you and your wife will have some closure and, if she is alive I bet you can track her down since it isn't that often that someone sees an Escape Pod crash land with a two year old."

Bail nodded, "Thank You Mr Rayo, Keep me posted."

"I will, Agent Rayo out."

With that, The transmission was ended as Bail sighed, It had been seven years since Leia had disappeared. There was still no trace of her. Breha had been traumatized from the loss of Leia, The couple had adopted a young girl named Winter shortly after Leia's disappearance but, Bail and Breha had still been obsessed with finding Leia. Although, there was little hope that she could be found.

Bail sighed as he looked to see his silver haired seven year old Daughter in the doorway of the house, "Daddy."

"Yes Winter?"

"Who was that?"

"A man who is looking for your sister."

"Leia?" asked Winter.

Bail nodded, "I am hoping that we can find her soon. She would have loved you."

Winter smiled at her father in response.

* * *

Naboo:

Vader spent the evening listening to Leia as she told him about what she was learning about in school as well as stories of her childhood, years that he had missed. He found himself feeling complete regret over all that he had missed. He did however, find himself grateful to Ruwee for choosing to give him a second Chance. He intended to do the job right.

As the night continued, Leia got to the subject of Politics.

Vader smiled as she spoke, "I hope that I can become a Senator after I study."

Vader smiled, "You certainly share your mother's ideals."

Leia nodded as Vader spoke, "How far do your ambitions in Politics go?"

"You would think less of me if I told you," stated Leia.

Vader shook his head, "I won't be angry, You're my daughter after all."

Ryoo at the same time, gave Vader a warning glance, "Be careful, She will give you a run for your money. She has argued with People that are in their forties and shown signs of knowing more than they do."

Vader nodded as Leia spoke, "I want to join the Alliance to restore the Republic."

Vader was silent for a long moment before speaking, "What makes you want such a corrupt establishment to be restored?"

"Because, The Galaxy was a better place when the Republic existed."

Vader shook his head, "The Galaxy was a better place without Palpatine. We need the Empire without Palpatine that is the bottom line."

"I disagree," Leia firmly replied.

Vader shook his head, "You sound just like your Mother."

"I don't want a dictatorship. I want a Republic."

Vader shook his head, "The Republic was flawed because of the corrupt Senators that end up in play when we have a Democracy. The best thing would be to rid the Empire of the Senate and then, run the Republic."

"I disagree, It would be better to remove Palpatine and all of the other Senators and then, Rebuild the Republic from scratch," Vader countered in frustration

"No, The Republic is a failed system that is the bottom line."

"It is a failed system all because of the Sith," Leia replied.

Vader was unable to hide his anger as he spoke,"What happens when someone blockades a Planet like Naboo? All that the Senate do is spend hours arguing about how they should handle the situation. Perhaps if you spend a little bit of time with me Leia then, You will understand why I believe what I believe."

Leia shook her head, "You are a Sith, Of course you're going to find a way to justify the Empire."

All eyes turned upon Leia as Vader sighed, This was going to have to end eventually.

He frowned, The girl is as mouthy as I was at her age, He thought in anger.

As the night came to an end, Vader found himself looking forward to the end of the week.

It had been decided that after a week, That Leia would leave Naboo with her father to start her new life.

Vader only hoped that he would be able to give Leia the life that she deserved.

* * *

Upon boarding his shuttle, Vader climbed into a nearby bunk as, he started to read the Parenting Book that Sola had given him.

In all honesty, He couldn't blame Sola and Jobal for hating him. They had every right to.

The only reason that Ruwee wasn't hating on him was because of the fact that Ruwee was more like Padme while Sola and Jobal were more alike.

He also knew that Padme had her father's brains while Sola had Jobal's brains.

Not that it was a bad thing, Sola was a good person and, he was eternally grateful to her for all that she had done for Leia in his absence. He only hoped that she understood the fact that he loved Padme and, that he regretted her death.

* * *

The Next Morning, Vader awoke and, Dressed in his robes as he left the Shuttle.

He had agreed to join Sola for breakfast and, after breakfast he was going to disguise himself and, go swimming with Leia alone and, see how well he did without Sola to guide him.

As Vader entered the house, Sola spoke, "Are you hungry?"

Vader nodded, "Yes a little bit."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "I have a few things in Leia's bedroom that you can use to disguise since you probably don't want to be seen with her as Vader."

"Thank you."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "You're going to have to earn my forgiveness. I don't just give it like my Father does."

"That is understandable. I have yet to forgive myself. I just hope that Leia will understand the day that she learns the truth."

Sola nodded in silence.

At the same time, Vader entered the dining room to see Leia already seated and dressed, "Good morning Dad."

"Good morning Leia."

Leia smiled, "So, we are going swimming this morning right?"

Vader nodded, "Your Mother showed me this nice spot in the hills above the city back before you were born. Hopefully we can go there."

"That place is a family secret, Don't tell to many people about that place," Sola stated as she entered the room with a large plate of pancakes.

Vader nodded, "I seem to recall Padme telling me the same thing."

Vader smiled as he watched Leia politely wait for her Uncle and her cousins to sit down. Leia patiently waited for everyone to serve themselves before taking a pancake as Vader looked at Sola and spoke, "You certainly have done a good job with her. If Organa had her, She would be a spoiled brat. She has excellent Manners."

Sola smiled, "You start them young, You will find it in that book. If Darred had his way though, We would just let them run around like wild Nexu's. I have to keep him on track."

Vader smiled, "I recall Leia saying that you were the one that gave all of the spankings."

"True story, I never have spanked Ryoo or Pooja of course, I was a good kid I never was spanked by my parents except, on one occasion when I told a lie," stated Darred.

Vader smirked, "I can't even count how many I was given. My Mother only gave me one but Kenobi, he gave me plenty."

Darred nodded in silence.

As the family finished their breakfast, Vader looked at Leia and spoke, "I am going to change my appearance around and then, we will go on up to the river."

Leia nodded in silence.

A short time later, Vader had removed his robes before, slipping on a pair of swim shorts and a simple white sleeveless shirt. He slipped on a simple farm hat that would hide his facial features before, heading towards the hiking trails with Leia to begin their hike to the river.

* * *

After around forty minutes of hiking through the beautiful woods, Vader and LEia, found themselves in front of a beautiful swimming hole that was off of the trail and, it was surrounded by several beautiful dark trees.

Leia looked at her father and spoke, "You came here with Mom too?"

"Once," Vader replied as he removed his shirt and, his hat.

Leia then spoke, "Do you like to swim?"

"When it is on Naboo, I do."

Vader replied as he examined the river. He soon found a good deep spot and spoke, "I will jump first."

Leia nodded as her Father jumped into the crystal clear water.

She immediately removed followed him into the water.

Leia always enjoyed the feeling of water covering her as she jumped in, Within moments her head was above water as she looked at her Father.

Vader smiled, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Leia shook her head, "The Water feels perfect today."

"That is for certain, I am glad that we made it nice and early."

"Aunt Sola has been taking me here with Ryoo and Pooja for as long as I can remember. Did your Mom ever take you swimming?" asked Leia.

Vader shook his head, "No, We lived on Tattooine, There isn't any water on that planet."

"Oh," Leia replied.

Vader was silent for a moment as Leia spoke, "Why did you live there?"

"We didn't have a choice," Vader stated.

"Why?" asked Leia.

"I don't want to talk about it," stated Vader as images of his childhood and his Mother's death started to fill his head.

Leia noticing the agitated look on her Father's face decided to keep her mouth closed as he spoke, "So, How old were you when your Aunt taught you how to swim?"

"I think that I was three," Leia replied.

"It looks like she did a good Job," Vader stated.

Leia nodded as she spoke, "She also taught me how to splash."

With that, Leia let loose a hard splash that, instantly hit her Father's face.

Vader glared at Leia as a smirk appeared upon his face, "You're in deep bantha foodo now."

With that, Vader released a hard splash upon his daughter as, he used the Force to create a wave that crashed into Leia from behind.

"How did you do that?" asked Leia in shock.

"Easy, The Force. I will teach you how to do it soon."

"Really?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded as he let loose as his daughter let loose another splash upon him.

All of this felt good, the only thing that was missing was Padme. If only she had lived. If there was a way, Vader would in all honesty trade his life for hers If he could.

Vader dismissed his thoughts as he looked upon his daughter, She needed a good father and, if his depression overtook him it wouldn't be possible for him to do the job.

* * *

Sola Naberrie looked at Darred as she took a sip of her Caf.

It had been an hour since Vader had left with Leia for the swimming hole and, she wasn't sure when he would return but, she was going to take the time to confront Dorme.

She was positive that Dorme had in fact lied about Leia's father as she had always believed and now, she was determined to learn the truth.

She immediately spoke, "I am going to go and talk to Dorme."

"What about R2?"

"I will leave that be, He is after all in the middle of repairing your speeder."

Darred nodded in silence as his wife left the room.

Sola then, got into her Speeder and, within moments she drove away from her house.

She drove towards Dorme's apartment, Dorme lived in a small apartment that was a mile into the city just off of the main street.

She now, was going to take the time to confront Dorme for her lies and, learn the truth from Dorme's point of view.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, I hope that you enjoyed the Vader/Leia scenes. I will try to have more up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing, You guys have been awesome.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Fifteen Minutes later, Sola was parked outside of Dorme's apartment as she walked up the stairs and, towards Dorme's room.

She immediately rang the doorbell and, within moments the apartment door hissed open.

Sola frowned as she looked upon Dorme, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just correcting papers Sola, What can I do for the Sister of my Queen?"

"Drop the act for one," Stated Sola in anger as Dorme led her into the house.

Dorme frowned, "What do you mean Sola?"

"You know what I mean Dorme, I know all about Leia's father now."

Dorme gasped in horror, "Y-You mean that Vader came to your house?"

Sola nodded in anger, "You knew all along that he was Vader didn't you?"

"O-Only because Captain Typho told me right before his death. He was killed trying to avenge her."

"Did you know about their Marriage?" asked Sola in anger.

"Of course I did, We were all sworn to secrecy by oath."

"Why did you not share it with us? We are her family?" Sola demanded in anger.

"When your Queen asks you to take an oath, It is not easy to break that oath."

"She is dead," Sola stated in anger.

"I wanted to protect her honor. Shortly after her funeral, Elle and I met with all of the other girls. We all decided during that meeting that we would take the knowledge of her marriage to our graves. It was the right thing to do out of respect for Naboo's most beloved Queen."

Sola glared at Dorme in anger in response.

"What would you have done in my situation?" Dorme asked.

Sola frowned, "I probably would have done the same thing but, How could you have not told us?

"She wanted it to be kept secret. I just honored her wishes," stated Dorme in response.

Sola shook her head, "Were they happy together?"

"Yes, They were the cutest couple ever," Dorme replied.

Sola nodded in silence.

"Is Vader taking Leia?" asked Dorme in horror.

"Yes, They are leaving next weekend," stated Sola in anger.

Dorme shook her head, "I don't think that he should have her. I still have yet to forgive him for Padme's death."

"The same is for me Dorme, My Dad however, doesn't think that he killed her."

Dorme frowned, "What does he think happened?"

"He thinks that she died in Childbirth."

"Have you asked R2?" asked Dorme.

"According To R2, he saw her pass out after giving birth to Leia. After that, he was told that she was dead," stated Sola.

Dorme nodded in silence.

* * *

After around two hours of swimming, Vader looked at Leia and spoke, "We better get out and dry off."

Leia obediently nodded as she climbed onto large rock that was nearby.

Vader followed her and, together Father and Daughter laid down side by side on the rock as, they allowed the sun to dry them.

Leia at the same time, nervously looked at her Father's right arm and spoke, "What happened to your arm? Why is it Mechanical?"

Vader calmly looked at his daughter and spoke, "I lost it in a fight many years ago."

"How old were you?" Leia asked.

"Nineteen and, young and stupid," stated Vader with a smile.

"How old are you now?" Leia curiously asked.

"Thirty One," Vader replied.

"You're younger Than Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred then," stated Leia.

Vader nodded, "Your mother was older too, she would be thirty six if she was alive."

Leia nodded in silence as she spoke, "Was your Father younger too?"

Vader shook his head, "I never had a Father."

"Oh," Leia replied.

After around twenty minutes of drying, Vader and Leia both dressed and, headed back to the Janren home.

* * *

Upon arriving, Vader quickly headed towards the Refresher where, he changed back into his robes before, returning to the living room.

Much to his surprise, He noticed Sola waiting for him.

Sola immediately spoke, "I was thinking that I would send R2 and 3PO with you and Leia. Would you like that?"

Vader nodded, "It would be good for her to have something to remind her of home, I think that is a good idea. R2 also has several images of Padme and I along with our wedding footage. I would love to have all of that stuff."

"Do you think that I could see the wedding since I wasn't there?"

Vader nodded, "Go ahead and ask him."

At that moment, Vader heard several whistles and beeps as he noticed R2 entering the room.

Sola then spoke, "I have informed him of the situation."

Vader nodded as R2 moved swiftly rolled towards him, "VEEPBEEPBEEP."

"Yes, R2 I know that I messed up. I am sorry about Padme."

At that moment, R2 whistled another series of beeps as Vader felt an electric shock in his leg that, brought him to his knees.

At the same time, He noticed one of the doors one of R2's many tools being retracted back into it's concealed compartment.

Sola looked at R2 before looking at Vader with a smirk.

"Guess that I deserved that," stated Vader.

"You deserve a lot more," Sola stated.

Vader nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Sola noticed Leia walking out down the stairs in a clean dress along with a bright smile.

Sola smiled, "Did you have fun Leia?"

Leia nodded in response as Sola spoke, "You can make yourselves some sandwiches in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Vader nodded, "Thank you."

Vader then followed his daughter into the Kitchen where, the two of them started to make their lunch.

* * *

After making their sandwiches, the two of them immediately headed towards their dining room.

Vader at the same time, noticed Ryoo and Pooja sitting down with their sandwiches.

Ryoo immediately spoke, "How was the water today?"

"It was perfect," Vader stated.

Ryoo nodded as Pooja spoke, "What are you planning to do for Leia in terms of School?"

"I am going to program 3PO to give her her lessons on ship. Once Palpatine is dead, I will allow her to return to Naboo to begin her course in the Legislative Youth Program."

Leia looked at her Father in shock, "You're going to still let me become a Senator?"

Vader nodded, "Your Mother would have wanted you to learn here so, I will make some arrangements for you."

Leia eagerly smiled at her Father in response as she hugged him.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa watched as his longtime friend, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Entered the Room.

Bail smiled, "Did my wife tell you about the possibility of us finding Leia?"

Obi-Wan nodded as Bail spoke, "Can you join the search?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I would but, I would only endanger the mission Bail."

"Because of Vader?" asked Bail.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I almost wonder if I am endangering you by being here. I would return to Tattooine if it wasn't for the fact that I was banished."

"I still don't understand how a teenage Padawan could possibly have the authority to do such a thing."

"For whatever reason, The Force is Ahsoka's ally. Qui-Gon told me that the way that Yoda and I handled Luke and Leia's placement was wrong and unethical. That is why things happened the way that they did."

"We did what was best to protect them," stated Bail in defense.

"Qui-Gon says that we were wrong Bail that is the bottom line."

Bail nodded in silence as he spoke, "Do you think that you would be able to sense Leia if she was on any of the possible planets that are being searched."

"I would but, Like I said I may endanger you by doing this."

"That is a risk that I am willing to take if you are."

Obi-Wan frowned, "If you're willing to take the risk then, I will go ahead and go with this team."

Bail smiled, "Thank you Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled in response as he left his friend.

* * *

Naboo:

Leia awoke from her sleep and immediately, she headed towards the refresher to dress for school.

She knew that this would be her last week with her friend and, a Part of her knew that she would miss her friends at School and, She would miss her family but, She was excited to be with her Father.

She knew that her Father loved her and, that he regretted the fact that he had missed out on her life.

She only wished that they agreed in terms of politics.

After dressing, Leia headed down the stairs to eat Breakfast with her family.

Upon arriving at the breakfast table, her Aunt looked at her and spoke, "I will be dropping you off today but, your Dad is going to pick you up. You will probably go out to dinner together or go to the Arcade or something."

Leia nodded as she took a bite of her eggs.

Sola smiled, Leia was certainly a special girl, She just hoped that Vader would still allow her to visit her niece. She feared that, he would forbid her from seeing Leia and, she had already shared that fear with Darred.

As she ate, Darred entered the room and spoke, "I am going to start packing things for Leia today."

"What about her bed and her dresser?" Sola asked.

"Vader told me to keep those for whenever she comes to visit. He said that it will be after Palpatine is dead though."

"So he still plans to let you see me?" asked Leia in shock.

"I think so, he also wrote out a will that states that we are your caretakers in the event of his death."

"He trusts us?" asked Sola in shock.

"Yes," Darred replied.

After finishing her breakfast, Leia followed her Aunt out of the house and towards her Speeder.

Sola then, drove Leia towards her school in silence.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sola stopped her speeder in the school parking lot as, she kissed Leia's forehead before sending her off to school.

Leia immediately headed towards her classroom as, she noticed Jen walking alongside her, "How was your weekend Leia?"

Leia smiled, "It was good, I met my Father."

"Y-You know who he is?" asked Jen in shock.

Leia nodded, "Do you want to know?"

Jen frowned, "Of course I do."

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Darth Vader is my Father."

Jen looked at Leia in shock and disbelief.

"Darth Vader?"

Leia nodded, "I was stolen from him when I was little. He just found me last weekend. He thought that I had died with my Mom."

"So does that mean that you're going to live with him now?" asked Jen.

"I am leaving Saturday. He is taking me off world."

Jen gasped in shock and disbelief, "I will miss you Leia.

"I'm going to miss you too. He did tell me that I was going to be coming back to enroll in the Legislative Youth Program though."

Jen smiled, "That's wonderful."

Leia nodded in agreement as she spoke, "He's picking me up today, you will get to meet him."

Jen shivered fearfully as Leia spoke, "Don't be scared, He isn't that scary once you get to know him. We went swimming yesterday."

Jen looked at Leia in shock, "You went swimming with Darth Vader?"

"He is my Dad," Leia replied with a smile.

Jen shook her head, "Is he strict?"

"I think that he is like Aunt Sola when it comes to rules."

Jen nodded, "Does he ever lower his hood around you?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

"What does he look like underneath?" Jen asked.

"He has long blonde hair and, his eyes are either yellow or blue."

"Oh," Jen replied.

Leia and Jen then entered the Classroom and, immediately the two girls headed towards their desks.

At the same time, Leia noticed the nervous look on Miss Jesson's face as she waved to her.

* * *

Later that Afternoon, Leia walked with Jen out of their classroom as Jen spoke, "So am I going to get to meet him?"

"Maybe so Jen. Like I said he is not so bad."

Jen nodded as Leia looked to see Alana Ryson, Jen's Mother. Alana looked like an older Jen, she had Jen's long blonde hair and blue eyes.

As the two girls approached Alana, Jen spoke, "Guess what Mom."

"What is it Jen?" asked Alana.

Leia then spoke, "I finally met my Father."

Alana looked at Leia in shock, "You did?"

Leia nodded, "I am going to be leaving Naboo to live with him Saturday."

"What does he do for a living?" Alana asked.

"Well, H-He He's Darth Vader," Leia replied.

Alana looked at Leia in disbelief for a long moment.

She then spoke, "Leia are you telling us a story?"

Leia shook her head, "No He is really my Dad."

"I am going to have to give Sola a call because, I think that you're lying."

"You're calling my daughter a liar?" asked a sinister voice from nearby.

Alana abruptly turned and, to her horror she found herself face to face with Darth Vader himself, whom was standing only a foot away from her.

"L-Lord Vader? S-So it is true?"

Vader smirked, "I would not have called her my Daughter if she was lying now would I?"

"N-No My Lord of course not."

Vader smiled, finding amusement in the woman's fear as he spoke, "I think that you owe my daughter an apology ," stated Vader

Alana fearfully nodded as she looked at Leia and spoke, "I am sorry Leia, I-I just had a hard time believing... Well never mind."

"Idiot," Vader muttered loud enough for Alana to hear him as she shivered.

Leia then gestured to Jen, "Dad this is Jen, She is my best friend."

Vader looked down at Jen and spoke, "Nice to meet you Jen."

Jen smiled nervously at the Sith Lord in response.

At the same time, a cold hateful voice spoke, "Vader!"

Vader immediately turned to find himself face to face with Dorme Jesson, Padme's former handmaiden and, longtime friend.

Before anyone could blink, she let loose a hard slap upon the Dark Lord's face.

"That was for Padme," stated Dorme with a hateful glare.

Vader was silent for a long moment as Dorme spoke, "I never have forgiven you for what you did."

"What did he do Miss Jesson?" Leia asked nervously.

"Have him tell you," Dorme replied.

Vader glared at Dorme in anger as he spoke, "You're a very lucky woman. If Leia wasn't standing here, I don't think that I need to tell you what I would have done."

Dorme glared at Vader in response as she spoke, "You know very well that she is better off with Sola and Darred."

"I am the Father," Vader replied in anger as he looked at Leia.

He was on the verge of killing Dorme and, He knew that it would only traumatize Leia which was something that he didn't want.

He looked at Leia and spoke, "Come on Leia, we are going."

Leia smiled and, followed her Father out of the school in silence.

As Vader and Leia walked away, Alana looked at Dorme in shock, "You knew that he was the Father?"

Dorme merely nodded, "Yes, I knew all along that Darth Vader was Leia's Father. But, Padme swore me to secrecy in the matter. In all honesty, I was hoping to take the secret to my grave but, the moment that he saw her last Saturday, he knew that she was Padme's child."

"I kind of feel bad, I asked Leia if she was lying to Jen and I when she told us that Vader was her father," stated Alana.

Dorme shook her head, "I feel bad that Leia has to live with the Monster. He has no rights to her in my opinion."

Alana nodded in agreement.

* * *

Vader looked at Leia with a smile, "I was thinking that we could go to the game arcade for a little bit. Or, we can go on a hike in the woods to the creek."

"Which sounds better?"

"I think that the woods sound the best. Or even enjoying the grassy meadows."

"The same is for me, It isn't often that I get to enjoy nature," stated Vader.

Leia nodded as she followed her father towards his speeder.

"After our hike, we will head back to your Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Ok," Leia replied with a smileo on her face as she climbed into the speeder.

Vader then, started up his Speeder as he drove away from the School.

* * *

A short time later, Vader and Leia arrived at the edge of the town where, Vader parked his speeder.

Leia looked at her Father as he climbed out and spoke, "You're not going to lock the speeder Dad?"

Vader smirked, "Do you think that it is a very smart thing to steal from Darth Vader?"

Leia shook her head, "No, not really."

"Good point made," Vader replied as he walked with his daughter.

Vader in all honesty was glad that he only had a few more days on Naboo because, he

was feeling more and more heartbreak just by being on Naboo without Padme and her love. Never again would he hold her in his arms. She was dead, Lost and gone forever.

Leia looked at he father and spoke, "You're sad because Mom isn't here aren't you?"

Vader looked at Leia and nodded, "You're very smart, just like your Mother," stated Vader.

Leia frowned, "I have grown up my whole life hearing about how special she is. I really wish that I had known her."

Vader nodded, "It is all my fault that you don't."

"Why did Dorme say that it was your fault?"

"When you're a little older Leia, I will tell you why."

Leia nodded in silence, she knew better than to ask her Father a question that he refused to answer. She wouldn't dare to anger him. Because, she knew what he was capable of as Vader.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. The Next Chapter will be up either Monday or Tuesday. Also, Please take a moment of silence for the victims of the Colorado shooting. Those family's are all in my prayers that is for certain.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of hours later, Vader and Leia returned to the Janren home for dinner.

Upon entering the dinning room, Vader noticed an angry look on Sola's face as he sat down, "I got a call from Alana earlier."

"Oh?" Vader asked.

"She said that you called her an idiot and, that you scared her."

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "She is the one that called my daughter a liar. What would have said if you were there?"

Sola frowned, "She called Leia a liar?"

"Leia told her friend Jen about me. Then, she proceeded to tell Alana and, that is when she called her a liar. Of course it angered me and, of course I scared her," Vader replied.

Sola glanced at Leia and spoke, "Is that what happened?"

"Yes, I was right there. Miss Jesson also slapped him."

Vader smirked, "I don't lie Sola."

Sola nodded, "I am going to have to have a talk with Alana because, she knows better than to tell half truths."

"I made her apologize to Leia," Vader stated.

Sola nodded, "I will talk with her tomorrow since Leia and Jen are going to have one last play date."

"It probably won't be the last. Once she enrolls in the Legislative Youth Program, She will get to see her way more frequently. That will be after the Emperor is dead."

Pooja then spoke, "Have you ever thought of just leaving everything behind?"

Vader frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, If you eliminated Palpatine and Tarkin and, all of those scum what need would there be for you to remain in power? You could just leave everything in the hands of someone like Mothma and then, you could simply take the funds that Auntie Padme gained from her time as Senator and, you could buy a house and raise Leia."

"I won't ever use Padme's money," Vader bluntly stated.

"Then, maybe you could have a job or something or start your own business. What kind of skills do you have?" Ryoo asked.

"I can repair anything if it is repairable," Vader stated.

"Think about it," Pooja stated.

"I honestly never have thought about it, I am going to have to think about it though."

"You just have to decide if you love your daughter more or your power," stated Sola.

"Enough! Give the man some space," Darred firmly stated.

Sola was silent in response.

Vader at the same time, found himself thinking about a life without Palpatine or the Empire. If Palpatine was gone, Was there any reason for him to remain in power?

He was a single parent with no wife to raise Leia. If he just simply spent his life as Emperor he would only be showing Dorme and Sola how right they were. If he did remain Emperor, Leia would be better off with her Aunt and Uncle but, if he chose to leave everything behind, Leia would have a good Father in her life. He found himself thinking of the possibility of having a life devoid of politics and power. It would be a life of freedom. It would be freedom like he had never known.

Was that possible? Vader asked himself.

* * *

At the end of the week, Vader found himself watching as Leia said goodbye to her Grandmother and her Grandfather.

She then hugged Sola and Darred as Sola gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Ryoo and Pooja each hugged their cousin tightly as they said goodbye. Vader noticed a few tears in Sola's eyes as she said goodbye. There was no doubt in his mind that she would miss Leia.

In all honesty, He was glad that she had tears because, it showed him just how much she cared about Leia. He was as a father, eternally grateful to her for all that she had done for his daughter.

As Leia headed towards her Father, Vader spoke, "I am eternally grateful to you for all that you did for her. You have my Comlink frequency so, feel free to call should the need arise."

"Understood," Sola nervously replied.

Vader then, led Leia towards his speeder.

Vader at the same time, looked at his daughter and spoke, "The Exactor is in orbit above the planet. I have a place onboard that I have had specially prepared just for you. We will unpack your belongings once we are onboard. Then, tonight we will make the jump into Hyperspace."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader and Leia arrived in the Royal hanger.

Father and Daughter then, boarded the shuttle side by side as they prepared to begin their life together.

* * *

Tantive IV: In Orbit Above Naboo:

Bail Organa looked at Agent Rayo whom stood at his side and spoke, "So you say that your calculations suggest that her Escape Pod may have landed somewhere by that Varykino Estate that the Naberrie family owns?"

"Correct, I also took a look at some of the medical records from the facilities where Sola Naberrie Janren's children were treated. I also looked at the records from the schools and, I found something rather interesting."

"Let's hear it," Bail replied.

"There are records of a girl named Leia Naberrie, She is exactly nine years old and, the Janren's claim that she is in fact their niece."

Bail clenched his fists in rage as he spoke, "Take us down to the Planet and then, contact the Imperial Garrison and inform them that the Janren's kidnapped my child."

"Understood Viceroy. Should we contact the one Man that you sent to Malastare?"

Bail shook his head, "He will be meeting us on Alderaan after he checks the planet out."

"Why didn't he come here?" asked Rayo.

"He wanted to investigate a few of the planets to save us time. He has abilities that will allow him to know if she is on the planets that he is visiting."

Rayo nodded in silence.

* * *

Naboo:

Sola Naberrie had just finished watching the Holonet report when she heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door to find a young Imperial Officer along with around six Stormtroopers.

"Can I help you Commander?"

"Sola Naberrie Janren, You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," the Officer stated.

Sola looked at the Man in shock, "What is this?"

"Senator Organa claims that you kidnapped his daughter seven years ago. I am sorry Mrs Janren but, I have to take you and your husband in," The young Man calmly replied.

Sola frowned, "Can I make one call first?"

"You can make your call down at the base. Now come."

Sola breathed in deeply as she felt binders cover her hands.

She was immediately led towards a waiting speeder as she saw two Stormtroopers following her with Darred.

The Officer then spoke, "Search the house, Round up everyone else and have them sit on the front lawn."

The Stormtroopers immediately obeyed as they left to follow their Commander's orders.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: In orbit above Naboo:

Vader led his daughter through the hallways of the Exactor as she excitedly spoke, "Do you think of this ship as home?"

"For the most part I hardly ever go to Bast Castle or to my Palace on Coruscant. There isn't much of a reason for me to go home to an empty Palace."

"Oh," Leia replied.

Vader then stopped in front of a large durasteel door that instantly opened.

He looked at Leia and spoke, "These are our chambers. During the day you will be doing your lessons with 3PO. I will join you for lunch during the day when I can and, I will always make sure that I am home for dinner. On weekends, I will take you swimming. You will also have a bodyguard that will be tasked with protecting you and, keeping you company while I am going about my duties."

Leia nodded in silence as Vader showed her to her room.

Leia looked at the room in shock, there was an already made bed that looked to be of around her size and, she also noticed a desk along with a computer terminal.

She looked in her closet in shock as she noticed her clothing and belongings from Naboo.

Vader smiled, "Go ahead and start organizing your room in whatever way you want. I will be back soon."

Leia nodded as Vader spoke, "I only have two rules for you to follow Leia."

Leia looked at her father as he spoke, "You have to do your studies and, you can't leave our chambers without your Protector or my permission. Understood?" Vader calmly asked.

Leia nodded as her father turned to leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader entered his office. He looked in front of him and, noticed Lieutenant Han Solo nervously waiting for him.

He smiled as he spoke, "Lieutenant, I am pleased that you made it."

Han nodded as Vader spoke, "I read your record and further more, I trust you. So, I have chosen you alone for a special assignment."

"Me Sir?" Han asked in shock.

Vader nodded, "I need you to serve as my Daughter's personal bodyguard."

"Y-Your daughter?" Han asked in shock.

Vader nodded, "I need a man that isn't afraid to use his blaster or to take action. I also need a Man that I can trust with a secret. Not even the Emperor knows about her. If he did, He would kill her."

Han looked at the Dark Lord in shock and horror, "Kill her?"

Vader grimly nodded as he continued, "Walk with me, I will give you an outline of what you will be required to do and, I will have you meet her."

Han nodded as he spoke, "How old is she?"

"Nine," Vader calmly replied as he motioned for Han to follow him.

* * *

Leia watched as her Father entered her new home with a young Imperial Officer whom instantly removed his cap upon entering the room.

Leia was instantly overtaken by the man in her father's company. She liked his ruggedness, his brown hair and brown eyes. She liked everything about him

Vader looked at his daughter with a smile as he spoke, "Leia meet Lieutenant Han Solo. He is going to be your bodyguard."

Leia smiled, "A pleasure to meet you."

Han smiled back at the girl, "A pleasure indeed Sister."

At that moment, C-3PO entered the room and spoke, "Master Vader, Mistress Pooja is calling right now."

"I will get it 3PO," Vader stated as he left his daughter with her new bodyguard.

Leia looked at Han as he spoke, "So what do you like to do for fun?"

Leia smiled, "I like to swim and enjoy the outdoors."

Han smiled as Leia continued, "I want to be a Senator when I grow up."

"I see," Han replied.

"It was what my Mother was."

"Your Mother?" Han asked.

Leia nodded, "She died the day that I was born though. I never knew her."

"I know the feeling," Han stated.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"I never knew my Mom neither kid but, at least you have your Dad. I didn't even have that growing up."

Leia nodded in silence.

Vader activated his comlink as he heard Pooja speak, "Vader, I need your help."

Vader frowned, "What is it Pooja?"

"There are Stormtroopers all over our house. They just arrested my Parents. They just got Ryoo. I am hiding in my room but, they are going to break in at any moment."

"Why are they at your house?" Vader asked.

"I heard them say something about the kidnapping of Leia Organa."

Vader clenched his fists in rage as he heard blasters in in the background.

"Are they trying to blast your door open?"

"Yes?"

"Once they do, hand them the Comlink. Tell them that there is someone that wants to talk to them."

"Ok," Pooja replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Pooja Naberrie watched as her bedroom door was blasted open.

She looked ahead of her to see two Stormtroopers and a young Imperial Officer whom she guessed to be not much older than her.

Pooja breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Lieutenant, there is someone on this Comlink that wishes to talk with you."

"Sir, it is probably a trap." stated one of the Stormtroopers.

"You just want a reason to shoot an innocent girl. Let me make the decisions since I am your Commanding Officer."

Pooja then extended her hand as the Officer took the Comlink.

Lieutenant Firmus Piett immediately heard the voice of the Galaxy's most feared man, "Do you recognize my voice?"

"Y-Yes My Lord," Piett nervously replied.

"Then Answer my questions Soldier, Who ordered this arrest to be made?"

"Senator Organa My Lord, he claims that the Janren's kidnapped his daughter seven years ago."

"What is your name?"

"Lieutenant Piett Sir."

"Where is Organa right now?" Vader asked.

"He is waiting at the base for his daughter," Piett nervously replied.

"Release the Janren family and head back to the base. I want you to arrest Organa and bring him to the Exactor. I will send you my coordinates," Vader stated."

"As you wish My Lord," Piett replied.

"I will be expecting you Lieutenant, Vader out!"

Piett immediately handed the comlink back to Pooja as he spoke, "I am sorry to disturb you Milady."

Pooja nodded in silence as the young Officer left her.

Piett immediately headed out of the house as he looked at the four remaining Stormtroopers.

He immediately spoke, "Release the prisoners!"

"Sir, we are under direct orders to make the arrest," stated one of the troopers

"I am under direct orders from Lord Vader," Piett replied with a smirk.

Piett at the same time looked at Sola and Darred as he spoke, "I apologize for disturbing you today."

Sola nodded finding herself impressed with the young Man's Manners.

Piett immediately motioned for the squad of Stormtroopers to follow him as they headed towards their speeder.

* * *

Bail Organa watched as the two Imperial Speeders that had been sent off to arrest the Janren's, came into view.

What shocked him more than anything, was the fact that the Speeders were empty.

Bail looked at the Base Commander who's name he had learned was Devin, "What the hell is going on? They were supposed to bring the Janren's and my daughter here and now, they return with no one."

Devin frowned, "This is unlike Piett, He is one of my best officers. There must be a reason."

At that moment the speeders stopped as Lieutenant Piett jumped out of his speeder followed by four Stormtroopers.

He immediately spoke, "Senator Bail Prestor Organa, you're under arrest!"

"What is going on Lieutenant?" asked Commander Devin as he watched Piett bind Organa's hands.

"The orders came directly from Lord Vader himself Sir, He has ordered me to take Organa to the Exactor via shuttle craft."

"Understood, go ahead and take the supply shuttle."

Piett nodded as he motioned for Organa to move forward.

Bail was in shock, how had Vader managed to find Leia when he had believed her to be dead for nine years? How could he have learned the truth? How did it come to this?

Organa wondered if he was going to survive the next twenty minutes.

He knew that it was highly unlikely if Vader already knew about Leia.

As he boarded the Shuttle, he looked at Piett and spoke, "May I please have a comlink? I want to speak with my wife one last time."

Piett nodded as he pulled out his personal Comlink, "You can have five minutes, That is all I can give you. I am sorry Senator."

Bail nodded in silence.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Leia watched as her father returned from his office and spoke, "I have to go and take care of something. You may wait here."

"What did Pooja want?" Leia asked.

Vader shook his head, "It doesn't matter Leia."

Leia nodded as Vader gestured for Han to follow him.

Han wordlessly followed the Dark Lord into the hallways of the Exactor as he spoke, "I am glad that she likes you because, you will be tasked with watching over her on a regular basis."

"I understand Sir," Han replied.

Han not knowing what else to do, followed his Commander through the Hallways of the ship as they approached the nearby turbolift.

* * *

A short time later, Vader and Han both walked into the Detention center in silence.

Vader watched as a young Officer emerged from the nearby interrogation room. He immediately spoke, "He is inside My Lord."

Vader nodded, "You must be Lieutenant Piett."

Piett bowed in response, "Yes My Lord."

Vader nodded, "Wait here until I call for you."

Piett nodded in silence.

As Vader entered the interrogation room, Han looked at Piett and spoke, "It has been a long time Piett."

Piett looked at Han in shock, "Solo? I thought that was you."

Han nodded, "I haven't seen you since the day that we graduated from the Academy. I remember hearing rumors that Captain Ozzel had a friend send you to some base because he didn't want you to outdo him in Vader's presence."

Piett nodded, "At least the planet that I have been stationed on is a pleasant place to be. The lakes, the oceans and the beautiful villages and even the women," stated Piett with a smile.

Han smiled, "How about we trade positions?"

Piett shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Vader gave Bail Organa a cold hateful look as he entered the Interrogation room.

He glared at him as he spoke, "So you took Leia from Padme's cold body without telling her family about Leia's existence. Then, Nine years later, you come looking for her and you have the nerve to have Darred and Sola arrested for a crime that you alone are guilty of?" asked Vader in rage as he approached Organa.

Vader then grabbed the Senator by the throat with his left hand as he punched Organa with his Mechanical hand.

Vader smiled as he saw blood pour out of Organa's nose.

He smirked, "I have been wanting to do that to you all week. You do in truth deserve a lot more but, I can't have Palpatine learning of Leia now can I? If I kill you I will for certain have a lot of explaining to do."

With that, Vader let loose a stream of Force lightning upon Organa as he left the room.

* * *

Vader then, opened the doors of the room as he looked at Lieutenant Piett, "Go ahead and return him to the surface. Tell him that he has three hours to leave Naboo and then, pack your bags. You will have one hour to pack. I am reassigning you."

"Me Sir?" asked Piett in shock.

Vader nodded, "You're the only competent young Officer that I have met in months besides Solo. I am sending the current first Officer down to Naboo in your place. I am far from impressed with him. It does mean that you will have to put up with Captain Ozzel though until the day that I kill him."

Piett shook his head, "Captain Ozzel hates me."

"You have already met?" Vader asked.

"He came to do a lecture at the academy a few months before our graduation and Piett pissed him off because of the fact that Piett outsmarted him in terms of tactics," stated Han.

"So you know him too?" Vader asked.

Han nodded, "Yeah we were roomies."

"Good. I am glad that you know one another because you will be working together. Now, get Organa off of my ship before I snap his neck!" Vader stated as he stormed towards the turbolift.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, I will have the next update posted either Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Naboo:

Firmus Piett had just finished packing his bags, before deciding to take one last walk through the City of Theed with the forty minutes that he had before being shipped off to the Exactor.

As he walked through the city, he found himself wondering how he would fare off of Naboo. He was happy that he would have an opportunity to further his career but, he was also disappointed that he was going to have to leave Naboo.

He had no doubt that Naboo was among the most pleasant worlds that any member of the Imperial Corps could ask to be stationed on. He only hoped that Vader wouldn't side with Captain Ozzel because, he knew that there was going to be a lot of arguments between himself and the arrogant Captain.

As he walked through the beautiful city streets, he noticed a beautiful dark haired girl of around sixteen walking towards him.

Recognition flashed across the girl's face as she looked upon him. He also found himself recognizing the young girl.

Pooja Naberrie looked at the young Imperial Officer with a smile, "I know you. You were the one that listened to me when I was talking to Vader on my Comlink ."

Piett nodded, "That was me, My name is Firmus by the way, Lieutenant Firmus Piett.

Pooja smiled, "Pooja Naberrie."

Piett gasped in shock, "Are you related to Queen Padme Amidala Naberrie?"

Pooja nodded, "She was my Aunt."

Piett smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you Pooja, So what do you plan to do for your career?"

"I am most likely going to follow my Aunt's footsteps and, become a Senator."

"Ambitious, I like it," Piett stated.

Pooja nodded, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Piett replied.

"What made you join the Imperial Navy?"

"Pride, Ambition, you could say."

"What do you mean?" Pooja asked.

"Well, My Dad is a wealthy factory owner. He owns a Speeder manufacturing plant on my Homeworld. He also owns a factory that manufactures blasters for the Empire and, he is involved in a lot of other different types of business. What he was hoping was that I would go to work for him and manage one of his factories but, it didn't work out that way," Piett replied.

"Why is that?" Pooja asked.

"We didn't get along and, we still don't. We are a hundred and eighty degrees opposite although we look almost identical. He likes to make money and sit behind a desk but me, I wanted to see the Galaxy and make my own way without his help. So, one day at school An Army recruiter arrived seeking out students for the Imperial Academy. I joined without his approval when I was fourteen. I graduated from the Academy last year and,\ then, I was stationed here on Naboo."

"And your Father didn't approve?" asked Pooja in shock.

Piett shook his head, "He didn't, but he says that I have to make my own decisions."

Pooja nodded, "That is kind of how I am only, my parents do approve. My Mom said that she doesn't have the brains to be in politics and my Dad, well he is an Architect but, he told me that I could either marry young like my Mother or, that I could seek my own career and marry later, So I chose the latter."

Piett smiled, "Well, Pooja I wish you the best of luck."

Pooja nodded as Piett continued, "Perhaps we could write one another and get to know one another."

"That sounds really great, I will give you my Computer frequency," Pooja stated.

Piett nodded and, the two teenagers immediately exchanged contact frequencies before parting.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader watched as the shuttle carrying Lieutenant Piett landed within the Hanger Bay.

At the same time, The Dark Lord activated his comlink and spoke, "Captain Ozzel, I want you in the main hanger bay immediately."

"At once my Lord," Ozzel replied.

Vader smirked, Wait until Ozzel meets his new First Officer, he thought in amusement.

At the same time, Vader watched as Lieutenant Piett silently walked down the boarding ramp. He smiled, "Welcome onboard Lieutenant."

"Thank you My Lord," Piett replied with a smile.

Vader then spoke, "Captain Ozzel will be here in a minute, he will show you to your quarters."

Piett nodded in silence. He only hoped that Vader would realize that he wasn't in the wrong. He had heard people say that Vader could read minds and, at the moment he was hoping that the rumors were true.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Hanger doors hissed open as Captain Ozzel quietly entered the room.

Vader smirked, "Captain Ozzel, This is Lieutenant Piett, I am told that you're both already acquainted. He will be serving as your First Officer," stated Vader.

Ozzel looked at Piett in shock and disbelief as Vader continued, "I will also tell you that you will tolerate him if you value your life. I already know about what went down at the Academy Captain."

Ozzel frowned as Vader continued, "Show him to his quarters."

With that, Vader left the hanger bay and, immediately he headed towards his chambers.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader entered his chamber where, he found Leia in her room unpacking.

He smiled, "I am going to make us some dinner."

"Ok," Leia replied with a smile.

"I have your Aunt and Uncle's Comlink frequency programmed into your Computer along with Pooja's. I think that I I put your Grandfather's frequency in there too so that you can call or message them if you want to."

Leia nodded as she spoke, "I heard Uncle Darred saying that you trust him and Aunt Sola."

"I do," Vader replied.

"Why did you say that I go to live with them if you die? I don't want you to die. Mom already died," stated Leia.

Vader nodded, "I have been reading a book about parenting Leia. In the book, They say that it is important to make sure that you have someone that you trust to take care of your child in the event that you die."

"Do you plan on dying?" asked Leia as tears came into her eyes.

Vader shook his head as he hugged his daughter, "No, I don't plan on dying. But, that doesn't mean that I won't. I can tell you that your Mother didn't plan on dying Leia and back then, neither did I. Nine years later though, I have learned to anticipate things more than I did at the age of twenty two."

Vader paused before continuing, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me."

Leia nodded in silence as Vader left the room.

Vader then, headed towards the kitchen where he proceeded to prepare dinner for himself and for Leia.

* * *

A short time later, Leia entered the kitchen to see dinner laid out for herself and for her father.

Vader immediately sat down to eat as he spoke, "I know that it isn't Aunt Sola's cooking but, it is the best that I can do for now."

Leia nodded as she took a bite of her dinner.

Leia then spoke, "So the only rules you have for me are no lying and no leaving the room without your permission right Dad?"

Vader nodded, "And you have to do your studies. That is the other rule. If you don't listen, you will be in trouble."

Leia silently nodded, I wonder if I will be able to have my way like I do with Uncle Darred, Leia thought in silence.

Vader shook his head as he read Leia's thoughts. The young Girl was soon going to learn the hard way that he had rules unlike her Uncle.

From what Sola had told him, Darred had almost next to no rules. Sola was the one with the rules, not Darred.

After finishing their dinner, Vader spoke, "How about I take you swimming? I have a private pool that I use for exercise."

Leia eagerly smiled as Vader's comlink buzzed.

Vader immediately pulled out the Comlink and spoke, "Yes Captain?"

"Lord Vader the Emperor has asked for you to make contact with him immediately."

"Very well Captain, I will get onto it immediately. You didn't tell him where we were did you?"

"N-No my Lord, he didn't ask. He simply asked if you were onboard the ship and nothing more."

"Very well, I will contact him immediately, Vader out!"

Vader then, looked at Leia and spoke, "Go ahead and get your swimsuit on. I will be back as soon as I am done talking to the Emperor."

Leia nodded in silence as her father left the room.

* * *

A short time later, Vader entered his office as he activated his Holocom. Within seconds, an image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

Palpatine coldly smiled, "Lord Vader how has your vacation been?"

"It has been well Master, I have been simply relaxing in my chambers," Vader stated as he guarded his thoughts. He didn't want the Emperor to learn of Leia so, he put up the strongest mind shields that he could muster.

Palpatine nodded, "I apologize for this but, I will give you two weeks once the task is done."

"What is the task Master?"

"There is small Rebel Outpost on Dantooine. They are held up within these caves that are within the mountains. Direct Bombardment would take time and, we would lose the Rebels in the bombardment that you most likely want to interrogate."

Vader nodded, "So we will have to lay siege to their base."

"Correct my Young Apprentice. I suspect that they will be well supplied. The Siege may take two weeks or more but, I want it done by you because, There may be Rebels that can tell us about the leaders of the Alliance."

"It will be done my Master."

"Good, You may proceed at once."

Vader nodded as he bowed before his Master.

The Transmission then ended as the Dark Lord stood up and, headed towards his Chambers.

* * *

Leia watched as her father entered the room with a smile.

"Are you ready Dad?"

Vader nodded, "I am going to go and get changed right now."

Vader then, walked towards his bedroom as he picked up his comlink.

He immediately spoke, "Captain Ozzel!"

"Yes My Lord?" asked Captain Ozzel.

"I want you to set our course for Dantooine and take us into Hyperspace. Once we are approaching the system, take us out of Hyperspace at the edge of the system but, do not enter the system."

"Yes My Lord," Captain Ozzel replied.

Vader then, put his comlink down as he pulled his swimming shorts out of his drawer.

* * *

A short time later, Vader returned to the living room where Leia was waiting.

Leia smiled as her father spoke, "We will swim for an hour and then, you will go to bed."

"Ok Dad," Leia replied as the Exactor shook.

Leia frowned, "What is going on Dad?"

"We just went into Hyperspace. The Emperor has given me an important mission."

"I thought that you had two more weeks off," Leia replied uneasily.

"I did but, I will get two weeks off after the job is done."

When the job is done, there is somewhere that I have to go, Vader thought in silence.

I have to go to my Mother's grave. I need to do it, I can finally face the pain now that I have my child in my life, Vader thought in silence.

Vader then, motioned for Leia to follow him as he led her towards his swimming pool. He had had the pool built to swim and train in but after Mustafar, he had never expected the pleasure of taking his daughter swimming in it.

In some ways, the Sith Lord almost wondered if he was in the middle of a long and wonderful dream as he jumped into the pool with his nine year old Daughter.

At that moment, He felt water rush into his ear as Leia splashed him from his left side.

Vader looked at Leia with a smirk as he used the Force to raise her out of the water and, into the air.

He then, dropped her as she screamed before, moving towards her as she came up to the surface from air.

"How do you do that Dad?" Leia asked.

"It's easy, In time you will also learn how to do that."

"Me?" asked Leia in shock.

Vader nodded, "I will teach you many things young one. You are more special than you think. You are very powerful."

"Am I as powerful as you?" Leia asked.

Vader shook his head, "No one is but, You're very close. You're powerful than most Force Sensitive beings."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

An hour later, Vader led his daughter out of the pool as the two of them dried off.

Vader then spoke, "It is time for bed, Tomorrow you can sleep in since it is Sunday. But on Monday, expect you to do your schoolwork as you always have done."

"Ok Dad," Leia replied.

Leia at the same time smiled, He will never know, she thought. I am going to slide right through it.

Vader read his daughter's thoughts in amusement, by Force was she wrong. She would have to learn the hard way, he thought in amusement.

* * *

The next morning, Vader awoke and immediately headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

At the same time, 3PO entered the room, "Master Vader, can I do anything for you?"

"Yes, make sure that Leia eats her breakfast when she wakes up. Tell her that Lieutenant Solo will be here at around 0900."

"Of course Master," 3PO replied.

Vader then, made out a plate for Leia deciding that it would be best not to wake the child.

He ate his breakfast in silence before, leaving the room for the Council meeting.

* * *

Vader entered the Council room a short time later, to see Captain Ozzel along with Colonel Veers, Commander Rex and, Lieutenant Piett all gathered around the table.

Vader immediately spoke, "Have you examined the details on the installation?"

"Yes my Lord, based on the thickness of this rock, I have calculated that it will take us weeks to cut through this rock once we knock out their Ion Cannons. You ask the impossible," stated Captain Ozzel.

Vader shook his head, How did I know that he was going to say something like that to me in regards to my request?

At the same time, Lieutenant Piett spoke, "I actually have a suggestion if you're willing to listen My Lord."

"A suggestion from you boy? Oh how lovely," stated Captain Ozzel in disgust.

"That is enough Captain," Vader firmly stated as he looked at Piett.

"Let's hear your suggestion Son," Stated Colonel Veers.

Piett breathed in deeply as he spoke, "My Father has a very good friend who is a miner with thirty two years of experience. My Father one time took me to one of their work sites where I witnessed them work. I saw them cut into rock like this without harming anyone around or underneath in a matter of two or three days with the equipment that they own.

"If you give me the time, I can contact my Father and get the man's frequency and find out if there are any good miners that we can contract for the job."

Vader was in shock and disbelief at Piett's brilliance as Captain Ozzel continued to ridicule the young Man, "So we cut through that rock and, we send troops through those holes?"

"Why no Sir, We would send some of our probe droids first and then troops," stated Piett.

"You're an idiot, Vader will never approve of this plan."

"Quite the contrary Captain," stated Vader as he looked over at Piett.

Ozzel's face reddened in disgust as Vader spoke, "Go ahead and contact your Father and his friend and let me know what you find out. I will be waiting in my office."

"As you wish my Lord," replied Piett with a bow.

"Council Dismissed," stated Vader.

Vader then turned and, without a word he left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader found himself walking alongside Piett in the Hallways of the Exactor.

Vader looked at the young Lieutenant and spoke, "Just track me down and bring me the information as soon as possible."

Piett nodded as he spoke, "I just hope that the talk with my Dad goes well. We don't have a very good relationship. When we last talked, we had a very heated argument, I just feel like he doesn't understand."

Vader sighed, He hated hearing young men complain about their Father's, something that he had never been fortunate enough to have. The only Father that he had ever had in his life, was Kenobi and, Kenobi in the end stabbed him in the back and stole Leia from him.

He calmly looked at Piett and spoke, "You should feel fortunate that you have a Father. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have one."

Piett gasped in shock, "Y-You mean that you never knew yours."

Vader looked bluntly at Piett and spoke, "I never had a Father."

With that, Vader turned and, left the now dumbfounded Piett as he headed off towards his chambers to check on Leia.

* * *

Vader entered his chambers, to see Leia debating with Han about politics as Han spoke, "It seems as though this kid really is fairly opinionated when it comes to political stuff."

Vader nodded as Han continued, "She doesn't get the fact that some guys like me don't care about who is in the Senate as long as we can have our lives the way that we want."

Vader shook his head, "She is also very Anti Palpatine if you haven't noticed."

"I did notice and, I was fairly surprised."

Vader smiled at Han in response as he spoke, "You can go ahead and go do whatever. I am going to watch her until Piett comes back with the information that I want."

Han nodded as he got up and, left the room.

Vader then, looked at Leia and spoke, "Want to watch the Holonet? I have some time."

Leia eagerly nodded as her father headed towards the nearby couch.

She quickly followed him and, sat down alongside him as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

OK that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. I hope that you have enjoyed this Chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, Lieutenant Piett nervously stood outside of Vader's quarters as he waited for the Dark Lord to answer his door.

He had been sent by Captain Ozzel shortly after finding the mining information that his Father had provided him with.

As the doors hissed open, he looked ahead of him to see Vader looking straight at him, "Have you found anything out?"

"Yes My Lord, I found someone that my dad's friend swears by. He has done a few jobs with this company. Their prices won't be cheap though."

"I don't care, contact them and tell them that I have work for them."

"Already done Sir, They will be here tomorrow morning."

"Good, inform Colonel Veers to prepare the men for battle."

Piett nodded, "As you wish my Lord."

Vader at the same time, looked at his wrist Chrono as he spoke, "I will be on the bridge in an hour. I will then, make sure that Ozzel is handling things the way that he should."

Piett nodded in silence as Vader turned and, left the door as it hissed shut.

Vader then, entered his living room where he noticed Leia happily seated on the couch as she watched the Holonet.

He smiled, "How often did you watch the Holonet at your Aunt's house?"

"Only when she said that I could," Leia replied.

"It doesn't seem like you watch it overly often though."

Leia shook her head, "It gets boring after a while."

Vader nodded, "You will be allowed to swim when Lieutenant Solo is here just, make sure that you obey him. There may be things that I allow you to do that he won't allow you to do. Respect his wishes. During the week, You will be allowed to swim after you're done with your studies."

"Ok," Leia replied.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa entered his office, to see Obi-Wan Kenobi quietly waiting for him.

Obi-Wan visibly frowned, "Looks like you've seen better days. How the hell did you get that bruised face and black eye? You look like you got into some kind of bar fight Senator."

Bail shook his head, "I traced Leia to Naboo."

"Why didn't you bring her back?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It turns out that Sola Naberrie took her in seven years ago. Her escape Pod crashed right at the Naberrie Lake House in the mountains."

Obi-Wan gasped in shock, "So his last words were true."

"Who's last words Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Let's hear about what happened before I discuss the last words that I was told."

Bail nodded as he spoke, "I was angry that they took her like they did. She was my daughter."

"But, we never told them about her existence," Obi-Wan stated.

"It doesn't matter. So, I went to the Imperial Garrison and told them that they had kidnapped my daughter."

"You got the Empire involved?" asked Obi-Wan in shock and anger.

Bail nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "It is a miracle that Vader didn't find out."

Bail breathed in deeply as he continued, "That is the catch."

Obi-Wan looked at Bail's bruised face in shock, "You mean that he knows?"

Bail nodded, "From what I know, Vader found her last week. He has her living with him now. I was taken onboard the Exactor and, he attacked me."

"But he didn't kill you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"He knows that he can't. The Emperor would figure everything out if he did," stated Bail.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can't believe that you went to the Empire about this."

"It doesn't matter, I mean Vader already knows."

"If he didn't it would be a large issue. Now, we need to figure out a way to rescue Leia," stated Obi-Wan.

"Why don't you ask Tano for help? I mean she is training Luke she probably has nothing better to do."

"We both know that after what happened at Polis Massa and, after what happened on Tattooine that she will not help."

Bail visibly frowned in response as Obi-Wan continued, "Qui-Gon told me that he would decide where Leia was going to live and who got her. He said that he was in league with the Force itself. It looks like the Force wants her to remain with Vader. That means on a second thought that I would be defying the Force by attempting to rescue her."

"How could you say that? That child is probably being abused by that Monster day and night. You know how evil he is."

"I also know that my duty is to the Force and not to the Jedi Code or to what I want. I was demoted to the rank of Padawan by Master Qui-Gon and several other great Jedi Masters whom I angered."

"So you have to listen to some over controlling entity and a few dead men?" asked Bail in disgust.

"Yes," Obi-Wan calmly replied as he turned to leave the room.

Obi-Wan then, paused as he looked at Bail and spoke, "The only way that I will leave is if one of the Master's that confronted me seven years ago comes and orders me to go," stated Obi-Wan as he left the room.

Bail sighed in frustration, couldn't Kenobi understand how important it was to prevent Leia from being in the presence of her abusive Father?

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: One day later:

Vader stood inside of the briefing room as a nervous looking man of around fifty was led into the room by Captain Ozzel.

The Man had a hardened face and a hardened muscular body.

Just by looking at him, Vader could tell that the Man was a hard worker and, had most likely worked hard for all of his life.

The Man smiled, "Lord Vader, I have reviewed the job. Lieutenant Piett has explained to me what you want done."

"Can you do it?" Vader asked.

"Most certainly," stated the Man.

"What will the price be?"

"It will cost around forty five thousand for the procedure and, another five grand for labor. It will be done in two days time."

"It's a deal," Vader stated.

Vader then, looked at Captain Ozzel and spoke, "Go ahead and pay this Man half of the money up front and, pay him the rest after the job is completed. Have Colonel Veers secure the surface so that the miners can start their work."

"As you wish my Lord," Captain Ozzel replied.

Shortly after watching Captain Ozzel leave, Vader turned and, headed towards his training room to spar.

As Vader walked through the hallways of the Exactor, He noticed Han Solo walking past him in a black flight suit with a piloting helmet at his side.

"Are you heading into the Atmosphere Solo?"

"Yes Sir, we are going to escort some bombers into the mountain range so that we can soften them up. Are you sure that Leia is alright without me?"

"I am on ship right now, The only time that I need you in my chambers is during a meeting or while I am off ship and, whenever I take her off of the ship."

Han nodded as Vader spoke, "Have fun."

"Oh I will, this is only where the fun begins," stated Han with a smile.

Vader nodded in silence.

* * *

Leia smiled as she deactivated the Holonet screen. She had spent the morning watching the Holonet and, waiting until her Father returned to their chambers so that she could go swimming.

At the same time, she heard the doors of their chambers hiss open.

She immediately left the room to face her father. The moment that they faced, Leia spoke, "Dad can I go swimming?"

"Did you finish your studies?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

Vader shook his head, "I do not like being lied to Leia."

Leia looked at her father in shock as he spoke, "What would Aunt Sola do if she was here right now?"

Leia looked down at the ground for a moment before speaking, "She would give me a spanking."

Vader nodded as he headed for the nearby couch, "Come here."

Leia fearfully approached her Father as he sat down.

Vader immediately placed Leia face down on his lap as he raised his mechanical hand in the air.

He then let loose a hard slap on Leia's bottom as she started to cry.

After five swats, Leia in tears spoke, "Dad please stop. P-Please Dad stop."

Vader sensing that his daughter had reached her limit nodded as he sat her up, "I want you to go into your room. You cannot come out until after everything is done for the day. There will be no swimming or holonet for two days."

Leia nodded in tears as she left the room.

Her Aunt Sola would have done the same thing but, her Aunt's spankings weren't so painful.

She cried as she laid down on her bed face down.

Vader breathed in deeply, it was his first time disciplining Leia and, he only hoped that he had done it right.

At the same time, Vader heard his comlink buzz.

He immediately activated it and spoke, "Yes?"

"My Lord we have knocked out all of the battery emplacements protecting the outpost. We are preparing to deploy the advance force. Once the Rock is secured, we will deploy the mining team," stated Lieutenant Piett.

"Very well Lieutenant, I will join you. Has Lieutenant Solo returned from his fight?"

"Yes My Lord, he has just been brought in along with the bombers that he escorted."

"Have him report to my chambers, Vader out!"

Vader then, took out a Datapad and, wrote a note for Han that he left on the Caf table before slipping on his robe and hood and, leaving his quarters.

* * *

A short time later, Vader arrived in the Hanger Bay where he saw various Stormtroopers filing onboard of their assigned shuttles.

At the same time, he sensed Commander Rex walking up alongside him, "Will you join us Sir?"

"Yes Commander, I will."

Vader then, followed Rex towards a waiting Shuttle in silence.

Aside from Leia, Rex was one of his only links to his original self. Rex knew that he was serving the Man whom had once been known as Anakin Skywalker and, he was one of the few Clones that Vader actually trusted.

As they boarded their craft, Vader spoke, "Rex, what ever happened to Ahsoka Tano? I know that you say that she was killed but, I sense that that is not the truth."

Rex breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I couldn't do it Sir, I let her go."

Vader nodded, "I doubt that I would have had it in me if I had to do the deed either."

"She was just a kid. I hope she is somewhere safe now."

"Only time will tell," Vader stated in response.

* * *

Dantooine:

Vader stormed out of his shuttle craft with Commander Rex at his side as he walked along the rocky Mountain top. "Has there been any resistance?"

"None Sir, they are all underground."

Vader nodded as he examined the surface, "Go ahead and have the mining team start with those holes. Once they break through, I want Probe Droids to be sent down before you start sending men down."

"Understood Sir," Rex replied.

A few minutes later, Vader watched as a mining ship landed a small distance away from his shuttle. He noticed several hardened miners walk down the ramp as they used two small droids to measure out the area where they would start their operation.

He watched as the Forman of the crew, a large bulky Bothan approached him and spoke, "We are going to be working around the clock. I am the Foreman of the Day Crew. We will also have a night crew working My Lord. The job will be done in two days."

"Very Well," Vader calmly replied.

The Foreman then left Vader as he headed back towards his crew to begin the job.

Vader then, looked at Rex and spoke, "You're in charge of things down here. Inform me when the job is done."

"As you wish My Lord," Rex replied.

Vader then headed towards the waiting shuttle in silence.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Leia stared at the ceiling of her bedroom in frustration. She had finished her studies but, she had nothing to do. What was worse was the fact that when she tried to go to the pool, she had Han asking her if she had finished her studies.

She sighed in frustration as she stared back up at the ceiling. She was going to have to learn to listen to her Father, that was the bottom line.

Listening to him was better than his spankings, that was for certain. She hated the thought of more spankings for disobedience.

The next two days went by rather smoothly for Vader, He cooked for Leia and took care of her while she waited out her two days of being grounded.

Vader waited patiently at the same time for the mining operation to be completed.

* * *

After two days of patiently waiting, Vader headed for the Command Bridge like he did every day.

This day was different, he noticed Lieutenant Piett eagerly waiting for him, "Good news My Lord."

Vader smiled, "Did we break through?"

Piett nodded, "We suffered minor losses we only killed around nine Rebels in the short fight that we had."

Vader nodded, "How many did you take prisoner?"

"Only twenty one Sir, It was a small base indeed."

"Have you collected all of their computers?" Vader asked.

"Yes My Lord I was about to look through their data to see if there was anything of value."

Vader nodded, "I will contact my Master and inform him of our success. Good work Lieutenant."

Piett bowed, "Thank you My Lord, It was only my idea though. It was the 501st that did the job in the long run."

"To true," Vader replied as he left the bridge. He found himself highly impressed with the young Officer's humility.

Vader then, wordlessly walked into his office to contact the Emperor.

He immediately knelt down in front of the holocom as an image of the Emperor appeared before him, "Master, the outpost on Dantooine has been destroyed."

"That fast Lord Vader?" asked Palpatine in shock.

Vader nodded, "I have a new officer onboard the ship that suggested that we use miners to get through the rock. It worked."

"How many Rebels did you capture?"

"Twenty One. I am going to begin interrogations very soon."

"Very well. I want you to attend a banquet here on Coruscant. It will be in three days time."

"I will set course and arrive immediately," Vader stated.

"Good, I will see you then," Palpatine stated with a smile.

With that, the Emperor's image disappeared as Vader let out a deep sigh, "How am I going to hide Leia from him?" He asked himself out loud.

Vader thought for a moment in silence as an idea came to mind. What if he had Leia keep a Ysalamiri on her body or close by. If that happened, it would be impossible for Palpatine to sense her. He immediately realized that the Ysalamiri was his best option.

He immediately headed for his personal science lab, he always kept a few on hand. He would take one to Leia immediately.

As he left his office, he saw Lieutenant Piett waiting for him, "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Here is a list of all of the prisoners in Custody my Lord. I thought that you would like to see it for yourself."

Vader nodded as he took the report, "Thank you Lieutenant."

Piett nodded as Vader continued, "Have Captain Ozzel set our course for Imperial Center and have him take us to Hyperspace immediately."

"As you wish my Lord," Piett calmly replied.

Vader then, entered his lab where he easily found a caged Ysalamiri. Without a word, He picked up the Ysalamiri cage along with some food for the lizard before, leaving the lab.

* * *

Leia watched as her Father entered the room in silence.

Vader looked at her with a smile, "Want to go swimming?"

"Yes," Leia replied with an eager smile as she looked at the caged lizard in disgust, "W-What is that?"

"It is called a Ysalamiri, we are going to Coruscant so, you will have to keep this guy on your body at all times."

"I don't want him on me, he will bite me," stated Leia.

Vader shook his head, "He's harmless and, he keeps you from accessing the Force. I don't want the Emperor to sense you."

"You haven't taught me anything yet anyways," Leia stated.

"It doesn't matter, he will still be able to sense you. The reason that I found you on Naboo was because of the fact that I sensed you. You're very powerful."

Leia frowned, "Are you sure that he won't bite?"

Vader smiled, "Positive."

Vader then, reached into the cage and, pulled the lizard out as he motioned for Leia to move forward.

He then placed the Lizard on Leia's chest as the creature quietly latched onto her.

Leia looked down at the Ysalamiri in shock, "He is just sitting there."

Vader nodded, "That is all that he will do. At night, you will have to keep him in a cage in your bedroom."

"Ok," Leia replied.

"What about me swimming?" Leia asked.

Vader frowned, "I don't think that they like the water."

"What if we put him on something that floats?" Leia asked.

Vader smiled, "You would just have to make sure that you stay close to him if he his floating in the pool. I will make something up after we swim. We have a few days before we get to Coruscant anyways. Just go get ready to swim. I am going to put his cage in the living room for now." Vader stated.

Leia smiled at her Father in response.

A few minutes later, Leia and her Father headed for the pool together as Vader spoke, "While I am on Coruscant, I expect you to listen to Lieutenant Solo or, there will be consequences."

Leia nodded, the spankings and being grounded for two days were still fairly fresh in her mind. She had no desire to endure either again.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next Chapter will be up later this week.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Tattooine:

Owen Lars watched as his nine year old Nephew practiced his lightsaber practice with Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. At the same time, He looked at the night sky and noticed the setting suns.

He looked over at Ahsoka and spoke, "Looks like its about time to call it a night. Supper is probably already served."

Ahsoka nodded as she deactivated her lightsaber, "Come on Luke."

"Ok Aunt Ahsoka," Luke replied as he followed Ahsoka and Owen into the homestead.

At the same time, Ahsoka spoke, "It is a shame that you saw the bad side of the Jedi order for two years in the form of Kenobi."

"You and those dead men put him in his place that is for certain," stated Owen.

"Didn't you say that Mom would have died if she hadn't gotten me Uncle Owen?" Luke asked.

Owen nodded, "There is no doubt that she would have. She weighed only sixty five pounds when we got her. If she had died Kenobi would have been to blame."

At that moment, Luke looked ahead of his Uncle at his Mother whom was waiting for him at the doorway of the dining room. He was sickened at the thought of life without his Mother. How could Kenobi and Organa have done such a thing? he asked himself.

Without a second thought, Luke eagerly headed towards his Mother's waiting arms.

Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker looked upon her blonde haired son with a loving smile as he approached her.

At nine years old, Luke looked like a clone of the Anakin Skywalker that she had met so long ago on the dusty planet that she now called home.

Shortly after the birth of the twins, she had awoken to two empty cribs. Obi-Wan, Bail and Yoda had all explained to her that the twins were dead and that if Vader found her that he would just destroy her. Grief stricken and with a broken heart that was beyond repair, Padme had taken her ship off to a far away outer rim world. She lost over forty pounds in three months and, she was on the verge of dying until the day that Ahsoka Tano had showed up on the doorstep of the small cottage that she was hiding in.

Ahsoka without hesitation, had taken her straight to Tattooine and to the Lars homestead.

Owen and Beru, were infuriated and outraged upon hearing about what the Jedi and Senator Organa had done to her. They had taken Padme under their wing and given her Luke and a reason to live. Beru and Ahsoka over the course of one year nursed her back to perfect health and kept Luke at her side so that she would see her reason to live while Owen kept Obi-Wan off of the farm, something that he was fairly good at.

As Padme's memories faded away, she looked down at Luke as she hugged him tightly.

No doubt he was trying to show her how grateful he was to have her in his life. He always seemed to have a habit of wanting her to know how much he loved her. There was one thing for certain, Luke was a typical Skywalker that cared for his Mother just like Anakin. However, she noticed that Luke had quite a bit of her personality as well.

Owen then spoke, "We were just talking about how things were when you were first brought to us. I am sure glad that we got you when we did."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I remember that day all to well. It was the day that I learned that I was stabbed in the back by my best friends. But, I found my real friends."

Owen smiled, "We are more than that, we're family."

"That is for certain," stated Padme.

Owen then looked at Luke with a smile, "Go get washed up for dinner."

Luke nodded obediently as he turned to head off towards the refresher.

Padme then spoke, "It really is their fault that Leia is gone too, I mean if she was with me I would know where she was."

"I almost had her. If I could, I would be searching for her right now," stated Ahsoka.

Padme nodded, "I know that you would."

Ahsoka gave Padme a sad smile. She knew how much the loss of Leia affected Padme. At the same time, memories of a terrible day seven years before came into Ahsoka's mind.

* * *

_Seven years ago:_

_Ahsoka looked at Padme as she played with Luke and frowned, "Obi-Wan is coming here."_

_At the same time Owen entered the room in anger, "I will shoot the bastard. I already told him that last time that he was here."_

_"Set your blaster to stun Owen," stated Ahsoka._

_"Why?" asked Owen in anger._

_"If it backfires on you like a blaster tends to do when it is used against a Jedi, I don't want it killing you," Ahsoka replied._

_Owen nodded in silence as she noticed Padme clutching her two year old Son even tighter than she did the day that she was reunited with him, "is he going to try to take him from me?"_

_"I think so," Ahsoka stated._

_"Over my dead body," Owen replied in anger._

_Ahsoka then turned and, headed away from the room and into the courtyard as she noticed an Image of Qui-Gon Jinn standing before her, "Do you trust me Ahsoka?"_

_"Yes Master, You're the one that led me to Padme and helped me get her here to Luke. I have trusted you this far. There is no going back, I know that you will not lead me astray," Ahsoka replied._

_"Than know this Ahsoka, you will use all Force necessary. Obi-Wan plans to take Luke from Padme and take him to Dagobah with Yoda. That is against my orders, therefore you will protect Padme and Luke."_

_Ahsoka bowed in response. She then turned and, headed towards the doorway of the homestead to face Obi-Wan in silence._

* * *

_Obi-Wan watched as Ahsoka walked out of the Lars homestead with a frown, he had worked so hard to make sure that Luke was safe from Vader two years before. He had lied to Padme because, he was convinced that the twins would be safer without her in their lives but, Ahsoka seemed to think otherwise._

_Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan in anger, "What do you want Obi-Wan?"_

_"I am here for Luke."_

_"Luke is with his Mother, he isn't going anywhere. Once I know that he is safe, I am going to go to Organa to get Leia. Padme deserves to have both of her children. Now that she has been nursed back to full health, I am going to leave her in the care of Owen and Beru while I go and find Leia."_

_"I will not let you risk exposing the twins to the eyes of the Sith," Obi-Wan stated in frustration._

_"What right do you have to take Luke from Padme?" asked Ahsoka._

_"You had no right to bring Padme to Luke," stated Obi-Wan in anger._

_"If I hadn't, she would have died. I had to give her a reason to live. Qui-Gon ordered me to do the job. He also has given me the rank of Jedi Knight."_

_"You're only sixteen Ahsoka, you are not a Knight," Obi-Wan replied in anger._

_"I am a far better Jedi Knight than the one standing in front of Me," Ahsoka stated in disgust._

_"Master Yoda and I did what was best. Once again, we have to do what is best. Yoda has ordered me to bring Luke to him on Dagobah because he will be much safer there if he is apart from his Mother."_

_"So you're just going to rip the boy away from his Mother? I won't allow it," Ahsoka firmly replied._

_With that, Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber._

_Obi-Wan sighed as he spoke, "This is not about being nice or being Padme's friend. This is about the future of the Galaxy. You and I both know that Luke and Leia are the only beings in the Galaxy, that are capable of destroying the Sith. We have to do what is best for the Galaxy."_

_"We also have to do what is right," Ahsoka countered in anger as she Force jumped towards Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan in frustration activated his lightsaber as he prepared to defend himself against the Togrutan Jedi._

_The blue and green blades crossed as Obi-Wan stepped back with a sigh._

_Ahsoka immediately advanced upon the Jedi Master as she let loose a series of attacks._

_At the same time, no one noticed Owen Lars observing the duel with his blaster rifle in hand._

_Owen had respected Ahsoka's wishes and, he had his blaster set on stun._

_Deciding to help Ahsoka, He immediately pointed his Blaster towards the two Jedi hoping to get a good shot._

_At the same time, Ahsoka Force Jumped over Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan in response, turned around to counter her attack._

_That moment was all that Owen needed, Obi-Wan's back was exposed to his blaster._

_He immediately pulled the trigger and, Obi-Wan dropped to the ground as his lightsaber fell to his side._

_Ahsoka then moved forward and, picked up Obi-Wan's lightsaber as she searched his body for additional weapons._

_To her surprise, she found the lightsaber that belonged to her Former Master._

_She then, looked over at Owen and spoke, "Go inside, I will handle this."_

_Owen nodded in silence._

_At the same time, Ahsoka turned to see the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn standing before her. Alongside him, stood the spirit of a human Jedi with blonde hair and, an alien Jedi with reddish skin. At the same time, a Human Woman materialized before her with brownish hair._

_"This is Ulic Qel-Droma," stated Qui-Gon as he gestured towards the blonde haired man._

_Qui-Gon then, gestured towards the alien Spirit as he spoke, "And this, is Master Vodo Siosk Baas, the Man whom trained Exar Kun."_

_Last of all, Qui-Gon gestured towards the Woman, "This is Nomi Sunrider."_

_Ahsoka gasped in shock, Three of the greatest Jedi from the great Sith Wars were standing right before her._

_Ahsoka in shock immediately bowed before the three ancient Jedi Masters and Qui-Gon as she humbly spoke, "It is an honor."_

_Qui-Gon smiled at Ahsoka in response._

_At that moment, Obi-Wan started to stir as Ulic's spirit moved forward_.

_"Do you know who I am Kenobi?"_

_Obi-Wan looked up at the Jedi in shock. He gasped as he looked around him, "Am I dreaming?" asked Obi-Wan as his eyes settled upon Qui-Gon._

_"No you are not my young Padawan and, I suggest that you listen. You and Yoda have infuriated the Jedi Council with your actions," stated Qui-Gon._

_At that moment, Siosk spoke, "There is no excuse that you can give us for what you did at Polis Massa. You and Master Yoda are no better than the Sith for what you did."_

"_It was what we thought was best," Obi-Wan replied in defense."_

_"There is nothing that you can say that can defend us Padawan," stated Nomi in anger._

_"Padawan?" asked Obi-Wan in shock._

_"We are demoting you to the rank of Padawan Obi-Wan and, we are banishing you from Tattooine," stated Qui-Gon in anger._

_"But Luke..."_

_"Knight Tano can protect him just as easily," stated Ulic._

_"Don't tell me that you're on the Jedi Council in the Netherworld. You're the one that killed your own brother and turned to the Dark Side," stated Obi-Wan in anger._

_"I was forgiven and redeemed just as Vader possibly may be. You need to let the Force have it's way with this situation. Padme was supposed to die at Polis Massa but, the Force decided that then, was not her time," stated Ulic in anger._

_"You and Yoda however, go and steal the woman's two children and separate them without a second thought. You had no right whatsoever to do such a thing," Stated Nomi in anger._

_Obi-Wan sighed as Master Baas spoke, "If it wasn't for Qui-Gon finding Ahsoka, Padme would have died because she had no reason to live. Ahsoka gave her that reason the moment that she placed Luke in her arms. You and Yoda did a great evil. You both require punishment," stated Vodo Siosk Baas in anger._

_"What will my punishment be?" Obi-Wan asked._

_"First off, You have one week to leave Tattooine. You are not to come back for any reason. You will not go anywhere near Leia or near Luke. You are not allowed to take part in the lives of Padme or her children. The Force will decide their fate," stated Qui-Gon._

_"What of Leia?" Obi-Wan asked._

"I am going to go and get her once you are off of Tattooine," stated Ahsoka.

_"And you will not intervene," stated Master Baas._

_"You have no idea what you did to the woman whom once called you her friend. I was a mother and, I can already tell you that I cannot even begin to imagine the pain that she has gone through. You have sent her through hell between the two months that she spent believing the twins to be dead. Then, the one year that she spent struggling to get out of bed while Ahsoka and Beru cared for Luke. All while she hadn't the faintest idea as to the fate of her daughter," stated Nomi._

_Obi-Wan hung his head in shame as Nomi continued, "Ahsoka is going to tell her where Leia has been today. Then, she will have learned that she was stabbed in the back by the Man that she considered to be her second Father. Organa is no friend to her and, you are no friend to her," stated Nomi._

_Obi-Wan sighed, "I will stay out of it if you insist."_

_"We are making sure that you stay out of it," stated Ulic from where he stood._

_"W-What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked._

_"I know first hand how it feels to be stripped of the Force. It is an effective method. Nomi did it to me and, I can say that it is what I needed at the time. I am severing your link to the Force. You will regain it whenever we decide but, I expect you to hide like all of the other Jedi survivors until we give you orders. Until then, you will be without the Force. Now leave, there is a ship waiting for you in Mos Eisley."_

_With that, Obi-Wan screamed in shock and horror as the Force left him. He was now, much to his shock and horror devoid of the Force. He looked at Ahsoka in shock and horror._

_"Give him his lightsaber," Qui-Gon stated._

_"Ok Master," Ahsoka replied._

_Obi-Wan gasped in shock as he realized that without the Force that he could no longer see his Master or the other three Jedi Masters._

_Ahsoka threw the lightsaber towards Obi-Wan as she coldly spoke, "Go."_

_Obi-Wan without a word, picked up his lightsaber as he stood up. He looked at Ahsoka for a moment in silence. No words were exchanged as they stared at one another. Without a single word Obi-Wan turned and, walked off into the dessert._

_Ahsoka then turned and, headed back into the homestead._

_Padme was in tears as she held her two year old son in her arms. Was Obi-Wan going to take him from her? she held a blaster at her side although she knew that it would be of little use against a Jedi. At that moment, the door of the room opened as Ahsoka entered_.

_Padme immediately noticed that Ahsoka was had an additional lightsaber clipped to her belt. Much to her shock, she realized that it was Anakin's lightsaber._

_Ahsoka immediately spoke, "It's ok Padme, No one is going to take him from you."_

_Padme breathed in a sigh of relief as she kissed Luke's forehead._

_She then, looked at Ahsoka and spoke, "What of Obi-Wan?"_

_"He is gone. He will be off of the planet within the week. Now, as for Leia. I know where she is."_

_"Where?" Padme asked._

_"Organa adopted her._"

_Padme looked at Ahsoka in shock and disbelief, "You mean that he stole her from me so that he could call her his own?"_

_Ahsoka nodded as Padme looked at her in shock, "I feel so betrayed. You, Owen and Beru are the only people that I can trust."_

_"And you can rest assured that no one will ever take him from you," stated Beru as she entered the room and hugged Padme._

_End Of flashback:_

* * *

Ahsoka sighed, it was a shame that she had been forced to fight Obi-Wan. In fact, after seven years it still shocked the twenty three year old Jedi Knight that the fight had occured but, it had to be done for Padme and Luke.

Ahsoka ended her thoughts as she looked at Padme as she spoke, "Perhaps one day we will find Leia. I failed you. If only I had gone sooner."

"You did what was best Ahsoka. You had to help Owen keep Obi-Wan away."

"Owen did a fairly good job when you think about it. He made him leave way more times than I did. I only made him leave that once and, I had help," stated Ahsoka.

Padme at the same time, looked at Owen with a look of gratitude, "Thank you for keeping him away from my Son during the time that I was gone."

"It was only three months Padme and, had you been dead, I would have still continued to keep the old Man away from the boy."

Padme nodded as Ahsoka spoke, "I just wish that Qui-Gon would appear before me again. I know that he probably has been busy dealing with Yoda on Dagobah but, I would like to know just what fate befell Leia."

Padme shook her head as Luke walked into the room, "Who's Leia?"

"A friend," Ahsoka lied.

"Was she another Jedi that Vader killed?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't think that he killed her."

"Than the Clones must have," stated Luke.

"Most likely."

"Did she know my dad?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied as Luke headed into the dining room.

"Nice save," Owen whispered.

Ahsoka smiled in response as she headed into the dinning room followed by Padme and Owen.

Padme looked at Ahsoka with a frown as she noticed that the young girl was hanging her head in shame.

She knew what was wrong with Ahsoka and, it angered her.

"Ahsoka, what happened to Leia is not your fault. You are not to blame. We both know who is to blame."

Ahsoka nodded as she entered the dinning room.

"What did you and Aunt Beru cook Mom?" Luke asked.

"Bantha stew," Padme replied as Beru entered the room with a large pot of stew.

Beru smiled, "If you ever go back to Naboo Padme, I wonder how I will fare without you because, you are a wonderful help."

Padme nodded, she rarely ever left the homestead. She often did all of the kitchen work while Beru helped Owen on the Farm or while Ahsoka trained Luke.

She did do her best to be a mother to Luke but, she wanted to help earn her keep on the homestead.

At that moment, Luke spoke, "Uncle Owen, can we go to the Boonta Eve Podrace in a few weeks?"

Owen looked at Luke for a moment before speaking, "I'll tell you what Luke, you help me with those vaporators on the east side and, I will take you to the races when we go into Mos Espa for those parts that we need from Watto's shop."

"Ok," Luke replied.

Padme smiled, "I was also wondering if Luke would like to go with me into Anchorhead tomorrow."

"He should go, it is good for just the two of you to get out," Beru stated.

"I agree," Owen stated.

Luke then spoke, "Mom why don't you like to go to the Podraces? Didn't you like them when Dad raced?"

Before Padme could speak, Ahsoka spoke, "It isn't the same for her without him Luke. When you lose someone that you love like Anakin, there are a lot of things that aren't the same. Someday, you will understand."

Luke nodded in response as Padme did her best not to cry. She had never gotten over the loss of Anakin and Leia. She never would as long as she lived. It was all that she could do to live for her Son. He was all that she had to live for.

* * *

Surprised? Please be honest and let me know if this Chapter shocked you because, that was what I was trying to do. I love throwing in good twists. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know that there was no Vader/Leia in this Chapter but, I needed to tie up some loose ends. So now for those of you that have been asking, you know just why Obi-Wan was banished from Tattooine. I didn't make Obi-Wan, Bail and Yoda look like monsters because I dislike them, I did it because, even good men can make mistakes out of a desire to do good. Anyway, More will be up soon, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Coruscant: Imperial Palace: Two Days Later:

Vader stood inside of the Grand Ballroom of the Royal Palace in silent disgust as he watched the various Politicians and, Imperial Officials over indulge on their alcohol. He noticed various Senators as well as several Moffs. He briefly locked eyes with Organa whom was trying in vain to hide his bruised face as he sat with Mon Mothma at a far away table with Senator Iblis of Corellia.

All known Rebels, Vader thought in disgust.

Despite the fact that he had interrogated the twenty one Rebel prisoners from Dantooine, Vader had found nothing of interest from any of them and, above all he had found no proof that Organa, Mothma and Iblis were the leaders. Proof that he was so desperately seeking, along with the location of the Rebel Base.

At the same time, Vader saw Palpatine approaching him.

Palpatine smiled as he spoke, "I was wondering if I could ask you to remain on Coruscant for the next few weeks my friend," stated Palpatine.

"Remain here Master?" Vader asked with a frown.

Palpatine nodded, "I need someone to watch over the Senate for me. I am going to check on the Death Star and see how things are going there before I go to Byss."

Vader nodded, "Very well Master."

Palpatine then gestured to the table where Organa was sitting, "I could easily see your beautiful wife at that table had she lived. Such a tragedy wasn't it? You killed her in your anger so, you have to live with the guilt that you lost her with your child. Such a pity."

Vader was silent in response, Palpatine often loved to remind him of what he had done to Padme. Little did Palpatine know that his child had in fact survived.

Palpatine smiled at Vader and spoke, "If you wish to leave you may now go it is almost the end of the night anyways."

"Thank you Master," Vader replied with a bow before leaving the room.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Han Solo looked at Leia with a calm smile, "It looks like it's time to get ready for bed kid."

"I miss my Dad. When will he be back?" Leia asked.

Han shrugged, "Don't know. He said to have you just go to sleep by twenty two hundred."

"That is in twenty minutes," stated Leia with a sigh.

Han nodded, 'I am going to stay here with you while we wait."

"Can we play a game or something while we wait?" asked Leia.

"You get something out and I will play with you," stated Han.

Leia immediately headed towards her room in response.

Han smiled, he had no problem with babysitting Leia, she was a little whiny at some points but, he could tell that she was a special kid. She had been raised well by her Aunt and Uncle and, it appeared to him that Vader was also doing a good job.

He smiled as he watched Leia return with a box, "I will set it up."

"Alright," Han replied with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Han and Leia heard the doors of the chambers hiss open as Vader entered the room.

Vader casually glanced at Solo before looking at Leia, "Were you good for Lieutenant Solo?"

"Yes Dad," Leia replied.

Vader looked at Han as he smiled, "She listened fairly well Sir."

Vader nodded as Han spoke, "When are we leaving Coruscant?"

"Not for a few weeks. The Emperor is going to leave the Capitol in my hands for a few weeks. I will be giving you and the rest of the crew a few weeks of leave. I will just keep Leia with me."

"That sounds good my Lord," Han replied as he stood up to leave the room.

After Han left, Vader looked at his daughter and spoke, "Once the Emperor leaves, I am going to take you down to the planet with me?"

"Can I see the Senate?" asked Leia eagerly.

Vader smiled, "You are your Mother's daughter."

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I will take you there when the building is empty. I will also take you to your Mother's apartment. I own the building now. I left her room vacant. Everything is just as she left it the day that you were born."

"Really?" Leia asked in delight.

Vader nodded, "I will take you to both places after the Emperor is gone."

"Ok Dad," Leia replied as she moved forward and hugged her Father tightly while doing her best not to squish the Ysalamiri that was clinging to her chest.

Vader smiled back at his daughter as she headed off towards her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Vader quietly awoke and showered before dressing. He reached out in the Force and, to his delight he was unable to sense the Emperor's presence. The old Man most likely had left first thing in the morning, Vader thought.

At the same time, Vader sensed Leia approaching, he smiled as he saw her walking into the kitchen in her pajamas.

He noticed her Ysalamiri clinging to her back and spoke, "You can go ahead and put him away, the Emperor is gone."

"Ok Dad," Leia replied with a smile.

Vader then focused back on the eggs that he was cooking as Leia left the room.

A few minutes later, Vader served out a plate of eggs for himself and for Leia as she entered the room.

Leia smiled as her Father spoke, "When I was your age, Every morning my Mom would wake me up and fix me breakfast just like this."

Leia nodded, "What was she like? Do you miss her?"

"I try not to think about it. I never got over losing her. She was the most wonderful Mother that any child could ask for. She would have loved you so much too," Vader stated with a smile.

"You think so?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded in silence as he took a bite of his eggs.

At the same time, Vader heard 3PO walking towards him as he spoke, "Pardon Me Master Vader but, Captain Ozzel called this morning and he informed me that the Emperor left the Planet an hour ago. Your schedule is on a datapad in your office."

Vader nodded, "Very well 3PO, I want you to make sure that Leia does her studies today. I am going to go check on my schedule."

"Where will you take me first?" Leia asked.

"I am going to take you to our apartment today. We will go to the Senate on another day when it is empty."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

Coruscant:

Vader led Leia down the boarding ramp of his Shuttle just as they arrived at his Palace.

Leia looked around the small hanger in shock, "You live here?"

Vader nodded, "You will be staying here for the next few weeks. Once the Emperor returns, I am taking you back to the Exactor. Then, we will be leaving the system."

"Ok," Leia replied.

Leia then, followed her father towards a nearby Airspeeder that was painted pure black as Vader spoke, "We will take this speeder to Your Mother's apartment. Are you ready to go?"

Leia eagerly nodded as she climbed into the passenger's seat. Vader smiled as he climbed into the speeder.

Moments later, Vader drove the speeder out of his Palace hanger and, into the traffic lanes of Coruscant as he drove his daughter towards 500 Republica.

Leia looked around her at the massive durasteel jungle in shock, she had seen holoimages of Coruscant but, not even the images had prepared her for the towering buildings and, bustling traffic lanes.

A few minutes later, Vader landed the speeder on a small landing pad as he motioned for Leia to climb out.

He then spoke, "Follow me."

Leia nodded in silence as she followed her father towards a nearby doorway.

Vader then pressed in the code and, within seconds the door opened.

Vader then, motioned for Leia to follow him as the two of them walked through a large hallway and, towards a nearby Elevator.

Moments later, the Elevator came to a stop and, Vader and Leia quickly stepped onboard it.

"We are going to the floor where your Mother's apartment is. No one else lives on that floor."

"Oh," Leia replied.

"People still live here though?"

"Mainly Senators and, a few High ranking Officials that are on my good side. Since I own the building, I don't have to rent it out to just the highest bidder because, I don't exactly need the money."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Elevator came to an abrupt stop as Vader motioned for his daughter to follow him off of the elevator.

Leia then followed her father through the hallway until, he stopped in front of a closed doorway.

Leia at the same time spoke, "How many rooms are there on this level?"

"Just a few more, Your Mother really had one of the finest apartments. The Apartments on this level back in the day were very expensive."

Leia nodded as her father pounded in the security code.

Within seconds, the doors hissed open as Vader motioned for her to follow him.

Leia looked at the spacious living room in silence as she spoke, "It's beautiful."

Vader nodded as he noticed his daughter's eyes focusing on the waterfall.

"That reminds me of some of the waterfalls up by the lake house."

"That is why she chose to have it here, it reminded her of home."

Leia nodded, "You keep it going?"

"I have a few maintenance droids that make sure that it is always running. Everything is running just as it did the day that she left for the last time."

Leia nodded as Vader spoke, "You can go ahead and check out our bedroom if you want."

Leia nodded as she walked towards the bedroom where she noticed a perfectly made bed.

She then walked into the spacious refresher that was connected to the bedroom and spoke, "The bath here is larger than the one in Aunt Sola's room."

Vader nodded in silence as Leia glanced at the countertop.

Leia then, headed back into the bedroom and towards the vanity desk.

She then, opened one of the drawers where she noticed several hair combs as well as her Mother's makeup bag.

"She had a lot of stuff here, I think she had more than Aunt Sola and Pooja both do."

"She was a Politician, she had to have hundreds of hair pens and other things so that she could style herself in a hundred different ways. Take a look at the large number of dresses in her closet."

Leia nodded as she looked back at the vanity desk.

Vader frowned, perhaps the child should be allowed to take something from the desk. Perhaps, just a few things that she could have to remind her of her Mother.

As Leia walked out of the closet in shock, Vader spoke, "You can have Your Mother's makeup bag and the stuff on her Vanity desk if you want."

Leia's face immediately lightened up as Vader continued, "How about we leave everything on the desk and, I will have Lieutenant Solo move the desk into your room onboard the Exactor?"

Leia smiled, "You will do that?"

"I think that you deserve to have a few things that your Mother owned. I will have Solo do the deeds."

"Thank you Dad," Leia stated as she moved towards her Father and, hugged him tightly.

Vader nodded as tears ran down his face. How he missed his Angel but, he knew that he needed to man up and raise his daughter instead of spending his time wallowing in his grief.

Leia looked at her Father with a frown, "Are you crying because of Mom?"

Vader nodded, "How about we go and get some ice cream or something. There is a little Ice Cream shop down the street that your Mother used to go to. We can go there and, get some Shurra ice cream."

Leia nodded as Vader pulled out his comlink. "Lieutenant Solo."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Bring a speeder with a cargo bed over to Five Hundred Republica, I am going to leave two guards at the door of the room that you're supposed to go into. I want you to collect the vanity desk from the Master Bedroom and take it back to the Exactor. It is going to be my daughter's."

"At once my Lord, I will have Lieutenant Piett help since we haven't taken our leave yet."

Vader cringed, He had forgotten about his promise of three weeks of leave.

He immediately spoke, "I will compensate you both for the time that you spend hauling the desk. Make sure that Piett is sworn to secrecy."

"Understood my Lord, I won't even tell him about Leia."

"Thank you, I think that he can be trusted but, the less that he knows the better for him," Vader stated.

"Very well, I am going to get that done right now, Solo out!"

Vader was silent in response as he put his comlink away.

* * *

Tattooine:

Luke smiled at his Mother as she entered his bedroom, "Are you ready to go to town Son?"

"Yes Mom, do you think that I will get to go flying with Biggs afterwords?"

Padme smiled, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're all that I have."

Luke obediently nodded in silent response.

Padme at the same time noticed Luke slipping his lightsaber inside of his boot, "Luke you better not show that to Biggs. No one can know that you're a Jedi."

"I know Mom, Ahsoka reminds me all of the time," Luke replied in frustration.

Padme sighed, "Every month, I hear that another has been found and killed."

"And it is never Kenobi. Why can't he be found?" asked Luke.

"He is very smart Luke."

"Do you think that the Force was ever returned to him?" Luke asked.

Padme shook her head, "Only the Force knows Son. Let's not talk about him, he is not my friend."

"And you both used to be close right?"

"He was like an older brother. I used to see him as the Brother that I never had," Padme replied.

"All you had was your Sister right?" Luke asked.

Padme nodded, "I miss her so much. She must feel so horrible from losing me. She really cared for me so much. I bet you that she places flowers on my grave every month if my Mother doesn't beat her to it."

Luke smiled, "Someday, I will kill Vader and the Emperor. Then, we will be able to go live on Naboo," Luke stated as he walked out of the room.

Padme sighed as Luke left, "I don't want you to kill your own Father," Padme stated to the empty doorway.

As Padme left the room, She saw Owen approaching her with a Datapad, "Here is a list of things that I want Luke to pick up at Tosche Power Station."

Padme nodded as she took the Datapad, "I will have him go over the list."

Padme then, headed away from the Homestead and towards her Speeder as she noticed Luke waiting patiently, "Can I please drive Mom?"

Padme smiled, "As long as you drive safely."

* * *

A few minutes later, Padme and Luke both left the Lars Homestead together as they drove towards Anchorhead for supplies.

Padme smiled as she watched her Son, He was his Father's Son. He loved to fly, he loved to repair things and, he was very strong in the Force just like his Father.

A half hour later, Padme found herself in the streets of Anchorhead with Luke. She smiled as her Son parked their speeder. Such a good pilot just like his Father, Padme thought in silence.

* * *

Padme then ended her thoughts as she eagerly climbed out of the speeder and spoke, "We will take a shortcut through that one alley to get to the market."

Luke nodded as he followed his Mother in silence.

As the two of them walked through the alley, Luke felt the Force whispering a warning to him. Without a word to his mother, he immediately pulled his lightsaber out of his boot.

At the same time, Luke heard two blaster shots followed by a scream.

"Something is happening Mom."

Padme nodded as she pulled a blaster out of her cloak.

At the same time, Luke saw a redheaded woman rushing through the Alley as she held the hand of a redheaded girl of around seven.

At the same time, Luke saw several Stormtroopers entering the alley whom were no doubt in pursuit of the woman and child. Without a second thought, Luke activated his blue lightsaber as he ran forward and, started to slice through the Stormtroopers.

Padme sighed, she had no choice but to join the fight. She immediately fired her blaster and, killed two Stormtroopers as her Son stabbed the last one with his lightsaber.

At the same time, she looked behind her and, noticed that the woman and child were nowhere in sight.

Padme looked at Luke in frustration and spoke, "You should have asked."

"Mom they were going to kill that lady and that girl. I couldn't let it happen."

Padme sighed, He is his Father's Son, daring, fearless and, willing to risk his life to help people that he knows nothing about, she thought in silence.

"Are you sure that you're ready to fight like this Son?" Padme asked.

"Aunt Ahsoka started training me when I was seven Mom, Of course I am ready."

Padme sighed, "Let's get out of this Alley before more Imperials arrive. We will buy our supplies and then, we will leave. No one will suspect a single Mother and her nine year old Son to be responsible for all of this."

Luke smiled at his Mother in response as he followed her out of the Alley.

"Son that was very risky what you just did. You just killed six Stormtroopers."

"You only killed three, I had to help. There was no way that you were going to let them get that lady right?"

Padme frowned, "The Empire will start to search this planet once they find out that a Lightsaber was involved."

Luke smiled, "They won't find me."

"I certainly hope not," Padme replied with a frown.

Luke frowned, "How did you feel after you killed for the first time Mom?"

Padme frowned, "It was in the middle of a huge battle, I didn't have time to think until after the fact."

"Did you feel bad from it?" Luke asked.

Padme nodded, "I never did enjoy it. I don't know how anyone in their right mind could. Back there, we killed nine Imperials but, they are more than that, That is assuming that they aren't clones."

"Maybe they are just Clones," stated Luke hopefully.

"I hope so. After we get our stuff, we will find out weather or not they are Clones most likely as we walk back to our Speeder."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I will have more up after the weekend. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

A half hour later, Padme and Luke both headed back towards the alley with several large bags that contained groceries and, household items.

As they approached the Alley, Padme noticed two of the corpses being carried out of the alley. Both of them had their helmets removed. Luke breathed in a sigh of relief when he saw that they were the faces of two Clones and, not ordinary men.

At the same time, A young Imperial officer approached Padme and spoke, "Ma'am, this Alley is a crime scene, you will have to go around. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Padme nodded as she turned and, motioned for Luke to follow her.

The two of them wordlessly walked around the block towards their speeder without a word.

As the two of them walked, Luke spoke, "Do you think that they will find that lady and her daughter?"

Padme sighed, "I don't know Luke. I hope not."

Padme in truth didn't want to tell her Son that there was a strong possibility that they had merely postponed the woman's capture and done nothing more.

A short time later, Padme and Luke both left Anchorhead in their speeder and, drove towards Tosche Power Station.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Power Station, Padme and Luke both headed into the shop and, thanks to Luke they easily found the various vaporator parts that Owen had requested.

Padme then looked at Luke and spoke, "Luke, how about we go see Biggs on another day? Imperial's are going to be swarming the area for the next few hours. I really don't want to be around them."

Luke nodded, "Ok Mom."

"I am sorry Son."

Luke nodded in silence as he climbed into the Speeder.

Padme then, wordlessly drove her Son back towards their home.

* * *

Owen Lars watched as his Sister in Law and Nephew both climbed out of their landspeeder. He immediately moved forwared and, took a bag of groceries from Padme as he spoke, "I got a call from Old Starkiller an hour ago. He said that there was some lunatic on the streets of Anchorhead that chopped up a bunch of Stormtroopers."

Padme shook her head, "Two lunatics, Luke pulled me into the fight."

"What?" Ahsoka asked in anger as she walked towards her Padawan.

Luke frowned, "T-They were chasing this lady and this little girl, So I decided to stop them."

Ahsoka firmly looked at Luke and spoke, "If one word about this gets to the ears of the Emperor or Vader, we are done. Vader will come, I hope that you understand that."

"Yes Master," Luke replied.

"I joined him Ahsoka because, I couldn't let the Imperial's kill that woman and her child."

"I know how you feel Padme but, we have to look out for Luke."

Padme was silent in response.

Ahsoka then spoke, "So how did he do in the fight?"

Padme smiled, "You are asking me?"

"If he fought, I would like to know if he used his training like he is supposed to," stated Ahsoka

"I only dropped three out of the nine Clones if that tells you anything," Padme replied.

"He killed Six Stormtroopers?" asked Owen in shock.

"It was easy," Luke stated as he headed into the homestead.

Owen shook his head, "I just hope that Vader is very busy so that he doesn't come here searching for Luke."

"He hates this planet, that is why I ended up staying with you. The only way that he will come is if the Emperor orders him to," Padme replied.

Owen nodded in silence.

* * *

Coruscant: Four days later:

Vader entered the living quarters of his palace in silence after a long morning of meetings with various Senators and Moffs.

As he entered his living room, He noticed Leia laying on the couch with a Holo novel in her hands.

He smiled, "Are you behaving yourself?"

"Yes, Dad," Leia replied with a smile.

"Good, Have you had lunch yet?" Vader asked

Leia shook her head, at the same time, Vader's comlink started to ring.

Vader immediately picked up the Comlink and spoke, "Yes?"

"My Lord, this is Pooja Naberrie."

"Pooja, it is good from you. Would you like to talk to Leia?" Vader asked as he did his best to hide the tone of surprise from his voice.

"Actually, I am on Coruscant today. I came with the rest of my class so that we could witness the Senate Debate that was last week. We are leaving in a couple of days but, I was wondering if I could please see Leia?"

Vader smiled, "I think that she would like that, I'll tell you what, I will pick you up and bring you over to my Palace. You can join us for Lunch and then, you can go swimming with Leia. I will give you some space while you do."

"Thank you so much," Pooja replied.

"No Problem, Go ahead and park your Speeder at the parking Lot at Five Hundred Republica. It is a private Parking Lot, just tell them that you are waiting for me."

"Understood, Naberrie out!" Pooja replied.

Vader then turned to Leia whom was smiling ear to ear, "I am going to go pick up Pooja, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," Leia cheerfully replied as her Father left the room.

* * *

Pooja Naberrie watched as a black Airspeeder came into view. She saw Vader land the speeder as she looked behind her at the two Security guards who immediately turned away from her and, left.

She quietly climbed into the speeder as Vader spoke, "Did they give you any trouble?"

"No, they just told me that if you didn't come that I would find myself in Jail."

"Where is your Speeder?" Vader asked.

"I don't have one because of the fact that I came with the rest of my class from the Legislative youth Program. I just walked up here from the Ice Cream Shop down the street."

Vader nodded, "Your Aunt loved that place. I took Leia there the other day."

"Does someone live in her room now?" Pooja asked.

Vader shook his head, "I left it vacant. I just took Leia there the other day so that she could see it."

"Are all of her belongings still in the room?"

Vader nodded "I actually gave Leia her Vanity desk. I thought that Padme would have wanted her to have it."

Pooja smiled, "I bet that she loved that since the little one that she had stayed on Naboo."

Vader nodded, "Your parents certainly made sure that she had everything. That was my impression when I saw her room."

"That is a very accurate statement. I mean they always made sure that she had it all. I will take some responsibility for spoiling her though," Pooja stated with a smile.

Vader smiled, "I am glad that someone will. I can't say that your Mom can take the blame."

Pooja laughed, "Maybe my Dad, I mean he never gives us rules."

"Leia learned about my rules the hard way," Vader stated.

"Oh dear, what did she do?" Pooja asked.

"Flaked out on her studies and then, she tried to lie to me."

"My Mom would have given her a good swat for that."

"She got a few from me," Vader stated.

Pooja nodded in silence.

* * *

A short time later, Vader parked the speeder within his personal Hanger as he noticed Pooja's comlink ringing. He noticed a visible blush on Pooja's face as she looked at the caller ID.

He smiled, "Boyfriend?"

Pooja immediately shook her head as Vader spoke, "Don't try lying. It doesn't work with me."

"We'll, yes kind of," Pooja replied.

"Kind of?" Vader asked.

"I mean I hope that he will be," Pooja stated as her face got even redder.

"Someone of interest to you?" Vader asked.

Pooja nodded, "I am going out to dinner with him tonight. I just found out that he is on Coruscant. There is just something about him, that draws me in."

"Do your parents know?" Vader asked.

"No one does, I don't know how I am going to explain him to my family."

"Why is that?" Vader asked.

"He is an Imperial, he actually serves onboard your Ship."

Vader gasped in shock, "What is his name?"

"Firmus Piett."

Vader smiled for a moment before he spoke, "Out of all of the men on the Exactor that you could have chosen, He is one of the few that I would actually call respectable."

"You mean to say that you approve?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded, "Just make sure that you both behave."

"I won't go all of the way. I-I am not like that," Pooja firmly stated.

"I never said that you were," Vader replied as he motioned for Pooja to follow him towards the nearby elevator.

* * *

A short time later, Pooja found herself in Vader's living quarters as Leia eagerly ran towards her.

The two girls immediately hugged as Vader spoke, "You two can go do whatever you want. I am going to get Lunch ready."

Pooja nodded as her cousin led her towards her bedroom.

Upon entering the large bedroom Pooja spoke, "This is your room?"

Leia nodded, "Dad got me the computer and my bed, the other day. He wants to make sure that I have everything on planet while we are here. Most of my stuff is still onboard the Exactor though."

"What is life on ship like for you?" Pooja asked.

"I don't mind it. I usually wake up and do my studies then, after dinner, Dad might take me swimming. Sometimes, Lieutenant Solo will take me swimming or play a game with me."

"Lieutenant Solo?" Pooja asked.

"He's my bodyguard. My Dad has him watching over me on ship whenever he is going about his business. He is on leave for a few weeks though. My Dad said that I would be safe with the Emperor being on vacation."

Pooja nodded as she spoke, "Do you like your Dad?"

"Yes, His spankings hurt though," Leia replied.

Pooja smiled, "I can imagine."

At that moment, Vader entered the room and spoke, "Lunch is ready."

Pooja immediately stood up as she looked down at Leia, "Let's go eat."

Leia nodded as she followed her cousin out of the room.

* * *

Death Star:

Emperor Palpatine scrolled through the report from Tattooine on his datapad with a frown.

He had hoped for Mara Jade to be in his hands by now. He had been searching for the girl for several years knowing that she would be a valuable asset in his hands.

Unfortunately, once again, Jade and her Mother had escaped his grasp. How they had escaped he didn't know. He only hoped that Vader could find her.

With a frown, Palpatine looked at his aide and spoke, "Forward this report to Vader. Have him review it. I doubt that Jade will be off of that dustball by the time that I am back on Coruscant but, even if she is it won't hurt to have Vader investigate the Jedi presence on that Planet. If there is a Jedi on that Planet, He needs to be terminated."

"Understood your Majesty," replied the aide with a bow.

Palpatine then, turned towards Tarkin with a Dark smile, "Now where were we Governor?"

"The weapons array," Tarkin replied with an arrogant smile.

"What is the progress of the weapons array?" Palpatine asked.

"It is on schedule along with the rest of the station. I predict that everything will be fully operational in ten years time just as we have hoped."

"Good," Palpatine replied.

"This Battle Station will be the ultimate power in the Universe your Majesty," Tarkin stated with a prideful smile..

Palpatine shook his head, finding himself tired of Tarkin's bragging.

"That is all for now Governor, I am satisfied with the report. I will see you at the convention on Coruscant in a couple of Months."

Tarkin smiled at the Emperor in response as Palpatine stood up to leave the room.

* * *

Coruscant:

Pooja Naberrie sat inside of a Middle Class Diner as she enjoyed her simple Dinner with Lieutenant Firmus Piett.

As they ate, Firmus spoke, "So do your Parents know?"

Pooja shook her head, "I didn't tell them that I was seeing anyone tonight. I don't want to argue with them over the fact that I am going out on a date with an Imperial."

Firmus smiled, "They are not supporters I am guessing."

Pooja shook her head, "Not at all."

"That is understandable. I was young and stupid when I enlisted. Now, I wish in some ways that I had heeded my Father's words."

"What did he say about them?" Pooja asked.

"Nothing good, he hates the Empire. In the end, he was right. During my time on Naboo, I saw my Commander abuse his power to many times. I just didn't listen to my Dad, because I wanted to defy him."

"What was your reason for that?" Pooja asked.

"Mainly because of the fact that we never got along growing up. My older Brother was the one that always followed his lead but me, I wanted to do my own thing without his help."

Pooja smiled, "I always got along with my Dad but, he always told me and My Sister one thing all of our lives."

What was that?" Firmus asked.

"That we had two choices. We could either get a job and live off of ourselves or, we could get married and live off of our husbands."

Firmus found himself bursting into laughter in response.

* * *

As Vader ate dinner with his daughter, Leia spoke, "Dad, do you think that Uncle Darred will be angry when he hears that Pooja went out with that one Officer?"

Vader shook his head, "I don't know Leia. I do know that for us Father's we get stressed out about our daughter's welfare very quickly."

"Even me?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded, "You won't be allowed to date until you're thirty. I can't have any bad boys coming after you. If they do, I will feed them to a Nexu."

Leia smiled as Vader continued, "I am going to be busy tomorrow, I want you to just do your studies and behave yourself."

"Ok Dad, thank you for letting me see the Senate Rotunda."

Vader smiled, after two days, his daughter was still thinking about her trip to the Senate and the trip to her Mother's apartment.

Vader smiled at his daughter in response.

* * *

Three weeks later:

After three weeks of managing things on Coruscant, Vader found himself standing on the landing platform in front of the Imperial Palace as the Emperor's shuttle landed.

He was pleased that the Emperor had finally returned to Coruscant, he wanted nothing more than to leave the planet and, get his daughter away from the presence of the Old Man.

As The Emperor walked down the Boarding Ramp, Vader knelt down before him in silence as he guarded his thoughts, he didn't want the Emperor to get the slightest hint of Leia's existence.

Palpatine smiled, "Rise my friend."

"Everything has been done as requested," Vader calmly stated.

"You have done well Lord Vader, now I must ask one favor before you take your leave," Stated Palpatine.

"What would that be Master?"

"There was a Jedi Attack on Tattooine a few weeks ago. Nine Clones were killed, I want you to go to Tattooine and find the Jedi. There is also a young Force sensitive redheaded girl named Mara Jade whom I would like to have in my custody if possible."

"I understand Master," Vader replied.

"Do the job and then, I will give you two weeks of leave."

"Yes Master," Vader replied.

Palpatine then, handed Vader a datapad as he spoke, "Go ahead and return to the Exactor, I sense that you're eager to add another lightsaber to your Collection."

"That is correct my Master," Vader replied.

"Then Go and destroy the Jedi my young Apprentice."

Vader nodded as he took the datapad from his Master before, leaving the landing platform and heading towards his Speeder.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Leia eagerly watched as her Father entered their living chambers. She smiled, "Are we going to go somewhere during your vacation Dad?"

Vader shook his head, "We will remain onboard this ship, Did you know that we have now been living together for a Month?"

Leia gasped in shock, "A month?"

Vader nodded, "One month exactly. How do you feel about that?"

"I like living with you Dad," Leia replied.

Vader smiled, "Good, because I like having you here."

"How about we go for a swim now that the ship is in Hyperspace?"

Leia eagerly nodded as Vader spoke, "You can also put the Ysalamiri in his cage."

"Ok," Leia replied as she left the room."

A short time later, Leia returned to the living room dressed in her swimsuit as Vader led her towards their pool.

* * *

A few hours later, Leia found herself sitting at her Mother's vanity desk as she started to get ready for bed.

At the same time, Vader entered the room as he watched her with a smile, "You certainly seem to be enjoying the new desk."

"Thank you for giving it to me."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "We will be in Hyperspace for a couple of days. When we drop out of Hyperspace, we will be in orbit above Tattooine."

"The planet that you came from right?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded, "I have something that I have to do for the Emperor and, we are going to go to my Mother's grave."

"How old were you when she died?" Leia asked.

"Nineteen," Vader replied.

"Do you still miss her? Leia asked."

"I always will miss her," Vader replied.

"At least you knew her though right?" Leia asked.

Vader frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I never knew my Mother. She is just dead. I wasn't happy or sad when she died. Because, I can't even remember. I just wish that I could have had her in my life."

Vader nodded in silence as he spoke, "I envy you."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"You didn't have to say goodbye to her or let go. Because, you were to young to remember her. You may not believe this but you are fortunate in some ways but unfortunate in other ways."

Leia was silent in response.

Vader sighed, He had watched helplessly as his Mother had died in his arms after being brutally tortured to death. It was a fate that no one ever deserved. He only hoped that his Daughter would never have to endure such trauma from his death.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys have been awesome.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

Tattooine: Mos Espa:

Within the dark dusty streets of Mos Espa, a tiny redheaded girl cried as she held the hand of her dying Mother.

Her Mother had been wounded several weeks earlier by Stormtroopers in Anchorhead and, her wounds had become infected. All Mara could do was watch helplessly as her Mother died right before her innocent eyes.

It was a miracle that Mother and Daughter had made it out of Anchorhead but, it meant nothing at this point. Within moments, Mara was going to be just one of the thousands of orphans that made their home in the dusty streets of the lawless cities of Tattooine.

Knowing that going to a Healer could mean discovery, her Mother had simply remained hidden in a make shift shelter that was within one of the dark alleys while her daughter brought her food that she had been fortunate enough to steal from a nearby Cantina kitchen. It was obvious to her that her death was coming as she coughed up more blood.

She breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Mara, you have to stay away from Imperials they will hurt you because of who your Daddy was. Just know that I will always be with you no matter what."

"Please don't die Mommy," Mara begged in tears.

"Everyone dies sweetheart, I don't want to die yet but, I can't let them find you by going to a healer. Just stay hidden. Don't ask strangers for help. Use your mind until you find someone that you feel good in, someone that can help you. Don't settle for anyone else and, do not focus on what the person looks like or what species they are. If they can help you then, go with them."

With that Mara let out a scream as her Mother closed her emerald eyes for the last time.

Mara cried as she spoke, "Open your eyes Mommy. Open your eyes, I am here Mommy," Mara said in tears.

It was in this very moment that seven year old Mara Jade realized just how alone she was. She looked at her Mother's body as grief filled her. Her Mother had told her three things before she had died. She had told her not to forget her name and, to stay away from Imperials and, not to trust just anyone.

She knew that she could easily those three things, she just hoped that she would be able to find some help. In tears, Mara curled up by her Mother's still warm body as she cried throughout the night.

No one came for her, No nice person stopped. Those that passed by in the dark streets could care less about the cries of the fearful and lonely child. To many beings were focused on themselves.

Mara was merely an innocent child that had been exposed to the horrible evils that filled the Galaxy at an early age.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: Eight hours later:

Vader stood onboard the command bridge of the Exactor in grim silence as Captain Ozzel approached him, "Lord Vader, we are in orbit directly above Tattooine. I have a squad of Clones awaiting your orders Sir."

Vader shook his head, "I only want myself and Lieutenant Solo on the Shuttle."

Ozzel frowned, "Of course My Lord."

Vader then turned and, left the bridge in silence as he headed towards his living chambers.

Leia watched as her Father entered their living room and spoke, "I dressed in this white dress, it covers my arms and legs. Is it a good choice?"

Vader nodded, "An excellent choice. It is light colored which will help you in terms of reflecting the heat and, it covers your body. I would hate for you to be sunburned."

Leia nodded as Vader spoke, "There is one rule, you are not to be alone at any moment whatsoever on that planet. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad," Leia replied.

Vader then, motioned for Leia to follow him out of their quarters as he spoke, "The Boonta Eve race is today, I am hoping that we may be able to catch some of it."

"Is that the race that you won?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded with a smile, "It is indeed."

"How old were you when you won?" Leia asked.

"Your age," Vader replied.

Leia smiled at her father in response as they approached the nearby turbolift.

* * *

Han Solo watched in silence as Lord Vader entered the Hanger Bay followed by his nine year old Daughter, Leia.

He glanced at Leia and, flashed her a smile as Vader spoke, "Do you have the Shuttle ready?"

"Yes, My Lord, I also have a speeder onboard for our personal use."

"Good, we will land in Mos Espa and go to the race," Vader stated.

Han nodded in silence.

As Vader sat down in the cockpit of the shuttle, he looked at Han and spoke, "Go ahead and take us on down there."

He then, breathed in deeply in grief, he would be facing his Mother's grave fairly soon. For him, facing his mother's grave was a symbol of his failure. He only hoped that he would be able to keep himself together as he faced her grave since it would be in front of Leia.

As the shuttle flew out of the Hanger Bay, Han spoke, "I heard a rumor that twenty some years ago, a nine year old Human boy won the Boonta Eve Classic. I always found it unusual, a human racing a Podracer let alone winning."

"Twenty two years exactly," Vader replied.

Han looked at Vader in shock, "H-How would you know My Lord?"

"I was there, I was that very boy."

Han gasped in shock as he looked at Vader a second time, "Y-You my Lord?"

Vader nodded in silence.

As Han looked at his Commander in shock and admiration

* * *

Tattooine: Mos Espa:

Owen Lars smiled as Luke and Ahsoka took their seats alongside him, "I hope that this will be a good race."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement as Luke spoke, "How many races have you seen Uncle Owen?"

"Quite a few Luke, It has been awhile though since I have seen a good one though."

Luke nodded in silence as Ahsoka spoke, "It looks like there are some newer racers. Hopefully it makes things more interesting."

"With Sebulba gone, It should be interesting," Owen stated.

"He was the one that cheated when my Dad raced right?" Luke asked.

Owen nodded, "He didn't race as much after that. I think he was to humiliated."

Luke was silent in response as he felt a dark chill run down his spine.

He looked over at Ahsoka whom merely nodded, "I can feel it too."

Owen frowned, "Feel what?"

"Vader is here," Ahsoka grimly stated.

"That means that we better leave," stated Owen.

Ahsoka shook her head, "If we go now, he will see us."

She then pointed down the bleachers towards a darkly cloaked figure that was accompanied by a small dark haired girl and a young Imperial Officer whom was dressed in a black uniform.

Owen looked at Ahsoka in horror as Ahsoka spoke, "I am doing my best to shield his presence but, It won't work for long. We will have to leave as soon as the race ends. We will get away in the crowd."

"Understood," Owen replied.

Luke nervously looked at Ahsoka and spoke, "Do you think that he senses us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't already notice us," Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka shivered as she looked at Owen, "I think that he already suspects something. We just can't move until the crowd moves otherwise, he will be onto us."

Owen nodded in silence.

Ahsoka at the same time stared at the dark haired girl in shock, That girl was Leia. There was no doubt in her mind that she was looking straight at Leia. How did Vader find her? How long had he had her? Did he have any idea that Padme was also alive? Ahsoka frowned, only time would tell.

* * *

Vader surveyed the crowd of spectators in silence as he took an empty row of seats alongside Han and Leia.

He knew that his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano was among them. He also could sense an elusive Force presence that she was shielding. He also sensed what he guessed to be a third presence that was somewhere near the race course. The presence was that of a fearful being, he guessed the being to be the child that the Emperor had asked him to obtain.

At the same time, Han spoke, "Sir the body of the redheaded Mother of the one girl was found in a nearby alley."

"And the child?" Vader asked.

"Troops are still searching for her," Han replied.

"Tell them to back off, I know exactly where she is."

"Understood my Lord," Han replied.

"Set your blaster to stun," Vader stated.

Han obediently followed the order as he spoke into his comlink.

Vader then, turned his attention to the Podrace as Leia spoke, "Was your Mom scared when you raced?"

"Yes, she always was scared when I did it."

"Did you get scared?" Leia asked.

Vader shook his head, "I loved it. I have always enjoyed a good fast race or a challenging flight."

"Oh," Leia replied.

Vader smiled, "While we are waiting for the Podracers to come around, I am going to the snack shop to get something to drink. Would you like something?"

Leia nodded as Vader glanced at Han, "I will grab you something as well Lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir," Han replied with a smile.

Vader then turned and, headed down the stairs and towards the snack shop.

* * *

Ahsoka watched her Former Master walk down the stairs in horror, "I shouldn't have allowed Luke to go down there Owen."

"Biggs is probably down there, he should be ok," Owen calmly replied.

"But Vader," Ahsoka stated.

"He will probably pass him off as a common street kid and nothing more. That is what most of the kids in this City are."

Ahsoka shook her head, "Vader isn't stupid and, he already can sense Luke."

Owen frowned, he didn't know very much about the Force but, he did trust Ahsoka's judgement so, he didn't question her when she got up and motioned for him to follow her.

Vader walked towards the Snack bar as the nervous Twi'lek seller took his Credit Chip before, proceeding to fill his order.

"I will fill your order right away My Lord," stated the nervous girl.

At the same time, Vader felt a nearby Force presence as he looked to the line of people waiting for their orders. He noticed a tiny blonde haired boy in the line.

The Dark Lord was stunned, for a moment he thought that he was looking at a clone of his nine year old self. The boy had his eyes, his blond hair and his skin complexion.

He looked back at the blue skinned Twi'lek and shook his head, "I can wait. Just take care of everyone that was before me first."

The woman nervously nodded in response.

Vader at the same time, headed for his position in the line.

He immediately noticed a nervous shiver from the boy.

To his shock, he realized that the boy was trying to hide his presence with the Force.

Vader smirked as he placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, "Who taught you how to use the Force Boy?"

The boy looked at the Dark Lord in shock and Horror as he spoke, "W-What is the Force?"

Vader shook his head, "I hate being lied to boy. Anyone that has known me personally will tell you that lying to me is not a wise thing to do."

The boy continued to tremble as Vader spoke, "What is your name?"

"L-Luke."

"Luke? What is your last name?"

Luke was silent, "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"When it is me asking, it matters."

Luke merely smirked, "I have no desire to tell you."

Vader was silent for a moment before speaking , "You are very brave but, you are very stupid to defy me like this. Do you know who I am?"

Luke nodded, "You're Darth Vader."

Vader smiled in response as he kept his hand on Luke, "You will be going with me boy. I am going to find out just where you came from."

Luke shivered in response.

* * *

Mara Jade walked through the dark alley in tears of fear. She heard Footsteps behind her. She immediately realized that Clones were coming for her. At the same time, she looked ahead of her to see a large durasteel door.

She immediately pressed the button but, the door wouldn't open because, It was locked.

Mara turned around in horror. She knew that there were clones just around the corner and, she was helpless against them.

She immediately sat down and started to cry as the footsteps became louder.

At the same time, she heard several screams as she heard several blaster shots and some type of animal roar that she had never heard before.

The next thing she knew, she saw a large furry creature looking at her with large teeth and large hands.

She trembled, it looked like a monster approaching her.

"P-Please, Please don't hurt me. My Mommy is dead, I-I just want to be safe," Mara said as she backed up against the alley wall.

"RWWWRRWRR," The creature replied as it approached Mara.

Mara started to cry as the creature picked her up and, wordlessly carried her out of the alley.

At the same time, the creature stroked her hair in a kind manner as it slung her onto its furry back before quickly leaving the Alley.

* * *

Luke looked at Vader in anger, the Dark Lord seemed unprepared. He had killed the Stormtroopers several weeks earlier without a problem. Vader was the man that murdered his Father so, he would simply kill Vader when he was least expecting it. He had his lightsaber concealed in his boot so, he would simply draw his lightsaber upon the Dark Lord.

As Luke reached towards his boot, Vader grabbed his hand as he reached down towards the boot.

"I thought that there was something odd about that boot, let's see what you got."

Luke gasped in shock and horror as Vader reached into his boot.

Vader gasped in shock as he looked upon the lightsaber that the mysterious young boy was carrying.

He was looking directly at the lightsaber that Obi-Wan had taken from him on Mustafar.

He looked down at Luke whom was filled with fear as he spoke, "Where did you get this?"

"I-It was my Father's. Do you remember killing him?" Luke replied.

Vader gasped in shock, "Your Father's Lightsaber?"

Luke nodded as Vader looked down at Luke.

There was no doubt that the boy believed what he was saying.

What did that mean? How was it possible that he could have a Son? He had been with no other woman besides Padme and, he already had Leia. Leia was his child. What about Luke?

He examined the boy's features as something dawned upon him, Twins? Was it possible? If so why weren't they together?

Kenobi! Vader thought in rage as he looked down at Luke. Kenobi had separated them so that he could turn them into weapons for his own use.

Vader struggled to calm himself as he spoke, "I did not kill him."

"Yes you did," Luke replied in anger.

At that moment, Vader felt a hard Force push that knocked him off of his feet.

Ahoska looked at Her frightened Padawan as he retrieved his Lightsaber, "Come on Luke."

Luke immediately followed his Master and his Uncle as they started to run.

Vader got up as he reached for his Comlink, "Lieutenant Solo, I found the Jedi. Head towards our Speeder and, bring Leia. Hurry!"

"Yes My Lord," Han replied.

Vader then, got up as he started to run after his Former Padawan and his Son.

They stole my Daughter from me and, they stole my Son. The treachery never ends, Vader thought in rage.

* * *

Ahsoka looked behind her in horror, she knew that she didn't have the ability to defeat Vader in a fight. But, at this point she knew that she had little choice.

"Owen, Have Luke pilot the Speeder. If you can, Come pick me up. If not, then just go. Have Padme and Luke off of the planet within the day."

"I understand," Owen replied.

Ahsoka then, activated her green lightsaber as she turned to face her Former Master."

Vader looked ahead of him as he noticed his Former Padawan waiting for him with her lightsaber in hand.

He immediately activated his Lightsaber as he approached Ahsoka in anger, "You and Kenobi stole them both from me. You kept Luke and Leia from me. Leia was raised by her Aunt for nine years with no knowledge of my existence because of my two best friends who stabbed me in the back," Vader stated in anger.

"I never stabbed you in the back. I looked after Luke because of the love that I have for the man that I called brother or even at some points thought of as a Father."

Vader sneered, "You are lying Ahsoka. You even told my Son that I killed his Father. I am his Father!"

With that, Vader made a jump towards Ahsoka as she did her best to defend herself against his Attack.

Ahsoka immediately back peddled as Vader started his vicious attack.

At the same time, She sensed Luke approaching behind her.

Ahsoka immediately made a strike towards Vader's head that he easily blocked.

He then made an overhead strike towards Ahsoka that she struggled to block.

At the same time, No one noticed the nearby fruit bucket that was floating in the air.

Luke had noticed a fruit seller's stand that was empty aside from all of the fruit.

Most likely, the seller was at the Race.

Luke smiled as he used the Force to float the bucket directly above Vader's head before releasing it.

The bucket hit Vader's head and, he instantly was knocked out.

Ahsoka looked down at her Former Master with a frown before running towards the Speeder, "We have to get back to the Farm quickly! Drive as fast as possible Luke before he wakes up."

"Yes, Aunt Ahsoka," Luke replied.

* * *

Vader opened his eyes in anger as he placed a hand on his head.

At the same time, he turned to see Lieutenant Solo jumping out of the nearby Speeder, "Are you ok My Lord?" Han asked as he ran to Vader's side.

"I am fine Solo. Is Leia in the speeder?"

"Yes My Lord, we have a lead on Mara Jade."

"Let her be, the Jedi is our main priority and, I know exactly where she is going."

Han nodded in response, not wishing to question his Commander.

Vader smiled, this was going to be easier than he thought. He immediately ran towards the speeder as he spoke, "I'll drive. Once we get to the Homestead, you will remain with Leia while I go inside."

"Yes My Lord," Han replied as Vader climbed into the driver's seat.

Moments later, Vader Drove out of Mos Espa. He knew that capturing his Former Padawan and reclaiming his Son was going to be all to easy once he caught up with them, which was going to be very soon.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you guessed who and what species the creature was that took Mara. It really is an easy one when you look at it. Anyway, More will be up on Thursday or Friday most likely. I know it is a Cliff Hanger but, I will not post the next Chapter until the Quality is readable.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, Vader drove the Speeder towards the Lars Homestead as he gasped in shock and disbelief. He felt a familiar presence nearby, a presence that he hadn't felt in nine years. Right within the Lars Home, he sensed the presence of his Angel.

At the same time a memory came to mind.

* * *

Flasback: Kamino: Nine years Earlier:

_As Vader awoke on the operating table, he noticed one shocking thing, his left arm and his legs were flesh again. He was in shock, how was it possible when he specifically remembered the pain of Kenobi's lightsaber slicing them off?_

_At the same time, he heard the voice of his Master, "Lord Vader can you hear me?"_

_"Yes Master," Vader replied as he turned and looked at his Master._

_He was silent for a moment as a thought came to mind, Padme. Where was she?_

_He then spoke, "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

_Palpatine was silent for a moment before grimly speaking, "It seems in your anger, you killed her."_

_Vader looked at his Master in rage as he spoke, "I-I couldn't have. She's alive, I felt her."_

A_t that moment, Vader clenched his fists as the various droids and pieces of medical equipment started to fly throughout the room. The two nearby Kaminon doctors, fell to the ground dead along with two droids._

_Vader then, climbed off of the Medical bed as he screamed, "No!"_

End of Flashback"

So much of him had died in that very moment now, here he was with his Daughter who had given him some of what he had lost with Padme. How could she have left him like this? How could she have given Leia up to Organa like she had? Vader turned towards Han and Leia and spoke, "Wait here until I call you in."

Padme looked at Beru in shock as she heard the sound of the front door opening, "They are back way to early. The Race probably isn't even over yet."

Beru nodded in agreement as she followed Padme out of the kitchen.

* * *

Padme watched as Ahsoka, Owen and Luke entered the room.

"Pack your bags Padme, we have to get you off of the planet!" Owen stated.

Padme frowned, "What is going on?"

"Vader, He is coming for us," Ahsoka replied.

"What?" Padme asked in shock and disbelief.

Ahsoka nodded, "He was at the race Padme. Luke talked to him and, I fought him."

Padme looked at Luke in shock and horror, "What did you tell him Luke? Did you tell him anything?"

"When he saw my lightsaber, he asked where I got it. So, I told him that it belonged to my Father. I asked him if he remembered murdering him."

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "What were you thinking Luke Skywalker? Now he knows who you are. If he finds us, he will kill you," Padme yelled.

At the same time, a sinister voice spoke, "I would never kill my own Son."

All eyes turned towards the doorway where Darth Vader stood with his hood lowered.

Padme shivered as he approached her. Vader took grabbed her wrists and, he let loose a hard slap on her cheek.

Padme fell to her knees as Vader spoke, "You have some explaining to do."

Padme looked up at her husband in pure defiance as he spoke, "Tell me why it is that your parents have no clue about Luke or your survival?"

Padme was silent as Vader continued, "And, Why the hell was our Daughter in Organa's custody for two years and then, in your Sister's custody for seven years?" Vader yelled in rage.

Padme looked up at her husband in tears, "L-Leia? I-Is safe?"

"Of course she is, its not like you care since you gave her away," stated Vader as he slapped Padme for the second time.

Padme in response broke down in tears as Owen bravely stepped forward, "Can I have a chance to explain?"

Vader glared at Owen, "What can you tell me?"

Owen bit his lip as he spoke, "I can explain everything if you just keep your lightsaber on your belt and stop slapping your wife."

Vader nodded, "Go ahead and start explaining."

"Alone please," Owen stated.

Vader nodded as he followed Owen towards the courtyard.

* * *

Once the two men were out of the kitchen, Vader faced Owen in silence.

Owen was silent before he spoke, "Nine years ago, Kenobi showed up at the front door of our farm with Luke."

"And Padme?" Vader asked.

"Let me get to that part," Owen replied.

Vader nodded as Owen continued, "He told us that attacked Padme on Mustafar and that she died giving birth to Luke. Based on the fact that Shmi was my mother by Marriage and the fact that she would have done the job had she lived, I took Luke in."

"What about Padme? She obviously wasn't dead," Vader stated.

"Let me get to that part," Owen replied.

Vader was silent as Owen continued, "Kenobi visited our farm a few times afterwords asking to see Luke but, Beru and I didn't like having him around. The day that he brought Luke to us, I knew he was lying about something but, I didn't know what and, I didn't want a liar in the presence of my nephew."

Owen paused before he continued, "About three months to the day that we were given Luke, Ahsoka Showed up on our property with Padme."

"Why did Kenobi tell you that she was dead?" Vader asked in anger.

"Because he didn't think that she would come for Luke. You see, him and Organa and that one little Troll..."

"Yoda," Vader finished in anger.

Owen nodded as he continued, "They told Padme the moment that she awoke after giving birth to the twins that they had died because of you and they showed her two empty cribs."

"What?" Vader asked in anger.

Owen nodded as he continued, "When Padme was brought here, she barely weighed sixty pounds. She was on the verge of dying because she had nothing to live for."

Vader gasped in shock at the revelation as Owen continued, "We showed her Luke, we kept him right at her bedside day and night. Beru and Ahsoka worked around the clock nursing her back to health while caring for Luke, for almost a year. All while I worked on the farm to support them."

"She almost died, the only reason that she is alive is because of the fact that she had Luke. There were times during that first year that she would cling to him for hours as though she was afraid that he would melt away," Owen stated in disgust.

"What of Leia?" Vader asked.

"Ahsoka was going to go and take her from Organa but, you foiled her plan."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked in anger.

"Ahsoka was going to kidnap Leia from Organa the moment that he landed on Alderaan after a trip to Coruscant. Unfortunately, the Pirates that you hired ruined that plan and she disappeared."

Vader hung his head in shame as Owen continued. "A week before Leia's disappearance, Kenobi came here to take Luke from Padme. He fought with Ahsoka and, she won after I shot him in the back. He was then banished from Tattooine by the spirits of several Dead Jedi Knights and supposedly stripped of his Powers."

Vader gasped in shock, "Jedi Spirits?"

Owen nodded, "One of them was the one that freed you from Slavery."

"Qui-Gon?" Vader asked in shock.

Owen nodded in silence.

Vader frowned, "Why didn't Padme come to me for help after Leia disappeared? I would have swept the Galaxy."

"You choked her, she lost the twins once. She almost died from it. The only reason that she had to live was Luke. Even now he is the only thing keeping her alive. She was afraid that you would take him from her."

Vader was silent as Owen turned to leave him.

Owen left Vader in pure disgust as he headed towards the kitchen where his family was.

* * *

Luke looked at his tearful Mother in anger, "You lied to me!"

Padme shook her head, "It isn't as simple as that Luke."

"Why did you lie to me?" Luke asked in anger.

At that moment, Owen spoke, "Luke, your Mother did what she thought was best. She loves you and that is why she lied."

Luke glared at his Uncle in silence. He then turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Vader watched as his Son entered the Courtyard and faced him, "So I guess that you're my Father."

Vader nodded, "I am."

Luke glared at him before he spoke, "Why didn't you come for me before now?"

"I thought you were dead. I was lied to."

"And Leia? Is she my Sister?"

"Your instincts serve you well Luke," Vader replied.

"They never told me anything. I would walk in on Mom and Aunt Beru and see Mom crying about Leia and, she would say that she was just a friend. I was lied to all of my life," Luke stated in anger.

Vader nodded as Luke glared at him, "I don't want to be lied to anymore."

"Then, come with me. I will never lie to you Son and, you will be with your Sister."

Luke looked at his Father in shock, "It is that easy?"

"Of course it is. Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to stay with your Mother who lies?"

"I will go with you," Luke replied.

"Good," Vader replied.

Vader then turned and, headed towards the kitchen as Luke left to pack.

* * *

He entered the kitchen to see Padme fearfully watching him as she spoke, "Y-You're taking him from me aren't you."

Vader nodded, as he looked at Padme

Owen prepared to speak as Padme stopped him, "Don't bother Owen. He won't listen."

Owen sighed in response.

Vader then spoke, "You have one choice Padme, You can come with me willingly or, I can make you come by Force. If you come willingly, you will be allowed to be with the twins and take care of them like a normal Mother. Or, I can keep you locked away in one of the p on the Exactor.

Padme breathed in deeply in horror as she looked at her husband in near tears.

Her worst fears had been realized, she had no power over her husband, no legal help since he was well above the laws. She had the option of coming with him and keeping her head down and, seeing Leia or, refusing and being locked away and deprived of both of her children. Either way, she was going to be a prisoner but, the first option was her only choice.

Ahsoka glared at Vader and, shook her head, "I won't surrender without a fight and, I won't let you take Padme like this."

With that, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber as Padme stood in between her husband and her friend.

"Back down Ahsoka."

"Get Luke out of here Padme!"

"He won't go, He is angry at me. If I tell him to run with me, he won't listen I can assure you of that. You know how he is when he is angry," Padme replied.

Vader laughed, "Sounds like me."

Padme looked at her husband as she spoke, "If I come with you, Will you spare Ahsoka?"

"If she surrenders," Vader replied.

Ahsoka looked at Her Former Master as she deactivated her Lightsaber and, threw it at him.

Padme then, hugged Beru and Owen in gratitude, "Thank you for everything that you did for me."

"Any time," Owen replied.

As Padme left the room to pack, Vader looked at Owen and Beru for a moment before he spoke, "I want to thank you for keeping Kenobi away from my Son and, for taking care of Padme."

Owen nodded as he spoke, "Let me tell you something Man to Man, she still loves you. Regardless of what happened just moments ago, she still loves you. If you can refrain from abusing her, you might actually be able to salvage your marriage."

Vader was silent as Owen continued, "Just ask yourself if your power is more important to you or if you care more about your wife and kids."

Vader glanced at Owen for a moment before, he left the room in silence as he contemplated Owen's words.

* * *

Miles away back in Mos Espa, A large furry creature snuck towards Vader's empty shuttle with Mara Jade still clinging to his back.

He looked around as he noticed several Clones still chasing him. He knew that it was now or never.

He was fortunate that he was able to escape from the slavers that had kidnapped him from Kashyyyk.

After hiding in the streets of Mos Espa for weeks, he had finally found a way off planet, via an unguarded shuttle.

He had been more motivated to escape after finding the small human girl.

After seeing her, he was far more determined to escape Imperial Detection but, above all else he had decided that he would not leave the cursed dustball without the little girl.

He smiled as he settled himself into the cockpit.

He had been in a few skirmishes in the Clone wars and, he had even fought alongside the Legendary Anakin Skywalker and, Master Yoda.

His name was Chewbacca.

As he took the Shuttle out of the atmosphere of Tattooine, he noticed a Star Destroyer attempting to hail him. He chose not to respond to the hails as he took the ship into Hyperspace.

He then, activated a nearby computer screen as he started to type a few simple words out for the human girl..

He then, motioned for the little girl to come towards him.

Mara fearfully approached the Wookiee as he pointed towards the Holoscreen and at the words that were right before her eyes.

The three words read, CAN YOU READ?

"A-A little," Mara replied.

She then, read the next set of words, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

"Mara, Mara Jade," Mara replied.

At the same time, another set of words appeared before her, MY NAME IS CHEWBACCA, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME CHEWIE.

"Chewie? What species are you?" Mara asked.

At that moment, another set of words came onto the screen, I AM A WOOKIEE FROM THE PLANET OF KASHYYYK.

Mara gasped in shock as recognition came to her mind.

Her mother several months before had told her about Wookiees, She had told her that Wookiees were friends of the Jedi.

She also remembered her Mother telling her that if she ever ran into a Wookiee that she must tell him that her Father was a Jedi because, they would protect her.

Mara then spoke, "My Father was a Jedi. My Mom just died last night but, she said that Wookiees were friends of the Jedi."

She then, looked towards the Computer screen as more words were typed out, WE ARE INDEED FRIENDS OF THE JEDI. I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE.

Mara nodded in silence as the Wookiee hugged her. She hugged him as well, she knew that she was safe now and, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Vader walked towards Padme's bedroom in silence.

As he opened the door to the small room, he noticed Padme quietly packing a travel bag as he approached her.

She looked up at him in frustration as she spoke, "If you think that you can beat the fight out of me or make me submit to you then, you better think again."

Vader frowned as Padme continued, "I will not have you raising your hand to me like that ever again. Do you understand?" Padme asked in anger.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I am sorry Padme, I thought that you had abandoned Leia."

"Is that something that you can see me doing?" Padme asked.

Vader shook his head as Padme continued, "I lived in hell for three months wanting to die from the loss of the twins. Then, I find out that my Son is alive and that I was lied to. I have spent a total of seven years wanting to go and look for Leia but restraining myself for fear of losing my other child to you."

"I am not going to take him away," Vader replied.

"But you are," Padme replied.

"He is my Son too," Vader replied in anger.

Padme glared at her husband as she continued to pack.

At that moment, Ahsoka entered the room.

Vader frowned, "Give us some space Snips."

"If she is to pack, she needs to be in here since we share the same room," Padme replied in frustration.

"I understand," Vader replied.

"I just want to see Leia. Can I please see Leia?" Padme asked as she looked at her husband.

Vader was instantly softened as he looked into his wife's pleading eyes, "I will go and get her. I will have someone come in to help you with the bags once they are filled."

Padme nodded as Vader moved closer to her. It was in this moment that he lost all control as he forced his lips against Padme's as he let loose a passionate kiss.

He immediately broke it the moment that he realized what he was doing as he looked own at Padme, "I am sorry. I-I have just longed to do something as simple as share a kiss with you for nine years. I was foolish to force it on you like that," Vader then turned and, left the room in silence.

Padme looked at Ahsoka in silence as Ahsoka spoke, "He still loves you. At least, it is obvious to me that he does."

"I know Ahsoka. I just want to focus on bonding with my daughter first."

Ahsoka nodded as she moved forward and hugged her friend.

* * *

Leia watched as her Father approached her.

"Are we going to see Grandma's Grave Dad?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded, "We are. Her grave is at this house."

"Why were we chasing the Jedi to this place?" Leia asked.

Vader frowned, "Leia, remember how your family was lied to and told that you died with your Mom?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "We were lied to about way more."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Your Mother is alive," Vader replied.

Leia looked at her Father in shock as tears started to stream out of her eyes, "Then why did she give me to Organa? Did she just not want me?"

Vader shook his head as he moved forward to calm his daughter down, "No Leia that is not what happened. After you were born, Organa and the man that used to be my friend, took you from your Mother while she slept. She was told that you died. After your Aunt found you, she was unable to trace you."

"Why didn't she ever come back to Naboo?" Leia asked.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Because of me."

"Why?" Leia asked.

Vader sighed, "You see Leia, you aren't my only child."

"W-What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"You had a twin Brother named Luke."

"A Brother?" Leia asked in shock.

Vader nodded, "Your Brother was also stolen from your Mom. He was brought to this planet as a baby. A Jedi Knight named Ahsoka brought your Mom here when you were still a baby so that she would have Luke. She was going to go and find you but then you disappeared."

Leia looked at her Father in shock and disbelief, "How could Organa and the Jedi do such a thing?"

"Because they are Monsters," Vader replied.

"Now, Do you want to meet your Mom?"

"Y-yes," Leia replied.

Before Leia could say another word, Vader heard the sound of running feet as Padme ran towards Leia.

"My baby!" Padme exclaimed in tears as she ran towards her daughter.

Before Leia could react, Padme wrapped her arms around Leia as she kissed her cheek.

She hugged Leia for fear of losing her as she kissed her cheeks multiple times.

Han watched the scene in shock as he felt slightly uncomfortable.

He looked at Vader as he spoke, "Shall I take my leave Sir?"

"Follow me, you will help me get my wife's bags."

Han nodded as he followed his Commander towards the doorway.

Padme looked at her Daughter with a loving smile as she let loose another kiss, "I have missed you so much Leia. I have thought about you everyday since the day that I learned that you were alive. I wondered if you were alive or if you even knew about me."

"I always wanted to know you," Leia replied as she felt her Mother's arms tighten around her body.

Padme smiled as she looked her daughter over, "You look just like me."

"And, Aunt Sola says that I am just like you," Leia stated with a proud smile.

"Is that a fact?" Padme asked.

Leia nodded, "I already have been accepted to the Legislative Youth Program. Dad says that I can go in a year after the Emperor is dead."

Padme smiled, "That is nice of him. I am glad that he wants you to go."

Padme then, kissed her daughter again as she spoke, "Are you ready to meet your Brother?"

"Yes," Leia replied with an eager smile.

* * *

Vader looked down at Luke as he spoke, "I know that you're angry Son but, what happened is not your Mother's fault."

"But she could have told me the truth."

"Can you please put the anger aside for now?"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because, she was lied to by people that she trusted just as you were. I was also lied to. That is why we have been apart. Don't worry, we will talk about it later."

Luke nodded as he noticed his Mother walk in the door with a tiny dark haired girl that he looked at in shock. The Girl had his Mother's hair and, she had his Mother's eyes.

Padme smiled, "Luke meet your sister Leia."

Luke and Leia immediately looked at one another as they stared at each other in silence.

Leia found herself looking at her Brother's blonde hair and blue eyes, he certainly looked like her Father while she looked like her Mother.

Would Luke like her?

"I-I always wanted a brother or sister," Luke stated.

"The same is for me, I always wanted my parents and now, It looks like we have them both."

Vader smiled as Padme spoke, "It must be shocking for them."

"It has to be, they will adapt."

At that moment, Han emerged from Padme's room with Ahsoka and several packed travel bags.

"These are the first ones Sir, I will load them all up for you."

Vader nodded, "Meet my wife Padme and my Son Luke."

Vader then turned towards his wife and spoke, "This is Lieutenant Han Solo. He is Leia's protector and, he is also going to be your Protector now."

Vader then turned towards Han, "Are you up for that task Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir," Han replied with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Lieutenant," Padme stated.

"You as well Milady," Han respectfully replied.

Padme sighed as Han left, more like my prison guard she thought. If only the poor boy really knew what he was getting involved in.

Padme glared at her husband as she spoke, "I certainly hope that you don't plan on choking that boy to death like you do so many of your other Officers, he can't be more then twenty if he is even that old."

"I wouldn't kill him, He is one of the best that I have."

At that moment, Han returned from the outside as he spoke, "Lord Vader, we kind of have a problem."

"A problem Lieutenant?" Vader asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, a marauding Wookiee kidnapped Mara Jade and stole our shuttle," Han replied.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, I will have more up on Monday or Tuesday most likely. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter, yes The Skywalker family is now reunited and yes, Chewbacca has Mara. Good thing right? Anyway that is it for now.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Vader looked at Han in shock, "A Wookiee took the girl?"

"What girl?" Luke asked.

"The one that you saved in Anchorhead a Month ago," Vader replied.

Luke's face reddened, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew."

"W-What happened to her Mother?" Luke asked.

"We found her body a few hours ago. She died from the wounds that were inflicted upon her by the clones. Mara is still alive though."

"Are you going to pursue her?" Padme asked uneasily.

At that moment, Han handed Vader a datapad.

Vader looked at the images on the datapad as Ahsoka spoke, "Can I see?"

"Just images of the Wookiee carrying her through the streets," Vader replied.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Let me see it."

Vader nodded as Ahsoka glanced at the datapad before looking at her former Master in shock, "That is Chewbacca."

"Are you sure?" Vader asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "It isn't easy to forget the face of one that saved your life is it?"

"Not at all," Vader replied.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "In that case, I see no need to pursue him."

"You're just letting him go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, He saved your life. If he hadn't done that, you would have been unable to save Padme. Because of that, I owe him a debt of honor. That Debt however is now paid," Vader replied.

Ahsoka looked at Vader in shock, Since when do the Sith have honor? she asked herself.

Vader then turned towards Padme and spoke, "I have several rooms in my chambers. I will have a bed set up for Luke and I will have his room prepared in the next couple of weeks."

Padme sighed, "What of me?"

"Would you like your own room?" Vader asked.

Padme nodded, "I think that it would be a good thing. At least for now it would be."

"I see," Vader replied.

At the same time, Vader noticed Han who had left the group returning with a smile, "I have Lieutenant Piett on his way with a Shuttle My Lord."

"Good, keep him in the Cockpit. I want the Hanger Bay empty."

Han nodded as Vader continued, "Inform Piett that he is to assist us in my chambers. It will be at least a two man Job preparing the rooms for Luke and Padme."

"Ahsoka will share with me," Padme replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "We don't have single beds. You will both have to share."

Padme was silent in response.

Vader then turned, and headed towards his Mother's grave as he knelt down in front of it.

"Hello Mom, A lot has changed since the day of your death. I don't know what you would say about me now. I don't even know what to say. All I can say is that I have changed, I am a father now. A Father of two. You would love Luke and Leia if you could see them. I know that you would. I am just glad that I have them in my life. I made a lot of mistakes. I almost lost my wife because of the mistakes that I made," Vader whispered.

Vader paused before he continued, "I spent nine years without my wife and kids now, I have them back and I am wondering who I am. I wish that you were here to tell me what I should do," Vader finished as he stared at his Mother's grave in silence.

Leia watched the scene from a far distance as she spoke, "Is that my Grandma's grave Mom?"

Padme grimly nodded, "It sure is. I wish that you could have met her. She would have loved you."

Leia smiled at her mother in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader watched as Lieutenant Piett lowered the shuttle nearby before, lowering the boarding ramp. He looked at his Speeder which was packed with Padme Luke and Ahsoka's belongings before turning towards Padme who was giving Beru one last hug, "It is time."

Padme calmly walked towards her husband knowing that all of her freedoms were gone the moment that she boarded the Shuttle.

She was certain that her blaster was most likely in her husband's hands. She had been unable to find it. She just hoped that he wasn't going to continue to abuse her.

Vader smiled as his wife as she boarded the shuttle.

He then turned towards Luke and spoke, "Go ahead and board."

"Ok Dad," Luke replied.

Vader then watched as Leia followed her brother onboard.

He silently boarded the shuttle as he headed towards the cockpit.

* * *

Lieutenant Piett nervously turned towards his Commander and spoke, "I am sorry about your Shuttle My Lord."

Vader shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I really don't care."

Piett breathed in a sigh of relief as Vader spoke, "Is something wrong Lieutenant?"

Piett nodded, "Captain Ozzel was going to make him his escape Shaak."

"He was going to have you take the blame?" Vader asked in anger.

"I was actually eating my lunch when it happened, but he was going to blame it on me."

"I will have to have a talk with Captain Ozzel," Vader muttered.

Vader then turned as Han entered the cockpit and spoke, "Take over piloting."

Vader then turned towards Piett and spoke, "Follow me. What I am about to share with you can be shared with no one. Not even your little girlfriend from Naboo."

"I understand my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader smiled as Piett followed him into the ship's lounge.

He looked ahead of him in shock as he noticed a beautiful young Togruta woman along with a young dark haired human girl of around nine years of age and a blonde haired boy that looked like a clone of Vader. On top of that, he noticed a beautiful dark haired woman that instantly recognized as the late Senator Amidala.

"Senator?"

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "Meet my wife Padme, and my Son Luke and my Daughter Leia."

"They are your family my Lord?" Piett asked in shock.

Vader nodded as he pointed towards Ahsoka, "You can count Ahsoka as a part of my family too. She might as well be family."

"I understand," Piett replied.

Vader then continued, "If the Emperor knew about anyone in this room, he would kill them all."

"Is that why they have to be kept secret?" Piett asked.

"Yes, if he knew he would kill me and both of our children," stated Padme.

Piett nodded as Vader continued, "I am going to have to kill the Emperor fairly soon, once that is done I will be able to allow my family in the public eye. I just want them to be safe. If anything ever happens to me onboard the Exactor or wherever, your top priority will be to assist Solo in protecting them."

"It would be my honor my Lord."

Piett then turned towards Padme with a smile, "My Mother is also a huge fan of your policies. She always liked you."

Padme smiled, "I am glad that someone does."

Piett nodded as Vader continued, "I am going to take care of Ozzel. You will soon find yourself with a new job," with that, Vader left the young Officer as he headed back towards the cockpit of the shuttle.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader smiled as he walked down the boarding ramp followed by his family.

He was fairly surprised that Padme and Ahsoka were both alive and even more surprised that he had a son, but he was fairly happy with the new revelations although he was fairly angry at Organa and Kenobi.

At the same time, he looked over at Piett and spoke, "Bring a bed into our chambers. Have Solo assist you. It will be my Son's bed. In fact, bring in a couple of beds."

"As you wish my Lord," Piett replied with a bow as he turned towards Han, "Come on Solo."

"I am right behind you Pal," Han replied as he left the Hanger Bay with Piett.

Vader then, silently led his family towards the nearby elevator as he spoke, "You won't be leaving our chambers often until the Emperor is dead but, everything you need is inside of them."

"The pool is the best part," stated Leia with an eager smile.

"There is a pool?" Padme asked.

Leia eagerly nodded as Padme spoke, "Good, I haven't been swimming in a long time. I mean, I have taken Luke to the pool in Anchorhead that is indoors, but it isn't very deep and it is expensive."

"Sounds like Tattooine alright," Vader stated as the elevator doors closed.

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

A short time later, Vader led his family into the large living suites as Padme spoke, "This is where you live Anakin?"

Vader nodded as he turned towards Luke, "There is a training room nearby that you are welcome to use for sparring."

"I thought that you took my Lightsaber though," Luke stated.

Vader smiled, "I think that I placed it in your bag, and it is actually my lightsaber."

Luke nodded in silence.

"Am I still aloud to still train him Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

Vader turned towards Ahsoka and was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Yes, you may. You can even start to teach Leia."

"Very well."

"How is it that you are a Knight anyway?" Vader asked.

"Master Qui-Gon gave me the rank."

Vader looked at Ahsoka in shock, "He has that kind of authority as a Spirit?"

"Ever since Polis Massa, Yoda and Obi-Wan have both been stripped of their authority, so yes he does have the authority."

Vader nodded in silence.

At that moment, the doors of Vader's chambers hissed open as Han and Piett entered the room carrying the first bed with the assistance of R2 and 3PO.

Vader wordlessly gestured towards an open doorway where they immediately took the bed.

As R2 came out of the room with 3PO, Padme smiled, "I always wondered what happened to our two droids."

"Organa had them," Vader replied as R2 whistled several beeps as he approached Padme.

"Yes R2 it is really Padme. Organa stole the twins from her. She was fortunate enough to find Luke, but unable to find Leia."

R2 whistled several beeps as Vader spoke, "It isn't your fault. You did what you thought was best when you decided to trust Sola with Leia's life. In the long run it was the best thing to do."

R2 beeped a few beeps in response as Padme spoke, "3PO doesn't seem to recognize me."

"His mind was wiped once by Organa and once by Sola so that Organa would be unable to find her."

Padme nodded in silence as the droids left the room with Piett and Solo.

Vader then turned towards Luke and spoke, "That is your bedroom now. Go ahead and get your bags. They should be in the hallway. I had some clones bring them up."

Luke eagerly headed towards the hallway in response where he grabbed a large travel bag, before running towards his room.

After Han and Piett had finished setting up the second bed Vader spoke, "Lieutenant Piett, Come with me. It is about time that we pay Captain Ozzel a visit. Solo, remain here with my family."

"Yes my Lord," Han replied.

Vader then turned, and left the room followed by Piett.

* * *

As the two men entered the turbolift Piett spoke, "So Pooja must be your niece since you are married to Padme right?"

Vader nodded, "You can say that."

"How do you feel about me and her?" Piett asked.

Vader shrugged, "She isn't my daughter, but you should talk to her Father. I mean it would be appropriate for you to ask him for permission."

Piett silently nodded in response as the Turbolift came to a stop.

* * *

The two men then, slowly walked off of the lift and onto the bridge as Captain Ozzel turned to face them.

Captain Ozzel glared at Piett as he looked at Vader and spoke, "I am guessing that you were informed on Lieutenant Piett's failure. I believe that he should be demoted."

Vader probed Ozzel's mind in rage, "You are telling me this when he wasn't even on the bridge? Piett already told me that he was breaking for his lunch."

"He took an hour brake."

"No, he took thirty minutes. You are just setting him up for failure so that he will be out of your hair Captain."

Ozzel was in shock and Horror as Vader continued, "I am done with your ego and your stupidity. As of right now your service to the Empire is terminated."

With that, Vader raised his hand as Captain Ozzel's throat started to constrict.

Captain Ozzel looked at the Dark Lord in shock and horror as he fell down to his knees.

Firmus Piett flinched as he heard Captain Ozzel's neck snap. He had heard rumors that Vader was capable of killing without even laying a finger on the victim. He had always assumed that they were exaggerations until the very moment that he saw Captain Ozzel on the ground face down.

Vader then turned towards the nervous young officer with his blazing yellow eyes as he spoke, "You are in command now Captain Piett."

"Thank you Lord Vader," Piett replied as Vader stormed off of the bridge.

Piett then turned to the now horrified bridge crew as he spoke, "Go ahead and remove Captain Ozzel's body from the bridge."

* * *

Vader entered his family chambers to the smell of food from the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen to see Padme dressed in a beautiful light blue dress that left her shoulders bare, "I thought that I would get dinner ready for everyone."

"Very well," Vader replied.

"Will Lieutenant Solo join us for dinner? I mean I think that he deserves a home cooked meal after a day of dealing with our family."

"I agree," Vader replied as he eyed his wife. At the same time, he had a strong sense of lust as he looked towards her.

It had been so long since they had been together. A part of him wondered if she felt the same way that he did.

"I see that you got rid of that farm outfit."

"I kept all of my stuff. I knew that there would be a day that I would finally leave that dustball," Padme replied.

"And you never have to go back again," Vader stated.

"If you will allow me, I would like to go and see Owen and Beru again. I mean they are family if you ask me."

Vader nodded in silence as he approached his wife.

Without a word he hugged her as he looked down at the sauteed vegetables that she was stirring, "Have you spent anytime with Leia?"

"A little bit. I have mainly been unpacking and making sure that Luke is in place."

"Go ahead and go see her. I can stir these for you."

"Ok Anakin," Padme replied.

Padme then headed off to find Leia.

She saw Ahsoka walking out of their room as she spoke, "Have you seen Leia?"

"I think that she is in her room."

Padme nodded as she headed towards her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

The moment that she knocked on the door it hissed open, to reveal Leia who was looking at her with a happy smile, "Hi Mom."

Padme smiled as she looked at her daughter, "This is a beautiful dress. You got it in Theed," stated Padme as she looked at the beautiful yellow dress with the various flowers that covered the design.

Leia smiled, "Pooja and I got it together."

"I miss Pooja."

"She misses you too," Leia replied as she led her mom into her room.

Padme looked into Leia's bedroom corner in shock, "That is my old Vanity desk."

"Yep, Dad took me into Five Hundred Republica not long ago. He owns the building now."

"He does?" Padme asked in shock.

Leia nodded, "I kind of asked him if I could have your combs and your makeup. I mean I wanted something of yours. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Leia. Until today you thought I was dead," Padme stated as she hugged her daughter.

Leia smiled as she continued, "He told me that I could have the whole desk. I was so happy."

"That is very nice of him," Padme stated as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

She then looked at the nearby school desk that was made of durasteel, "Is that where you do your schoolwork?"

"Yes, I think that Luke is going to be having lessons given to him by 3PO too."

"Probably so," Padme replied as she hugged her daughter a second time.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano entered Vader's kitchen in silence. She had found the perfect moment to be alone with her former Master, and she was going to use every bit of it to call him out on his actions.

Vader had just turned the vegetables off as Ahsoka approached him in anger.

Vader frowned, "What is it Snips?"

Padme is out of the room. Since she is gone, we we have a lot to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"The way that you have treated her is unacceptable."

Vader frowned, "I didn't know otherwise..."

"That doesn't matter. Look at the bruises on her face. You had no right to do what you did to her Anakin."

"I thought that..."

"It doesn't matter. Don't you dare touch her in that manner again while I am around," stated Ahsoka in a firm tone.

"You have no right to talk in this manner to me Ahsoka," Vader replied in anger.

"I have every right. You have no right to abuse her like you did today Anakin.

Padme is your wife and she is the mother of both of your children. I have watched her cry herself to sleep for almost ten years because of that night at Mustafar. I have held her as she cried from the nightmares on Polis Massa. You have hurt her far to much. It is about time that you start treating her like your wife."

With that, Ahsoka stepped forward and let loose a hard slap on her former Master.

"This is the only time that I am telling you, Do not ever raise your hand to Padme ever again," Ahsoka yelled as she turned and stormed out of the room in anger and disgust.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic. You guys have been awesome. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader watched as Padme entered the kitchen after spending a few minutes with Leia.

She looked at the pan of vegetables with a smile, "Looks like they are cooked. Now we just have to wait for the meat and potatoes."

Vader nodded in silence as he looked Padme in the eye and spoke, "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Padme asked.

"About Mustafar and what I did to you there. I am sorry that Leia was taken from you and that you were deprived of her for nine years. It is not what I wanted. I am sorry for raising my hand to you today. It won't happen again, I promise you."

Padme looked at her husband in tears as he hugged her tightly before giving her a passionate kiss.

Vader then broke the hug as he spoke, "I am going to inform Captain Piett that he is invited to dinner."

"Captain?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Vader replied having no desire to tell Padme about how he had killed Captain Ozzel.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, The dining room filled up as Captain Piett and Han Solo entered the room followed by Ahsoka and the twins. Vader then sat down with Padme at his side as Han looked at Piett in shock, "How did you end up with the rank of Captain?"

"Ask Lord Vader," Piett replied.

Vader smirked, "I got tired of Captain Ozzel."

Han laughed. "It looks like I won a bet."

"A bet?" Padme asked uneasily.

Han frowned as Vader gave him a firm glance, "Don't mention it."

"Of course my Lord."

"Mention what?" Padme asked.

Then it dawned upon Padme, "You killed him. Let me guess, you used the Force choke on him."

Vader frowned, "Padme..."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Luke let's trade seats."

Luke obeyed as he left from his position next to Leia..

Padme then took Luke's seat as Luke sat down next to his Father.

Padme then glanced at Lieutenant Solo and spoke, "How old are you Lieutenant?"

"Nineteen Milady," Han replied.

Padme frowned, "Your Mother must be horrified with the knowledge that you're on the same ship as Darth Vader."

Han shook his head, "Never knew my parents. I don't even know their names or who they were."

"I'm sorry," Padme replied.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," Han replied.

Padme nodded in silence as she glanced at Captain Piett, "And you're the same age as Solo?"

"Yes Milady," Piett replied.

"How do your parents feel about you being in the Imperial Navy?"

Piett shook his head, "It caused quite a stir in the family the day that I enlisted. I did it without their permission. I was shipped off to the academy when I was fourteen."

"How can you do that without their approval?" Padme asked in shock.

"The Regional Governor of our system passed a law that permitted teens that were fourteen or over to join the Imperial ranks without the Approval of their parents."

"So you just signed up just like that?" Padme asked in shock.

Piett nodded, "My Dad and I had a big fight the day that I told him that I was enlisted. He had always wanted me to go into business like him. My Mom was fairly disappointed too, because she didn't like the Empire. My Older Brother also had a few things to say to me."

Padme shook her head, "She must be horrified now."

"The day that I told her that I was onboard the Exactor," Piett paused before he continued, "She cried."

Vader shook his head, "I wish you could spend one day as me Captain so that you can see how fortunate you are to have two Parents."

Piett was silent as Padme spoke, "Do they love you?"

"Of course, I love them too. I just wanted to do things my way."

Padme shook her head as Vader spoke, "He is also starting a relationship with your favorite niece."

"You're going out with Pooja?" Padme asked in shock.

"We went out a few times while I was on leave not long ago. We really like each other," Piett replied with a smile.

Padme shook her head in response as she looked over at her Son and Daughter.

Vader at the same time passed his empty plate to 3PO as he noticed that both Solo and Piett's plates were empty. "I would like to discuss a few things with both of you in my office now that dinner is over. Ahsoka, you will join us."

Ahsoka wordlessly got up and followed Vader and the two Imperial's out of the room in silence.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa entered his office where he noticed Obi-Wan quietly waiting.

He eagerly spoke, "Have the Jedi Ghosts contacted you yet Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No they have not. I can't do anything but remain here."

Bail shook his head, "Leia is going to be destroyed by that Monster if you don't act."

"I already told you Senator, I have been specifically told that I am not to intervene. Until I am told otherwise, I am remaining here."

Bail shook his head in disgust, "You can't just do that."

"I have no choice Senator," Obi-Wan replied.

Bail glared at Obi-Wan, "You will have that child live in abuse for all of her life before you will go and rescue her?"

"I have to follow my orders weather I want to or not. You need to understand that."

Bail sighed as he turned and left the room.

At the same time, an image of Qui-Gon appeared before Obi-Wan, "You have certainly learned your lesson Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master in shock, "You mean it Master?"

"Yes, you have chosen to follow our orders. I am very pleased to see that you have resisted the demands of Organa."

"I won't dare to anger the Force again," Obi-Wan replied.

"A wise choice. Even Master Yoda has learned his lesson. He has to serve one more year in exile on Dagobah before he is allowed to return to the Galaxy."

"And what of me?"

"Your punishment has worked as we have hoped. The Council has decided to give you the rank of Knight, but it will be a long time before we consider giving you the rank of Master."

"I understand Master," Obi-Wan replied with a humble bow.

"There is going to be a time when Anakin will need you soon. One of us will come for you when that time nears."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence as his Master Disappeared.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: One week later:

In the week that followed, Vader spent his time getting Padme and Luke settled in onboard the Exactor. He spent as much time with his wife and two children as possible.

At the same time, he did his best not to degrade Padme or argue with her.

They spent the days swimming together when the twins were done with their schoolwork. While the twins were busy doing work, Vader and Ahsoka would spar together.

* * *

On one particular day, Vader had just entered his Chambers when he heard Padme call his name.

He wordlessly entered the living room to see Padme already dressed in her two piece swimsuit, "The twins are getting ready. Are you going to join us?"

"I certainly will," Vader replied with a smile as he headed for his bedroom.

A short time later Padme and Vader entered the pool room with the twins.

Luke and Leia eagerly jumped in as Padme spoke, "I don't like Luke being in the deep water like this. He is not a good enough swimmer yet."

Vader nodded in agreement as he saw Luke swimming towards the wall of the pool.

He noticed Luke and Leia clinging to the wall as he spoke, "Why are you two at the wall?

"Mom said we can't be away from the wall unless an adult is in the water," Luke replied.

Vader looked at Padme with a raised eyebrow, "You told them that?"

"The water is ten feet deep right there Anakin. Of course I told them no."

Vader shook his head as he jumped into the pool.

Luke and Leia both immediately moved towards their Dad as Padme Jumped into the pool.

Vader smiled, "Let's head into the shallow end."

Vader at the same time noticed eager smiles on the faces of both of his children. He knew what they had in mind. The moment that he was touching the bottom of the pool, Luke and Leia splashed him before splashing Padme.

Vader shook his head, "I will teach you both some respect."

With that he stepped forward and picked up his Son and tossed him several feet.

He then picked up Leia and repeated the process as he turned towards Padme, "They seem to love that."

Padme nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "You trust them in the deep end on their own?"

"Padme I could easily pick them up with the Force if something happened, and Leia is an Excellent swimmer. We went that one swimming hole that you used to love on Naboo together. She is really good at swimming."

"The one outside of Theed?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "You are certainly easier on them."

Vader smiled in response.

"I wish that I could see my family."

"We can't go there until Palpatine is dead. I could possibly arrange a visit between Sola and Leia though. That will bring her onboard."

"When can you do that?" Padme asked.

"In a couple of weeks. I can't have the Emperor getting suspicious so I will have to send Solo to Naboo with the Supply shuttle."

Padme nodded as she felt a wave of water crash into her.

She looked over at Leia as she spoke, "You are in big trouble."

With that she splashed her daughter as Vader used the Force to pull both of the twins out of the water and toss them back in.

At the same time, Vader looked at Padme with a frown, "You look tired."

"I haven't slept well lately."

"Because of the nightmares?" Vader asked.

Padme nodded in silence as Vader looked at her with sympathy.

Padme also found herself staring at her husband with desire. It had been nine years since the two of them had been together. Nine years of loneliness. Padme had been with no other Man and her Husband had been with no other Woman. She could imagine that he was suffering just as much as she was. She almost wanted to go to bed with him that very night.

At the same time as Padme ended her thoughts, Vader saw Ahsoka entered the pool room.

He immediately spoke, "Can you watch them while Padme and I get dinner ready?"

Ahsoka nodded as Vader climbed out of the pool followed by Padme.

The couple immediately dried off before heading into the kitchen together.

Padme smiled, "Since Solo is joining Piett for dinner, I see no need to dress until after dinner."

Vader nodded as he took Padme in his arms, "May I?"

"Please do," Padme replied as Vader kissed her.

He smiled as he kissed her a second time, "I won't let anything happen to you Angel. I promise."

"I know Ani."

Vader then spoke, "Are you more lonely because of Ahsoka having her own room?"

Padme nodded as Vader rubbed her exposed back, "I am not used to sleeping alone. I mean the few nights that I woke up after a nightmare she would always be there to lean on as I cried."

Vader nodded as he stroked Padme's hair.

"At least you have Snips. I have had no one for nine years."

Padme looked at Vader in pity, "I am sorry."

Vader shook his head as he opened the fridge, "It is what I deserve."

* * *

A half hour later, Ahsoka led the twins into the dinning room as Padme and Vader served them dinner.

After dinner, Ahsoka volunteered to do the dishes while Padme and Vader sent Luke and Leia off to get ready for bed.

The couple kissed each one of their children goodnight before heading to their separate rooms.

Vader found himself feeling selfish for looking at Padme as she headed back into her bedroom. She was still in her swimsuit and looking at her was giving him a strong sense of pure lust.

"Don't even think about it."

Vader turned to see Ahsoka glaring at him as Padme's bedroom door hissed shut.

He looked at Ahsoka in frustration as he spoke, "Think about what?"

"Taking advantage of her. She has been here for two days and you are already thinking about sex."

"It has been nine years."

"And she is very vulnerable and emotionally damaged. The last thing she needs is you taking advantage of her."

"She is my wife."

"And who has taken care of her for nine years?" Ahsoka asked in anger.

"You have," Vader replied as he hung his head in shame.

"You are right. Nine years ago she was choked by you. Her babies were stolen from her and then after nine years of being apart what is the first thing that you did to her?"

Vader was silent as Ahsoka continued her attack, "You slapped her. Unless you can care for her without drooling all over her you have no business trying to get her into your bed."

"It isn't just sex."

"Then prove it to me," Ahsoka replied as she stormed towards her bedroom.

Vader was silent in response as he headed towards his bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Vader awoke and headed into the kitchen for a drink of water.

At the same time, he heard a loud scream.

He entered Padme's bedroom to see his wife tossing and turning in her bed.

He quickly ran and picked her up as he spoke, "It is ok Angel. It is just a dream," Vader whispered.

"Where are my babies?" Padme asked fearfully in her sleep.

"They are fine they are in bed. Just go back to sleep."

Vader then climbed into the bed as he wrapped his arms around Padme and closed his eyes.

She needed someone to hold her and he would do the job.

Vader at the same time sensed someone entering the room.

He looked towards the doorway to see Ahsoka coldly glaring at him.

No words were said. Vader noticed her just giving him a cold look as she left the room.

Vader knew what she was telling him. She was telling him the same thing that she had told him hours earlier.

He silently hugged Padme as she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Vader also fell asleep with Padme's head resting on his chest.

* * *

The next morning, Padme awoke with Anakin in her bed.

She was in shock when she saw him.

At that moment she had a recollection of a nightmare from the night before and hearing his voice as he calmed her down.

She looked down at him in silence as he opened his eyes.

He smiled as he kissed her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Much better after you entered the room," Padme replied.

Vader nodded in silence as he stood up, "I am going to get my pants on."

Padme nodded as she noticed that her husband was wearing only his sleep shorts.

She smiled as she watched him leave the room. She found herself being filled with a sense of desire at the sight of him. Perhaps full marital relations would make things work better. If only Sola was with her to tell her what to do.

At that moment, Padme noticed Ahsoka in the doorway.

Padme smiled, "Good morning Ahsoka."

Ahoska glanced at Padme with a nod as she entered the room.

She then closed the door as she spoke, "How did he treat you last night?"

"Just fine, He gave me the peace that you struggle to give me for hours in a matter of minutes Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded as she spoke, "Be careful with how far you go with him."

"What are you talking about Ahsoka? He is my husband."

"I know that and I want nothing more than for the two of you to be together and to live happily ever after. However, there are a lot of things that he needs to change before you should give yourself over to him."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I mean that you shouldn't just agree to share a bed with him just because he is helping you sleep."

"I know what I am doing Ahsoka. Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "You know the answer to that."

"Then don't talk about something that you don't understand."

Ahsoka threw her hands in the air, "Fine Padme, use your own methods on him. Do whatever you want but know that when it doesn't work that I will be here for you."

With that Ahsoka left Padme's bedroom in silence.

* * *

Deep in space:

_Mara Jade was in shock. She was in this mysterious jungle that was filled with beautiful colors and giant mushrooms and other strange planets that she had never seen._

_At the same time, she saw a beautiful reddish skinned alien woman appear out of a nearby hut. She also noticed long Tentacles that were a short distance away from the hut that were at the side of a large plate._

_What was this place? Mara asked herself._

_She looked nervously back at the woman as she spoke, "Hello Mara, welcome to my home."_

_"What is this place?" Mara nervously asked._

_"Right now it is merely a dream my child, but this is not an ordinary dream. I am talking to you through your dream."_

_"Talking to me?" Mara asked._

_The woman nodded, "My name is Shaak Ti. I am a Jedi Master."_

_"You're a Jedi? Did you know my Father?" Mara asked._

_"I did. Here is what I want you to do Mara. I want you to tell your Wookiee friend to take you to Felucia. Tell him to land near the Great Abyss. It is where I live. We will talk more when you arrive," Shaak Ti stated._

_"Ok," Mara replied as the dream ended._

* * *

Mara then opened her eyes as she saw Chewbacca standing above her.

"Chewie."

Chewbacca roared as Mara spoke, "There was this Jedi named Shaak Ti that just talked to me while I was asleep."

Chewbacca contemplated the statement in silence. He didn't know much about the Force, but he did know that anything was possible with the Force based on his relationship with Yoda.

Mara then continued, "She told me that she is hiding on Felucia and that she wants you to take me there. She told that I was to tell you to land by the Great Abyss. Her hut is close to that place."

Chewbacca nodded in silence as he left the little girl. It was pointless to roar, she was unable to understand him but, he could easily take Mara to Master Shaak Ti.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I have a new Fanfic up, Please check it out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader smiled as Padme handed him a plate of food, "This looks delicious. Your cooking was always far better than mine."

Padme nodded in response as she sat down next to him.

"Just don't be killing anymore ship's Captains, especially that one boy."

"Piett is a very valuable Officer Angel. That is why I have him on the ship."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I just hate violence. I don't want you to use it if you don't have to."

Vader nodded in silence as he started to eat.

After eating breakfast, Vader allowed 3PO to take the dishes out of the room as he stood up and looked over at Padme as the twins left the room for their schoolwork, "How about we go swimming? Just you and me?"

Padme smiled, "That sounds good."

Padme eagerly stood up as she headed towards her bedroom to dress in her swimsuit.

* * *

A few minutes later, Padme and Vader headed into the swimming pool hand in hand as Padme spoke, "I just want you to let go of the darkness Anakin."

Vader frowned, "It is to late for me."

"What makes you think that?" Padme asked.

Vader shook his head, "I just don't think that I can change after all that I have done and I see now that some evils are necessary in the Galaxy in order to do what is best."

Padme shook her head, "No evil is necessary."

"Maybe you should look at the Galaxy before you make that assessment. Look at what happened to our twins. You cannot say that the Jedi are good."

"Look at Ahsoka Tano who saved my life. The only bad Jedi are Kenobi and Yoda," Padme replied in frustration.

Vader was silent in response.

Luke looked at Leia with a smile as they walked out of their Father's training room which also doubled as their school room, "I am glad that we are done for the day."

Leia nodded in agreement, "I do miss my old school but I am happy to have Mom and Dad and you."

Luke smiled, "I always wanted a Father and a sibling."

"Now you have both," Leia replied.

At that moment, Luke noticed Ahsoka waiting for them, "Your parents went swimming, I think that they are out of the pool now though."

At that moment, Vader walked into the room in his usual robes with Padme at his side as he spoke, "I thought that maybe we could all go to the hanger as a family. I want to teach you both how to fly."

"I already can fly," Luke proudly stated.

"I don't doubt that," Vader replied with a smile.

"Will we get to fly in Tie Fighters?" Leia asked hopefully.

"After a little bit of training," Vader replied.

Leia eagerly smiled in response as Padme spoke, "I just don't want them to feel like they are on top of Coruscant to soon"

Vader nodded as he picked up his Comlink, "Captain go ahead and deactivate the cameras and make sure that those Hallways are clear."

"Already done my Lord," Captain Piett replied.

"Well, let's go."

Padme then turned to Ahsoka and spoke, "Come on Ahsoka, you are part of the family."

Ahsoka eagerly followed Padme in response with Luke and Leia walking behind her as Vader led them towards the doorway of their chambers.

He looked at his wife with a loving smile as he spoke, "I am guessing that both of them are eager to learn."

Padme nodded in agreement.

As the Skywalker family walked through the hallways of the Exactor, Luke and Leia both ran ahead of their parents filled with excitement as they looked around them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader led his family into the empty Hanger Bay and towards a waiting shuttle. He silently boarded with his family as he started the shuttle and flew out of the hanger bay.

Once he was away from the Exactor, Vader looked at Luke and spoke, "Go ahead and take my seat and I will show you what to do."

He then turned and looked at Padme and spoke, "Let Leia sit in the Copilot's seat you will teach her from your spot."

Padme eagerly smiled at her husband as she took her daughter and placed her in the Copilot's seat.

* * *

Felucia:

Mara nervously walked down the boarding ramp of the Imperial Shuttle followed by Chewbacca as she looked around her.

She noticed all of the different plants and unique creatures as well as the Felucians who were in the Village that she had landed nearby. None of the creatures gave her any notice as she stepped onto the planet's surface.

At that moment, she noticed the woman from her dreams approaching her. She looked at Shaak Ti nervously as the Jedi Master approached her, "I am glad that you made it dear Child. You may not look like your Father but you do have his spirit and his abilities."

"How did you know my Father?" Mara asked.

"I trained him," Shaak replied.

"Trained him?"

"He was my apprentice Many years ago before the Dark times, Before the Empire. He was my greatest student. I felt his death not long ago and after that I started using the Force so that I could learn of just what became of him. That is when I learned of you. Now, I will take you as my Padawan and I will train you. In fact, you can consider me your new Mother. I am going to raise you as though you are my own child."

Mara nodded as the Jedi Master took her in her arms and hugged her.

"I was more fortunate than my other Jedi Brothers and Sisters. I survived Order Sixty Six just as your Father did. Even now I am more fortunate than other Jedi and the Force has favored me because of the failure of some of the other Masters."

Master Ti then turned towards Chewbacca and spoke, "Thank you for bringing her to me Chewbacca. You are welcome to remain here with me or you can leave whenever you choose."

"I think that I will probably remain here for now," the Wookiee replied.

Shaak Ti nodded in silence as she motioned for the Wookiee to follow her.

Shaak Ti calmly carried Mara in her arms. It appeared that the Child needed the comfort and love of a woman. No doubt it was part of the pain of losing her Mother that had caused her to be so nervous and fearful. Master Ti in fact saw Mara as a Granddaughter due to the fact that she had trained Mara's Father and had raised him as though he was her Son. She would make sure that Mara knew just how loved she was by her.

She sighed, How could Kenobi and Yoda consider it acceptable to steal Amidala's children from her? What right did they have? She was filled with disgust.

According to Qui-Gon, Yoda still had another year of Exile on Dagobah and her job now was to train Mara and be ready to go to Vader when the time was right.

Vader would need help in his battle against the Emperor. She only wished that Vader would know that she forgave him. Growing up, Anakin had many times looked to her as a Mother figure and she was willing to play the part again if she was given the opportunity. She knew that Anakin needed to know that some people still cared about him.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

"You certainly do have my abilities Luke. You are learning fast."

Vader then turned to Leia and spoke, "I think that you also are going to be a fine Pilot in time."

"Luke is a better pilot though," Leia stated.

"He has had more practice," Vader replied with a smile.

Vader then turned towards his Son and spoke, "Go ahead and take us into the Hanger Bay. That is enough piloting for the day. We have been out her for almost the entire afternoon."

"Can I do it again?" Luke asked.

"Of course, I will bring you out here whenever I have time," Vader replied with a smile.

"After you have done your studies," Padme added.

Luke cringed in response.

Vader laughed as he saw his Son's face in the reflection of the viewport, "It is important Son. Keep studying it is very good for you."

"That is what all grown ups say," Luke replied in frustration.

Vader smiled at his Son in response.

Shortly after the Shuttle had landed, Vader looked at his wife and spoke, "I can help you with dinner tonight."

"That would be wonderful Ani."

"I can help too," Ahsoka stated.

Vader nodded as he walked down the boarding ramp followed by his family.

Vader at the same time noticed the high energy level in both of the twins were as they headed back towards their chambers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Luke and Leia found themselves watching the Holonet while their parents cooked dinner.

Leia smiled, "I really enjoyed flying. You didn't tell me that it was that fun."

Luke smiled, "You never flew an Airspeeder before?"

Leia shook her head, "Just Uncle Darred's Landspeeder and his Swoop bike."

"I love riding a Swoop bike," Luke replied.

"It is fun," Leia replied.

At that moment, Vader spoke, "Dinner is ready go get washed up."

The Skywalker family table was filled with excitement as the twins talked about how much they enjoyed their flying experience.

Vader found himself answering whatever questions the twins asked about their future in terms of flying. He also noticed how Luke and Leia were getting closer, much to his delight.

* * *

Hours after the dinner table was cleared, Ahsoka was long in bed and the same was for Luke and Leia as Padme looked at her Husband and spoke, "I want this relationship to work Anakin. I want to still be with you if you still love me."

"I have never stopped loving you even after death."

"Is that why you never dated anyone?"

"I could never have done it had you died."

"I would have wanted you to."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I would want the twins to still have a Mother figure in their life even if it wasn't me. I would hope that you would be able to let me go."

"No one else would be the same," Vader replied as he kissed his wife, "Let's not talk about this, It is you and not other."

Padme nodded as she kissed her husband.

At that moment, she felt his hands running up and down her sides.

"I want you Anakin," Padme stated.

Vader smiled as he picked his wife up and carried her off into his bedroom before closing the doors.

* * *

Vader awoke the next morning with Padme's head resting on his bare chest as he opened his eyes.

Padme opened her eyes as she looked upon her lover with a smile, "I slept better than I have in years."

Vader smiled as he rubbed Padme's bare back, "The same was for me. You are amazing."

Padme shivered as she felt her Husband's hand run up and down her back. She then felt a pinch on her rear as he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down before giving her a passionate kiss.

"I guess that I will be moving in now," Padme stated.

"I think that you are right," Vader replied.

Padme then looked at the nearby clock with a frown, "It is already 0800?"

"I am afraid so," Vader replied.

"Ahsoka must have fed the twins."

"Most likely, I don't see anything wrong with us staying in bed a bit longer," Vader stated as he climbed on top of his wife.

Padme smiled at her husband in response.

* * *

Ahsoka watched as 3PO continued to teach Luke and Leia, the twins were in the middle of their science class. She frowned, Padme and Vader were still in bed. There was no doubt that they had slept together.

She only hoped that Padme kew what she was doing because she didn't think that Padme should be trusting Vader with her body and she was fairly angry with Vader for all that he had done to Padme. There was nothing that could justify the things that he had done to her. She wanted nothing more than for her Former Master and for her best friend to be a happily married couple, she just wanted it to be done the right way.

Vader smiled at Padme as he finished dressing, "You are amazing."

Padme smiled as she moved forward and kissed her husband on the lips, "I really needed that."

As Vader left his chambers with Padme, He noticed Ahsoka waiting for him.

He smiled, "Hello Snips, Are the twins going about their studies?"

"I just left the room and they are already sneaking off. I think that they are sneaking towards the hanger bay."

Vader reached out in the Force and nodded, "You're right, I will deal with it. Wait here."

Ahsoka nodded as Vader left the room.

* * *

Luke looked at Leia with a smile, "So should we take the shuttle?"

"I think so. Do you think that Dad will sense us leaving?"

"He was asleep, I just hope that he doesn't notice."

Leia nodded in agreement as the doors of the Hanger Bay opened. The twins easily slipped past the various Imperial Personal, Luke used the Force to distract every Imperial in the room by moving several different objects. He smiled as he slipped onboard the nearby shuttle with Leia.

As the twins walked into the cockpit Leia spoke, "I will be the copilot."

"And I will be the pilot," Luke replied."

Leia smiled at her brother as they sat down in their respective seats.

"If only Dad knew," Luke stated with a smile.

"Oh, I do know," Stated a firm and commanding voice.

Luke and Leia both jumped in fear as they turned around to find themselves face to face with their Father.

"What were you trying to do?" Vader asked.

"Go and have some fun," Luke replied

How did I know that that would be the excuse? Vader asked himself.

He shook his head, "I don't want you leaving our chambers alone and I do not want you piloting a Shuttle alone. You know the rules. There is a lesson that I am going to have to teach both of you."

Vader immediately took Luke by the shoulders and sat down as he laid the boy across his knees.

He immediately raised his mechanical hand as he let loose a hard spanking.

Luke was in shock, These were nothing like his Mother's spankings. In fact, they were far worse.

He breathed in deeply as he did his best to suppress the pain.

After seven Swats, Luke was in tears as he spoke, "Please stop Dad."

Vader realizing that his Son had reached his limit pushed him aside as he took Leia who was already crying.

Leia couldn't believe that she had been foolish enough to disobey her Father again.

She was crying after the first swat.

After six swats, Leia had reached her limit.

Vader then took his crying children hand in hand as he walked down the boarding ramp of the shuttle and back towards his chambers.

* * *

Padme watched as her husband entered their chambers with the twins noticing how red their faces were from tears as Vader spoke, "You both can finish your studies and then you can go straight to your rooms for the rest of the day."

Luke and Leia both obeyed as they headed towards their school room in tears.

Padme looked at her Husband and spoke, "What did you do?"

"I gave them a few spankings."

"A few?" Padme asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vader nodded, "They each got about six spankings."

"Six?" Padme asked in shock and horror.

"Is there a problem?" Vader asked.

"My Dad only ever gave Sola and I three if he ever gave us more than one at a time. And how hard were they?"

"They were with my right hand."

"You spanked our children with your metal hand?" Padme asked in shock and horror.

"There is a problem?"

Vader asked.

"Anakin they are nine year olds. I can assure you that you are being to harsh. That book of Sola's will tell you that three swats is a sufficient number," Padme stated as she held the book up.

"I have been looking for it," Vader stated.

"I got it when Luke was little. It is a good book you should look under the discipline section if you want to do it right."

Vader silently took the book from his wife's hands as he left the room.

Padme then spoke, "Don't spank them like that again."

Vader was silent in response.

Padme looked at Ahsoka as Vader left the room, "Was I to harsh?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "He needs to know that you can and will speak your mind even if it is not what he wants to hear. You can't just let him control you like a puppet. You also need to make sure that he knows that you are more than just a possession or object because you became a possession on Mustafar."

"I won't let him treat me like an object ever again Ahsoka."

"Neither will I, I think that he knows that," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

Padme nodded in silence as she thought of the horrible day on Mustafar. She only hoped that she would be able to redeem her husband.

She looked at Ahsoka with a smile and spoke, "I am going to go ahead and start moving my stuff into his room."

"I will give you a hand," stated Vader as he entered the room.

"Or you can have 3PO do it," Vader added with a smile.

"I am content with having 3PO teach the twins now that he has been reactivated," Padme replied with a smile.

"Poor 3PO," Vader sarcastically replied as he headed towards the bedroom with Padme

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I saw that some of you were asking about Maris Brood, Shaak Ti's Padawan. In this AU, I have decided to make it that Maris Brood died in Order Sixty-Six and was therefore never with Shaak Ti although in future stories, her fate will be different assuming that she makes an appearance.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

One week later:

Vader awoke with Padme sleeping at his side after another night of love.

He looked down at her with a smile, It had been a week to the day that she had moved into his bedroom with him and both of them had slept much better. That is in the time that they actually slept. The couple had now been together for two weeks and aside from several arguments, Vader was fairly happy to have Padme in his life.

Unfortunately, there were several things that they did not agree on.

One of those things was how the Empire should be run once Palpatine was removed from Power.

Padme wanted a Republic of course and Vader, he believed in an Empire. However, he did not want to be the one ruling for life. He wanted to lay everything down when the time was right.

As Vader climbed out of bed, he noticed Padme staring at him intently, "Wasn't last night enough?"

"Was it enough for you?" Padme asked

Vader shook his head as he dressed.

Luke and Leia both looked at their Parents as they ate their breakfast, "Can we go flying today?"

Vader smiled, "We will see, I am still waiting for orders from the Emperor."

"Do you think that he is going to contact you today?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, I honestly do know that I am going to have to kill him very soon."

"I am right behind you in that fight," stated Ahsoka.

Padme shook her head, "No, you are not going to be a part of that fight."

"Anakin will need some help," Ahsoka stated.

"Padme is right and you are right. I will need help but I am not going to risk your life after all that you have done."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Kenobi, I am going to find Kenobi. He will have the task of throwing his life on the line because he owes us after all that he has done."

"And me?" Ahsoka asked.

"You are not going to be in the fight Snips, there is no way in hell that I am going to allow you to be in it. You have done to much already. You have made plenty of sacrifices. I will not have you lay your life on the line for this family after all that you have done."

"I am not afraid to die," Ahsoka replied.

"During the Clone Wars Ahsoka, I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. Even now, that promise still sticks especially after all that you did for my family."

Ahsoka was silent in response as she realized that arguing was pointless.

Vader then stood up as he spoke, "I have to return a call to your Sister," Vader stated.

"Are you going to invite her to come?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

* * *

Vader stood in front of his Holocom as an image of Sola Naberrie appeared before him, "Hello Sola."

"Vader, It has been over a month since I have seen Leia. I was wondering if I could visit her."

"I am making the arrangements. What I want you to do is pack right now. I am sending one of my most trusted Officer's to pick you up and bring you here."

"Can Pooja come too? I mean she has a liking for one of the crew members and I would also like to meet him."

"Go ahead and bring her. You both will have to share a bed though if you are staying in my chambers."

"That is fine," Sola replied.

Vader nodded, "So, Lieutenant Solo will be the man that is picking you up. He will be leaving in the next twenty minutes. So be ready by midnight to leave."

"Understood," Sola replied.

"Vader out!" Vader stated.

Vader then turned and left his office in silence.

* * *

As Vader entered the dining room, he looked at Leia with a smile and spoke, "Your Aunt Sola is coming here with Pooja."

"Aunt Sola and Pooja are coming?" Leia asked in delight.

Vader nodded, "They will be here tomorrow. Make sure that your room is cleaned up."

"That goes for you too Luke," Padme stated.

Vader smiled in amusement as he heard his Comlink ring, "Yes?"

"Lord Vader, We have received word from the Emperor that several Prisoners are being shipped your way from a nearby outpost for interrogation," stated Captain Piett.

"Prisoners?" Vader asked.

"Yes, they will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"How many?"

"Four of them, All members of the Rebellion."

"Inform me when they arrive, I will be waiting."

"Understood My Lord," Piett replied.

Vader then deactivated his Comlink as he looked at Padme with a smile, "You are finally going to see your Sister. If all goes well, you will soon get to see your parents."

Padme smiled at her Husband in response.

Vader then turned towards Ahsoka and spoke, "I want you to go with Solo. Once Sola is onboard the shuttle you are to tell her about Padme and Luke but not before hand. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka obediently turned to leave the room, "I will see you when I return Master."

Vader nodded as Ahsoka walked out of the room.

Padme looked at her husband with a smile as the twins left the room, "It looks like it is just going to be us for awhile."

Vader nodded in agreement, "What should we do?"

"I have a few ideas," stated Padme with a smile as she kissed her husband.

Vader smiled at Padme in response.

Luke looked at Leia while they took a break from their mathwork, "Do you think that Aunt Sola will like me?"

"She will love you, She really loved me. All of my life she treated me like her own. I think that she will love you."

Luke smiled, "What is Cousin Pooja like?"

"She is really pretty, she is very smart and she kind of looks like Mom. She is into Politics like me and she likes to swim and hike as much as possible. She is in reality a lot like me and Mom."

"I guess that I will like her then, I mean I like you and Mom."

Leia smiled, "You will. now let's get back to work."

"Are you ready to begin Master Luke?" 3PO asked.

Luke nodded as the droid prepared to tutor them. Math was one of the few classes that Luke enjoyed although he had heard that his Father had also enjoyed it. He smiled as he started focusing on the work.

* * *

Alderaan:

Obi-Wan sat in his room in meditation as the Spirit of Ulic Qel-Droma appeared before him.

"Are you here to give me orders?"

"Yes, no one else was in the mood so they sent me."

"What are you here to tell me? How could Dead men be in a mood?"

"We may be dead but we still retain most of our emotions," stated Ulic.

Obi-Wan nodded as Ulic spoke, "Soon, you will have Imperial troops that will come for you. When they come, you are to give up without a fight. Give them your lightsaber and surrender. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "It doesn't make sense but I will do it. I won't dare to anger you or the rest of the Council again."

"That is a good choice. Let me ask you this, do you have any interest in atonement for your crimes? I mean, I considered training Vima Sunrider saving what was left of my soul. Do you have any desire to find a way to right the wrongs?"

"Of course I do," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then just surrender and you will have the opportunity to do so," with that Ulic's spirit vanished as Obi-Wan looked at the spot where the spirit had once stood.

Surrender to the Empire so that I can seek atonement? How will that be possible? Obi-Wan asked himself.

"You are always so skeptical Obi-Wan. It was always your downfall," stated Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master in shock, "I thought that you weren't in the mood."

"I am always in the mood to see my former Padawan."

Obi-Wan was silent as Qui-Gon continued, "When you face Anakin and Padme next, you will have a lot of explaining to do. I only hope that you will not try to defend yourself."

"You're telling me that Padme is with him?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied.

"How is it that I haven't felt Ahsoka's death then?"

"I think that the last thing that Anakin would do is kill the woman that saved his wife from death. Death that you would have caused, you are to blame."

Obi-Wan hung his head in shame as Qui-Gon continued, "Just wait here until they come for you."

"That is assuring, wait to be captured. I am really thrilled," Obi-Wan stated sarcastically.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Some things never change Obi-Wan. Just make sure that you stay here as I requested."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied as Qui-Gon's spirit vanished.

Obi-Wan frowned as he started to focus on his Meditation, How was it that he had angered all of the Masters of the Netherworld like this? How could he have been so stupid. He had been given the Best Jedi Master by fate when he was supposed to be sent to the Agri Corps. The Master who did nothing but question the Council and why didn't he follow his Master's lead? His Master was right, There were times where the Council was wrong. Yoda was an example right at this given moment.

* * *

Naboo:

Sola Naberrie opened the door of her house to see a handsome young Man dressed in a black Imperial uniform standing before him, "Mrs Janren?"

"Yes," Sola replied.

The Man offered out his hand as he spoke, "Lieutenant Solo, I am here to pick you and your daughter up."

Sola nodded, "Yes of course."

"Do you have any bags for me to take?" Han asked.

"Any woman traveling does," stated Sola as she gestured to four suitcases.

Han wordlessly picked up two of the suitcases as he spoke, "What do you have in these things? Rocks?"

Sola laughed as Han walked out the door with the two heavy suitcases before returning for the other two.

Once the suitcase were loaded, Han turned to see Sola Janren with a beautiful dark haired girl, "You must be Pooja, Piett's girl."

Pooja smiled as Sola spoke, "This Man better have my approval first though."

Han nodded as he helped the two women into the speeder before climbing in and driving off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Han pulled the speeder up in front of a waiting shuttle as he flew the speeder into the hold.

He then helped the two women out as he spoke, "Follow me into the lounge."

Sola nodded as her and Pooja walked behind Solo.

Han then gestured to a nearby table, "Go ahead and sit there."

Sola obediently sat down as she strapped herself in. Pooja sat down alongside her as the lights turned on. She looked ahead of her to see a beautiful Togrutan woman of around twenty sitting across from her.

"How are you doing Mrs Janren?"

"Pretty Good," Sola replied as she noticed the woman's revealing outfit.

"Forgive me, I usually don't dress exactly modest."

Sola nodded as she felt the shuttle taking off.

A few minutes later, the Shuttle made the jump into hyperspace as the Togrutan spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight."

"You're a Jedi?" Sola asked in shock.

"Yes, Vader picked me up a few weeks ago. I was his Padawan during the Clone Wars. There is a lot that you need to know about your Sister."

"Why was Leia stolen from us?"

"She was stolen from Padme," Ahsoka stated.

"What do you mean? Padme is dead," Sola stated.

"So it seems," Ahsoka replied.

"What do you mean?" Sola asked.

"After the Execution of Order Sixty Six, I went into hiding. At a certain point, the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before me."

"The Jedi Master that was killed by the Sith on Naboo?" Sola asked in shock.

Ahsoka nodded, "He told me to go to this Forrest like planet. He told me that Padme had survived Childbirth but that Kenobi and Organa had told her that her children had died."

"Children?" Sola and Pooja asked in shock.

"She gave birth to twins before passing out from Vader's attack on her. The moment that she awoke, The cribs were empty. Kenobi and Organa stole the twins for her because they saw them as weapons."

"What do you mean by weapons?" Pooja asked.

"Only a Skywalker can defeat Vader," Ahsoka replied.

"So that means that they were going to train the twins and leave Padme without them?" Sola asked in shock.

Ahsoka nodded, "She is alive. I just saw her yesterday."

Sola looked at Ahsoka in disbelief, "Why didn't she come to me? I would have helped her. Why didn't she come after Leia?"

"Let me get back to the story," Ahsoka replied.

Sola nodded as Ahsoka spoke, "When I found Padme in that cottage on the Forrest planet, she weighed about sixty five pounds. She needed a reason to live, unless I wanted her to die. So I took her to Tattooine where Anakin's family lived. Luke had been given to them. Together with Anakin's Stepbrother and his wife we nursed Padme back to health."

"And Luke is her Son?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Leia's twin brother."

"Then what happened?"

"I tried to get Leia after I defeated Kenobi in a Lightsaber duel, but she had already disappeared. That was around the time that you found her."

"Why didn't Padme come and ask us for help? We would have helped her find her daughter," Stated Sola.

"She was afraid of Vader. She already had lost Luke once and she had lost Leia. All she had was Luke and she was afraid that Vader would take Luke away from her. So she stayed on Tattooine with me."

"How did Vader find you?" Pooja asked.

"Vader came to visit his Mother's grave that is when he found us. I cannot defeat him in a fight and Padme was unable to refuse him so we left the planet with him, and Padme wanted to be with Leia."

"Has he treated her decently? I mean if he hurts her I will kill him."

"I will have Padme answer those questions," Ahsoka replied.

Sola nodded in silence as she spoke, "I am still skeptical of weather or not you're telling the truth."

"Padme said that you would be. Don't worry, in a few hours you will see her for yourself."

Ahsoka stated with a smile.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

A Blue and Red blade crossed one another in the training room as Vader spoke, "For the age of nine your skills are very impressive Son."

"Do you think that I will be as good of a fighter as you?" Luke asked.

Vader smiled, "Someday you will be."

Vader then turned towards Leia who was now holding a training lightsaber, "Are you sure that I am ready to train?"

Vader nodded as he set his lightsaber aside before picking up a training lightsaber.

"Go ahead and make a strike towards my head Leia."

Leia nodded as Vader blocked the strike, "Very good. No hold your Lightsaber in the position that I am holding mine in."

Leia obeyed as her Father made a strike towards her that her lightsaber blocked.

At that moment, Padme entered the room to observe her family.

She watched her Husband train Leia with a smile as Luke came up to her side, "It is her first time."

"I know, I just hope that he is careful with her. I am glad that he is using training sabers."

Luke smiled at his Mother in response as he watched his Father and Sister train.

Padme meanwhile noticed the affection that Vader was showing with smile. She could tell that he was slowly changing. It pleased her to know that his change was coming. She only hoped that she would never lose him to the darkness again.

As she watched him, she noticed the gentleness. Perhaps it was from reading the parenting book that had made him change the way that he dealt with the twins.

She didn't know, she just knew that she was content with him acting the way he was.

Padme then looked down at Luke and spoke, "How about you help me make dinner?"

Luke smiled, "Ok."

He then followed his Mother out of the room as his Father and Sister trained.

"You are doing good Leia, Give it time and you will be as skilled as Luke."

"You mean that I am learning well?" Leia asked.

"Of course you are, It just takes time and practice. You will learn overtime, just be patient."

Leia nodded as she crossed blades with her Father a fourth time.

"Hold your Lightsaber up higher."

Leia nodded as her Father made another strike over her head that she blocked.

Vader then spoke, "Right now you are fighting an opponent that has way more strength then you. There will be times in your life when that very thing happens, When it happens you will have to use your brains to outsmart him."

"I understand," Leia replied with a smile as she made a strike towards her Father's waist.

Vader smiled, "Your skills will improve with time. Don't give up."

"How am I doing right now?"

"Really well for your first time handling a lightsaber," Vader replied with a smile.

"And this one isn't even real."

"True, but it still is a Lightsaber. No Lightsaber is merely a toy Leia, remember that."

Leia smiled at her Father in response as she continued to duel him with the training lightsaber.

* * *

OK, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have at least one more Chapter up this week.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

Padme awoke then next morning with Vader's arms possessively wrapped around her.

Slowly, She slipped out of his grasp and slipped on her nightgown as she headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Padme was filled with anticipation, She would be seeing her Sister and her Niece at Noon. She couldn't wait for the reunion. She missed her family and she hoped that she would soon be able to be with her Parents as well.

As she started to fry some Bacon, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, "I was lonely when I woke up," stated Vader as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Padme smiled as Vader spoke, "Are you excited to see your Sister?"

Padme nodded as she felt Vader's hands running up and down her sides.

"Ani, Do you plan to change the Empire around once you are in power?"

"What do you want done?" Vader asked.

Padme turned around and spoke, "I want a Republic again."

"Angel, I don't want to fight with you about it."

"Neither do I."

"If you can find a decent Chancellor, I will consider giving you a Republic and I don't mean you," Vader stated.

Padme shook her head, "I am retired, I mean I just want to be a Mother."

"That is what you are doing now."

Padme nodded as her husband moved forward and kissed her.

Vader then spoke, "I am going to get dressed and head to the Bridge. It would be awkward if I walked onto the bridge in just my sleep shorts."

Padme laughed, "If any girls are on the bridge, they would certainly be in for a lovely sight."

Vader laughed in response as he turned to leave the room.

As Padme continued to cook, she turned around to see Leia staring directly at her, "Good Morning Mom."

"Good Morning Leia, would you please get me the Eggs?"

Leia smiled and headed towards the Refrigerator without another word and returned with the carton of eggs.

Padme smiled, "I am glad that your Dad is able to get fresh eggs for us."

Leia nodded as she saw her Mom get a pan and oil it.

Padme then spoke, "Did you help Aunt Sola cook?"

"Yes, She taught me all of the time. Dad says that she did a good job with me. He says that if I had stayed with Organa that I would be a spoiled brat."

"He is probably right, I also can't imagine Bail being good in terms of rules. He is Probably worse than Uncle Darred."

"You think so?" Leia asked in shock.

Padme nodded as she continued to cook.

* * *

Vader quietly walked onto the Command Bridge clad in his usual dark robes as Captain Piett approached him, "My Lord, Solo will be here in an hour. The Shuttle with the Prisoners will be here in thirty minutes."

"Very well, alert me when the prisoners are in their interrogation rooms."

"As you wish My Lord," Piett replied with a bow.

Vader then turned and left the Command Bridge in silence.

* * *

Padme stood inside of the main hanger bay of the Exactor in strong anticipation as the Shuttle carrying her beloved Sister and Niece landed.

She had waited for the moment that she would see Sola for far to long.

As the ramp lowered, Padme noticed Sola running down the ramp in tears.

She ran towards her Sister oblivious to everything around her as she found herself lost in Sola's arms.

Sola looked upon her younger Sister in delight as she placed a kiss upon her cheek, "Thank the Force Padme, it really is you, it really is you."

"Yes, it is me Sola, I am so sorry that I didn't come home. I-I was..."

"Not another word, that doesn't matter, one bit," stated Sola.

Padme nodded as Sola spoke, "It is beyond me how the Jedi could be capable of such an evil as the one that Tano described to me."

Padme shook her head, "It isn't just about the fact that they were Jedi. I mean, Kenobi and Organa were two of my best friends Sola, at least I thought that they were. They just ended up stabbing me in the back in the end."

Padme then looked past Sola with a smile, "Who is this beautiful young girl?"

Pooja smiled as Padme spoke, "People say that I am a clone of you Auntie."

"I can see that," Padme replied as she hugged her Niece.

"So can I meet my Nephew?" Sola asked

"They are in the middle of their classes," Padme replied.

Sola nodded in silence as she followed her Sister through the hallways of the Exactor with Pooja at her side.

"Can I trust Solo to unload our luggage?" Sola asked.

"You certainly can, I mean Solo is a very competent Officer that is why Anakin has him as our protector and his personal assistant."

Sola nodded in silence.

* * *

Vader stood inside of the interrogation room as the IT-0 interrogation Droid injected his first prisoner with Truth Serum.

Vader looked at the man in silence, he guessed the man to be no more than twenty five. He would have chosen a younger prisoner if there was one, the younger ones usually broke faster.

In anger Vader spoke, "I am going to ask you this question, who recruited you?"

The Man was silent as Vader released a stream of lighting upon the prisoner before starting to probe the Man's mind.

The Man did his best to resist Vader's mental invasion, but it was to much for him as Vader forced his way into his mind.

He struggled to hide his memories from Vader, but Vader only moved quicker as he searched the man's mind.

As Vader searched the man's mind, he found something fairly interesting.

He found an image, an image of Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan.

"Organa, you were recruited by Organa. Thank you, it could have been a lot easier though," stated Vader as he turned and left the room.

Vader quietly picked up his Comlink and spoke, "Lieutenant Solo."

"Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to come to the Bridge as soon as Possible."

"Of course Sir, I am just taking your Sister in Law's bags to your chambers and then I will be there."

"Very well, I will come and help you. We will talk in my chambers," Vader replied.

"Understood Sir," Han replied

* * *

Sola looked at Padme in shock after following her through every moment of the last nine years that she had spent hiding from Vader.

After a moment of silence Sola spoke, "How has he treated you since the time that he brought you onboard?"

Padme had a few tears in her eyes as she spoke, "He slapped me the moment that he saw me. He apologized after words."

"Has he apologized for everything else?" Sola asked.

Padme nodded, "Yes, we are trying to mend things. I mean, we have gone all of the way."

Sola shook her head, "He better treat you right. If he hits you or abuses you, leave him."

"Sola, I can't just divorce him, he will take the twins."

Sola frowned, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I mean, I think that he is enough of a Man to the point that he would let you keep them. He didn't force us to give him Leia after all."

Padme was silent in response as Sola hugged her.

Sola then spoke, "If he abuses you, you come to me. I will put you up in my house."

Padme smiled as she hugged her Sister.

At that moment, the doors of the nearby training room opened to reveal Luke and Leia who silently entered the living room as Padme spoke, "Luke, meet your Aunt Sola," stated Padme as she gestured towards her sister.

Luke shyly smiled as Leia ran towards her Aunt and instantly hugged her.

Sola smiled, "She has grown. At least, I think she has."

"I think you're right," Padme replied.

Sola smiled as she looked at Leia, "Isn't it wonderful Leia? I know that you always wanted your Mother in your life and now your dreams have been realized."

"She is everything that you said she was."

"I don't lie do I?" Sola asked.

Leia smiled in response.

"At least I am not like that Organa," Sola muttered in anger.

Padme frowned, "I take it that you have an issue with him."

"Not just what he did to you, but what he did to us."

"What did he do to you?" Padme asked in shock.

Leia frowned, "Dad didn't tell you Mom?"

Padme shook her head as Sola spoke, "The day that Vader took Leia to the Exactor, Organa contacted the local Imperial Garrison and told them that we had kidnapped his Daughter. He tried to have Darred and I arrested. Luckily, Pooja was able to contact Vader on his Comlink and he ordered that one Officer that Pooja likes to stand down."

Sola noticed Padme's face redden in anger as she spoke, "The nerve of the man. First, he steals my twins from me and then he tries to have my Sister arrested for caring for my Daughter? I am insulted," Padme yelled.

"Well, you are going to get a chance to confront him fairly soon," stated an all to familiar voice from the doorway of the living room.

Padme looked to see her husband alongside Han Solo carrying her Sister's bags.

"Where do you want these?" Vader asked

"Just put them in our room," Sola replied

"Where is your Daughter?" Vader asked.

"She went off to find Piett, I sent Ahsoka with her."

Vader nodded as he walked towards the spare bedroom.

Upon walking back into the living room, Vader looked at Padme and spoke, "I just found the proof that I have been seeking for Organa, he recruited one of our Rebel prisoners."

"So does that mean that you can arrest him?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded as he looked over at Han, "Solo, I am promoting you to the rank of Commander."

"Thank you Sir, I am honored."

Vader smiled, "Your first task Commander Solo will be to assemble a Shuttle with a crew along with a Squad of Clones. You will head for Alderaan within the hour. I want Organa."

"As you wish Sir," Han replied with a smile as he turned to leave the room.

Vader then turned towards Padme and Sola and spoke, "I have to ask a favor of you Sola."

"A favor?" Sola asked.

"Once I have Kenobi in my custody, I am going to make my move against the Emperor. When that happens, I want you to take Padme and the twins back to Naboo with you. Ahsoka will also go, I don't want them to be anywhere near Coruscant or the Emperor when it happens."

"I understand. I can easily put all of them up at my house too, I mean, we have plenty of spare rooms."

"Thank you," Vader replied as he headed towards his Office.

* * *

Vader watched as an Image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him, "Lord Vader, have you learned anything from the Rebel Prisoners?"

"Yes Master, It appears that Organa is the one that recruited each of them."

"Ah, So we finally have proof for Organa it seems."

"Yes. May I have the pleasure of killing him?"

"Question him first. Do not kill him until I give you permission. We have to be fairly careful in terms of how we do this. The problem is that he is to popular with the people to just kill him. We will have to plan his fate carefully" Palpatine replied.

Vader nodded in silent response.

* * *

Alderaan: Seven hours later:

Han Solo stood in the cockpit of the Shuttle as the crew members brought the ship into the atmosphere of the beautiful planet.

"Just land in the Royal Hanger."

"That will cause problems Sir," One of the pilots replied.

"I have permission from Lord Vader himself, land the shuttle!" Han ordered.

"Yes Sir," The young pilot replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Han stormed down the boarding ramp of the shuttle followed by his Squad of Stormtroopers that slowly started to file down the ramp.

He looked ahead of him at the nervous young aide and spoke, "I am here to see Viceroy Organa."

"I am sorry Sir but he is having his lunch in the Royal Dining room."

"Direct me towards the dining room," Han replied in anger.

"He won't see anyone right now, you will have to wait."

"Just take me," Han yelled in frustration.

The young girl nodded as she motioned for Han to follow her.

Han then turned towards the Squad Commander behind him and spoke, "Set for stun."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Han soon found himself in front of two Durasteel double doors which were guarded by two Alderaanian security guards.

"I am here to see the Viceroy."

One of the guards bravely spoke, "The Viceroy is in the middle of his lunch. He cannot be disturbed."

Han in response touched his blaster Pistol and quickly pulled it out of the Holster.

"I am here under direct orders from Lord Vader, open that door or we will blast it open!"

The nervous guard glanced at his parter who merely nodded.

Within moments, the doors hissed open as Han charged into the room followed by several Stormtroopers.

* * *

Bail Organa had just taken another bite of his Shaak Steak as he listened to the things that Winter was learning in school. He loved to hear his daughter talk about school more than anything. At that moment, he looked towards the main doors of his dinning hall to see an angry Imperial Officer approaching him followed by several Stormtroopers.

He looked at Breha with a frown, "Something is wrong."

"Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa, You are under arrest for treason against the Galactic Empire and for your involvement in the Rebel Alliance," stated the Officer in anger.

Han smiled as Bail spoke, "This is outrageous, you have no right to do this Commander."

Han smiled, "I have every right, I am here under orders from Lord Vader himself."

Han then reached for Bail's throat and pulled the Viceroy out of the chair as he shoved him against the wall. He then motioned to two nearby Stormtroopers who immediately started to bind the Viceroy's hands.

"Let's go," Han yelled as he stormed out of the room followed by Bail Organa and his squad of Stormtroopers.

A few minutes later, Han found himself back inside of the Hanger Bay as he led Organa onto the shuttle.

"Take us out of here immediately, I will take care of our prisoner."

"Yes Sir!" One of the pilots replied as Han marched Organa to towards one of the Small prison Cells.

As they approached, Han turned Organa to the point that they were facing one another.

He then let loose a hard punch that instantly caused blood to flow from Organa's nose.

"I may not be the smartest Man in the Galaxy, but I do know right from wrong. I also can say that taking a woman's newborn twins from her and telling her that they are dead is nothing more than pure evil. You are nothing more than a rich Political Pig. That is why Common men like me hate Politicians."

Bail glared at Han in silent anger as he was shoved into his Prison Cell.

Han then turned and left Organa in silence.

* * *

Obi-Wan listened as Breha Organa finished telling him the horrific tale of how Bail Organa was arrested.

After a few moments he spoke, "I am going to take some time to meditate. I will come to the Palace once I know what to do."

Breha nodded as she turned to leave the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan then sat down and immersed himself in the Force in silence as he meditated.

* * *

He hated the fact that he couldn't run to his friend's aide. Organa had been his friend for many years and abandoning him just didn't seem right to him.

"You didn't feel that way the day that you stole the twins from Padme?" an all to familiar voice asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his Former Master.

"I-I thought that It was best."

"We have been through this Obi-Wan, that is not anything that you can use to defend yourself. The bottom line is that you were not a true friend to her."

"What of Bail? Is Vader going to kill him?"

"Time will tell. He deserves punishment for all that he has done just as you do."

"What do you want me to do Master?" Obi-Wan asked in frustration.

"Go to Breha and request Transportation, you will then head straight to the Exactor and you will allow yourself to be captured without a fight."

"I understand Master," Obi-wan replied.

"Now, go to Breha and do as I have requested," Qui-Gon stated.

"Master, what should I tell her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing, just tell her that you are going to go find Bail. Nothing else needs to be said."

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon spoke, "If I were you, I would be thinking about what I am going to be saying to Padme. You will be facing her within two days most likely. I hope that you are humbled enough."

"I have been beaten down by all of you dead men for seven years, Of course I am humbled enough. I was demoted to the rank of Padawan at the age of Forty. I was stripped of the Force and defeated in battle by a Sixteen year old and shot in the back by an arrogant Moisture Farmer. I have sat here on Alderaan for all of those years waiting for the day that I will be allowed to do something other than wait. Of course I am humbled!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"You have no room to be talking in this manner to your Master after all that you have done. Perhaps you need more punishment," stated the voice of Nomi Sunrider as she appeared.

"Look, I was wrong. Maybe I never got it. I don't know."

"It is no different than you loving Siri. Anakin loved Padme and that is what made him turn. What would you have done to save Siri?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan's face reddened, "You knew about Siri and I?"

"Of course I did. I remember you sneaking out of the quarters that she shared with her Master. I knew exactly what you were doing."

"Why didn't you punish me Master? The Code..."

"Be dammed forever. The Code is wrong in many aspects. Jedi from my time would not have approved," stated Nomi in anger.

Obi-Wan frowned as Qui-Gon continued, "I was very close once to a fellow Padawan named Tahl. We had a relationship in the likeness of the one between you and Siri. I was happy for both of you. That is why I said nothing," Qui-Gon replied.

"Now go to Breha and then find Vader," Qui-Gon stated.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied with a bow.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I may have more up on Thursday or Friday. If not more will be up on Monday for sure.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader looked at his wife with a smile as he sat down at the dining table. He noticed Sola and Pooja sitting down at the table as Pooja spoke, "It's funny, Luke looks just like you Anakin, and Leia looks just like Padme."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Organa is on his way to the ship for interrogation."

"What will you do after you find Master Kenobi?" Sola asked.

"Force him to fight for us," Vader replied.

"You really won't change your mind about me fighting in that fight," stated Ahsoka in frustration.

Vader looked over at his former Padawan in frustration, "Padme and I both have already been through it Ahsoka, you will leave the ship with her and the twins. I will not risk sacrificing your life so that I can kill the Emperor."

"But you don't mind sacrificing Kenobi?" Leia asked.

"Do you?" Vader asked as he took a bite of his salad.

"No, I think that you should kill him if he makes it through the fight."

Vader laughed, "It is going to be hard for me not to do just that Leia," Vader replied with a smile at his daughter.

Sola shook her head, "You aren't being a very good example."

Vader laughed, "No, I am not."

Vader then looked at Pooja and spoke, "I am giving Captain Piett time to have breakfast with you tomorrow because I don't know when you will see him next."

"Thank you," Pooja replied.

"Do you approve of him?" Sola asked.

"He is a good kid. I think he is an excellent choice for any single girl," Vader replied.

"I agree," Padme replied.

"At least it isn't Mom picking the suitors."

"She gave up though after that last fight that we had," Padme stated with a smile.

"You and Grandma had a fight?" Leia asked.

Padme nodded, "She wanted me to get married young and start my family while I was young. I wanted to wait awhile, and I wanted to do things without a family. So, we had an argument after she invited the Son of an old friend to dinner with the intent of paring us. I was furious and I started fighting with her in front of the man. She had no choice but to cancel the date. Then, Six months later, your Dad and I married," stated Padme with a smile.

Leia smiled at her two parents as Padme spoke, "Don't ever try to pick your Child's spouse. At least that is my opinion."

"I agree," stated Sola.

Padme smiled as she took another sip of her tea.

Sola then looked at Luke and spoke, "So do you like to pilot ships like your Dad Luke?"

Luke nodded as Sola spoke, "Are you as good of a pilot as your Dad?"

Luke shook his head as Vader spoke, "He will get better in time."

"When did he start piloting?" Sola asked.

"Very early on, I allowed him to start piloting Owen's Speeder when he was three, sitting on my lap of course," Padme stated.

Sola laughed, "Makes me think of how Dad used to teach us how to drive his speeder up by the Lake House in the summer."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Palpatine sat on his Throne in silence as he contemplated Vader's sudden animosity towards Bail Organa.

What was going on? What had Organa done to Vader that had made him hate him so quickly?

Palpatine wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling that it was worth his investigation. He wordlessly pressed his Comlink and spoke, "Sate!"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I want you to collect any records from the Media or from Imperial Garrisons or whatever, on the activity of Lord Vader in the last two months as well as the activities of Senator Organa and send the data to me to look through."

"At once your Majesty," Sate replied.

* * *

Two hours Later, Palpatine sat alongside Sate Pestage as they read through the various media sightings when Sate spoke, "Lord Vader was spotted on Naboo purchasing flowers before heading into the Cemetery."

"How long ago?" Palpatine asked.

"About seven weeks ago."

"That was back when he had the week off, he went to her grave," Palpatine stated with a sneer.

"There is something else here your Majesty."

"Let's hear it," Palpatine stated in anger.

"A week after Vader's visit to the Cemetery, Organa contacted the Imperial Garrison on Naboo informing them that his daughter, Leia Organa had been kidnapped by the Janren family."

"Janren you say?" Palpatine asked as recognition flashed upon his face.

"Yes, according to the report here, Vader intervened and Organa was arrested and then released. He left Naboo shortly after."

At that moment, something dawned upon Palpatine, was it possible? Could the child have survived.

If so, he had a great threat to his rule and possibly a decent apprentice to replace Vader with. He knew that he couldn't trust Vader in the long run, he just needed someone capable of destroying the Chosen One. He knew that the child of Skywalker would certainly be capable.

"Sate, I want you to contact the Garrison Commander and find out who the Officer was that was went out to the Janren residence."

"At once Your Majesty" Sate replied as he turned and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sate returned and spoke, "So, I found out that the Man in charge was a young Academy Graduate by the name of Piett."

"Did you talk to him?" Palpatine asked.

Sate shook his head, "No, he was transferred that very day to the Exactor by Vader himself. He currently is Captain of the Exactor. He replaced Captain Ozzel who was terminated by Vader recently."

Palpatine sneered, "Of course Vader killed Ozzel. If Ozzel was suspicious of anything, he would have informed me although the idiot had no way of knowing if anything was going on. he most likely triggered one of Vader's nerves. We will have to talk with this Captain Piett, contact him via transmission, Immediately."

"Of course," Sate replied.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Captain Firmus Piett stood on the Command Bridge of the Exactor in silence as a young Officer approached him, "Sir, there is a transmission for you, It is the Emperor requesting you for questioning."

Piett looked at the Officer in shock, "Me?"

"Yes Sir, It is about your visit to the Janren residence two months ago on Naboo."

Piett's face reddened, what was he going to do? How did Palpatine figure it out? How did he know?

He quickly pulled out his comlink as he turned to the young Officer and spoke, "Tell him that I am on my Dinner break but that I will be available in ten minutes."

"Of course Sir," the Officer replied.

* * *

Vader glared at his comlink as it buzzed for the third time, "Ani, he wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important," Padme stated.

Vader nodded as he answered his Comlink, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you my Lord, but we have a problem."

"A problem?" Vader asked in shock.

"Yes, The Emperor is requesting me for questioning in regards to my visit to your Sister in law's house seven weeks ago. What should I tell him?"

Vader frowned, "How long will it take for him to get to our location via Shuttle Craft?"

"One Day Sir."

"I will have to risk it on my own then," Vader stated.

Vader then spoke, "Tell him the truth, just leave Padme and Luke out of it. Tell him that I trust you and that Leia is my daughter and whatever you want. Make a few things up, I am relying on you. If you can, buy me three days before he boards. If not, I will take what I get."

"Of course my Lord," Piett replied.

"Very well, Let me know how it goes, Vader out!"

Firmus Piett watched as an image of Palpatine materialized before him. He immediately bowed before the aged Emperor as the Emperor spoke, "Captain Piett, I am seeking information in regards to your visit to the Janren residence. Have you seen this Leia Naberrie girl at any point?"

"I saw images while I was in the house Your Majesty, and I saw her a few times with Lord Vader."

"With Lord Vader you say?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, She is his daughter after all."

Palpatine frowned. "Of course, just as I have expected. Where does he keep her?"

"Within his chambers. There is one man that he has tasked with protecting her."

"Is there a way that you could brake into his chambers? I want his daughter in my hands."

"If I started the task now, I could start a process that would eventually override his security system. I am very good at hacking systems. Leia's bodyguard trusts me. He was my Roommate at the Academy. I can easily get through him."

"Very well, kill him if you must. How long will it take you to get into his chambers?"

"The Process takes three days. It will take a day and a half to upload the virus and then an additional day to gain control of the system."

"In that case, I will be there in three days. I want it to be set up so that I am fighting Vader while the system is being bypassed. I will have one of my agents get on it. Start sharing the information with him."

"Of course your Majesty, I will be in touch."

"You will be wearing the uniform of a Grand Admiral by the time this is over Boy."

"I will be honored your Majesty," Piett humbly replied.

Piett smiled, if only Palpatine knew the truth. After seeing the beautiful Skywalker family, there was no way in hell that he would sell them out for anything that the Old Man had to offer.

He quickly pulled out a handheld computer as he left the bridge. He would simply make the virus and allow the Emperor to believe that it is being uploaded when it was really still the computer that created it.

* * *

After enjoying a simple dinner with his family, Vader headed towards his bedroom to get some sleep.

As he walked, he heard his Comlink ring. He answered it and spoke, "Yes Captain?"

"I got you the three days my Lord."

"Thank you, How did you manage to do that?"

"I told him that it will take three days for the virus that I am creating to be created and to enter your system. I will be sharing the information with Pestage, and I will allow them to believe me to be on their side."

"Good, let me know when he calls you next. I am going to get some sleep, I will talk to you in the morning."

"Of course Sir," Piett replied

Vader then climbed into his bed as the doors of the refresher opened.

He noticed Padme in a beautiful blue nightgown as she climbed into bed.

"Take a shower?" Vader asked.

"Yes, I needed it," Padme replied.

Vader smiled as he ran a hand down Padme's cheek before taking her in his arms, "You look and smell wonderful to me."

Padme blushed as she realized what Vader wanted. She was fairly tired, but she didn't want to anger him or to argue with him. Based on how volatile he tended to be, she decided that it would simply be easier to give him what he wanted.

* * *

Felucia:

Shaak Ti emerged from her Meditation to see Mara and Chewbacca standing in front of her, "It is time to leave. I am needed. I want you to get the ship going Chewie. Mara you will help me pack," Shaak Ti stated.

Mara nodded as she followed the Jedi Master into her small hut.

At the same time, she noticed the spirit of Nomi Sunrider standing before her, "Make sure that you leave soon. He is going to need all of the help that he can get. I will provide you with Coordinates once you are off of the planet."

"Very well Master Sunrider," Shaak replied as the Jedi Master disappeared.

* * *

An hour later, Shaak Ti found herself inside of the Shuttle alongside Chewbacca with Mara perched in her lap as they prepared to make the jump into Hyperspace.

She breathed in deeply as she looked down at Mara. In the short time that Mara had been in her custody, she had gotten to the point that she loved the girl as her own.

She had never had children although Mara's Father had been like a Son to her. She found that Mara was almost a daughter to her. She gently bent down towards Mara and kissed her forehead. She noticed Mara smile up at her as she reached down and stroked the girl's hair.

"Will we be safe Master?"

"We will Mara, just trust the Force like I have been teaching you."

"Ok," Mara replied.

"Master?"

"Yes?" Shaak replied.

"Will the Imperial's hurt us? I mean they killed my Mommy."

"Vader wasn't involved in that sweetheart, Palpatine was, and I have to help Vader kill Palpatine before he hurts more people like you and your Mommy."

"Ok," Mara softly replied.

Shaak Ti looked down at the young Girl with a frown, it was so hard to see such innocent children that suffered because of the many evils that she swore to fight as a Jedi Knight so many years ago. She was still a Jedi and she would be a part of the New Jedi Order. They would go back to their roots and alter their code in many aspects. It was time to change the Order to the way that it was meant to be, the Jedi Master thought as she held Mara in her arms.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader awoke to the sound of his Comlink buzzing. He looked at Padme who was still asleep at his side, he quickly answered the comlink and spoke, "What?"

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but a Jedi Knight piloting an X-Wing Starfighter just surrendered to us less than an hour ago," Han Solo replied.

Vader in response reached out in the Force as he was awarded with the presence of his Former Master, "Very well, Have him in my Office in thirty minutes. Make sure that his Lightsaber stays out of the room, and use all force necessary to keep him secure, you are dealing with General Kenobi."

"Yes My Lord," Han replied.

Vader then gently turned towards Padme and noticed her staring at him as he deactivated the Comlink, "Is it Obi-Wan?"

Vader nodded, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, I have a few things to say to him," Padme replied.

"Then, go ahead and get dressed. We will have breakfast after we talk to him."

Padme nodded in silence as she climbed out of bed and slipped her nightgown on.

* * *

Obi-Wan had to admit that he was surprised when he was finally moved from the holding where he had been waiting now for nearly an hour.

As he walked, he felt a hard shove behind him as he was shoved into the wall, "That is for treating Vader's wife and kids like they were nothing but tools," stated the angry young Officer behind him.

Obi-Wan frowned, the young Man behind him seemed to have quite an attitude towards him. He had been fairly rough on him since his arrest.

He was silent as he was led to a nearby elevator.

He was shoved into the elevator alongside the young Officer as they were taken up a level.

* * *

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and opened.

Obi-Wan looked around him noticing various Clone troopers throughout the hallway with their blasters trained on him. There was no escape for him. He was doomed no matter what he did.

He was silently marched through the hallways, before finally being stopped directly in front of a set of double doors.

The doors were soon opened and Obi-Wan silently was led into the room.

He noticed Vader glaring at him in anger from his seat behind the desk. He looked to his left and noticed Padme coldly staring at him with the coldest look that he had ever seen on the Senator's face.

"You can leave Solo, wait outside."

"Of course Sir," the young Officer replied as he left the room.

Obi-Wan glanced at Padme with a frown, "I hope that he hasn't abused you."

Padme in response stepped towards Obi-Wan and let loose a hard slap upon his cheek followed by a knee that hit the Jedi Master's gut, "Thank you for the concern Kenobi, but it means nothing to me. You stabbed me in the back and you stole my Son and Daughter from me. I was deprived of nine years with my daughter because of you and I was unable to care for my Son for a year and a half because of you," Padme yelled.

Obi-Wan struggled to stand up as he felt Vader's fist slam into his other Cheek, "You have hurt my wife plenty Kenobi and you have hurt my children and my in laws. I don't want to hear your mock sympathies."

"I was following Yoda's lead."

"You have no right to defend yourself after what you did to Padme, No right whatsoever. You could have argued with Yoda if you weren't the idiot that you are," Vader yelled.

"Look, What do you want me to do? I hurt your wife by stealing the twins. I hurt her family, I hurt the twins. I can't change that so just go ahead and kill me."

Vader shook his head, "Even right now, every part of me wants to stab you with your own lightsaber Old Man, but I do need you. Ahsoka has already done the job that a true friend would do. She saved Padme's life and she helped her. She is willing to help me in my fight against the Emperor, but I will not risk sacrificing Ahsoka when I can easily risk sacrificing someone who deserves death."

"If you make it through the fight, you can live, only if you promise to stay out of our lives and away from our children," Padme stated.

"Have I not already done that for the last seven years? Before that, I had Owen pointing his blaster at me and Ahsoka fighting me."

"And I will be eternally grateful to Owen and Ahsoka for keeping you away," Vader replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will do it."

"Good, I will have you returned to your cell until he arrives."

"The Emperor is coming here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader nodded, "He will be here in a couple of days. Don't worry, I will make sure that you get a good Bantha Steak for your last meal in the event that you die."

"Look Anakin, I didn't mean to do what I did, I-I didn't know."

"I don't want to hear it," Vader coldly replied as he used the Force to open the door behind his Former Master.

He noticed Han waiting for him and spoke, "Get him back to his Cell before I kill him."

"As you wish Sir," Han replied.

Vader then turned to Padme and spoke, "There is someone else that we need to confront, Follow me."

"Organa," Padme replied in anger.

Vader nodded in response.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now, I will have more up on Monday, most likely. Thank you for reading and reviewing this Fic.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Bail Organa sat inside of his Cell in silent frustration. He had been on the Exactor for an entire night, and he still had yet to hear from Vader or hear just what evidence Vader had for his arrest.

At that moment, he heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

He looked up and much to his shock, he not only saw Vader but the angry face of Padme Amidala, coldly staring at him.

Without a word, the Force field was lowered as the two of them entered his Cell.

Before Bail could even speak, Vader picked him up by his throat and punched him as he tightened his grip around the Senator's throat, "You took a woman's newborn twins and told her that they were dead. A woman trusted you and looked up to you as a Father figure. You took her daughter and tried to raise her as your own. Then you loose our daughter and then you find out that she was in the custody of my Sister in law!" Vader yelled before he paused.

He then spoke, "And what did you do? You tried to arrest my Sister in Law for kidnapping your Daughter. She is my Daughter!" Vader yelled as he punched Organa a second time. Vader may have beaten Organa once for what he had done for Leia, but one time was not near enough to satisfy him.

Padme losing her temper stepped forward and started slapping Organa relentlessly as tears poured down her face, "If Leia couldn't be in my custody, I would rather have her in Sola's custody. I would never entrust her to a selfish lying pig like you. You are not my friend. You would have kept my daughter and allowed me to rot away believing both my Son and my Daughter to be dead. The only reason that I survived is because of Ahsoka taking me to Luke. How could you do this to me?"

"Y-your back with the Monster?" Organa asked Padme as she stopped slapping him.

Padme in response brought her leg up and kicked Organa in the ribcage as Vader spoke, "You have the nerve to call me a Monster when you tore my family apart? You took my Son and Daughter from their Mother and you have the nerve to call me a Monster? You have no room to talk," stated Vader as he pushed Organa up against the wall and let loose another punch.

Vader then spoke, "I know one thing, you have no right to fight in the Rebel Alliance. We need to tell Mon Mothma who the true Organa is. She needs to know."

"Like you would do that," Organa stated with a sneer.

Padme smiled, "Mon and I were good friends Senator. I am going to invite her over for a lunch date or something. I am going to tell her everything. Mon is nothing like you and she has made Politics her life. I think she is a good potential next Chancellor. You however need to just back out of everything, and I don't want you around my Son or Daughter."

"And Leia?"

"Forget her, she has forgotten you. She loves us and she loves her Aunt. I already wrote a paper out that states that Sola and Darred are her guardians as well as Luke's in the event of Padme and I dying."

With that, Vader kicked Organa's ribcage as he looked at Padme, "Have you said enough,"

"Yes," Padme replied as she spat on the ground before following Vader out of the room.

* * *

As Padme entered the hallway with her husband, she felt him wrap his arm around her as he kissed her forehead. She looked at her husband with a loving smile as they approached the Elevator.

As the Elevator doors closed, Vader's comlink buzzed, "Yes Commander Solo?"

"My Lord, The shuttle that we lost on Tattooine a few weeks ago is in our tractor beam. There is a Togruta Woman on board that claims herself to be a Jedi Master by the name of..."

Han's words trailed off as Vader spoke, "Shaak Ti?"

"Yes My Lord," Han replied.

Vader immediately reached out in the Force and was awarded with Shaak Ti's unmistakable presence along with the Presence of the human Child that Palpatine had sought on Tattooine a few weeks prior.

"Pull her into the main Hanger Bay, I will be there."

"Yes My Lord," Han replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader found himself standing in the Hanger Bay alongside Padme as the boarding ramp of the Imperial Shuttle was lowered. He first saw Chewbacca walk down the boarding ramp with his Hands on his head followed by Shaak Ti who was holding a nervous looking redheaded girl of around seven.

Vader hung his head in shame as Shaak Ti spoke, "You betrayed yourself Anakin Skywalker. You betrayed yourself the day that you chose the Sith over the light. The Darkness took it all from you. Do you not see what you have done?"

Vader was silent in response.

The Jedi Master then spoke, "But I will help you. It will take at least two if not three of us to defeat the Emperor. Is Kenobi onboard? Did he live through his first meeting with you?"

Vader nodded as Shaak Ti spoke, "The Netherworld has informed the that I will be Grand Master of the new Order."

"You?" Vader asked.

Shaak Ti nodded, "Yoda can be a Master again but he has failed as a Grand Master. Kenobi, he had a part in stealing the twins. Therefore, I am the only suitable Jedi for the job if you are looking at the surviving Council Members."

Vader hung his head in shame in response, "It is my fault."

Shaak Ti's expression softened for a moment as she spoke, "You were deceived just as we all were. I forgive you for everything though. You were just desperate with no one to confide in."

Vader nodded as the Jedi Master spoke, "Mara is now my daughter though, I have adopted her."

"Jade was your Padawan, taking his child as your Daughter does make sense," Vader replied.

Shaak Ti nodded as Padme spoke, "Please tell me that you won't put them in prison Cells."

"I won't," Vader replied.

"Is that where Kenobi is?"

"Yes," Vader replied in anger.

"At least we are giving him a last meal in the event that he dies," Vader added in disgust.

"One day you will have to forgive him. You can't let the bitterness eat you up Anakin."

"If my wife had died, I would have killed him. There is no getting around it, and she almost did. I have yet to find it in my heart to forgive him."

Shaak Ti nodded as she spoke, "You will one day. There is still plenty of good left in you. I can see it even now."

Vader said nothing in response as he motioned for the Jedi Master and the Wookiee to follow him.

Padme followed her husband in silence as she glanced at Shaak Ti. She had never known the Jedi Master that well, but she found herself liking the Jedi Master even more just by being in her presence.

* * *

As they walked, Padme spoke, "How did you know about Obi-Wan?"

"Master Qui-Gon and Sunrider and all of the others have been visiting me. I have known about everything for a long time."

Padme nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "What of Mara?"

"I will keep her on the ship with me. I know that nothing will happen," Shaak Ti replied.

Vader nodded, "Out of the three of us, Myself, Kenobi and you, You are the only one that deserves to live."

"And who deserves to die more? You or Kenobi?"

Vader hung his head in shame as he said nothing.

Shaak Ti smiled, "At least you aren't looking at the tiny sliver of durasteel in his eye, I mean you have a durasteel pipe in your eye. You can't look at his eye until you have looked at the pipe in your own eye."

Vader was silent in response as he walked.

At the same time, he pulled out his Comlink and spoke, "Captain Piett, Find a suitable room for the Wookiee and get one for Master Ti and the small child."

"Of course my Lord, will they be helping?"

"Yes, meet me at the main turbolift. After they are taken care of, I want you to meet me in my office, I have a few things that I want to discuss."

"As you wish," Piett replied as Vader deactivated his Comlink.

* * *

Vader stood within his Office as Firmus Piett entered the room.

He looked at the young Officer and spoke, "I know that the Emperor will die when he comes, but in the event that I die I have one task for you."

"Of course my Lord," Piett replied.

"I need you to make sure that Organa never leaves this ship alive if I die. He will try to take Leia from Padme again and if I am dead I want her to just have the twins and be happy without me and in order to do that I need Organa out of the picture."

"I swear to you that he will be eliminated if you fall my Lord."

Vader nodded, "That will be all Captain. You may leave."

Piett politely bowed in response as he left his Commander.

Vader then entered his chambers to see Ahsoka and Chewbacca hugging.

He smiled, it was good to have Chewbacca around. Chewbacca was a fairly pleasant Wookiee and Vader owed him for saving Ahsoka.

* * *

As Vader approached the dining table Padme spoke, "I asked Master Ti to join us for dinner. I hope that you don't mind."

Vader shook his head as he noticed the Togruta Jedi Master sitting down next to Sola.

"Not at all, this is your last night onboard anyway, Solo is taking you back to Naboo in the morning."

Padme nodded, "And the day after you will face the Emperor?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

Sola then spoke, "I am going to put Luke into school with Leia at her normal school if that is alright with Padme."

"It is fine with me, Just make sure that that Alana lady doesn't call either one of them liars again."

"Alana? The little blonde that I went to school with?" Padme asked.

Sola nodded, "Yes, she didn't believe that Leia was Vader's daughter when Leia told her that she was leaving Naboo. It turned into a huge thing between her and Vader."

"No one calls my daughter a liar," Vader stated

Padme shook her head as Sola spoke, "I had a talk with her, it won't happen again."

"Good," Padme replied.

Sola nodded in response.

Leia then spoke, "Daddy, will I see ever you again?"

Vader looked at his daughter and spoke, "Yes, nothing will happen to me. What I am going to do is take care of Palpatine and then the Galaxy will be safer for you and Luke both," Vader replied.

"I hope so," Leia replied.

"It will be," Shaak Ti stated.

"And you plan to keep Mara here?" Padme asked.

"Chewbacca can protect her and I know that we will win the fight no matter what. There is nothing to be afraid of," Shaak Ti replied.

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Padme and Vader put both of the twins together before heading for their bedroom together.

Padme dressed in a beautiful Golden Nightgown as she climbed into bed with Vader.

Vader smiled, "You look so beautiful tonight."

Padme smiled, "It is our last night together Ani, so I thought that we would make it special."

"Like we have every night since we got back together?" Vader asked with a smile.

Padme nodded as she felt Vader's hands roaming her body.

She kissed him passionately as she prepared for the night ahead of her.

* * *

Vader awoke the next morning spooned up against Padme after another night of love. He looked at his wife with a nervous smile as he climbed out of bed to dress.

"Ani please be careful tomorrow."

Vader turned to face Padme and calmly nodded, "I will be careful Angel," Vader replied as he approached Padme.

Padme smiled as Vader kissed her lips.

She then spoke, "I just fear losing you."

"You won't," Vader replied.

Padme nodded as Vader wrapped his arms around her, "Get dressed. I want to spend the morning with you and the twins before we go."

"Ok," Padme replied as she slipped out of bed.

A few minutes later, the couple walked out of their room as Vader spoke, "You go get Luke, I am going to wake Leia."

Padme smiled at her husband, "I like that idea.

Vader smiled as he walked into his daughter's bedroom, "Time to wake up Leia," Vader stated.

Leia slowly opened her eyes as she looked towards her Father, "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up," Vader replied.

"Isn't it a little early?" Leia asked.

Vader shook his head, "We are going to spend a little bit of time together since you are leaving with your Mother."

Leia nodded as she climbed out of her bed.

Vader then turned and left the room and looked ahead of him to see Padme waiting for him.

Padme smiled, "Want to take them into the training room?"

"Why not? I am sure that they will enjoy the training."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ten minutes later, The entire Skywalker family were gathered together in the training room as lightsabers clashed.

Padme watched in amusement as the twins attempted in vain to defeat their Father. It was for certain a futile attempt, but it was enjoyable to watch in Padme's opinion.

Leia made a strike towards her Father's legs that was easily blocked as Vader blocked his Son's strike which was aimed at his upper boy.

Vader smiled in amusement as he continued to duel the twins without much effort.

They both advanced upon their Father as Vader effortlessly blocked his Son and Daughter's attacks.

Padme smiled, "Anakin, you need to make it a little easier for them."

Vader looked at Padme with a smile, "You have a point Angel, get two more training lightsabers."

Padme wordlessly picked up the two lightsabers as Vader spoke to the twins, "You will take me on with two blades."

Luke and Leia looked at one another in shock as Vader spoke, "Let's see what the two of you got."

Luke and Leia then immediately took the extra lightsabers as they advanced upon their Father.

Vader smiled at them in amusement as he raised his blade in an effort to defend himself.

As the twins started their attack, Vader started to effortlessly block their vicious assaults as they charged towards him. He smiled in amusement at how easy it was to defend himself.

After a few minutes, Vader had the twins both disarmed as he looked at his wrist Chrono, "Let's go get some breakfast before you head on out."

Luke and Leia both followed their parents into the dining room without a word.

* * *

Upon arriving in the living room, Vader noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen. At that moment, Sola appeared before him and Padme and spoke, "I thought that I would get breakfast cooked since you probably would be spending the morning together."

"Thank you," Padme replied as she headed towards the dining table which was perfectly set. She noticed Ahsoka sitting down as she spoke, "Where is Master Ti and her child?"

"They are staying in their chambers for the day."

"And Pooja?" Leia asked.

"She is off with Piett, they are having breakfast together," Sola replied as she sat down.

Leia nodded in response as Padme spoke, "Thank you for taking us in Sola?"

Sola shook her head, "You need me Padme. I am going to make sure that everything is set up for you in my house. If you want, you can just sleep all day."

"I doubt that I will do that, although I will try to avoid a lot of Media attention. I might try to see Dorme though."

"She's my teacher," Leia exclaimed.

"And the two of us don't get along," Vader added.

"She probably has yet to forgive you for everything," Padme replied.

"Y-You can say that," Vader replied with a smile at his wife.

"Dad, after you kill Palpatine will you come back to Naboo?" Leia asked.

Vader smiled, "I hope so, we will have to see what happens."

Leia nodded in silence.

As the twins finished their breakfast Vader spoke, "Make sure that R2 and 3PO get onboard the Shuttle and see if Solo needs any help with anything. I need to talk with your Mother and Aunt Sola for a moment."

"Ok," the twins both replied as they ran out of the room.

Vader then looked at Sola and spoke, "If anything happens to me tomorrow, I am leaving Padme and the twins in your hands because I can trust no one else. I do want Ahsoka to continue to train them though."

"I understand," Sola replied.

Padme shook her head, "I can't lose you again Ani. If you die, I will lose the will to go on."

Vader shook his head, "You will find some strength if I go. I know that you will."

Padme shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks. She slowly got up and kissed her husband on the lips as her body shook. Vader hugged her tightly as he spoke, "You will be alright Angel."

Vader then turned to Ahsoka who had been completely silent the entire morning as he spoke, "Look after them Snips and know that I am eternally grateful to you."

Ahsoka nodded in response.

* * *

An hour later, Vader found himself standing in the hanger bay as he hugged his Daughter tightly. He wondered just how he was going to fare living in his chambers alone once Padme and the twins were gone. He hugged Luke firmly as he spoke, "Take care of them and listen you your Mom."

"I will," Luke replied.

Vader then took Padme in his arms as he kissed her, "Remember that there will be a reason to go on Angel. Just look at the twins, they deserve at least one parent."

"Just don't talk that way Ani, I need you."

Vader nodded as he kissed Padme a second time. At the same time he hugged Ahsoka as he spoke, "Thank you Ahsoka."

"There is no need to thank me Anakin, Padme needs me. The twins also need me, and you can be assured that my loyalty is to Padme no matter what."

Vader nodded as he hugged Padme one last time. He was unable to refrain from giving her one last kiss as he turned to the twins and hugged them each. He then turned to Han and spoke, "Take them out of here Commander Solo."

"Yes my Lord," Han replied.

* * *

Vader stood alone in silence as he watched his family file aboard the shuttle. He kept his eyes locked onto them as the shuttle flew out of the hanger bay and made the jump into Hyperspace.

Vader then turned and left the room as he thought of his family. Would he ever see his Angel again or his sweet Leia or Luke, or even Ahsoka? Would he live through the fight with Palpatine? Vader wasn't afraid of death, but he didn't want to leave his wife and children behind. His family needed him.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Anyone notice the statement Shaak Ti made about Obi-Wan needing to look at himself before he looks at Anakin/Vader? Jesus said something similar in the bible.

"Thou Hypocrite, first cast out the beam out of thine own eye; and then shalt thou see clearly to cast out the mote out of thy brother's eye."

Matthew 7:5 KJV

Anyway, that is it for now thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

Naboo:

Padme stared out of the viewports of the Imperial Shuttle in tears as they flew into the atmosphere of Naboo. The moment that they entered the atmosphere, Padme looked around her and was greeted by the dark Nabuian night sky. She then wrapped her arms around Leia who was sitting at her side as she spoke, "I always wanted to find you and bring you back here. Now, I have you back and we are here together with Luke. I just wish that your Dad was with us."

"He said that he would come when he was done," Leia replied.

Padme nodded as she hugged her Daughter even tighter than before. At the same time, she noticed Han bringing the shuttle towards the nearby landing platform.

Sola then spoke, "It is fairly late, I will put you all up in your rooms and explain everything to Darred and the others in the morning after you have rested."

Padme nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. Will you have enough room for us?"

"Oh plenty, you know how large our house is," Sola replied.

"I was only there like once Sola. You and Darred bought it the year before the twins were born."

"You're right, I forgot about that," Sola replied.

"I shouldn't have kept so many secrets from you."

"I would have kept your Marriage from Mom and Dad had you asked me even if it had killed me," Sola replied.

Padme smiled as she glanced at Pooja, "How long did you keep the secret about seeing us kiss to yourself?"

"I don't remember telling anyone."

Sola looked at her daughter in shock, "You knew all along?"

Pooja smiled, "They made me keep it a secret and I was so taken by Uncle Ani that I had to obey and I never wanted to disappoint Auntie Padme so I agreed to keep my mouth shut."

Sola shook her head as she glanced at Padme, "You are a bad influence, at least Mom thinks so."

"Mom always thought that I was a bad influence," Padme replied.

Sola smirked in response as Han spoke, "I am going load up your speeders and then we will be on our way."

"Very well," Sola replied.

Padme said nothing as she noticed Luke following the young Officer. No doubt, he was going to help and she was completely fine with him helping.

A few minutes later, Han returned and spoke, "You are good to go."

Padme wordlessly followed Her family off of the shuttle as everyone climbed into the speeders that were waiting for them.

A few minutes later, the two speeders drove into the city and towards the Janren residence.

* * *

Upon arrival, Sola led her Sister and her nephew and niece into the house followed by Han and Ahsoka. She glanced at Leia and spoke, "Just go to your room Leia, it is just as you left it."

Sola then led Padme to a room that was across the hall from Leia's room, "You can take that room and Ahsoka can take the one that is next door."

Sola then glanced at Han and spoke, "Just take the room that is across from Ahsoka's room, Luke will have to share with you."

"Yes Ma'am," Han whispered back as Luke walked up alongside him.

Sola smiled, "For the first time ever, we now have a full house."

With that, Sola headed towards the room that she shared with Darred hoping to get a good night's sleep in her own bed.

* * *

As she entered the room, The lights shinned on as Darred spoke, "You're back awfully soon. I was about to get up and see who was here until the security system passed you for entry."

Sola nodded as she changed into a nightgown before climbing into bed alongside Darred, "Just know that you're going to be shocked in the morning at who you see in the house. I would tell you everything but I am exhausted."

"What is going on?" Darred asked.

"Padme is alive," Sola replied.

"What? Where has she been? Why didn't she have Leia?" Darred asked in shock and disbelief.

"Organa stole Leia from her and Leia also has a twin brother who was Stolen. I will tell you more in the morning."

"So we have a nephew?"

"Yes, you will meet him in the morning," Sola replied.

* * *

Han and Luke entered their room together and noticed a bunk bed.

"I'll take the bottom kid. You can take the top."

Luke nodded as he climbed up towards his bed.

Han then slipped into his bunk as he took his blaster out of his holster, "Keep your lightsaber handy Kid, you never know what might happen."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "R2 is watching the house right now. I heard from my Dad that he is good at that."

"We'll, I am pretty sure that he is better than Goldenrod."

Luke laughed, "My Dad built 3PO."

"Why? He is annoying as hell," Han replied.

"I wonder the same thing. I am glad that I will be going to school. At least I won't have him teaching me."

Han laughed in response.

* * *

Leia awoke the next morning to the feeling of the Nabuian sunlight shining down upon her. She slowly got out of her bed and walked into the hallway. At the same time, she noticed her Mother emerging from her room. She smiled, "Are you hungry Mom?"

"Yes, I am hungry Leia. Come on, let's go on downstairs."

As the two of them walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by the smell of freshly cooked food along with the sight of Sola, Darred and Ryoo. Ryoo and Darred both quickly ran to Padme and gave her a firm hug before hugging Leia.

"It has been far to long Darred," Padme stated

Darred nodded as he spoke, "Sola told us everything while she was cooking and I have to say, I am disgusted."

"Can you believe it? My best friends. How could they have done it? They stabbed me in the back Darred."

"I can't believe that a man like Organa would be so cold. I mean I am still shocked over him trying to have us arrested," Darred replied

Padme shook her head, "I gave him a good piece of my mind when I saw him."

"I bet you did," Darred replied with a smile.

Padme at the same time glanced at Ryoo with a smile, "You have grown."

Ryoo smiled shyly at her Aunt as Sola spoke, "I was wondering if you would like me to go ahead and enroll Luke and Leia today in school? I can purchase school supplies and have them ready to attend by tomorrow."

"That would be perfect, just say that you're caretaker until Palpatine's death is in the news. If Dorme asks any questions, invite her over for some tea."

"Are you just going to stay in the house?" Darred asked.

"Yes, I may use your pool but in order to avoid gaining unwanted attention, I will be staying here."

"That seems reasonable, what about The one Imperial? Will he be going to the school?" Darred asked.

Padme shook her head, "Luke can protect Leia as long as he has his lightsaber. Solo and Ahsoka will remain here though."

"Understood," Darred replied.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Obi-Wan stopped his morning meditation as he looked ahead of him to see Master Shaak Ti standing before him. He looked at the Jedi Master in shame, "I am guessing that I have also fallen into your bad graces as well."

Shaak Ti nodded as she spoke, "You need to look at the Durasteel pipe in your eye before you look at the piece of Durasteel that is in Anakin's eye," Shaak Ti replied in anger.

"I can tell you that it is the other way around, Vader has a Durasteel pipe in his eye that is the length of this Ship Master."

"I agree, but you have a pipe that is the same length. I have the right to look at both of you but neither of you have the right to look at the other. I firmly do expect you to fight alongside us in the fight though."

"When will Palpatine be here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He will be here in less than an hour," stated the Jedi Master as the Force field that surrounded the Cell was lowered.

Obi-Wan wordlessly followed the Jedi Master out of the room as she motioned for him to follow her into the interior of the ship.

* * *

Vader coldly glared at Obi-Wan as he entered his chambers followed by Shaak Ti. At the same time Shaak Ti removed her robe.

And I thought that Ahsoka lacked Modesty, Vader thought mentally as he noticed the Togrutan's skimpy jungle outfit.

He glanced at Obi-wan ands spoke, "The Emperor is landing as we speak. I thought that we could ambush him in the hallways and do the deed. Once he is dead, we will head towards Coruscant and I will take control of the Empire."

"And what of Organa?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He remains in his cell for now."

"Anakin..."

"Being in a Cell will not hurt Organa anymore than it did you. In fact, you both could use more time in your cells," Shaak Ti replied.

Vader glanced at the Jedi Master with a smile, "Thank you."

Shaak Ti nodded in response.

Obi-Wan sighed as Vader spoke, "Maybe you should become a parent, then you would understand how Padme feels."

Ob-Wan hung his head in shame as he spoke, "Look, I will do whatever needs to be done. If my Death is atonement then kill me."

Vader glared at his Former Master as he spoke, "Believe me It is very tempting, but we have a common foe who is going to be onboard this ship in less then two minutes."

* * *

Emperor Palpatine smiled as his Shuttle landed within the Hanger Bay of the Exactor, in just minutes Vader would be dead and he would have the Child of the Chosen One in his hands. He would have Vader's child as his Apprentice once he eliminated Vader. As he left his Shuttle he he glanced at his Royal Guards, "Go towards his Chambers and find the child once we have defeated him."

Palpatine smiled, a dozen of his best Royal Guards and himself against Vader, there was no doubt in his mind that he would win. Not to mention the assistance from Captain Piett. Soon, Piett would most likely have Vader's chambers and the child secured.

* * *

Vader smiled as he watched the Emperor walk down the ramp behind his Royal Guards on a nearby security monitor, "He is so arrogant and so sure of himself that he failed to scan the Force."

"I will make quick work of those guards. You and Obi-Wan take care of him and I will join the fight as soon as Possible," stated Shaak Ti.

Vader nodded, "That sounds like a reasonable plan."

The Dark Lord wordlessly left the room followed by the Two Jedi as they followed him. Shaak Ti took her place at the corner of the hallway as Vader and Obi-Wan stood on the other side of the door way.

As the Door opened, Vader noticed the Royal Guards storming out of the doorway and towards the turbolift. He smiled as he saw Shaak Ti emerge from her hiding place as she started to slice through the red robed guards just as Palpatine entered the Hallway.

Palpatine found himself shocked by the sight of Master Shaak Ti armed and fighting on Vader's Flagship. What was going on?

"Hello Master," stated an angry voice from behind the Sith Master.

Palpatine turned around much to his shock and horror to see Darth Vader alongside Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Palpatine was unable to hide his surprise, the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear reunited was something that he didn't anticipate let alone the sight of Master Ti.

Much to Palpatine's shock, he was filled with fear as the two Jedi charged towards him. At the same time, he looked behind him and saw Shaak Ti cutting down the last of his guards as she moved forward. He quickly fired a stream of lighting upon her that she easily deflected as Kenobi Force Pushed him against the bulkhead of the ship's hull.

Palpatine quickly activated his lightsaber as he stood up and prepared to defend himself against the onslaught of attackers. Vader struck first followed by Ti and Kenobi. Palpatine had nowhere to move, much to his horror he was trapped. At that moment, Vader's lightsaber brushed into his left leg and he felt Shaak' Ti's lightsaber brush into his sword arm. He quickly released a powerful Force push that pushed his attackers away as he looked at the bodies around him. His only hope was escape. Much to his horror though, Vader was standing between him and the Hanger bay. Palpatine fearfully turned and started to run. He would have to find another way off of the ship and return to fight another day.

Perhaps Captain Piett could help him, but that thought soon was gone as he looked ahead of him. Much to his horror Vader was between him and the closest Turbolift. He would have to run to the Far side of the ship for access to another Turbolift.

Vader smiled, it would be like hunting an animal. He pulled out his Comlink as he spoke, "Captain, I want deck twelve sealed off station troops with plenty of firepower in front of the turbolifts and all access tubes and shut down the turbolifts and elevators until I contact you."

"Of course my Lord. How is the fight going?"

"The Old man is running like a frightened Shaak in a hunting field. I will contact you when the hunt is over."

Vader then turned off the Comlink as he noticed Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti at his side, "Let the hunt begin."

"He certainly hasn't proven himself to have much courage in the end," Obi-Wan replied in response.

Vader nodded with a grim smile, "I hope that he begs for his life. It will make it for more entertaining."

Shaak Ti shook her head, "You are a Father now Anakin, you need to lose the bloodlust."

Vader smiled, "Old Habits die hard Master."

The Jedi Master shook her head in response, "There is no excuse."

Vader said nothing as he headed off towards Palpatine followed by the two Jedi Masters.

* * *

Palpatine approached the turbolift knowing that escape was just within reach. As he pressed the access button, much to his horror nothing happened.

"Cornered like the wounded animal that you are," he heard Kenobi state as he turned around to see his three enemies. Palatine in fear raised his hands as he released a storm of lighting. The Two Jedi and his Former Apprentice raised their lightsabers in response as they deflected the lighting and sent it back at the helpless Sith Master.

Palpatine found himself screaming in agony as the lighting was deflected and sent back at him. There was nothing that he could do, his Lighting was of no use against his Enemies.

He stopped the storm as he activated his Lightsaber and moved forward struggling to keep his blade angled rightly as he charged towards Vader. Vader moved forward and easily blocked what would be the last strike that the Emperor would ever make as he made a strike that Forced the Sith Master to his knees before knocking Palpatine's lightsaber from his fingers and catching the lightsaber in his flesh hand. Vader smiled as he looked down at the Emperor, "This is the end for you my Master," Vader stated as he activated the red blade.

Palpatine quickly backed away as he raised his hands and started releasing another storm of lightning upon his Former Apprentice.

Vader smiled as he easily blocked his lighting. Palpatine was filled with horror as he realized that all hope was gone. His death was imminent. He leaned against the doorway of the Turbolift in fear as the lighting that he fired was deflected by his own lightsaber and his Former Apprentice's lightsaber.

Palpatine was soon screaming in pain as the lighting burned his flesh. He was filled with fear as he looked towards his killer. He stopped the lighting as he spoke, "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please Vader, You can keep your daughter and have whatever you want."

Vader laughed, "With you dead I can keep Padme and my Son and my Daughter without worrying about you threatening your lives. You have lost."

With that, Vader moved towards the shocked and horrified Emperor as he decapitated the Old Man with a cruel Dark Smile.

Vader then turned back towards Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan, "It is done. Thank you for your help, both of you."

Shaak Ti nodded as she spoke, "Can I please go back to my Daughter?"

"Certainly," Vader replied.

Vader then coldly glanced at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "I will have Captain Piett prepare a room for you."

"That certainly sounds better then the cell that I have been sleeping in. Conditions should be better," Obi-Wan replied.

"That is for certain Old Man. Would it not have been easier if you had just let Padme have the twins in the beginning?" Vader asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I really wish that I had. I-I am sorry. I mean I can imagine that Padme must even be angry at her Sister for taking Leia for so long since she is so angry at Bail."

Vader laughed, "She is grateful to Sola. Sola just took them back to Naboo. In fact, if anything was to happen to Padme and I, Sola and Darred would get the twins, because they are family. Organa is not and he certainly is not a friend. I am just glad that Ahsoka helped Padme raise Luke. At least she had one real friend in the end although my relationship with Ahsoka has been significantly damaged."

With that, Vader stormed off as he activated his Comlink. "Go ahead and reopen the Deck Captain, The Emperor is dead, set our Course For Coruscant so that I can assume control of the Empire."

"At once my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader then silently walked through the Hallways of the ship feeling pleasure from the death of his Former Master. He was now in control of the Galaxy and further more he had his Wife and Kids. He now had it all.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. I will try to have more up sometime in the next week. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know that I may have taken my time with this Update but I wanted it to be just right. If you haven't please go to my Profile and look for my new fic, It is called Darkness Still Remains.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Naboo:

Padme breathed in deeply in anticipation. In just moments, she would be facing her Mother and Father for the first time in nine years. She glanced at Darred as he entered the room, "What did you tell them?"

"Just that Vader sent Leia for a visit and nothing more."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "They are going to be shocked."

"Sola is explaining everything to them right now. They should be in here in just a second."

Padme nodded as she heard the doors of Her Sister's living room hiss open. She noticed her Parents swiftly entering the room as her Mother spoke, "I can't believe it."

At the same time, her Father entered the room in shock and disbelief.

Padme had no time to say a word as they ran to her in tears and hugged her tightly.

They held onto her without letting go for several minutes before finally breaking the embrace.

Padme looked at her Parents in tears, "I have missed you so much."

"Why didn't you come back?" Ruwee asked.

"Anakin, I was afraid that he would take Luke from me. Luke was all that I had."

Ruwee shook his head as he spoke, "Where is he? I want to see my only Grandson."

"He is outside training with Ahsoka right now. He will probably be in the house in just a few minutes," Padme replied.

"And how have things been between you and Vader?" Ruwee asked.

"As good as they can be Dad, we are trying to make our Marriage work."

Ruwee nodded as Jobal spoke, "Don't let him abuse you. If he does, leave him."

"Mom, I won't tolerate any abuse and he knows that. I already told him not to abuse me after Tattooine."

"What did he do to you on Tattooine?" Jobal asked in anger.

"He slapped me for keeping Luke from him," Padme replied.

"Did he apologize?" Ruwee asked in anger.

"Yes," Padme replied.

Jobal shook her head in disgust as Padme spoke, "What would you have me do Mom? He is now the most powerful Man in the Galaxy, he can do whatever he wants and he can decide if I am going to be permitted to see the twins or not. He can take them from me If I try to divorce him and forbid me from seeing him. He can make me disappear and lock me away in his chambers or whatever. I am in a no win situation. It is better if I just try to mend things without divorcing him," Padme replied in anger.

Jobal nodded, "Forgive me Padme, but I just hate abusive husbands and having my daughter with one is very troubling."

"He is trying to change, and I think that he will come out better in the end," Padme replied.

Ruwee glanced at his wife and spoke, "Dear it appears to me that Padme doesn't want to discuss it. I think that we should leave her be."

Jobal was silent in response.

Padme at the same time spoke, "I am going to go get the twins so that you can meet Luke."

Padme then stood up and left the room in silence..

* * *

Luke and Leia had just finished their sparring session under Ahsoka's supervision when Padme walked into the backyard and spoke, "Your grandparents are here."

Leia immediately ran into the house as Luke looked at his Mother and spoke, "Do you think that they will like me?"

"They have never had a Son or a Grandson, I am certain that they will be thrilled to have you. Come along Luke."

Luke wordlessly followed his Mother as Ahsoka watched the two of them enter the house.

* * *

Luke watched as Leia rushed towards two older individuals that he guessed to be his grandparents. At the same time, he felt his Mother's hands resting on his shoulders as she looked down at him with a smile.

As Leia broke away from her Grandfather's embrace, Padme spoke, "Luke meet your Grandparents."

Luke looked towards his Grandfather and Grandmother with a shy smile as they looked at him with encouraging smiles. At the same time, they stood up and approached him with eager smiles as they hugged him.

Ruwee then spoke, "I see that you take after your Father in terms of Appearance."

"What do you like to do for fun?" Jobal asked.

"I'm a pilot," Luke replied with a smile.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?" Jobal asked.

"I am a Jedi Apprentice right now. I am going to be a Jedi Master someday," Luke replied.

Jobal gasped in shock as she looked towards her Daughter, "You are allowing in him to become a Jedi Padme?"

"It is in his blood Mom. Go ahead and show them your lightsaber Luke, I know that it is your pride," Padme stated with a smile.

Luke eagerly took a step back as he activated his green lightsaber.

Ruwee smiled as he spoke, "Who is your Master?"

"I am," A feminine voice replied.

Ruwee and Jobal looked towards the doorway to see a Togruta woman dressed in little more than a pair of pants and a top that covered her breasts as Padme spoke, "Meet Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former Padawan and the woman who saved my life."

"You're the one that fought that Kenobi fellow right?" Ruwee asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "That was me."

Ruwee nodded as Jobal looked at Luke and spoke, "You are choosing a very dangerous life young Man."

"I don't care," Luke replied.

Padme then spoke, "Leave him alone Mom, he has already made his choice."

Jobal shook her head in response as Leia spoke, "That is what you always tell me."

"It is the truth," Jobal replied.

"It is my choice," Leia replied.

Padme shook her head, "I don't want you talking down the choices that my children make Mom. Leia wants to be like me and that is fine."

"All thanks to Sola and Pooja encouraging her, I just don't want her to get killed or something through it all. Remember those assassins that came after you?" Jobal asked.

"And as I recall a certain young Jedi saved my life," Padme replied with a smirk.

"Wasn't that the time that Dad came running into your room in the middle of the night?" Luke asked.

Padme smiled, "Yes it was.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader sat in his office as he heard the doors hiss open. He looked to see Captain Piett standing before him, "What is it Captain?"

"My Lord there is a Ship a light year off course that is issuing out a distress call. I am requesting permission to respond."

Vader was silent for a moment before speaking, "Granted."

"Thank you my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader calmly nodded in response as his Comlink started beeping.

He answered it as he spoke, "Hello Leia."

"Hi Daddy, I miss you."

Vader smiled, "I miss you to my little Angel."

"Mom misses you too, I can see it in her eyes. I want you to come on home."

"Leia, I have a lot of things that I have to do for the Galaxy first, but I will come home as soon as possible, I promise you."

"Ok Dad," Leia replied.

"Did you get to see your Grandparents?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Just sit tight be good and listen to your Mom. I will be home once my job on Coruscant is done."

"Ok Dad," Leia replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Leia replied as the transmission ended.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader heard his Comlink buzz as he answered it, "Yes?"

"Lord Vader there were no survivors on the ship. It appears that one of the ion cannons is leaking and it caused the rest of the crew to die from the gas. There is also evidence that the Hyperdrive failed which must be the reason that the ship was stopped here."

"We also did find a one year old baby girl and a newborn boy with the only two gas masks on the ship. Their mother was dead right beside them. It would be my guess that she died to save the children. Shall we bring them onboard?"

"Yes, any ID docks shall also be brought onboard. I will see if the children have any family to speak of before we resume our previous course."

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the young Captain entered the room with several ID Docs as he spoke, "These two I believe to be the docs belonging to the Parents."

Vader nodded as he took the ID Doc numbers and prepared to check out the backgrounds of both parents. Much to his disappointment, he found that neither Parent had family to speak of. The Parents had both been orphaned during the Clone wars and had most likely met and fallen in love in an orphanage or on the streets. The Husband was a Doctor by trade and his wife had no trade listed.

Vader silently got up as he walked towards the Med Bay.

He soon found himself staring at the children as an idea came to mind, Owen and Beru. Beru was barren and Owen and Beru had done a fine job in terms of caring for Luke in the time that Padme was unable to. Perhaps they would take the children.

Silently, the Dark Lord headed towards his Office where he immediately chose to contact his Stepbrother after taking two holoimages of the two orphaned children.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader stood in front of his Holoprojector as an image of Owen and Beru Lars appeared directly before him.

"Vader, How's Luke and Padme fairing these days?" Owen asked.

"They are fine, they are on Naboo visiting her family right now."

"Oh, that is good for them," Beru replied

Vader nodded as he spoke, "We received a distress call a few hours ago from a simple freighter. When we got there the entire crew was dead aside from two children, a one and a half year old baby girl and a baby boy of around a month old. Their Mother is dead along with their family and they have no family to speak of."

"By Force," Beru replied in horror.

Vader grimly nodded as he spoke, "You did a good job with Luke while Padme was unable to care for him and you kept my Wife and Son away from Kenobi so I thought that perhaps you would like your own children."

"Y-You mean it?" Owen asked in shock.

"If you want them, I will have them on a Shuttle heading your way within the hour."

"We will take them," Beru replied.

"We have plenty of money to provide with them thanks to you," Owen replied.

Vader smiled, "I will have them heading off of the ship within the hour."

With that, Vader ended the transmission.

Vader then activated his Comlink as he spoke, "Captain Piett!"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Send someone to my Office, I have special orders for them and have the two orphans and a shuttle prepared for departure within the hour."

"Of course my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader smiled, Firmus Piett had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him in the last ten years. He just didn't know why he had to wait ten years for a competent First Officer. He sighed as the thought of Captain Ozzel whom he didn't miss one bit.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme sat on the back porch of her Sister's house in frustration as her Mother spoke, "So you're telling me Padme that you lived with the Monster for all of these weeks and he never once forced himself on you?"

Padme glared at her Mother in frustration, "Mom, I have told you before, He would never rape me. He loves me. What we did as a married couple, I did willingly."

Jobal looked at her Daughter in shock and disbelief, "Do you realize what you're saying Padme?"

"Of course I do, and I would like it if you would stay out of my Marital affairs. I don't ask you if Dad takes you by Force now do I?"

"Your Father was never abusive. This Monster choked you and slapped you."

"Because he thought that I was trying to kill him and because he thought that I had abandoned Leia, all misunderstandings and mistakes that he has since apologized for. He is trying to make it right. I would appreciate it if you would simply sit back and give him a chance," Padme replied in frustration.

Jobal sighed as she spoke, "How often were you together in the time that you were onboard the Exactor?"

"How many times have you and Dad slept together over the years?" Padme asked in disgust.

"Padme how dare you?"

"If your asking me I should be allowed to ask you. Stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours," Padme replied as she got up and stormed into the house in frustration.

* * *

She found herself heading towards the kitchen where Sola was cooking with Ryoo as she spoke, "Mind if I help you Sola?"

"Not at all," Sola replied.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Do you know where Luke is?"

"I heard that he was in the Garage with Dad and Darred," Sola replied.

"Sounds like him, and I am guessing that Leia is with Pooja."

Sola nodded with a smile as her Sister started to chop several vegetables.

At the same time, Padme noticed her Father entering the kitchen with a smile, "That boy has the best Mechanical skills that I have seen in years."

"His Father is even better," Padme replied.

Ruwee nodded as he spoke, "Where is your Mother?"

"On the porch, we kind of got into it."

"All that she wants is for you to be happy," Ruwee replied.

"Yeah, she can want that without asking me personal questions about my Marriage."

Ruwee shook his head, "I will have to have a talk with her in that case."

Sola shook her head as her Father left the room.

"What did she ask you Auntie?" Ryoo asked.

"I think that you can figure it out," Padme replied.

Sola gasped in shock, "The nerve of her, what did you say to her?"

"I asked her the same question."

Ryoo found herself laughing as she realized just what question her Aunt had asked as Sola glared at her, "Don't laugh it isn't so funny Ryoo."

"I am sorry Mom, I can't help it."

Sola shook her head in response.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie frowned as he looked at his wife and spoke, "I really don't want you to be getting into her business Jobal."

"Vader is a Monster and I still have yet to forgive him."

"We lost nine years with our daughter, do you want to lose a relationship with her?" Ruwee asked in frustration.

"No, not particularly," Jobal replied in frustration.

"Then you can go ahead and be quiet. I barely even know our Son in Law but I think that we can give him a chance, and do not speak badly of him in front of the twins."

Jobal frowned, "I will do my best not to."

"You better," Ruwee replied as he turned and left the porch.

* * *

"You are doing so good Leia," Ahsoka stated as Leia crossed blades with her a third time in the basement of the Janren residence. Ahsoka had taken the time to give Leia some extra lessons while everyone else went about their chores in the house. She smiled as she witnessed the young Girl's progression. One thing was for certain, Leia would be as fine of a Jedi as Anakin, if she made the commitment. Ahsoka knew however, that it would be up to Leia in the long run.

Leia at the same time spoke, "Do you think that Dad will still love me if I choose to be like Mom instead of him?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Of course he will and even if you spend your life as a Politician, who says you can't have Jedi training? I mean you will have better security than the security that you can buy with money if you have your own lightsaber and if you have yourself fully connected to the Force."

"You're right," Leia replied.

Ahsoka smiled as she spoke, "Let's go see if Dinner is ready."

"Ok," Leia replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ahsoka and Leia entered the dining room to see everyone seated. They eagerly took their seats as Padme spoke, "Tomorrow you will be going back to School Leia, so Don't stay up to late."

"Ok Mom," Leia replied with a smile at her Mother.

At the same time, Han spoke, "Captain Piett just contacted me and informed me that the Emperor was killed."

"Why didn't Anakin call me?" Padme asked.

"I think because of his focus on taking control before the Empire erupts into Chaos," Han replied.

"You're probably right," Padme replied as she took a bite of her dinner.

Shortly after dinner was finished, Padme headed towards her bedroom. As she entered her bedroom, she heard her Comlink buzzing. She eagerly activated it as she spoke, "Ani?"

"Hello Angel, I am sorry that I didn't call you sooner."

"I heard from Han that the Emperor is dead."

"Yes, he died like an Animal," Vader replied.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I was busy, we had to drop out of Hyperspace because of a Distress call. We ended up finding two Orphaned children that I decided to give to Owen and Beru. Now, we are less than an hour away from Coruscant. Once I arrive, I will be getting to work. I will call you when I can."

"Ok Ani, the bed is cold at night."

"The same is for me Angel. I will be there when I can. Just be patient."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too," Vader replied.

At that moment, Padme looked towards the door of her room to see Leia entering the room in tears, "I miss Daddy too."

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Want to stay with me tonight?"

Leia eagerly nodded as she moved towards the bed.

Padme smiled, at least she would have her Daughter's company.


	24. Chapter 24

Coruscant:

Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle in grim silence as he looked ahead of him to see Mas Amedda and Sate Pestage waiting for him.

"Are all of the Senators present for the special session of Congress?"

"Yes My Lord, where is the Emperor?" Sate asked.

Vader in response activated his lightsaber and let loose a swift strike that severed the heads of both Amedda and Pestage before the eye would even have time to blink. The Dark Lord then stormed off towards the Emperor's Office.

* * *

A few minutes later Vader found himself standing on the Emperor's podium as it was raised into the Senate Rotunda.

Vader at the same time, looked around him and noticed the various Senators gathered throughout the Rotunda.

He smiled as the Podium stopped.

He then spoke, "Emperor Palpatine is dead!"

Vader in response heard whispers of shock and disbelief throughout the room as he spoke, "He was killed by two Jedi fugitives. Because of that fact, I am taking control of the Empire."

Vader heard more whispers of disbelief as he spoke, "I see a need to call a ceasefire with the Rebellion in an effort to negotiate peace. I also want to open up peace talks with the Remnants of the Jedi Order. There has been nothing but war and destruction throughout the Galaxy for twelve years, and it needs to stop!"

Vader paused before continuing, "I will not have anyone questioning my orders..."

"With all due respect your Majesty."

Vader turned to see the Senator from Naboo, an arrogant man of around twenty five standing right before him as he spoke, "With all due respect ,the Jedi are Traitors and the Rebellion is nothing more than a gang of psychotic terrorists. We should not make peace with..."

The Senator's words trailed off within minutes as Vader snapped his larynx with the Force.

"Anyone else that wishes to join him?" Vader asked in anger.

The room was filled with silence as Vader spoke, "As for any leaders of the Alliance that are in the house, you are welcome to come to me for peace talks at any time. If you wish, you may come in the company of the Jedi since I am guessing that you're skeptical. I propose a meeting in six days in my Office if you wish to take your time to decide."

Vader then continued, "In eight days, there will be a ball at the Imperial Palace, I would like all Regional Governors and Senators to be present. That is all for now," Vader replied as he lowered the Podium.

Vader then activated his Comlink as he spoke, "Captain Piett!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Have the Exactor ready for another jump into Hyperspace, we are going to the Death Star."

"Of course my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader then headed towards the Throne as he started to write an official statement on the Emperor's death, a statement that was in reality a necessary lie.

* * *

An hour later, Vader left the Throne room and headed out towards his shuttle.

As he approached his shuttle, he noticed Shaak Ti walking down the ramp with her daughter as she spoke, "Commander Rex said that I can stay at your Palace. Obi-Wan has chosen to remain onboard the Exactor. I just want to give Mara some rest. Chewbacca will also be joining me."

"That seems reasonable, I will see you when I return Master."

"Of course," Shaak Ti replied.

Vader smiled as he briefly hugged the Jedi Master before leaving her.

* * *

A few minutes later, after dealing with several annoying Holonet reporters, Vader oarded the shuttle as he noticed Obi-Wan sitting in the ship's lounge, "Are you sure that you don't want to go with Master Ti?"

"Yes, I just need some time to meditate somewhere alone and I think that my room onboard the Exactor is perfect."

"You realize that once the Order is reformed that you will answer to her instead of Yoda don't you?"

"Of course I do," Obi-Wan replied.

"So what will you do? I can still sense Darkness in you. Will you remain a Sith or will you leave it behind?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader shook his head, "I haven't thought of it."

"You should, I mean the Darkness isn't something that will do you or your family any good in the long run."

Vader snorted, "Since when do you care? My wife almost died because of you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Who says that I can't at least see the error in my ways."

Vader shook his head in disgust, "I realize that you were right about Palpatine when you warned me about him so many years ago. I do wish that I had listened, but that doesn't change what you and Organa did to Padme and I failed to mention Yoda who was the source of that scheme, If I had my way the troll would burn."

"He has one more year to serve in exile."

"And it should be the rest of his pathetic life and you and Organa should have to join him. None of you had any right to do what you did."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader said nothing in response as he stormed off towards the Cockpit of the shuttle.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke and Leia walked side by side together towards the school as Leia spoke, "I am certain that you will get along with everyone. They all like me here."

Luke nodded in response as he noticed a blonde haired girl running up towards Leia.

Leia at the same time spoke, "Hello Jen."

Jen smiled as she hugged her friend, "I am so glad that you're back. Are you living with your Aunt again?"

Leia nodded not wanting to tell her friend about her Mother at school as she pointed towards Luke, "This is my Twin Brother Luke, We were separated at birth."

Jen gasped in shock, "Was he stolen by the same people that stole you?"

Leia grimly nodded as she ran towards class with Luke.

* * *

Padme had just entered Sola's living room as she noticed Anakin's hooded image on the Holonet. She looked towards Sola and spoke, "What is going on?"

"Anakin made his big appearance."

"What did he do and say?" Padme asked

"He is declaring a ceasefire between the Rebellion and the Empire and is asking to hold peace talks with The Rebellion and the Jedi Order. He also killed the man that succeeded you as Senator and he just killed two reporters on the way towards his shuttle. Nobody knows where he is going," Sola replied.

Padme gasped in shock as something dawned upon her, Anakin hadn't fully changed. he was using brutality just as he had always done and he was taking control of the Empire and making sure that he was a full fledged Emperor. All he was doing was tightening his grip upon the Galaxy.

"T-This is to much Sola. Please turn it off."

"What about his peace talks? He must be doing something right," Sola replied.

"His brutality is unacceptable. I can't see it. I was choked by him and I have seen him kill plenty. Just turn it off please!"

Sola nodded in silence.

Padme was then silent as she thought of her husband.

She could only hope that his love for her and the twins would make him leave the Dark Side behind.

Padme then looked at her Sister for a moment before storming out of the room in tears.

Sola silently got up as she headed off towards her Sister's bedroom.

She walked through the Hallways in silence as she heard her Sister crying. She soon found herself opening the door to Padme's bedroom.

She noticed Padme laying facedown on her bed as she cried. She wordlessly walked towards the bed as she sat down alongside Padme and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Padme looked up at her sister in tears, "He has to change. If he loves me, he will change. How can he remain a Sith after all that it has done to our Family?"

Sola shook her head as she hugged Padme tightly, "I don't know Sister. I don't know. Just know that I am here for you. I want you to come to me whenever necessary."

Padme was silent as her Sister hugged her.

"Where is Ahsoka?"

"I told her to just take the day off With Han, they have dealt with enough drama. I think that they deserve a break."

"So do you," Padme replied.

"It is different for me, you're my baby Sister, I can watch out for you."

"Sola, I am thirty six years old. I am not a toddler."

"And I am in my forties. I think that that says it all," Sola replied as she kissed Padme's forehead.

Sola then spoke, "How about we go shopping? Just the two of us."

"What if someone recognizes me?" Padme asked.

Sola frowned, "We both can wear hoods. No one will notice."

"I like that idea," Padme replied with a smile.

Sola nodded, "Come on let's see what we can do."

Padme immediately climbed off of the bed as she followed her sister out of the room.

* * *

Luke found himself fitting in in his new school. Miss Jesson was fairly kind to him and several of the guys had invited him to their table during lunch. He soon found himself getting along with a dark haired boy named Kyle who liked to pilot just like him. Kyle told Luke about how his Father was a pilot for the Queen's Royal security force and how he often got to fly in his Father's starfighter and work on the fighters.

Luke soon realized that he would be getting to know Kyle more based on how much they had in common.

Leia meanwhile was eating alone with Jen as she shared all of what had happened to her in the last four weeks from living with her Father to finding her brother and the time that she had spent getting to know Luke. She did her best not to mention her Mom for her Mother's safety as she shared the story. She knew that her Mother didn't want to be in the public eye until a later date if possible.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Luke found himself in the Hallway of the school after saying goodbye to Kyle. At the same time, he looked towards Leia who was talking with Jen as he saw a woman who highly resembled Jen enter the hallway.

The woman glanced at Leia with a smile as she spoke, "Who is this young man?"

"This is my twin brother Luke, we were separated at birth."

Alana nodded, although she was skeptical of Leia's claim she wouldn't dare to dispute it after her last encounter with Vader. She smiled as she spoke, "I will call your Aunt and see when you can come over Leia. I am glad that you're back on Naboo. How long are you back for?"

"For life," Leia replied.

"You mean you're not going to go back to Vader?" Alana asked hopefully.

"No, I will be going back, but he is planning to settle down here once he fixes the Galaxy."

"Ok," Alana replied.

Alana shook her head, whatever was going on it didn't make sense to her but she wouldn't dare to question Leia. Based on Vader's reputation she had to admit that she was lucky to have survived his wrath and she doubted that she would survive his wrath a second time.

A few minutes later, Luke and Leia found themselves in the back seats of their Aunt's speeder as she drove them home with their hooded Mother sitting in front of them.

Once they had parked inside of the family Garage Padme spoke, "How was school?"

"Good," Leia replied.

"Ok, Lunch and recess were the best parts," Luke replied.

Padme shook her head as she looked at Leia, "You certainly have my attitude towards school."

Padme then looked at Luke and spoke, "And you have your Father's attitude."

Luke merely smiled in response as Sola spoke, "How about we make some dinner together? Just the two of us like old times."

Padme looked at her Sister with a smile, "That sounds wonderful."

"Come on then, the twins can do their homework while we cook."

"That sounds reasonable," Padme replied.

* * *

Death Star: Two Days Later:

Wilhuff Tarkin stood inside of one of the hundreds of hanger bays that were throughout the incomplete Death Star in silence. In less then two minutes, he would be facing the new Emperor. Tarkin also found himself less than pleased with the fact that he had to deal with Darth Vader. He had never gotten along with Vader and he dreaded having to bow to him. If all went well, he would seize power once the Death Star was complete.

The Governor would simply have to play the part of loyal Ally to the Sith Lord until that day. He smiled as he saw Vader's shuttle entering the Hanger. He smiled as he saw the boarding ramp lower.

Vader strolled down the boarding ramp in grim silence as he noticed Tarkin awaiting him, "Ah, Lord Vader welcome to the Death Star."

"Your work here is finished Governor."

"My work?" Tarkin asked.

Vader in response raised his hand as Tarkin's throat started to constrict. Within moments, there was an all to familiar snapping sound as the Governor fell to the ground dead.

Vader then walked in silence towards the Elevator after waving two Stormtroopers towards the dead Governor's corpse.

The Dark Lord easily made his way towards the Conference room where the rest of the Station's senior staff were gathered.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Vader noticed General Cassio Tagge bow to him as he spoke, "Welcome your Majesty."

Vader merely nodded as he looked to the opposite side of the table towards Admiral Conan Motti who immediately spoke, "Where is Governor Tarkin?"

"You will be joining him?" Vader replied as the arrogant Admiral's throat started to constrict.

As Motti fell to the ground dead, Vader turned towards Tagge as he spoke, "I need a Man to be in charge of this station who will know his place and know the responsibility that he has been given. I am going to encrypt the main reactor. No one will be able to access it besides me. The Death Star will remain in this system. You will simply continue it's construction, only I will be the only one with access to the main weapons array."

"Understood Your Majesty," Tagge replied with a bow.

Vader smiled, he had always liked Tagge, Tagge knew never to question those above him and he had no visions of power or wealth like the visions that Tarkin and Motti had in their sick minds.

"You never did like Tarkin or Motti did you? In fact you hated working with them didn't you?"

Tagge frowned, he had been told many times that lying to Vader was suicide, and he had no desire to leave his wife a widow and his children fatherless. He breathed in deeply as he spoke, "You're right, I despised them both, I saw them both for what they were. There was little that I could do or say though."

"You can now, they are both dead. Do what you will with their bodies. I will leave the Battle Station after I have everything done."

"As you wish your Majesty," Tagge humbly replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Vader had the Death Star's main weapons array completely encrypted. He had self destruct to the point that he could initiate it from any position in the Galaxy just by sending the orders into the Battle Station's computer. The Dark Lord found himself smiling darkly as he headed towards his Shuttle. In just a matter of days, he had destroyed the Emperor and removed his largest threat to power, that threat being Tarkin. He now had complete control of the Galaxy.

Now, he would go and visit Padme and the twins for a couple of days before heading back to Coruscant. Perhaps, he would even spend the night on Naboo.

* * *

Naboo: Two Days Later:

Padme smiled as she broke the embrace with her longtime friend, Dorme Jesson.

"It is so good to see you Dorme, I missed you so much."

Dorme smiled in response as she hugged her friend even tighter, "Is this all a wonderful dream? I just can't believe it, it really is you Milady. I just can't believe all of the years that I have missed you."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "How about I tell you why I staged my death? I am so sorry but I was so scared after everything."

"Sola was telling me, but she wanted you to tell me a little bit more."

Padme nodded as she started to lead Dorme through the darkest nine years of her life.

After twenty minutes of sharing her tragic tale with Dorme, Padme spoke, "So that is why I never came back."

Dorme was about to speak, but stopped when she saw Leia entering the room alongside Luke followed by Pooja as she Luke spoke, "Dad is here, I can sense him."

"What?" Padme asked in shock.

At that moment, Ahsoka entered the room and spoke, "It is true, I can sense him."

Dorme at the same time, smiled at at Ahsoka as Han's comlink buzzed, "He is here with Captain Piett. I am going to go pick them up."

"Ok," Padme replied.

"Can I come?" Pooja eagerly asked.

Han nodded with a smile.

Sola then spoke, "I guess that I will set two extra places. At least Darred will get to meet Firmus, I know that he will need Darred's approval."

Padme smiled at her Sister in response

* * *

Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle with Firmus Piett at his side as he spoke, "Perhaps you and Pooja can go out to a late night movie or something. Do whatever you want. I am going to spend the evening with Padme and the twins."

"I understand your Majesty," Piett politely replied.

Moments later, Han pulled up in a simple airspeeder with Pooja who immediately relinquished her front seat for a seat in the back next to Piett as Vader climbed into the Speeder.

Vader then looked at the City streets around him in silence as Han expertly drove the speeder through the city and towards the Janren residence.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

I apologize for the long delayed update. Life got fast going and busy for me. For this week, I should have at least one more update up this week. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, If you have read my new fic, Darkness Still Remains, and you want it continued please drop a review on it. I probably will be putting that story at the bottom of my update list because of the fact that Hardly anyone seems to have an interest in it. This Story anyway's will be at the top of my update list since enough people seem to like it. Anyway, I will have more up soon, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

As Solo drove Vader through the City, the Dark Lord found himself sensing a young Force presence that highly reminded him of Obi-Wan. He frowned, who it was he did not know. It could be anything, but he wasn't in the mood to investigate. He wanted to see Padme and the twins and he also was looking forward to seeing Ahsoka.

As the Speeder came to a stop in front of the Janren residence, Vader barely had time to climb out of the speeder as he heard two excited screams, "Dad!"

Vader immediately noticed Luke and Leia running towards him. He eagerly hugged the twins as he spoke, "I missed you both so much."

The twins both smiled eagerly at their Father in response.

At the same time, Vader noticed Pooja eagerly introducing her Parents to Captain Piett as Padme ran to his side.

Vader wrapped his arms around his Angel as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Just as he broke his embrace he spoke, "I missed you Padme."

"I missed you too Ani."

Vader at the same time noticed Ahsoka leading the twins towards the backyard as Padme spoke, "My Parents are at the door according to Ryoo, please ignore my Mother's attitude."

"Have things been bad between you?" Vader asked.

"My Dad has said nothing and is avoiding a fight with me. My Mom is all afraid that you are using me and that I am an object and that you will take the twins from me."

Vader shook his head in disgust as he followed Padme out of the garage.

* * *

As the group filed into the living room, Vader noticed Dorme coldly staring at him along with Jobal who was sitting at her side. He noticed Ruwee politely smiling at him as he spoke, "You stopping by to see Padme and the twins Anakin?" Ruwee asked.

Vader nodded as Jobal stood up in anger, "He is Darth Vader Ruwee, don't call this Monster Anakin."

Padme in anger stood forward as she spoke, "Mom, I will not have you calling my husband a Monster like this. You owe him an apology."

Jobal shook her head, "You just mark my words Padme, things will get bad between you and this Sith Lord. Eventually, you will decide to divorce him and he will take the twins from you in the divorce and you will have nothing."

"How dare you insult my Emperor and Commander in this manner, do you not know what burdens he carries on his shoulders? I do, and I can tell you that he does not need you treating him in such a manner after all that he has gone through in the last two months," Captain Piett boldly stated.

Jobal glared at the young Officer as Vader spoke, "That is enough Captain."

"Of course Sir, I apologize," Piett nervously replied.

Vader said nothing in response as he approached Jobal, the entire room was filled with grim silence as Vader coldly stared at Jobal.

Vader noticed fear in Jobal's eyes, no doubt she thought that her death was coming.

He breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I can tell you this Mrs Naberrie, I would never take the twins from Padme, and I would never lay another hand on her. If she chose to divorce me for whatever reason, I would not take the twins from her or fight her for custody despite the fact that I am the most powerful man in the Galaxy. I would simply give her the twins and request monthly visits and pay child support like a real man would," Vader stated in anger.

Jobal glared at Vader in response as Darred stepped forward and spoke, "There will be no more fighting in this house Jobal. If you want to fight with Anakin, you will take it out of this house. We have two nine year olds outside that do not need to see any violence or fights of any kind. Please respect my wishes."

Darred at the same time looked at Captain Piett and spoke, "I can see that you are very loyal to your Commander."

"Yes Sir," Piett replied.

Sola at the same time spoke, "May I take your cap?"

"Of course Milady."

Ruwee smiled, "It seems like this boy has manners, better manners than the boy that Ryoo brought home when she was sixteen."

"My Parents raised me and taught me to respect others Sir," Piett replied.

Piett at the same time looked at Vader and spoke, "I hope that I didn't anger you with what I said a moment ago, I just couldn't help it."

Vader shook his head, "Not at all Captain."

Piett smiled at his Commander in response.

Vader at the same time looked at Dorme as he noticed a strong sense of nervousness in her eyes.

"How about you tell me what is troubling you Dorme."

Dorme frowned, "I-It is my child my Lord."

"Y-Your child?" Vader asked.

Padme then spoke, "Dorme was pregnant at the same time that I was pregnant with the twins. Do you remember me telling you that she was dismissed from my staff?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

"In truth, She resigned and asked me not to tell anyone that she was pregnant."

"What makes you think that your child would be endanger?" Vader asked.

"Because of who the Father is," Dorme replied in fear.

At that moment something came into Vader's mind, the Force presence he had sensed the moment that he had landed on Naboo. The fact that it had reminded him of Obi-Wan along with the fact that Obi-Wan had chosen to remain onboard the Exactor.

Obi-Wan knew that Vader was going to Naboo. Obi-Wan was hoping to see his child. That was why he had chosen to join Vader. Dorme's child was Kenobi's child.

"Your child is Obi-Wan's," Vader stated.

Dorme shivered in response, "Yes she is Obi-Wan's child. We spent the night together a year and a half before Order Sixty six. I never told anyone about who the Father was. I didn't want to damage his reputation so I kept it secret."

Vader shook his head, "Is the child a boy or girl?"

"A girl, I named her Siri, in honor of the Jedi that died to protect my Queen as well as in honor of the Woman that Obi-Wan lost although I regret it after seeing him steal the twins from Padme."

Vader was silent for a moment before speaking, "Your child isn't in danger. I will tell you that Master Ti may invite her to join the Jedi Order on Coruscant though."

"It will be her choice," Dorme replied.

Vader nodded in response.

At the same time Dorme spoke, "If Obi-Wan is here to see his child, what should I tell him?"

"Although Kenobi isn't exactly in my good graces I will say this, any Father has the right to see their child. That is all that I will say on the matter," Vader replied.

Dorme then glanced at Padme and spoke, "I have to get going now Padme, I have to go pick Siri up from my Parent's and grade some papers. I will see you again soon."

"Ok Dorme," Padme replied as she hugged her friend.

Dorme then left the room as Padme walked into the dining room alongside her husband.

* * *

Once everyone was seated Padme spoke, "Why haven't you called or answered my calls in the last two days Anakin?"

"He is to busy controlling the Galaxy," Jobal commented in disgust.

Vader ignored Jobal as he spoke, "I had to terminate Governor Tarkin and make sure that the Death Star was under my control and not in the wrong hands."

"Tarkin? You killed him for control over a petty space station?" Jobal asked in frustration

"Mom the twins are right here," Padme stated in anger.

Han at the same time spoke, "The Death Star is much more than just a petty space station, there are rumors that it has the ability to go into Hyperspace and that it has enough power to destroy an entire planet."

"That is just complete nonsense young Man, don't believe everything that you hear," Jobal firmly stated.

Ahsoka at the same started to choke on the shurra juice that she was sipping upon hearing Solo's horrific statement.

Padme at the same time was staring at her husband in shock and horror as Ahsoka spoke, "Skyguy, that can't be true."

"Of course it isn't," Jobal interjected.

"Mom, let Anakin speak," Sola stated.

Vader breathed in deeply as he stared at everyone at the dining table. He then spoke, "Every bit of what Solo just said is true."

Padme looked at her husband in horror as she spoke, "How could Palpatine construct such a thing?"

"It was his plan to insure absolute control over the Galaxy. It will be completed in another ten years."

"And it will have the ability to truly destroy a planet?" Jobal asked in disbelief.

Vader nodded in frustration as he reached into his tunic and pulled out a simple Holoprojector.

He immediately activated it and revealed a sphere as he spoke, "Go ahead and read the designs for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I think that your word is enough Anakin," stated Ruwee.

Ruwee at the same time looked at Jobal as he spoke, "Darred already told you and I won't tell you again, do not argue in front of the twins."

"I already know that you don't like my Dad. I just wish that you would give him a chance," Leia stated from her end of the table alongside Luke.

Padme looked at her Daughter in disbelief as she looked at her Mother in complete anger.

Jobal sighed as Sola spoke, "Look at what you're doing Mom. If this is how you will act, I won't have you around Padme or the twins."

Jobal looked at her daughter in shock, "What gives you authority over Padme and the twins."

"This is her house," Vader replied with a smirk.

Jobal shook her head, what could she do? She loved Padme she loved Luke and Leia, but as a Mother and Grandmother she felt as though it was her responsibility to protect them. She still had yet to trust Vader after hearing about how he had choked Padme or about how he had slapped her.

How could she as a mother tolerate a man abusing her daughter? Jobal didn't see how it was possible for any mother to tolerate such a thing and she doubted that she would be able to tolerate her Son in law and his abusive personality.

As everyone continued to eat Vader looked at Luke and spoke, "How are you liking your new school Son?"

"Aside from the classes it is ok, the guys are all really cool and I've already made some friends."

Vader smiled in response as he looked at Leia, "Was Jen happy to see you?"

"Yes, I saw Alana too."

"Did she call you a liar again?" Vader asked.

"She didn't say anything mean to Leia. She's afraid of you, I can sense it," Luke stated.

"I wonder why," Jobal muttered.

Ruwee at the same time stepped on his wife's foot, "Enough!"

Jobal said nothing as she ate in silence.

* * *

Shortly after everyone had finished dinner, Vader noticed Pooja walking out of the room with Firmus Piett.

"Where are you two going Captain?"

"For a walk in the city and to see a late night holo film," Piett replied.

"You better behave yourselves, I have a blaster in my closet boy," Darred stated.

Piett smiled, "You have nothing to worry about Sir, and I can assure you that my Father would beat you to shooting me if I went to far in any way."

Darred smiled at the young Captain in response, he found that he was already liking the boy. In fact, he already had a feeling that Piett would make a fine husband for Pooja.

As Pooja and Piett left the room Darred spoke, "Enjoy the peace that you have with Leia while it rests," He stated as Luke and Leia snuck out of the room.

Vader shook his head, "She is not allowed to date until she is thirty."

"That is what I said when Sola was first born, it didn't work out that way," Ruwee stated with a smile.

Vader laughed, "All I can say is that I want to find someone like Piett or Solo right here for Leia."

Han looked at Vader in shock, "Sir, with respect you don't know just how dark my past is."

"Dark? I don't care about the past when it comes to a man. If the Man can take care of my daughter he is in my good graces," Darred stated.

"Don't worry Solo, you can't possibly be any worse than me. I am also certain that you will make a fine husband to whatever lucky woman you meet someday" Vader stated as he stood up and left the table.

Padme at the same time stood up and followed her husband out of the dining room and into the backyard of the Janren residence to watch their twins play.

* * *

Obi-Wan quietly walked down the Boarding ramp of the supply shuttle from the Exactor in silence. He had found an opportunity to sneak down to the Planet's surface and was hoping that he would have the chance to see his child. He remembered Dorme's pregnancy and if he had been allowed to, he would have gone to her way before now. As he walked, he noticed Nomi Sunrider appear before him, "Now you will see just why I am so angry at you and you will feel what Padme felt the moment that she was reunited with Leia."

Obi-Wan looked at Master Sunrider in shock, "You knew about my child?"

"I am a spirit Kenobi, I am in the netherworld, I even saw you take your first steps and tell your first lie. I see more than you can imagine."

Obi-Wan's face reddened in embarrassment, "Oh."

"We kept you from finding Dorme and your child for a reason. Now, only now is your punishment fully revealed."

"I really had to suffer like I did? I was devoid of the Force for so long and then I had to wonder where my child was and if I had a boy or girl all because of this?"

"It is only what you did to Padme. Now go to your child and know that you won't receive the warmest welcome from Dorme after what you did to Padme," Nomi stated as she disappeared.

* * *

Obi-Wan quietly snuck out of the Military base as he headed into the streets of Theed. He easily honed in on the Force presence of his child until he was finally standing in front of a small apartment.

As he walked up the stairs, the door hissed open and he looked to see Dorme standing before him.

"You want to see our child don't you?"

"If you will allow me to, I only can stay for awhile."

"Good, because whatever happened between us means nothing after what you did to Padme."

"Dorme, you wouldn't understand, I did what..."

"Save it or I will make you leave before you see Siri."

"Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I thought it appropriate at the time to name her after the woman that died for my Queen and after the woman that you loved. Had I known what you had done to Padme, it would have been done in a different manner, and I may have even changed her name."

Obi-Wan nodded as he followed Dorme into the simple apartment.

At the same time, Obi-Wan looked ahead of him to see a tiny dark haired girl nervously watching him.

Dorme smiled, "Siri, this is your Daddy. He came here to see you."

Siri nervously approached the Jedi Master as she noticed him kneel down to face her, "Hello Siri, I am your Father."

Siri looked at the middle aged man as she spoke, "Are you going to stay home with us now?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am just here to visit and see you. It is the first time that I have seen you and I have always wanted to see you."

Siri smiled at her Father as he reached forward and hugged her.

Obi-Wan felt a slight amount of tears in his eyes. If he had done things the right way, maybe things between him and Dorme could have turned out decently. Perhaps they would be married and Siri would have been raised by the two of them. Perhaps he could have had the experience of being a Father. He had often thought of Anakin as a Son but in truth he had stabbed Anakin in the back the moment that he had stolen the twins from Padme. He sighed as he realized that only now was his punishment complete.

He looked at Dorme as he reached into his robes and revealed several valid credit chips. "This is all that I have, I owe you child support and I will pay you more when I can. Please take it for Siri."

Dorme frowned, "It is hard for me to accept money from one who betrayed my Queen."

"I owe you, just take it. It will put me in a hard spot."

"Will you have anything to your name if I take these credits?" Dorme asked.

"No," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good," Dorme coldly stated as she snatched the credit chips from Obi-Wan's hands and left the room.

"Women," Obi-Wan muttered.

* * *

Vader smiled as he entered Padme's bedroom. After a long night of fun with the twins, he had gone for a walk while Padme had headed off to bed. Much to his delight, he noticed her waiting for him dressed in a beautiful red nightgown that left her shoulders and back exposed.

He smiled as he removed his robes and climbed into bed. He reached for Padme with a lustful smile, "You better not be to tired," He stated as he ran his hands up and down Padme's exposed back.

Padme merely smiled as her husband turned the lights off.

At the same time, Padme found herself hoping that it was truly love and not just sex that her husband wanted because the last night that they had spent together had made her feel more used than loved.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Vader awoke with his arms still wrapped tightly around Padme. He looked down at his wife with a loving smile, he would never again take such moments for granted. As she opened her eyes, he ran a hand down her exposed back as he spoke, "You are amazing."

Padme smiled at her husband in response as she moved forward and kissed him.

Vader at the same time reached for his wrist chrono as he spoke, "The twins don't leave for school for another hour."

"Good, that gives us time to talk," Padme replied.

"What's bothering you?" Vader asked.

"The Death Star is bothering me," Padme replied in anger.

"Why would you be bothered by it?"

Vader asked.

"Why did you decide to keep it? It has all of this power that can destroy planets, it is just a symbol of Palpatine and his evil and yet, you chose to keep it. It's wrong Anakin."

"Some evils are necessary. Imagine how many citizens would refuse to revolt against us if the Death Star loomed over their planet."

"Us?" Padme asked uneasily.

"You and I," Vader replied.

"No, I am not going to be a part of this Anakin. I refuse to rule the Galaxy. You need to give up your power," Padme replied.

"Don't ask me to do that, you don't know what you're saying," Vader yelled in anger as he dressed.

"Anakin, this Empire is everything that I am against, please stop what you're doing."

"Don't you see? You can make things the way that you want them now Padme. You don't have anyone that can oppose you because of me. You are now the most powerful woman in the Galaxy because of me," Vader yelled back at Padme in rage.

"I don't want this, I am done with Politics and Power. I am done with all of it. All I want to do is raise Luke and Leia. I missed nine years of Leia's life. For the first two years of Luke's life, I was incapable of being a good mother. I had to have help from Ahsoka and the others. I failed so much in terms of being a mother, and all I want is to make it up to Luke and to Leia. I don't want to spend my life ruling the Galaxy," Padme replied as tears came into her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? How can you pass up such an opportunity Padme?" Vader asked in anger.

"Because I don't care about power, It never was about power even when I was Queen. It wasn't about power even when I was the Senator of Naboo. Power is not my desire," Padme replied as her husband stormed out of the room.

* * *

Vader left the room in frustration and in anger as he gave his uneasy Sister in law a glance as he passed her in the hallway.

As Vader walked downstairs, he entered the dining room to see Luke and Leia eating breakfast.

The twins both eagerly looked up at their Father as they spoke, "Are you going to stay on Naboo now Dad?" Leia asked.

Vader shook his head, "I have some things to take care of. Soon, we will live together, I promise you."

Luke at the same time revealed an all to familiar lightsaber to his Father, "Dad, I finished building my lightsaber and this one does belong to you. I thought that you would take it back now."

Vader reached out for his old lightsaber and examined the blade as he spoke, "Thank you Son."

Vader then took his Sith Lightsaber and set it on the table, "Destroy that."

"Ok," Luke replied.

* * *

Sola Naberrie entered her sister's bedroom to see her sister slipping on her nightgown as she cried.

"What's wrong Padme?"

"W-We kind of had a fight Sola. Mom's right, he doesn't want to change. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Sola frowned, "Did he hit you?"

"No, he just told me that he was keeping the Death Star and that he was going to keep his power."

Sola shook her head, "That is unacceptable."

"I know it, I just want him to give up the Dark Side."

Sola nodded as she hugged her tearful sister.

* * *

Shortly after finishing his breakfast, Vader glanced at Han and spoke, "You can return to the Exactor with me Solo, Ahsoka can protect Padme and the twins easily now that Palpatine is dead. I also am going to need a competent personal assistant."

"I-I am honored your Majesty," Han replied.

Vader smiled at the young Officer in response.

At the same time, Vader noticed Padme entering the room with evidence of red tear streaks on her face, "Are you leaving now?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Vader replied.

Han frowned as he watched the exchange.

Something wasn't right between the couple. He could tell that something was wrong.

Vader then spoke, "I already said goodbye to the twins. Ahsoka took them to school a few minutes ago."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Have you thought about giving up your power?"

"Padme, I told you not to ask me to do that again," Vader yelled as he stood up and left the room followed by Solo.

Padme felt tears in her eyes as she sat down with only Sola to hug her.

* * *

Vader walked out of the house in silence as he thought of Padme and how he had treated her.

As Solo and Piett drove with him towards their waiting shuttle, he started feeling guilt.

Maybe he should have listened, he didn't know why he had yelled at her in the manner that he had. He had certainly taken his anger to far. He didn't really want to be a Sith anymore and was he changing the way that he treated his wife? Vader already knew the answer much to his shame as he boarded his shuttle.

* * *

As Vader sat down in the ship's lounge, he looked to his left to see Obi-Wan quietly seated.

"Did you get to see your Daughter?"

"Yes, She looks so much like her Mother," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Vader smiled, "At least she didn't get your bad looks old Man."

"My bad looks?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader laughed as Obi-Wan spoke, "I decided to give what money I had to Dorme for child support, and once she found out that it would be putting me out, she eagerly took it. She wants me to suffer for what I did to Padme. She said that there could never be anything between us."

Much to Obi-Wan's surprise Vader spoke, "You really never know, she is just mad right now which is natural since Padme is her friend, I think that she will get over it eventually. At least I think that she will," Vader replied.

Obi-Wan said nothing in response as Vader walked towards the nearby refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Ale, "Women can be a pain, I mean Padme and I just had a fight, and things between Dorme and you are far from good. What do you say we have a drink together?" Vader asked as he pulled out two glasses.

"It is awfully early in the day," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't care, I am in the mood," Vader replied.

Obi-Wan nodded as he accepted a glass of Ale from his former Padawan.

* * *

Luke and Leia went through the day of school nervously. Both knew that something bad had happened between their parents. The twins just didn't know what it was.

As the day came to a close, they both hurried towards Ahsoka and the waiting speeder as they headed home.

Leia at the same time spoke, "What is wrong with our Mom?"

"Let's not talk about it Leia," Ahsoka replied.

"Did Dad hurt her?" Luke asked.

"They had a fight," Ahsoka replied.

Luke frowned, "He gave me his Sith Lightsaber today and asked me to destroy it."

Ahsoka looked at Luke in shock, "He gave it to you?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Ahsoka found herself shocked, she had seen her Former Master's lightsaber laying on the table, but the fact that it was left by him shocked her more than anything. Why he left his Sith blade and took his Jedi blade was beyond her.

Ahsoka found herself trying to figure out what was going on with her Master, but she came to only one conclusion.

Her conclusion, was that Anakin was fighting the Darkness while fighting to keep it. He was at war with himself trying to decide what fate he would choose and a large part of him wanted the light, while a large part of him wanted the dark.

She only could hope that he would choose the light in the long run.

* * *

Padme watched as Ahsoka entered the room with her twins. She then spoke, "Mon Mothma is coming here to visit me in a couple of days. I am going to tell her everything."

"Are you going to tell her about the twins too?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme nodded in response.

Leia at the same time spoke, "Why were you and Dad fighting?"

"Leia, I don't want to pull you and Luke into it."

"We just want to know why?" Leia replied.

Sola who was watching the scene spoke, "Do you remember me letting you pick sides when Darred and I had fights?"

"No, I don't remember you fighting that often though," Leia replied.

"Every couple fights at some point in the time that they are together Leia, It is best to just be a kid and stay out of it," Ahsoka commented.

Leia sighed in frustration as Luke spoke, "Did Dad hit you again?"

"No Luke," Padme replied.

Luke said nothing in response as he noticed his Aunt hugging his Mother tightly.

* * *

Two Days Later:

Mon Mothma walked down the boarding ramp of her personal shuttle craft in frustration.

She had been trying to find out just what had happened to her fellow college and ally, Senator Bail Organa for far to long. She had received word of his arrest, yet there was no word on weather he had been executed or where he was being held.

Much to her shock, she had received a call just three days earlier from Sola Naberrie, the older sister of her long dead friend, Padme Amidala. Senator Amidala's Sister claimed that she had the answers but that they had to be discussed on Naboo.

Fortunately for Mon, in the wake of Palpatine's death, the public eye was so focused on the new Emperor that it was far to easy for her to leave the Capitol unnoticed.

As she walked into the Royal Hanger, Mon noticed Sola waiting for her, "Senator, welcome to Naboo."

Mon smiled, "Thank you Mrs Janren. I understand that you have the answers."

Sola nodded, "Yes, I do have them indeed."

"Good, I am very ready to hear them," Mon replied.

"You're going to want to come to my house, we can have some lunch while we discuss everything."

"That sounds perfect," Mon replied as she followed Sola towards a waiting speeder.

* * *

Sola and Mon were both silent for the duration of the drive. Mon found herself enjoying the quaint shops and houses that filled the city of Theed. One of her favorite things about Naboo, was it's antiquity. As they approached a beautiful large house, Sola stopped the speeder inside of an open garage.

Sola then spoke, "Follow me."

Mon wordlessly followed Sola out of the Garage and into the beautiful Nabuian house and towards the living room

* * *

.

As Mon entered the living room, her face turned pale white as she looked ahead of her at an all to familiar figure who was sitting in the living room.

"Padme?" Mon asked in disbelief

Padme smiled as she stood up and moved towards Mon, "It has been to long old friend."

Mon moved forward and hugged Padme in disbelief as Mon spoke, "Where have you been? We could have used you in the Alliance."

"I won't be a part of something that has so much corruption."

"Corruption?" Mon asked in an offended tone.

"How about you sit down Mon? Do you remember hearing about my pregnancy?"

"Why of course, where is the baby?" Mon asked.

"The twins are at school right now. How about we have a talk?" Padme asked.

"Ok," Mon replied.

"Twelve years ago, in secret, I married Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker? You married him?" Mon asked.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Nine years ago, I awoke shortly after giving birth to my Son and Daughter. However, right before me were two empty cribs. Bail Organa was in the room and so was Master Kenobi and Master Yoda."

"Empty cribs?" Mon asked uneasily.

"They told me that the twins had died shortly after their birth. They stole my babies."

"What? Not Senator Organa and Master Kenobi and certainly not Master Yoda, You must be mistaking," Mon replied.

"I am not," Padme replied.

Mon then journeyed with Padme through her time living alone in the cottage as she starved herself to the point that she weighed only sixty five pounds. She followed Padme as she was taken to Tattooine by Ahsoka Tano where she found Luke. Mon found herself filled with disbelief as she heard Padme describe how she was nursed back to health while watching her Brother and Sister in law care for Luke right before her eyes with the help of Ahsoka before she was even capable of being a Mother independently.

She found herself filled with disbelief as Padme described the fight between Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

As Padme ended the tale Mon spoke, "What about your Daughter? You said she was at school right now."

"Do you remember hearing about a daughter that Bail lost seven years ago?"

"Why yes, Leia Organa was killed by those pirates that Vader hired," Mon replied in disgust.

"Leia Organa's real name is Leia Skywalker," Padme replied.

"Y-You mean that she was your daughter?" Mon asked.

"Is her daughter," Sola stated as she entered the room with three glasses of lemonade.

"But she's dead, how could she be at school right now if she is dead?" Mon asked as she took a sip of the glass of lemonade that Sola had given her.

"Because she survived the attack. Padme's droids were also in Organa's possession.

From what I know, her R2 unit got Leia into an escape Pod and somehow they ended up on course for Naboo. When they landed, they landed on my Father's family property. My husband and I were up there vacationing and we found out from the Droid that Leia was Padme's daughter."

"Rather than return her to Bail, Sola kept Leia and adopted her."

"I spent the last seven years raising Leia as though she was my own although she does know that I am her Aunt."

"How did you find out that she had lived?" Mon asked as she looked towards Padme.

"Because of Vader," Sola replied in disgust.

"Vader?"

"Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one of the same Mon."

"The same Man? Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader?"

"Yes, when he was visiting Padme's fake grave, he sensed Leia. He ended up coming here and requesting that we give her to him. We had no choice and my Dad said that he deserved to have his daughter," Sola replied.

"So you gave her to him? How could you give any child to that monster?" Mon asked bitterly.

"Believe me, I didn't want to. The very day that we gave her to him, Organa came here to arrest my husband and I for kidnapping Leia Organa. Vader beat him up and made him leave the planet."

"After he had the excuse to arrest Bail without Palpatine knowing why he was so angry at him, he arrested him, that is why Organa is incarcerated even now," Padme added,

Mon frowned, "How did he even find you?"

Padme breathed in deeply as she started to lead her friend through Luke's encounter with his Father on Tattooine followed by the moment that Vader slapped her before forcing her to board the Exactor with him.

"This one day, he told me t-that h-he was s-sorry f-for abusing me. H-He said that h-he would change, and all that has happened..."

Padme's words trailed off as she stood up and ran for the nearby refresher.

Mon looked at Sola and spoke, "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, let me go check on her."

"How about I join you?" Mon politely asked.

Sola nodded as Mon followed her towards the refresher where the two women were immediately were greeted with the sound of Padme gagging.

Sola frowned as she opened the door to see Padme throwing up, "What is this about?"

Padme shook her head, "I-I think that I'm pregnant. It started yesterday. I-I really do think that I am pregnant."

"You weren't taking precautions in your time with him?" Mon asked nervously.

"After nine years of being alone, I never thought of it."

"The twins won't be back until the afternoon, how about I go get you a test kit while you and Mon catch up?"

Padme looked at Sola and smiled, "You really will do that?"

"Of course I will, just go eat some crackers or something. I will be back within the hour. We still have two hours until lunch time anyways."

"Thank you Sola," Padme replied in near tears.

Padme then headed for the kitchen to eat some crackers as Mon spoke, "Organa certainly won't be my running mate assuming that the Republic is restored."

Padme nodded as she followed Mon into the kitchen.

The two women then continued to talk as they waited for Sola to return from the store.

Mon also found herself more and more disgusted with Organa and Kenobi with each moment that she spent with Padme.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sola entered the kitchen as she spoke, "All I need is a sample of your blood for this device Padme. A finger will work."

Padme immediately watched as Sola held out a simple tiny plastic device as she spoke, "It is the best one on the market now."

Padme nodded, "It is the same one that I used for Luke and Leia."

Mon at the same time shook her head, "I Never have bought one a day in my life."

"You always have kind of been a loner haven't you?"

"I had one boyfriend once, but he was to abusive, it made me single for to long," Mon replied.

Padme nodded as she felt a tiny poke in her finger, followed by Sola dropping the device in shock.

"What does it say?" Padme asked.

"It is positive, you're right, you are pregnant!" Sola replied.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have another update up this next week most likely.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Padme breathed in deeply as she looked her Sister in the eye, at the same time she placed a hand on her stomach as Sola moved forward and hugged her tightly.

Mon at the same time spoke, "Congragulations Padme."

Padme smiled at Mon in response, at the same time she spoke, "He has to listen to me now."

"What are you going to do?" Sola asked.

"Can I ask the two of you for some advice? I am also going to talk to Dorme but I want to talk to you first."

Sola nodded as Padme spoke, "Would it be unfair for me to face Anakin and give him a choice?"

"What kind of a choice?" Sola asked.

"He can sign over all rights to the twins and my baby and accept visitation and sign divorce papers. Then, I will buy a house and we will live here on Naboo. Or, he can give up the Empire and come home with me and we can start over. Am I being to harsh?" Padme asked.

Sola and Mon exchanged glances as Mon spoke, "If he really loves you, he will chose the latter without hesitation."

"I agree, either he loves his power or he loves you. In a way, you are almost being to nice to him," Sola replied.

"But I love him," Padme replied.

"I understand, he still doesn't deserve you, but you do deserve whatever you want. I think that you are being more than fair by giving him the option of either and if he really does care, he will choose you."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I will pick the twins up today and talk to Dorme."

"Padme, people will recognize you."

"Sola, I really don't care anymore," Padme replied as she stood up and left the room.

Mon at the same time spoke, "I am willing to take her back on my shuttle to face him. I will be there too."

"We can start making plans. I just don't like the idea of her facing him alone. I worry about the man losing his temper."

Mon nodded in quiet response

* * *

Leia had just finished her final class of the day when she got out of her seat with Jen at her side.

"Where is my Brother?" Leia asked.

"He is with Kyle, I think," Jen replied.

Leia nodded as she looked across the room and noticed Luke talking to his friend.

At the same time, she looked at the doorway of her classroom as each of the students filed out of the room.

As the last student left, she noticed her Mother enter the room with a sad smile.

"Mom? You're picking us up today?"

Padme nodded as Jen looked at her friend in disbelief, "You're Mom is alive?"

Leia nodded, "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you."

Leia at the same time moved towards her Mother and hugged her tightly as she saw Miss Jesson approaching.

Padme looked at Miss Jesson and spoke, "Do you mind if I have a word with you Dorme?"

"Of course," Dorme replied.

Dorme at the same time, looked the classroom over as she spoke, "Empty the classroom kids!"

Leia and Jen exchanged glances as they collected their books and left the room, followed by Luke and Kyle.

"I wonder what's going on," Leia commented.

"It's something to do with Dad," Luke replied as he followed his Sister out of the room.

Kyle at the same time spoke, "My Parents are here, I will see you tomorrow Luke."

"Ok, I will see if I am going to be allowed to go with you to the races."

"Tell me tomorrow," Kyle replied.

Luke nodded in quiet response.

Luke then followed Leia and Jen out of the classroom as the doors closed behind them.

"I wonder why Mom is coming into public after all of this time," Leia commented.

"Maybe it has to do with Dad," Luke replied.

"Have they not been getting along?" Jen asked.

"You can say that," Luke replied.

"Oh," Jen replied.

At the same time, Leia noticed Alana approaching, "Hello Leia, hello Luke. Are you waiting for your Aunt?"

"No, our Mother is here," Leia replied.

"Your Mother?" Alana asked as the doors of the classroom hissed open.

At that moment, Alana looked towards the doors in shock and disbelief as she saw Padme Amidala walking out of the classroom alongside Dorme.

"Padme?" Alana called out in disbelief.

"It's been a long time Alana."

"But you're dead," Alana replied.

"My death was set up, if you look at my files, you will see that no death certificate was filed."

Alana looked at Padme as she spoke, "What exactly happened?"

"It is a long story, I however do have a question for you, are you still a practicing lawyer?"

"Why yes, now that Jen is in school, I can work while she is at school and pick her up."

"In that case, I need to ask you a favor. Would you mind talking with me alone?"

"Not at all," Jen replied.

"Kids, how about you go outside or go find Siri? I am sure that she will play with you," Dorme stated.

Luke, Leia and Jen immediately ran down the hallway as Padme spoke, "Do you do divorce papers?"

It was in that moment that everything dawned upon Alana, "You are planning to divorce Vader aren't you?"

"I am planning to give him a choice. He can either sign a set of divorce papers, or he can give up the Empire."

"Come into my office tomorrow at 0800, It will be right after I have dropped off Jen. I can have the papers drafted and written up within the hour."

"I will be there, is it in the same place?"

"Yes," Alana replied.

"How much will it cost?"

"For my Queen, and for the girl who always stuck up for me in school growing up?"

"Why yes, If that is what I am to you."

"Don't you dare bring your Pocket book, I won't accept a single credit. Do you understand?" Alana asked.

"Why yes," Padme replied.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow," Alana replied with a smile.

As Alana left the hallway Dorme spoke, "See how many people are still loyal to you?"

"Yes," Padme replied.

"Now come, I was thinking that we could take our kids out for smoothies if it's ok with you."

Padme smiled, "That sounds good, how did your visit with Obi-Wan go?"

"I told him off," Dorme replied.

"You used to always tell me how obsessed you were with him. Now here you are all mad at him?"

"I can't ever love him after learning what he did to you."

"But you still do love him, don't you?" Padme asked.

Dorme frowned, "Y-Yes, I guess. But I don't want to love him."

"You shouldn't let me come between you and the man that you love. I know that you wouldn't want that for me."

"But what he did to you is so wrong."

"I will forgive, but I won't forget. And the same is for all the things that Anakin has done to me. I will forgive him, but I won't forget him choking me or slapping me."

Dorme nodded in response, "I guess that you have a point."

Padme smiled, "Come on, let's take the kid's on out."

Dorme nodded as she followed her friend out of the school.

* * *

Coruscant: Senate Rotunda:

Anakin sipped a glass of wine as he read through several new laws that he was signing that would hopefully make it easier for middle class citizens. Shortly after returning from Naboo, he had realized that he was no longer Vader. He had realized that he was Anakin once again. As Anakin, he had realized just how many things that he needed to change if he was truly going to rule the Empire as Emperor.

He smiled as he read through one of his laws, an equal tax rate for all citizens throughout the Empire. Palpatine had in some places raised the tax rate so that he had extra funds for the Death Star, but with Palpatine dead, Anakin had a surplus of money, money that Palpatine had pocketed for himself.

He already was ordering public parks to be built on various planets throughout the Empire with that money along with a few new schools. He also was preparing a job set up for all discharged military that would be leaving the Imperial Navy.

At the same time, he heard the doors hiss open as Obi-Wan walked into the room, "You wanted to see me Anakin?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you could bring me some of my old Jedi robes from the Temple, I am quite sick of these Sith Robes."

"Why of course," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin at the same time, handed Obi-Wan a note as Obi-Wan spoke, "Why don't you go over? I mean, maybe you could see if there is anything else that you want from your Room."

"I guess you're right, in that case, just take this piece of paper. The access codes for my Palace are all written down. Go into my living chambers and collect anything that looks Sith to you, clothes, decorations, or even furniture and take it all out and burn it. Do the same for this place."

"What are you doing with the Imperial Palace?"

"I'm destroying it," Anakin bluntly replied as he stood up and left the office.

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "Anakin, you need to make things right with Padme."

"What would you have me do Obi-Wan?"

"What you should have done on Mustafar, left the planet with her and helped her raise your children."

"Children that you tried to take from her. She was unable to care for Luke for two years because of you and she went nine years wondering where Leia was and if she was safe because of you. She would have never been able to do it if it had not been for Owen and Beru, oh and I should also mention Ahsoka."

"Anakin, do you just enjoy degrading me by reminding me of what I did wrong?"

"I am simply reminding you of how hurt she was. I remember Ahsoka telling me about a twenty nine year old who was clutching her two year old Son in fear because she was afraid that a Jedi idiot was going to rip that child from her arms. That Jedi idiot of course was you and the woman was Padme."

"And Ahsoka fought me while Owen shot me in the back as I recall and then I lost the Force for years."

"You deserved a lot more," Anakin replied as he stood up from his seat.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "Just go get that done from me."

With that, Anakin left the room in frustration as he headed towards his speeder.

Obi-Wan sighed, he had gotten more, he had lost ten years with his daughter and he wasn't even allowed to see her on a regular occasion. He had suffered just as much as Anakin and Padme.

In silence, Obi-Wan left the room and headed towards his speeder.

* * *

Anakin parked his Speeder on the Temple landing platform as he saw Shaak Ti enter the hanger, "I was told that you would be coming by Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti commented.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Any survivors that have shown up?"

"I received word from Master Vos and Master Saa that they are on their way. I also have been told that Jedi Knight Marek is on his way with his son Galen, and I also have been in contact with Hett."

"I heard that he had a brush with the Dark Side on Tattooine."

"Luckily, Ahsoka was able to reason with him without a fight."

"I hate to imagine what would have happened if Obi-Wan had been the one to deal with him," Anakin commented.

"The same is for me, I mean I know that you don't like the Tuskens but they have a reason to hate off worlders fortunately, Ahsoka was able to defuse Hett and his tribe, that is all that I can say."

"Yes, I know all about some of the things that have been done to them, it still doesn't justify them taking my Mother," Anakin replied in anger.

"Them killing your Mother doesn't justify slaughtering an entire village either," Shaak stated.

Anakin sighed as he spoke, "I can't argue with you."

"Mom, can I go swimming now that they finished fixing the room of a Thousand Fountains?" Anakin heard an innocent voice asking. Anakin looked towards the source of the voice and saw a tiny redheaded girl running towards him and Master Ti.

"She calls you Mom now?"

"Yes, I told her that I didn't mind. I am planning to finalize the adoption tomorrow. I owe it to her Dad, and even though I am a Jedi, I have always secretly wanted a child."

"Now you have Mara," Anakin stated with a smile.

The Jedi Master smiled in response as she hugged Mara, "Yes, we can go swimming. Let's go get changed."

Anakin at the same time looked around the Hanger as memories came into his mind.

* * *

Flashback: 9 years earlier.

_Anakin rushed through the hanger and towards Master Mace Windu as a nearby Republic Gunship was prepared for takeoff._

_"Master Windu!"_

_"Skywalker, we've just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous, we are on our way to the Senate to make sure that the Chancellor surrenders his emergency powers to the Senate."_

_"He won't give up his power," Anakin grimly stated._

_"I've just learned a terrible truth, I think that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."_

_"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, and the one that we've been looking for," Anakin replied._

_"How do you know this?" Mace asked._

_"He knows the ways of the Force, he's been trained to use the Dark Side," Anakin replied._

_Mace started moving towards the Gunship where Master's Fisto, Kolar and Tiln were waiting as he spoke, "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."_

_"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful, you will need my help if you are to arrest him."_

_"No!" Mace firmly stated, "I sense a great confusion in you Skywalker, there is much fear that clouds your mind."_

_Anakin frowned, "Master, I must go."_

_"No!, If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now, remain here."_

_Anakin sighed as Mace spoke, "Wait in the Council chambers until we return."_

_"Yes Maser," Anakin replied in frustration as the Gunship took off._

End of flashback:

* * *

Anakin hung his head in shame, if only he had listened to the Korun Master, if he had, so many lives would have been saved and he would have been with Padme in the nine years that they had spent apart. He sighed as he turned and walked towards the Council chambers in shame.

Anakin hated what he had done, as he walked through the hallways of the Temple, he saw flashbacks of his actions on the night of operation Knightfall.

The moment that he was within the Council chambers, the most horrific image came into his mind.

* * *

Flashback: Nine years earlier:

_Several innocent children came out from their hiding places behind the chairs upon seeing Master Skywalker enter the room._

_Vader coldly stared at the children as a tiny blonde haired boy spoke, "Master Skywalker there are to many of them. What are we going to do?"_

_Vader in response activated his lightsaber as he stared at the now horrified children._

End of Flashback:

* * *

"Stop, please leave my mind. Please, I don't need this."

"It is only the consequences Anakin, you should have listened to me," stated a deep voice.

Anakin looked ahead of him to see the Spirit of Mace Windu coldly staring at him.

"I-I know I should have. I-I was just so afraid."

"How did things end for you on Mustafar?"

"I almost killed her," Anakin replied in shame.

"You almost killed her, you choked her, you have slapped her and she is the Mother of your children and she is your wife. Do you think that she deserves such treatment?" The Jedi Master coldly asked.

"Of course she doesn't," Anakin replied.

"Then you left Naboo a few days ago after fighting with her. You fought with her over keeping your power."

"I-I know," Anakin replied.

"The power is going to your hard head. Do you not see where you are now Anakin?" Mace asked.

"What do you mean where I am?"

"You are at the crossroads. You have a second chance to make things right, a second chance that you do not deserve."

Mace at that moment held up his right hand as he spoke, "You have your wife and your two children and a wonderful future. All you have to do is give up the Throne and leave Coruscant and take a ship back to Naboo. If you do that, you will have all of those things and you won't lose them until the day you die."

Mace at the same time, held up his left hand as he spoke, "Or you have your power and your Empire. Can you rule well? Well, only time will tell. Will it be in your best interests? Will you be able to keep your Family through it all and your wife? Probably not," Mace stated.

Anakin sighed as the Spirit spoke, "All I can tell you is to chose wisely. Don't make the wrong choice like you did nine years ago or there will be no way to fix things."

With that, Mace vanished into thin air as Anakin looked around him, "He always was kind of hard on me, " Anakin stated aloud.

"You needed it," stated another familiar voice.

"Qui-Gon?"

At that moment, the Jedi Master appeared before Anakin with a smile as he spoke, "Mace is right, the choice you make will effect your children and their children. It will also affect your wife. Don't you think that you have hurt her enough?"

Anakin sighed, "Y-Yes, I can't believe that she still loves me."

"I think that is a good indicator of what you need to do. Give it all up, you have been a slave all of your life. First to the Hutts, then to Watto, then to the Jedi, then to the Sith, now you are a slave to your power and your darkest demons that still linger. You need to purge the darkness from your soul," Qui-Gon stated.

Anakin sighed, "I-I guess that you're right."

"Now go, you know what you have to do. Give the power to Mon Mothma. She will make the Senate right in the long run."

"What of Organa though?"

"She knows what he has done. She is visiting Padme on Naboo right now. He is far from her good graces. You might as well release him, Mon will take care of him. Go and start preparing for your leave, you have two days before Padme comes to confront you. Do what she wants," Qui-Gon stated as he vanished.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now. I will probably have another update up this week, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

Naboo:

Padme sat in the seat across from Alana's desk within her law office just after finishing her tragic tale, "So they just stole the twins from you just like that? And after you had Luke, Kenobi still tried to take him?" Alana asked in disgust.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "It took me two years to even care for Luke on my own. I had to have help for two years and then here I was capable with Obi-Wan planning to rip Luke from my arms. That is what would have happened had Ahsoka not defeated him."

Alana shivered, "I can only imagine if I was in such a position with Jen."

Padme nodded as Alana spoke, "So I already have the first part of the divorce paper written. I just need to ask you what you want for the twins."

"Request full custody for the twins and my unborn baby," Padme replied.

Alana frowned, "I can't see Vader doing this, he is the Emperor after all."

"He will, believe me, I know him."

"If you say so," Alana replied as she finished typing the papers up on her computer. She then printed the papers and slipped them into an envelope and spoke, "Go ahead and serve him these when you get to Coruscant, If he signs them, the deed is done."

"Thank you," Padme replied as she took the papers.

"Hopefully everything works out the way you want it to Padme. Just remember that you deserve everything that he does not."

"I am realizing that," Padme replied as she stood up and hugged Alana before leaving the office.

* * *

A few minutes later, Padme found herself hugging Sola as she parted with her older Sister in the Royal Hanger within the Palace overlooking Theed.

"Make sure that Luke and Leia listen to you while I am gone," Padme stated.

Sola nodded as she noticed Ahsoka standing at Padme's side, "I'll take good care of them I am taking them out for dinner after school with Dorme, just don't let Vader scare you into submission."

"When has anyone succeeded in doing such a thing?" Padme asked with a smirk.

Sola shook her head in amusement as Padme walked up the boarding ramp followed by Ahsoka.

She immediately sat down in the Ship's lounge alongside Mon Mothma as Mon spoke, "We will arrive in two days, my pilot is taking us out of here right now."

"I hope that he will listen," Padme stated.

Mon nodded in silent response.

* * *

Coruscant: Two days later:

Anakin read through several of his files with a smile as he saw Commander Solo enter the room, "All of the regional Governors are on the planet as of now Sir. What else can I do for you?"

"Are all Senators accounted for?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma just landed, she was returning from Theed."

"Good, I also am going to want the Senate to be ready for a special session of Congress in two days. Is General Tagge on the Com yet?"

"Yes Sir, do you wish to speak with him?"

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "You're dismissed for now."

"Of course my Lord," Han replied.

Within moments, an image of General Tagge appeared before Anakin as the General bowed, "What can I do for you your Majesty?"

"I want the Death Star evacuated and emptied within forty eight hours. Once the job is done, you can report to the Senate for your next assignment."

Tagge frowned, "I-Is there something wrong your Majesty?"

"It is nothing to do with you General, I just am realizing just how wrong the Death Star is. It is to much power, it is power that should not exist. I am destroying it. I am going to activate Self destruct tomorrow."

"I understand Sir," Tagge replied with a near smile that the General was doing his best to hide. There was no doubt that Tagge had the same problem with the Death Star.

"Very well General, you are dismissed," Anakin stated as he deactivated the Comlink.

At the same time, Anakin heard the doors of his Office hiss open as Padme walked into the room alongside Ahsoka.

"Hello Angel."

Padme approached her husband in silence as she set a large envelope on the desk.

Anakin opened the Envelope and read the papers in shock and horror, "Padme, what is this? These are divorce papers."

Padme nodded, "I am giving you a choice Anakin."

"A choice?" Anakin asked.

"You can keep your Empire and your power, but if you do so, you can give me full custody of our children. Or, you can burn these papers and give up the Throne," Padme stated.

Anakin frowned as he looked at Padme before looking down at the papers. He then looked back at Padme and spoke, "A choice you say?"

"I want you in my life, but I don't want to be Empress and I don't want all of this power."

Anakin sighed, "You realize that I can't give up the Throne today don't you?"

"Of course I do, how soon can you give it up?"

"I am meeting with all of the Regional Governors tomorrow night for a ball. We are going to discuss the future of the Empire tonight. I can start dismissing them from power and restoring Power to the Members of the Senate and I mean the trustworthy ones."

"In place of the dirty Senators, you can take whatever people Mon recommends. She has members of the Alliance on every Imperial Planet," Padme replied.

"They will have absolute power over their Garrisons. All Star Destroyers will remain in their current positions. We also are going to have to have free elections," Anakin stated.

Padme nodded as she approached Anakin in near tears. Anakin quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her firmly on the lips, "I just need you Anakin, I don't want anymore fighting and I don't want you to be away ruling the Galaxy or fighting for the Empire. I want you to be home with me and our children."

"I know Angel," Anakin replied.

"Ani, I'm pregnant," Padme stated.

Anakin looked at his wife with a smile as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Padme then spoke, "I am not leaving Coruscant without you."

"We will be off of Coruscant in a week Angel. Just give me time to tie up the loose ends and do what is best for the New Republic."

Padme nodded in quiet response.

Anakin then turned towards Ahsoka and spoke, "I am guessing that you would be siding with Padme had I argued with her and not agreed to her wishes."

"Of course I would have, I am far more loyal to her at this point than I am to you Skyguy."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "It is getting rather late, how about we head on back to my Palace for some dinner?"

Padme eagerly nodded as Ahsoka spoke, "I'm going to the Jedi Temple. I will see the two of you tomorrow."

Anakin nodded as he led Padme out of the room.

* * *

Rather than head towards the Palace once Anakin had Padme within his Speeder, he took her towards their old apartment at Five Hundred Republica. Anakin noticed an eager smile on Padme's face as he parked the speeder in her old Garage.

Anakin then took Padme's hand and led her out of the speeder as the couple ran into their apartment like two children.

Anakin smiled, "I have a few things that I brought here, I've been staying here while Obi-Wan cleaned out the Palace for me."

"What are you having him do?" Padme asked.

"He's taking all of the Sith artifacts out of the place," Anakin replied.

Padme smiled as she moved forward and kissed her husband.

Anakin then spoke, "We can eat a simple dinner and then we can do something."

Padme nodded as she followed her husband into the kitchen.

* * *

Five minutes later, Anakin and Padme found themselves sitting on the couch overlooking the waterfall as they ate their dinner together.

"I was certainly in the mood for a salad," Padme stated.

"Has the baby been giving you trouble?" Anakin asked as he placed a hand on Padme's stomach.

Padme nodded, "Today was a good day though, the last few weren't so great."

Anakin said nothing in response as he kissed Padme's cheek.

* * *

Once the couple had finished their dinner, Anakin found himself feeling a strong sense of lust as he started to run his hands up and down Padme's sides as she sat down on his lap.

Padme blushed as she sarcastically spoke, "It's awfully early for bed."

"Who says that we are going to be sleeping?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

Padme smiled in response as she felt Anakin's arms moving towards her legs and her upper body. Within moments, she was off of the ground as Anakin carried her off towards the waiting bed.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning with Padme securely resting in his arms.

Anakin smiled as Padme opened her eyes, "The baby gave you an easy morning it seems."

"Maybe because of the fact that Daddy is here and because Daddy is going to stay," Padme replied with a smile.

Anakin in response pulled Padme closer to him as he kissed her lips. Padme then attempted to move towards the edge of her bed as Anakin firmly held her in place, "You have no reason to get up yet."

"But breakfast for..."

"Me can wait," Anakin finished with a smile.

Anakin at the same time looked at his wrist chrono with a frown, "It looks like you might be right, I have a meeting in two hours."

"I need my suitcase, I think that Ahsoka took it with the Speeder that Mon loaned us, and you sent all of my old nightgowns back to Naboo," Padme stated.

Anakin in response threw Padme his discarded tunic, "That should do the job."

Padme wordlessly slipped the tunic on as she slipped out of bed. She looked at Anakin with a smile as she noticed that he had dressed in his sleep shorts, "I guess that we will have to make something."

Anakin nodded as he wrapped his arms around Padme and gave her a playful swat, "How about some fruit and a little bit of shurra Yogurt?"

"That sounds perfect, I think that the baby likes that idea too," Padme stated with a laugh

Anakin smiled as he led Padme towards the kitchen.

* * *

Within minutes, the couple had a large bowl of sliced fruit and shurra fruit that they were sharing as they sat down together on the couch overlooking the waterfall.

Anakin smiled, "I always kept it running in the time that we were apart. It just made me think of you and all that I missed. I thought that I killed you for so long," Anakin stated.

Padme nodded as Anakin ran his hands up and down her bare thighs, "If you had had Leia and not just Luke all of this time, do you think that you would have sought me out?"

"I don't know," Padme replied.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I honestly was so afraid of you taking Luke from me that I can easily have seen myself being afraid of losing them both."

Anakin hung his head in shame, "I am so sorry for causing you to be so afraid of me."

Padme in response kissed her husband's cheek as she spoke, "Is Organa still locked up at the Detention center?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Mon wants permission to visit him," Padme stated.

Anakin frowned, "Why?"

"She is going to tell him how it's going to be," Padme replied.

"What do you mean by how it's going to be?" Anakin asked.

"She is disgusted with him, and she is going to make it so that he can't bother us anymore or anything," Padme replied.

"That is why he is in prison right now," Anakin stated with a sneer.

"There is an alternative to leaving him in prison for life Anakin, I think that Mon knows just what needs to be said," Padme countered.

"Do you really trust her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and Ahsoka can't sense any ill intent from her," Padme replied.

"Fine, I will grant her the visit, get me her Contact frequency," Anakin stated.

Padme immediately reached for her comlink and dialed in Mon's comlink frequency.

Within moments, she heard Mon saying, "Hello."

"Mon, I am here with Anakin and he wants to talk to you about a meeting."

"Ok, What time would be good for him?" Mon asked.

Anakin took the comlink from Padme's hand as he spoke, "I have a meeting in the Office in around an hour and a half, but if a half hour after that meeting works for you I will see you in two hours."

"It will work," Mon replied.

"I will see you then Senator, Skywalker out!" Anakin replied.

Padme then smiled, "I think that this is going to go smoothly."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, After a short meeting with Shaak Ti, Anakin found himself face to face with Mon Mothma as she sat down.

Anakin smiled, "I am pleased to see that you made it Senator."

Mon nodded, "I have ordered the Alliance to answer to the ceasefire that you ordered two days ago. I am sorry that it took me so long to hear of it. You know how it is being in Hyperspace for one day."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "What I would like next is for you to make a list of all of the Senators that need to be out of the Senate, Senators that will be a detriment to the people's rights and to the future of your new Republic. I then want you to start choosing Senators in their place."

Mon nodded, "Organa is first on the list. One issue that I wanted to discuss is your Regional Governors and the Death Star."

"I am destroying the Death Star. I will bring you footage of the destruction and the Governors are going to be dealt with tonight."

"What of them?" Mon asked.

"Those that I know deserve prison time are being looked at as we speak by investigators. So far, there are going to be only three that won't be in binders at the end of the night."

Mon nodded, "I am assuming that you will want that list of Senators by tonight."

"Yes, you will be at the ball correct?"

"Yes, of course I will be."

"Give it to me then and I will round them up with the Regional Governors," Anakin replied.

"Fair enough," Mon replied.

"Is there anything that we should discuss?"

"I think that we had a good start today, why don't we meet again tomorrow? Perhaps we can get more done."

"And I am assuming that you will take control of the Senate once I resign," Anakin replied.

"No, I am planning to hold free elections," Mon replied.

"With Bail out of the picture, I doubt that you will have any other rivals."

"Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia."

"Come on, that will be a joke, he won't win," Anakin replied with a smirk.

"It still will be fair though, I want a fair election," Mon replied

Anakin nodded as Mon spoke, "Where can I find Padme? I would like to talk with her after my meeting with Organa."

"She should be at her old Apartment," Anakin replied.

"I will drop by then after the meeting with Bail."

"Very well, thank you for your time Senator."

"And thank you for yours Skywalker."

Mon at the same time turned around to see a young Imperial Officer standing right before her, "This is Commander Solo, my personal Assistant, he will escort you to the Detention Center, I set the visit up with Organa special, only he can get you in."

"Thank you," Mon replied.

* * *

Bail Organa sat inside of the visiting cell in frustration. He had had almost no contact with the Universe aside from the Holonews that he had been allowed to see since the time of his arrest.

He wondered just what would happen to the Galaxy now that it was in the hands of Darth Vader instead of Palpatine. To him, it had gone from the hands of one evil man to the other. Palpatine however was far worse than Vader although Bail knew that it would mean nothing to him in the long run. Vader was far from pleased with him and his actions from the past.

At that moment, he saw Mon Mothma enter the room in silence.

"Mon! By Force am I glad to see you," Bail exclaimed.

"I don't think that you will be saying that by the time that this conversation is over Senator," Mon stated coldly in response.

"W-What do you mean?" Bail asked.

"I just got back from Naboo. I visited Padme and her sister and I also spent a little bit of time with Luke and Leia."

Bail's face reddened as Mon spoke, "She would be dead if it wasn't for Tano, I am furious with you. You had no right to what you did."

"We did it to protect the twins. I can assure you that they have been abused by Vader at this point and he has probably forced himself on Padme. He is a..."

Mon in response slapped Organa's cheek as she spoke, "None of that has happened and Anakin is resigning from power so that he can be a Father and be with Padme and the twins."

Bail smiled, "If that is the case we can arrest Vader for war crimes eventually."

"No such thing is going to happen, we have reached a mutual agreement. Things are going to be different for you though," Mon replied.

"What do you mean?" Bail asked.

"Imagine your reputation if what you have done to Padme and the Naberrie family reaches the Media."

Bail looked at Mon in horror as he realized that the Senator had him in checkmate.

He breathed in deeply as he realized that he was defeated.

"What do I have to do?" Bail asked.

"Never try to run for the position of Chancellor. Also resign from the Senate once you are released from here and don't ever let me catch you within a thousand light years of Naboo or Padme and her daughter or anyone from her family, including Skywalker. They deserve their own lives and Padme deserves to have both of her children."

"In fact, I also want you to send me whatever baby pictures you have of Leia and make sure that you keep no copies for yourself. She is not yours. You have Winter and there are other orphans that you and Breha can easily adopt. Leia is Padme's child for most of her life she has seen her Aunt as her Mother and now she finally has her real mother and she will have no one else," Mon firmly replied.

"Since when did you get so sympathetic?" Bail asked.

"Padme is my friend and you have the nerve to ask me this? How could you have harbored a Jedi who was willing to rip a two year old boy from the arms of a broken mother? Kenobi would have taken Luke from Padme if it wasn't for Ahsoka and those Jedi Ghosts and you supported that decision, forget it Bail, we are not friends. Our relationship has been ended and you are no longer a part of the Alliance that we created either," with that Mon stood up as she continued, "Do you agree to my terms."

"I have no choice," Bail replied.

Mon nodded as she spoke, "Once you are released go ahead and resign and then get off of Coruscant," Mon stated as she turned and spoke, "Guard!"

Within moments a Stormtrooper approached as Mon spoke, "I am done."

Mon then turned and left the cell without looking back at her onetime friend and ally.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	29. Chapter 29

Mon Mothma walked into Padme's apartment with a smile as Padme sat down at the couch across from her, "You wanted to see me?"

Mon nodded, "I realize that having your twins and a baby on the way means that you don't want to be in the Political Theater, I just wanted you to know that had you stayed that you would be my first choice as my Vice Chancellor."

"Thank you," Padme replied with a smile.

"I have looked through all of the current standing Senators and the new ones coming in and I just wanted your permission on the one that I am choosing."

"Who are you choosing?" Padme asked.

"Your Niece, that is if you have no objections," Mon replied.

Padme smiled, "Pooja? She will be the youngest Vice Chancellor, she will be making history."

"If she accepts my offer, I am going to visit her, that is if you have no objections."

"Not at all, I am grateful that you thought of her."

"She is a special girl and I want to make sure that she is remembered by later generations."

Padme smiled at Mon in response.

Mon then spoke, "You look like you can use a nap. I'll take my leave, I have to prepare for the ball tonight and present my list of corrupt Senators to your husband."

"How did your talk with Bail go?" Padme asked.

"He won't be bothering you or your family again. I told him that he has to resign from the Senate and that he may never attempt to run for Chancellorship and that he also is forbidden from ever once stepping foot on Naboo."

"Thank you," Padme replied.

Mon nodded, "Rest knowing that he is unable to harass you and your family."

Padme smiled as she hugged Mon.

Mon then stood up and left the room in silence.

* * *

Anakin sighed as he sipped his glass of wine, it was two hours before midnight and here he was in the middle of a ball room surrounded by slimy regional Governors and corrupt Senators. He glanced at the list of Senators that Mon had provided him with as he approached his podium. At the same time, he took the list of Regional Governors as he spoke, "I need your attention now!"

Within moments, all eyes were on the Emperor as the names of three quarters of the Regional Governors were called out.

Anakin then spoke, "If your name was called out you may move towards the open part of the room to the right."

Prior to the ball, Anakin had asked for a special section of the ball room to be left open for the mass arrests that were sure to follow.

Anakin then started calling out the names of various Senators as he spoke "If your name was called out, you may join the Moffs at the far side of the room."

Once the last Senator had gone to his place alongside the Regional Governors, Anakin looked at the remaining crowd noticing that Mon Mothma was the only one that had no fear in her eyes.

"You may all go sit down at the tables and please remain there, you have been proven to be loyal and honest in your actions in the Senate or in your Sectors and you are to be commended."

Anakin noticed the relieved faces of several Senators and Moffs as he turned his head towards the large crowd of criminals that were in his hands as the doors of the ballroom opened.

At the same time, from all sides of the room, members of the 501st Legion led by Commander Solo and Rex stormed into the room as Anakin spoke, "I am placing all of you under arrest for crimes against the people of the Empire, crimes against the Senate and life itself and embezzlement and fraud and various illegal dealings. Your Trials will be conducted in a fair manner."

Anakin noticed various Moffs and Senators staring at him in defiance while several others spoke out in denial and even tried to resist arrest. He smiled when he saw Han punch one particular fat Senator in the jaw.

As the squad of Stormtroopers left the room, Anakin turned his eyes towards the now nervous crowd of Senators and Moffs as he spoke, "Know that I am watching all of you although I can sense only innocence and fear in most of you. There are at least four of you that will be investigated and know that it will be easier to admit your guilt now than later. For those of you that are Regional Governors, your days of power are over. You are to hand the power over to the local Governments and you are to pack your bags and leave. As for you Senators, you are to make sure that you set a new standard for honesty and integrity in the Senate."

Anakin paused before continuing, "If all you care about is your name or your wealth or your ego, I want you to resign from the Senate and leave, I only want people that care about the people that they are serving. If that is not you then please resign," Anakin stated as he turned and left the room.

Anakin knew what he needed and wanted, he needed to be with Padme. He couldn't stand another moment away from her. He eagerly jumped into his Speeder and drove off towards Five Hundred Republica.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin jumped out of his Speeder and rushed into the apartment.

He found himself delighted as he entered the bedroom that he shared with Padme and saw the lights turn on as Padme sat up to look at him, "We have been waiting for you," Padme stated with a smile.

"You and the baby?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Padme replied with a bright smile.

Anakin smiled as he removed his robes and climbed into bed before shutting the lights off.

"Mon basically made Bail take food from her hand today."

"What did she make him agree to?" Anakin asked.

"He has to resign from the Senate and he can never step foot on Naboo again," Padme replied with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Anakin stated as he kissed Padme on the lips.

"She is also going to ask Pooja to be her Vice Chancellor."

"She is sixteen for Force sake's," Anakin replied.

"Mon was fairly young when she first became a Senator and in a way, I think that she sees Pooja to be a lot like herself. She wants Pooja to be her Vice Chancellor since she can't have me."

Anakin smiled, "I get to have you all I want though including now since I want you."

"I think that I want you more," Padme replied as she started to run her fingers through Anakin's hair while kissing him.

* * *

Pooja Naberrie watched as Mon Mothma approached her, "Thank you for waiting for me."

Pooja nodded, "Not to many people are left in the room, I just thought that I would stay since you asked me to."

Mon nodded as she spoke, "Why don't we talk while we walk out of here?"

"Ok," Pooja replied.

Once they were out of the ballroom Mon spoke, "I am giving you a huge opportunity Pooja if you choose to accept it."

"An opportunity?" Pooja asked.

"I am asking you if you will be my Vice Chancellor after I win the elections."

Pooja looked at Mon in shock, "Me? A Vice Chancellor?"

"Yes, if you choose not to accept I won't be angry. Just know that you are the best choice for the job."

Pooja was in shock, "I have only been a Senator for a week and now here I am being asked to be the Vice Chancellor of the New Republic? That is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"It is, and you will be the first Vice Chancellor."

Pooja nodded, "I accept your offer."

Mon extended her hand to Pooja as she spoke, "Congragulations, I look forward to working with you."

"The same is for me," Pooja replied as she took Mon's hand sealing the destined partnership.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke looked at Leia and Jen as his friend Kyle walked up to his side, "Are you going to go to the Theatre with us?"

Leia and Jen nodded as Luke spoke, "Aunt Sola said that she would pick us up, she's fine with us going there on our own."

"Ok," Leia replied.

Kyle then spoke, "Let's go."

As the four children ran down the sidewalk Luke spoke, "Let's take that shortcut through that one alley."

"No Luke," Kyle yelled but it was to late.

All Kyle could do was run with Leia and Jen in horror, "Are those guys still in that Alley?" Leia asked.

"All of the time," Kyle replied.

Luke ran into the alley and found himself face to face with four older boys that he guessed to be of around six years older than himself.

One of them spoke, "Do you have money boy?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Don't you know the rule Kid? Any kids coming through our alley and heading to school have to pay us a Credit or else," The boy stated as he advanced upon Luke.

Not knowing what else to do as the Boy swung his fist, Luke ducked and stepped back a few steps as the boy spoke, "If you go crying to Mommy and Daddy about your Ice Cream money I will beat you up."

"And we will break your neck," Another boy stated with a cold smile.

Luke not knowing what else to do simply activated his green lightsaber as he made a strike that burned into the boy's thigh as the boy fell to the ground.

Luke then turned to the other three teenage bullies as he coldly spoke, "I think that you won't be charging anyone anything for this Alley. Now get out of here before I kill you."

"That is a lightsaber Pal," Luke heard one of the teenagers say to the other.

"He probably found it, let's get him."

Luke smirked as he raised his hand and used the Force to levitate all three boys into the air as the wounded boy below him crawled away from him.

"This boy is a demon," The wounded bully cried out.

Luke smiled finding that he was enjoying himself as he held the three boys in the air.

He then spoke, "How much money have you taken from my friends?"

Kyle stepped forward as he spoke, "I have lost around ten credits to them and Jen has lost around five."

Luke glanced at Leia as he spoke, "And you?"

"Five," Leia replied.

Luke nodded as he looked at the three teenagers that were levitated in the air before glancing at the one that was sitting on the ground, "If you want to live you will pay my friends the money that you owe them."

The fearful teenager reached into his pocket as he produced a valid Credit chip, "This one has sixty credits on it."

"That will do, now hand it over."

"But we only owe them..."

"I don't care you are paying us for occupying this alley, I want you and your friends to leave this place and never come back," Luke stated as he made a slice on the boy's arm.

The boy screamed as he spoke, "Please don't cut it off."

"I will if you don't pay me," Luke stated with a cold smile.

The boy immediately handed Luke the Credit chip as Luke used the Force to allow the three bullies to fall to the ground as he approached them.

"Don't be here tomorrow when we cut through."

The boys fearfully got up and rushed towards their friend as Luke and Leia and their friends left the Alley. Luke at the same time noticed that one of the three was unable to stand up. He smiled, perfect justice for bullies, he thought in silence.

At the same time, no one noticed Siri Jesson who had observed the entire scene word for word action for action at the edge of the alley.

Luke smiled at his friends as he spoke, "It looks like we all have free tickets to the Theatre now."

Kyle laughed, "Remind me never to end up on your bad side."

Luke nodded, "Not only do you all have your money back, but you also have free food and drinks, all on those goons."

Kyle smiled in response as Leia spoke, "Actually I got my money back from them."

"How did you do that?" Luke asked.

"I told Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred works with one of their Dad's. The boy was grounded and forced to pay me back himself and they never dared to break my neck after Uncle Darred had a talk with them."

"You mean that they don't follow through with their threats?" Kyle and Jen asked.

"They are bullies, of course they are all talk, bullies threaten but never act," Luke replied with a smile.

"You certainly put them in their place," Jen stated with a smile.

Leia smiled as she watched her brother walk alongside Kyle and Jen, she had always wanted a brother and now here she was with an older brother that was able to make even teenagers beg for mercy. She had always wanted a big strong brother and while her brother was not big and naturally strong he was very strong in the Force, and he was good with a lightsaber. He had just put the City's worst school bullies in their place and left them crying, what was better than that?

* * *

Coruscant:

Anakin awoke spooned up against Padme after an intense night of love that he has shared with her. He looked down at Padme deciding not to wake her as he slipped out of bed and slipped on his shorts.

As he left their bedroom, he heard the holocom buzzing.

He immediately activated it and watched as an image of Sola appeared before him, "Good morning Sola."

Sola did her best to hide her shock at seeing Anakin in his sleep shorts as she spoke, "Good morning Anakin, Is Padme awake?"

"No, She's still asleep."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "It is actually evening here, but I wanted to tell you about something disturbing that happened today with Luke."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Luke and Leia are watching a Holofilm right now with Jen and Kyle, but on their way to the Theatre, Luke took a shortcut through an alley where the local bullies hang out."

"And I am guessing that he gave them a run for their money," Anakin replied with a smile.

"The leader of the group, who's dad works for Darred has burns that are almost down to the bone.

The other three have minor bruises from being elevated into the air and dropped by Luke, however one does have a broken arm. Siri Jesson also witnessed the scene and she backed up the boy's statements."

Anakin frowned as Sola spoke, "The parents were going to call the Imperials and report that there was a Jedi child in the region, but I managed to stop them. What should I do with Luke?"

"Leave him be for now, I will deal with him when we get back to Naboo. In fact, Just act like you know nothing. I will have a talk with him when I get back."

"Ok," Sola replied.

"I doubt that those boys will ever bully another kid again."

"I don't know, the one that Luke injured the worst was punished by his dad with a good hard beating for taking money from Leia and grounded for a month and he still is to stupid to learn."

"I may never have had a father, but I can tell you that a lightsaber burn and a beating from an angry dad are two very different things," Anakin replied.

"I can only imagine," Sola replied.

"Tell Padme that I love her, I got to go make dinner now."

"Alright, Skywalker out!" Anakin replied.

As Anakin turned the Holocom off a sweet voice spoke, "Ani, what was that all about?"

Anakin turned towards Padme as he laughed, "Luke put a bunch of bullies in their place, that is all.

"Put a bunch of bullies in their place?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded, "One has severe lightsaber burns that are as bad as the ones that Dooku gave Obi-Wan. Another has a broken arm from being dropped from the air by Luke and the other two have bruises."

Padme shook her head, "He needs some discipline."

"I was thinking that a good talking to would suffice."

"I can't say that a good talking to is all that I would do. This is the problem with him, he acts without thinking."

"A very Skywalker trait, if It hadn't been for him attacking the clones that were after Mara and her mother on Tattooine, I may have never looked for him, you got to give him some credit."

Padme shook her head, "I can't believe your attitude."

"Sorry Angel," Anakin replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Padme.

"You were exactly what I needed last night," Padme commented.

"I think that the same is for me," Anakin replied.

"How soon before we leave the planet?" Padme asked.

"Soon enough, I have already arrested most of the Moffs. It won't be long before the rest of the job is done and the Death Star is going to blow up any minute," Anakin stated.

"Good," Padme replied.

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"The baby is," Padme replied.

"I remember you having a little trouble with him in the night."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Are you sure that it's a boy?"

"I'm not certain but I'm pretty sure that it is."

"Oh," Padme replied.

"Do you have any names?" Anakin asked.

"I have one in mind but I wanted to run it by you," Padme replied.

"Let's hear," Anakin stated.

"I was thinking of giving her your stepbrother's name."

"After all that has has done for us from risking his life to protect Luke to saving you and keeping you from Obi-Wan, he certainly deserves the honor."

"And putting up with our drama," Padme replied.

"Owen Jinn Skywalker will be his name."

"In honor of Qui-Gon?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded with a smile, "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," Padme replied

"Owen is a good man, although he lives in a way that I would never live he takes pride in his life of hard labor on his farm on that dustball."

"He was so reluctant to accept the money that you gave him."

"He probably doesn't know what to do with it," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I will have another chapter up next week most likely.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	30. Chapter 30

Anakin smiled as Bail Organa walked into his Office.

At the same time, Bail glared at him in complete anger as he spoke, "Are you happy now? Thanks to you and your wife I have been forced to leave Coruscant and give up my Career in order to protect my reputation."

"And if you ever once violate the agreement that you made with Mon, she will contact the press."

Bail shook his head in disgust, "Mon betrayed me just so that she would gain more power."

Anakin laughed, "Funny, I seem to remember you betraying my wife and taking her daughter, Mon was just informed on just who the true Bail Organa was and she was disgusted."

Bail at the same time looked to his right and noticed General Kenobi standing alongside him, "You can't tell me that you are allowing this monster to have his children."

"I have done enough, we have done enough Bail. What we did was wrong and it is a miracle that Leia didn't die seven years ago in that pirate attack. If she had, it would have been by her own Father's hand because of us. At least she was raised by a good family for seven years."

"I just spent weeks inside of a prison cell because of the fact that I took her from Padme and Anakin never placed his Sister in law or his Brother in law in a cell for stealing her."

"They only stole her from you because she was never yours to begin with. In fact, they have more rights to her than you do. They also didn't even know that Padme was alive, and they did an excellent job raising my daughter, I would advise that you don't press the issue. Now get out of my sight before I do something that I regret."

"That you regret? Vader is still in you, you cannot hide forever Vader."

Obi-Wan in frustration seized Bail by the shoulders as he spoke, "Let's go Senator."

Anakin at the same time spoke, "And it's not like Leia misses you, she was two when you parted, she barely remembers you, the Mother and Father that she remembers are Sola and Darred."

Bail glared at Anakin in anger as he was dragged out of the office by Obi-Wan.

* * *

Padme had to admit that she was surprised to see Obi-Wan shoving Organa out of Anakin's office, but she said nothing as she walked past the two men and into the office with four lunches that she had picked up from Dexter's Diner.

Anakin glanced at Padme with a smile as she spoke, "What is all of that about back there?"

"Organa came here to turn in his resignation and Obi-Wan realized that I was going to lose my temper if he didn't get him out of here."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "How soon before we can leave?"

"Soon Angel," Anakin replied.

At the same time, Padme noticed Ahsoka walking into the room.

She smiled as she spoke, "Are you going to be coming back to Naboo with us?"

Ahsoka nodded, "It is where my Padawan is and I have to complete his training before I can do anything."

Padme smiled at Ahsoka as Anakin spoke, "How much longer before I am fully in your good graces again?"

"I have the same question," Obi-Wan interjected.

Ahsoka glanced at the two men as she spoke, "Not sure yet."

Anakin shook his head as the doors of the room hissed open to reveal Han Solo.

"What is it Commander?"

"Nothing your Majesty, I was just here to inform you that a good number of the people arrested last night are facing death."

"The first part of the trial was today right?"

"Yes, and the juries are already making their minds up."

"Why would the tr

* * *

ials be happening so fast?" Padme asked.

"I revived the Old Republic Constitution. Because of the fact that they have the right to a speedy trial, most of them are taking me up on the offer. Unfortunately, it only means that they will be convicted faster."

"Oh," Padme replied.

"Sir, do I have permission to leave duty one hour early today?"

"Of course, anything planned?"

"Captain Piett and I are going to the bar if you want to join us."

"I am a married man Solo, I don't have that privilege, Master Kenobi will join you though."

Han looked at Obi-Wan as the Jedi Master spoke, "All of my money is going to child support. It's not easy being a Father when the mother hates your guts."

Padme shook her head in amusement as she exchanged a glance with Anakin who merely smiled.

* * *

One week later:

Shaak Ti, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order stood on the Chancellor's podium as she looked at the Senators that were gathered around her.

She then spoke, "Senators, today is a day long remembered. Today is the beginning of the New Republic and free elections. Please cast your votes for each Sector. I will assist in swearing the new Chancellor into office once the final votes are counted."

Within twenty minutes, the nominations were in. Shaak Ti then spoke, "Nominations are as follows, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia. The final day of elections will be in one week exactly."

* * *

Naboo:

Leia stood alongside her brother as they anxiously awaited for the anticipated arrival of their parents.

Within minutes, they were awarded with the sight of a beautiful black speeder coming into view.

As the speeder came to a stop, the twins took no time to run towards their parents and welcome them home.

Anakin and Padme both emerged from their Speeder in delight. Anakin immediately hugged Leia and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he hugged Luke.

The couple then filed into their home followed by Ahsoka as they were greeted by Sola and Darred.

Padme smiled as she hugged Ryoo who was waiting for them.

* * *

As the couple walked into the dining room, Anakin noticed his Father and Mother in law both setting two dinner dishes onto the table as the couple sat down.

Sola then spoke, "How was your trip back?"

"It was a pleasant two days," Padme replied as she exchanged a playful glance with Anakin.

Sola noticing the glance shook her head, do I even want to know what went on in those two days? she asked herself.

"And you are now free of Politics?" Jobal asked.

"I'm retired," Padme replied.

"And I will assist the Jedi Order from time to time but only for missions, I won't be on the Council," Anakin replied.

"Will you take over Luke's training?" Jobal asked.

"Ahsoka is a good enough job," Anakin replied.

Jobal nodded in response.

Ruwee then spoke, "So will you buy a house here in Theed?"

"We want something on the outskirts but we still want something to where the twins can remain in the same school," Padme replied.

"That seems like a good idea," Ruwee replied.

"I think that it is very important for them to be in the same School, and I like the friends that they have," Anakin added.

Luke at the same time was doing his best to hide the feeling of relief that he was feeling from the fact that his Father hadn't mentioned his actions from the previous week. Little did he know that his Father had plans for a talk about his actions.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Anakin glanced at Luke and spoke, "Come along Luke, I want to talk to you in the backyard."

As Luke left, Leia shrugged, "Why doesn't he want me to come outside?"

"Because you didn't attack a bunch of bullies with a lightsaber," Padme replied.

"Oh," Leia replied.

* * *

Anakin looked at Luke as he spoke, "So what is this that I hear about you're little brawl in the alley."

Luke frowned, "I tried to warn them."

"I know that and I would be fine with you doing just that, but what bothers me is the fact that you injured the boy twice. You didn't have to injure him or take his money, and you didn't have to drop the other three on the ground and risk their lives. One of them has a broken arm because of that. All of that makes me very angry," Anakin stated.

Luke frowned as he felt his Father taking hold of him.

He said nothing as he was laid facedown across his Father's knee.

Anakin immediately let loose a hard swat upon Luke's rear as he spoke, "Don't take pleasure in hurting people in self defense and don't make it into a game," Anakin stated as he gave Luke a second swat.

After four hard swats, Anakin looked at his teary eyed Son and spoke, "You may go now."

Luke left the porch with a sore bottom as he walked into the house and through the dining room and towards his room.

* * *

As Anakin walked into the house Padme spoke, "Did you give him a talk?"

"Yes, he won't be doing that again, I can assure you of that," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as her husband sat down alongside her.

Sola then spoke, "So I called a good friend of mine who is going to show you some houses tomorrow if you are up for it."

"Certainly," Anakin replied.

"Is she a Realtor?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Sola replied.

"Good, we are ready to pay. We have all of the money up front," Anakin stated.

"She will sell you a good house, I am certain of that," Sola stated.

"Good, I don't think that I will be leaving Naboo anytime soon either," Anakin added.

Sola smiled at her Brother in law in response as Leia spoke, "Will we get a house like Aunt Sola's?"

"It will be similar," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Ok," Leia replied.

"We will have to start shopping."

"Just don't be out past sixteen hundred," Sola stated.

"Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"There is an open house for Parents tomorrow night at the school, in the past Darred and I have gone but since you are both here, I thought that you would want to attend."

"Yes, I am also going to ask them if Luke has been misusing his lightsaber," Anakin added with a smile.

"What he did was barbaric," Jobal stated at the same time.

"I know it, and it won't happen again," Anakin replied.

Sola doing her best to ignore her Mother's comments continued to talk about the School's open house, "They are also asking for contributions, want me to get the flyer?"

"Please do," Padme replied.

Sola smiled as she stood up and headed towards her office.

* * *

A few minutes later, she returned with the flyer as Anakin and Padme looked at it together.

"I am going to go ahead and get some stuff at the store tonight and cook in the morning before we go look at houses or after we are done."

"Ok," Anakin replied.

"Do you want anything from the store?" Padme asked.

"How about we go out together?" Anakin asked.

Padme smiled, "I like the idea of that."

"Also, do you have an appointment with Alana?"

"Yes, she actually has the papers filled out, she said that it will only take ten minutes to sign them."

"What papers?" Sola asked.

"Just our last requests in the event of something happening to us and where we want the twins if anything happens."

"Oh," Sola replied.

"I did something for Leia when I first found her but now that Padme is in the picture with Luke, I want to do something for both of them and for our next baby."

Sola nodded in response.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin and Padme found themselves laying in bed together side by side as Anakin held Padme tightly in his arms.

Padme looked at Anakin with a smile as she spoke, "I am so glad that we are back on Naboo."

"Me too, I don't want to deal with the Senate anytime soon," Anakin replied as he kissed Padme for what he guessed to be the hundredth time since the moment that they had landed in Theed.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "I want you."

"I want you too," Padme replied.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Padme found themselves awake and dressed right at sunrise as they prepared for the day ahead of them.

As they sat down for breakfast Sola entered the room and spoke, "My Friend will be here to show you houses in fifteen minutes if that is alright."

"That is perfect, don't burden yourself with taking the twins to school, Ahsoka volunteered to do the deed," Anakin replied.

Sola nodded as she spoke, "How many houses are you going to check out?"

"As many as we have time for in the next six hours."

Sola smiled at Anakin as she spoke, "One house in each hour, that is around six houses."

"I know, I might even do less. It depends on how Padme is feeling. I don't want her to exhaust herself."

"Ani, I'm fine," Padme stated in frustration.

"If you are carrying my baby, I am concerned," Anakin replied.

Padme shook her head as she looked at Sola, "Listen to him, maybe it would have been easier to give him no options a week or so ago. At least no one was telling me to lay down or sleep or do this," Padme stated with a laugh.

"I am thinking that Mon has it right, don't get married," Ahsoka stated as she walked into the room.

"I am sure glad that there is another boy coming into the universe, Men are a minority in this family," Anakin stated.

"That is what Ruwee and I have been saying for twenty years," Darred commented as he walked into the room.

"It won't be that way once our daughter's are married," Sola stated.

"In that case I better get my blaster ready, I'll shoot any boy that tries to carry either of my daughter off."

"My lightsaber will do the job," Anakin stated with a smile at his Brother in law."

"Either one will work," Darred replied as he sat down.

"You do have a point," Anakin replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sola introduced Anakin and Padme to her friend Kara Olie who was eagerly prepared to show the couple through a list of houses. Kara was a woman who was in her mid forties with grey eyes and beautiful bright blonde hair. She had an energetic smile and spirit as she introduced herself to the couple.

A few minutes after the introduction, Anakin and Padme left the Janren residence as they prepared for their house hunt.

* * *

Over the next three hours, Anakin and Padme went through three different houses throughout Theed that fitted the exact description of what they were seeking.

After three houses Kara spoke, "There is one that is next to Sola's house, but I am not sure if you want to live that close to her or not. She told me to mention it to you."

"She's my Sister, of course I am fine with living by her," Padme replied.

"I suspect that she is hoping for you to choose that house. It is around the size of her's and was built by the same company that built the rest of the houses on that street."

"Let's see it," Anakin replied.

Kara smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kara parked her speeder in the drive way of a house that had a beautiful yard and beautiful balcony on the second story. Anakin noticed beautiful plants and a decently sized Garage as Kara led them into the house. He found himself impressed with the house and it's beauty as they walked up the Majestic Stairway and onto the second level. The couple found themselves loving every part of the house.

By the time that they had seen the beautiful custom swimming pool and magnificent garden, Padme was staring at Anakin as she spoke, "This is our house Ani."

"I know it is Angel, and Sola is right next door, and your parents are right around the block. This is our house."

"How much is it?" Padme asked.

"Seven hundred thousand credits," Kara replied.

"Set up an appointment, we will pay, this is our place," Anakin replied.

Kara nodded, "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect," Anakin replied.

"Alright, have a good day, I will see you tomorrow at noon."

Anakin nodded as he shook Kara's hand before parting with her with Padme at his side.

* * *

Anakin and Padme then headed into the kitchen of Sola's house to start preparing the dish for the open house as Sola entered the kitchen, "So did you find something?"

"It looks like you're going to have new neighbors," Padme replied with a smile.

"You mean that you chose the place next door?" Sola asked in shock.

"Yes," Padme replied.

Sola smiled, "I think that we will be visiting one another quite a bit then."

"I was thinking of removing a bit of that wall that separates our places, my lightsaber will do the job," Anakin added.

Sola smiled in response as Anakin spoke, "I hate to ask more favors of you but we could use some help in terms of finding furniture."

"I can easily help you out with that, in fact, I will start shopping tomorrow if you let me take a look at the house."

"That sounds good, I just don't want Padme up and around to much."

"That is understandable," Sola replied.

Anakin then spoke, "Would you like some help with the dish that we're making?"

Padme smiled at Anakin as she spoke, "That would be wonderful Ani."

Sola then spoke, "Have fun."

Anakin merely smiled in response.

* * *

Leia looked at Luke as their class was dismissed for the day with a smile, "Do you think that Mom and Dad are coming to pick us up?"

"Probably, I know that they are making something for the Open House," Luke replied.

Leia nodded as she spoke, "I hope that our grades are good enough, I don't want to be in trouble."

"Kyle was telling me that he got grounded after Open House last year because of the fact that Miss Jesson caught him cheating."

"I remember that," Leia replied as she followed her Brother towards the door of the classroom.

As the twins approached the door, they noticed their father quietly waiting for them.

Anakin looked at his Son and Daughter with a smile as he spoke, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, where is Mom?" Leia asked.

"She's taking a nap."

"Oh," Leia replied.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will probably have at least one more update up this week.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin smiled as he led the twins into Sola's house. At the same time Sola appeared before Anakin as he spoke, "Where is Padme?"

"Upstairs," Sola replied.

Anakin nodded as he wordlessly walked up the stairs as Sola looked at the twins and spoke, "How about you two get changed for tonight? I laid out a couple of nicer outfits on your beds."

"Ok," Luke and Leia replied in unison.

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile as he entered the bedroom that they shared. He noticed her dressing in a beautiful blue dress for the evening event and he also noticed that her hair was well done in a beautiful style.

He smiled, "You are so beautiful."

Padme smiled back, "It is only because I am so in love."

Anakin in response moved forward and gave Padme a kiss as he spoke, "The twins should be getting dressed. We have an hour I think before the thing starts."

"That's right," Padme replied.

"What should we tell other parents that recognize you?"

"The truth. It is hitting the press tomorrow. Mon is going to say that I was hiding from Palpatine but nothing more. She has also decided not to tell them where I am hiding."

"If they come to our place they will be in for a run for their money with Luke and his attitude."

Padme shook her head, "If he hurts anyone else like that one boy, I am taking his lightsaber away."

Anakin laughed, "Don't worry, I think that he got a good enough spanking. Hopefully he has learned his lesson."

Padme nodded in agreement as she followed her husband out of their bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin and Padme climbed into their speeder with Luke and Leia eagerly sitting in the back seat as they drove towards the School.

A few minutes later, Anakin and Padme found themselves walking into Luke and Leia's classroom side by side together as Dorme greeted them. At the same time, Padme did her best to ignore all of the shocked looks that other parents were giving her who no doubt recognized her.

Anakin catching onto the game smiled at Dorme, "I am guessing that the reports on the twins are far from pleasant."

Dorme shook her head, "No complaints in terms of behavior and no problems with their grades. Leia's are A+ and Luke's are A-, and they are excellent students although I do worry about Luke after hearing about his little brawl in the Alley."

Anakin nodded as he looked over towards the far corner of the room where Luke and Leia were huddled up with their friends.

At the same time he turned to see Alana and a redheaded man of around thirty five standing before him.

Alana smiled, "Anakin this is Caleb Reo, his Son is Kyle."

Anakin smiled, "Pleased to meet you Caleb, I have heard that you are a pretty good pilot according to what Luke has told me about you and Kyle."

"Probably not as good as you. I actually did fly in the Clone Wars a few times."

"That must be why I recognize your name, You were one of the only fighters that survived that skirmish above the Gungan moon right?"

"That is correct," Caleb replied.

Anakin then spoke, "We will have to go flying some time and take the boys. Your wife is welcome to join my wife for Caf as well."

Caleb shook his head, "She died many years ago when Kyle was still a baby."

Anakin frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Alana and I have been going out for four months now."

Anakin looked at Alana and spoke, "I always did notice that I never saw a husband present."

Alana shook her head in disgust, "We've been divorced since Jen was a toddler."

Padme at the same time joined the conversation as she spoke, "Her husband is someone that you know."

"That I know?" Anakin asked.

"Moff Dreyson, you killed him," Alana stated.

Anakin hung his head in shame, he had caught Dreyson at a large banquet about two years before as Vader attempting to force himself on a teenage girl who was the daughter of one of his best Officers, in anger he had killed Dreyson where he stood.

"You don't want to know just why I killed him."

"I am guessing that he tried to rape some girl and that Darth Vader choked him on the spot. Even a Sith can have morals," Alana stated.

"You don't have a problem with me killing him?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not, the only reason that I managed to get Jen in the divorce is because of the fact that his parents had disowned him and they had a good friendship with Panaka. He had the Judge give me full custody."

"Does Jen know that I killed him?" Anakin asked.

"She knows that he's dead but he was so abusive that she doesn't even care, it's sad because she doesn't have a single good memory of her Daddy and Caleb has been more of a Father to her than Dreyson was."

"Keep it that way," Anakin replied with a smile.

Padme then spoke, "We should get together for dinner sometime soon."

Anakin at the same time spoke, "Did you and Caleb go to school together?"

"I was two years younger but I still have a few memories of Padme from back then My favorite memory of Padme was me and my future wife being bullied by this one boy and seeing her storm up to him and punch him in the groin."

Anakin looked at his wife in shock, "You did that?"

"That boy was a jerk, of course I punched him."

"I see where Luke gets his attitude towards bullies from."

Anakin at the same time looked at Alana and spoke, "Just who all realizes that I was Vader?"

"Caleb and I, Jen and Kyle were the only kids that saw you pick up Leia from school so long ago since they were the last students to be picked up."

"And I won't say a word," Caleb added.

"The Empire hurt Naboo in many ways though," Anakin replied.

"I've got nothing personal against Darth Vader though," Caleb replied.

Anakin nodded in response.

At the same time, Anakin turned to see that a good amount of parents were moving towards Padme no doubt to talk to her. Padme smiled, "Excuse me."

Padme then moved away and started to accept hugs from various Mothers that she had no doubt grown up with.

Anakin smiled as Alana spoke, "Every Nabuian knows their Queen when they see her."

At the same time, Anakin heard Dorme speaking through a Megaphone, "Attention all parents and students, I can see that a good number of you have noticed our Former Queen here at the Open house since her Children are students here. Please respect her privacy, an official statement on why her death was staged and how she survived will be on the news tomorrow."

Anakin at the same time noticed that Padme was still talking to several other women as though they didn't notice the statement. He also noticed Alana leaving to join the crowd.

Caleb at the same time walked up to Anakin's side as he spoke, "They will all talk for hours, want to get something to eat?"

Anakin nodded as he followed Caleb towards the refreshment table.

* * *

Throughout the course of the night, Anakin found himself content with relaxing on the lawn with several other men as they all exchanged parental stories of hardships and challenges that they had faced or good times that they had had with their children. Anakin at the same time found himself surprised with how accepting Nabuian people were of him. He found it surprising yet pleasing that they hadn't asked him any questions about his past and that although the women were socializing with Padme that they weren't drilling her for information.

Anakin at the same time noticed Padme still socializing with Alana and Dorme and several other women as she sipped a glass of fruit punch.

"Did you ever wonder why the Crime rate on Naboo is so low?" Caleb asked.

"I actually have wondered that," Anakin stated.

"Look at how much family we have involved. Everyone raises their kids the right way and we make sure that we have dinner tables and family discussions during the week and we don't condemn people for things that we can't understand. We teach our children to work hard and to better themselves."

Anakin nodded as he sipped his punch, "I wish that I had grown up here. Life would have been far different for me if I had."

"How old were you when the Jedi took you?"

"Nine," Anakin replied.

"And you were with them until the point of Order Sixty Six?"

Anakin nodded, "That was when I made the worst decision in my life."

Caleb nodded in response as he spoke, "What was your childhood like before the Jedi?"

"Not that pleasant, I was born a slave," Anakin stated.

"A slave?" Caleb asked in shock.

Anakin nodded, "I grew up on Tattooine, I was freed by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn when I was nine and forced to leave my Mother behind so that I could be free."

"What happened to her?" Caleb asked

"She was freed by a Moisture Farmer who married her not long after my departure but she died ten years later, she was kidnapped by Sandpeople."

"I have heard that those creatures are pretty vicious," Caleb stated.

Anakin nodded, "That was really part of why I turned to the Dark Side. I touched the Dark Side the night that she died in my arms and I wiped the entire village out."

"For killing her?"

Anakin nodded, "Padme and I went to Tattooine together to find her and I ended up tracking her in one night's time and she died in my arms."

Caleb shook his head, that would taint any young man, he thought in disgust.

"And the Jedi and their dam code, I am guessing that they wouldn't let you go to her sooner."

"No, they wouldn't, I was having nightmares about her for a month but they wouldn't let me go. I never forgave them."

"I can't blame you, so what of that one old green Troll that led the order anyway's?"

Anakin started to laugh, "You mean Yoda?"

"Was he killed in Order Sixty Six?"

Anakin shook his head, "Alana told you about how the Jedi tried to take the twins from Padme right?"

"And she only lived because she managed to get Luke right?"

Anakin nodded, "Those that aren't Force Sensitive may find this to be madness but there are actually a group of Jedi Spirits in the Netherworld that form a Council."

"Like the High Council of the Order?" Caleb asked.

"Exactly, and they sentenced Yoda to ten years of exile for his actions. Kenobi lost the Force and was denied his own daughter for ten years so in truth they have both been punished."

"Sounds well deserved too," Caleb commented.

"Yes, the funny thing is how Dorme treated him."

"Oh Force, what did she do to him?" Caleb asked

"When he offered to pay Child support she asked him if he would be suffering if she took it, and when he said yes that she eagerly took it."

"Women, they take men and hang them out to dry," stated Caleb as the two men both bursted into mutual laughter.

* * *

Padme looked over towards Luke and Leia who were climbing on the climbing structures of the playground with Jen and Kyle as she looked back at Dorme and Alana, "It seems like almost everyone has left."

"It is getting late, I can assure you that people will be watching the news tomorrow though," Dorme stated

"Of course they will," Padme replied.

"Did you invite Kenobi to this since his Daughter is in school?" Alana asked.

"No, I kind of am blowing him off until I'm not mad at him."

"Knowing you your little anger spell will probably be over in about a month," Padme replied.

Dorme shook her head, "These aren't our childhood school days or one of my small arguments with one of my fellow handmaidens from back when I served you. This is a man who stabbed my best friend in the back. I'm not going to forgive him overnight."

"I understand and I don't blame you," Padme replied.

At the same time, Padme turned to see Anakin approaching her with Luke and Leia.

Padme smiled, "They are looking pretty tired."

"And so are you," Anakin replied.

"It just was nice, I haven't seen some of the ladies here since back when I was Queen. It was wonderful to see them after so many years."

"I can imagine," Anakin replied as he gestured for the twins to follow him.

He then looked at Dorme and spoke, "Have a good night Dorme and the same is for you Alana."

Dorme and Alana both politely nodded back as the Skywalker family headed towards their speeder with the twins in tow.

* * *

Coruscant: One Week Later:

Mon Mothma stood on the Chancellor's podium as she prepared to be sworn in as Chancellor. At the same time, She looked to her right at Pooja Naberrie, her new Vice Chancellor.

She then knelt down as she took her oath right before the Senate and Shaak Ti.

Pooja Naberrie then swore in her oath as she stood up alongside Mon.

Mon smiled, "Your family must be proud of you about now Pooja."

Pooja smiled, "I am so humbled that you chose me as your Vice Chancellor."

"Had Organa not shown his true colors, I would have been Vice Chancellor, but now it is your job."

"Would you rather have my Aunt?"

"Had she not chosen to retire I would have enjoyed running against her and she would have won, but she wants to be a Mother and that is her choice."

Pooja nodded in response.

* * *

Naboo:

Jobal and Ruwee looked at Anakin and Padme in disbelief, "Pooja is Vice Chancellor? How is that possible?" Jobal asked.

Anakin frowned, "She was the only one that Mon trusted for the job."

"You knew that she was going to be Vice Chancellor?" Sola asked.

Padme frowned, "She never told you?"

"No, I guess now that she is so wrapped up in Politics that talking to Mom doesn't always matter."

"Sounds very familiar," Ruwee muttered.

"To familiar," Darred stated.

"She won't end up like me. What do you expect? She is Sixteen and she is the youngest Vice Chancellor in the History of the Old Republic and the First Vice Chancellor of the New Republic, She is actually making it farther than I ever did."

"And we are proud of her," Sola stated with a smile.

"Maybe when she is Chancellor, I can be her Vice Chancellor," Leia stated with a hopeful smile.

"Oh dear looks like we have some more ambition in the family," Sola stated with a smile.

Padme nodded as she looked around her at her beautiful new living room that she had decorated with the help of her Sister, "Thank you so much for helping me decorate the house Sola."

"It was my pleasure, I am glad that I have a trustworthy new neighbor."

"You certainly chose a pleasant new house," Jobal commented.

Padme nodded in response as she laid down against Anakin.

At the same time, Ahsoka entered the room and spoke, "Mon called and stated that she is issuing an official pardon tomorrow for Darth Vader also known as Anakin Skywalker and she is going to air various holofootage that she discovered that shows just why you turned."

"She can't do that," Anakin stated as he stood up in anger.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Organa has left her with no choice. Organa is not holding up his end of the deal that he struck with her. She is going to show the people just why you turned and she is also going to show them just how bad Organa is."

"In what way?" Anakin asked.

"She has a recording of your official apology to the Galaxy that she will air and Obi-Wan is also going to destroy his own reputation by stating what he did to Padme and how Organa was involved.

"When is all of this supposed to happen?" Anakin asked.

"Tonight," Ahsoka replied.

"And why?" Anakin asked.

"Because Organa contacted Queen Kylantha and informed her that Darth Vader was hiding here on Naboo and that he needed to be arrested. He was unaware that the first person that Kylantha would tell would be Mon due to their friendship."

"So Mon is basically saving me from having to fight a bunch of security men off is what it sounds like," Anakin stated.

"She has to, she has asked that you and Padme agree to one Holonet interview and she will set it up with a respectful reporter."

"How about the one that does the show at sixteen hundred?" Anakin asked.

"That is who she had in mind," Ahsoka replied.

"Tell her to get it done here on Naboo, we don't want to travel and we don't want the public eye on us anymore than necessary and we will have it conducted at the Palace."

"Understood," Ahsoka replied as she turned and left the room.

"The nerve of that dirtbag, can't he just leave our family alone," Ruwee yelled.

"Organa just is thinking that if I am in prison or dead that he can get past Padme and get to Leia."

"You can't be serious," Ruwee declared.

"He is, I think that Mon should imprison him," Sola stated.

"After tonight he won't be able to step foot out of his Palace without fear of being shot by someone who is outraged by his actions," Anakin stated.

"You won't have to worry about that here on Naboo, Nabuians don't usually judge people for their pasts no matter how bad they were in the past," Ruwee stated.

"I know, it will be easy since I can sense anyone approaching and no one will be able to find us easily. It's not like Nabuians will betray their Queen," Anakin stated.

Ruwee nodded in agreement.

Padme at the same time kissed Anakin on the cheek as she spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too Angel," Anakin replied with a loving smile as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Luke at the same time spoke, "Do you think that Organa will cause anymore problems after tonight?"

"I'm not to concerned about him Son, he has no courage he has to hide behind people to do things. People like that don't have the spine to do things once their reputations are destroyed."

"I guess that you're right," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded in response.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I am pleased to say that this Fic is almost done. There will probably only be one or two more chapters. I am hoping to have it done by Saturday if the final update isn't posted on Friday it will be posted on Saturday.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	32. Chapter 32

over 42,000 views and 315 reviews after 31 chapters. Thank you Guys so much! This final chapter is dedicated to anyone that has taken time to read and or review this Story. This is the end and I'm grateful to you for reading and reviewing. I will continue Always In The Hands of Destiny and Darkness Still Remains now that this is done.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

Nine months later:

"Here he comes Angel, here he comes," Anakin exclaimed as Padme cried out in pain. Within minutes, Anakin was awarded with the cries of his newborn Son as the boy took his first breath. He watched as the Medical Droids bathed him as the doctor examined the baby, "He is a very healthy boy."

"Let me see him Ani," Padme stated.

Anakin reached out for his Son and then moved towards Padme's side as she reached out and touched her Son's forehead as the boy opened his eyes, "He has your eyes Ani."

Anakin nodded, "Looks like he's going to have my hair too. So Owen Jinn Skywalker is his name then correct?"

"That is what we decided," Padme replied.

Anakin smiled as he kissed Owen's forehead.

At the same time he heard the doors of the hospital room hiss open as Luke and Leia rushed into the room followed by Sola and Jobal.

"Where's Ruwee and Darred?" Anakin asked.

"They went off to find something to eat," Sola replied.

Anakin nodded as he heard a voice, "We are right here."

Anakin exchanged a smile with Padme as his Father and Brother in Law entered the room with sandwiches.

"Did you bring me one?" Anakin asked.

"As a matter in fact we did, I figured that you'd remember that you were hungry once the baby was in your arms," Ruwee stated with a laugh as he approached Anakin with a large bundle that Anakin gratefully took in his arms as Padme drifted off to sleep, "Thank you."

"Can I hold him?" Jobal asked.

"Certainly," Anakin replied.

Jobal took the boy in her arms and looked down at him with a smile as Sola examined the boy from her Mother's side, "He certainly does have your looks Anakin, I think that he is going to be bigger than Luke though."

"I think that you're right," Anakin replied as he took a bite of his sandwich. At the same time, Anakin noticed Ahsoka walking into the room as Sola took Owen in her arms.

Ahsoka looked at Sola and nodded, "He is way bigger than Luke was at two months that is for certain."

"You helped with Luke a lot while Padme was recovering from everything didn't you?" Darred asked.

"It was mainly me for the first year that did the job," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "So who is the new boyfriend Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka's face reddened, "Boyfriend?"

"Come on, I know that you've been seeing somebody. You're going to have to invite him over for dinner and make sure that he gets my approval."

Ahsoka nodded, "Ok Skyguy," She replied as she took Owen in her arms.

Anakin then looked over at Padme who was now opening her eyes, "Do you want the baby?"

"Where is he right now?" Padme asked.

"With me," Ahsoka stated as she brought Owen over to Padme's side.

Padme nodded as she took the baby in her arms and prepared to nurse him as she fell back to sleep.

Anakin at the same time noticed his son closing his eyes as he looked towards the door to see Obi-Wan and Dorme entering the room with a bundle of flowers and a gift.

For two months Obi-Wan and Dorme had been going out much to Anakin's surprise given Dorme's treatment of Obi-Wan although he did consider it somewhat of a good thing.

"Where is Siri?" Anakin asked.

"She's finishing up her homework, she's planning on coming later tonight" Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Also, I hate to mention it but Yoda's ten years are up, he returned to Coruscant yesterday and has accepted a position on the Jedi Council under the authority of Master Ti. He said that he was sorry for all that he did."

"Only because he was proven wrong in the end," Anakin replied with a sneer.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Organa again," Dorme stated.

Anakin nodded in response, not long after Mon Mothma's display of the Holovids that told of Anakin's turn and Anakin and Padme's interview, a group of men that had served under Captain Typho on Padme's security force had singled Organa out and had busted the Viceroy's jaw and broken both of his legs in a brutal assault before leaving him for dead in the streets of Coruscant.

Shortly after being released from the Hospital, Organa had returned to Alderaan and his popularity on Alderaan was also taking a nose dive. Organa had far to many problems at this point to worry about Anakin. A good portion of the Galaxy was still angry with Anakin for his actions as Vader but the people of Naboo were very forgiving and accepting of him despite his past. He was grateful for those that were off of Naboo that had accepted his apology although he knew that there were people that still hated him with good reason.

Anakin ended his thoughts as he looked over at Luke and Leia who were gazing at their baby brother as he spoke, "I already can see that you both are going to be spoiling him."

The twins both smiled at their Father in response.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Padme found themselves walking into their house with Owen in their arms and Luke and Leia following them closely behind.

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile, "I am so grateful that I have had a second chance."

"And another baby," Padme added as she kissed her Son on the forehead. Anakin nodded as he reached for Owen.

At the same time, he noticed Owen extending his tiny hand towards his face.

"You're trying to reach your Daddy?" Anakin asked with a smile.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "This is going to be a great time for us. The only thing is that we have a lot of late nights ahead of us."

"How did you handle them with Luke?" Anakin asked.

Padme sighed, "Ahsoka would get him out of his crib, I would be delirious from the lack of sleep as she woke me up to nurse him. A lot of times he would nurse while I slept and I would wake up and find myself holding him while Ahsoka watched. I am so thankful that she was there for me."

"The same is for me, she will always have a place in our family as long as I live," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded in agreement as she kissed Owen's forehead, "With you in the picture it's going to be a lot easier to handle those nights because I was really heartbroken over you during those long months with Luke, Ahsoka and Owen and Beru."

Anakin shook his head as he took Padme in his arms. He then spoke, "How about we call Owen and Beru and tell them the news? They will be up by now, it's only about 0400 in the morning on Tattooine but they are farmers."

Padme immediately followed her husband towards the holocom as it was activated.

Within moments, the couple was awarded with the sight of Owen and Beru Lars who both appeared on the Holocom.

"Hello Owen," Anakin stated with a smile.

Owen smiled as Beru spoke, "It is good to see you."

"Likewise, we have someone that we want you to meet."

"That you want us to meet?" Owen asked.

Padme then allowed Owen to appear in the Holocom as she spoke, "This is our baby, Owen Jinn Skywalker."

Owen looked at Anakin and Padme in disbelief, "You named him after me?"

"You kept Luke away from Kenobi, you and Beru saved my wife with the help of Ahsoka, if you ask me that name was well deserved," Anakin replied.

Owen was in complete disbelief as he spoke, "I-I'm overwhelmed."

Anakin smiled at Owen in response as he spoke, "How are your kids doing?"

"They are doing great, they are both asleep right now though," Beru replied.

Anakin nodded, "When Owen gets a little older we will have to come out and visit you and see the kids."

"That would be nice, we will be looking forward to that visit," Owen replied.

* * *

Coruscant:

Yoda sat alone in his quarters in shame and regret as he meditated on his mistakes ten years earlier. He had failed the Jedi Order in so many ways. Now he wasn't even the Grand Master, his position had been passed onto Shaak Ti. Now here he was as a Jedi Master who was now filled with shame as he thought over his mistakes. His mistakes had turned Organa from a good man to a selfish and cold hearted greedy political pig. He had almost caused Padme death. He had deprived the woman of nine years with her daughter who was raised by Padme's sister, he had almost succeeded in only keeping Vader on the Dark side when Vader was able to be redeemed.

Redemption, he had never thought of a fallen Jedi being redeemed. He had always said, "Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

But by saying so he was ignoring history. He was ignoring Revan's redemption or the redemption of Ulic Qel-Droma.

Yoda sighed, he had failed everyone and everything after nine hundred years and all of the wisdom that he possessed he had gotten to the point that he didn't think logically or use the wisdom in the manner that he was meant to. Yes, he was right about many things in terms of how destructive the Dark Side was but after ten years of exile and a nine hundred year lifespan he still had a lot to learn.

The Ancient Jedi Master immediately hobbled over towards his nearby tea kettle as he poured himself a cup of tea before sitting back down and going back into meditation mode.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin held Owen in his arms as Leia ran up to his side. He smiled, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes," Leia eagerly replied.

Anakin smiled as he handed Owen to Leia before standing up and leaving the room. He immediately headed into the kitchen where he started to make sandwiches for lunch as Luke entered the room, "Is your Mom awake yet?"

Luke shook his head, "She was very tired."

Anakin nodded as he saw Leia walk into the room with her crying brother in her arms.

"Dad, I think that he's hungry, he's crying."

At that moment, Anakin noticed Padme walking down the stairs from her sleep, of course a Mother would hear her baby's cries even in her deep sleep, Anakin mused as Padme took the baby from Leia and headed into the living room to nurse him.

Anakin then gestured to the plate of sandwiches, "Go ahead and take one for yourselves, I'm taking one to your Mom."

The twins both nodded in response as Anakin headed into the living room where Padme was sitting with Owen. He immediately handed her a sandwich as she spoke, "I'm so glad that we have him."

"Me too, I'm just happy that we're all together now."

"And nothing will ever pull us apart again," Padme stated.

"Well you know, Leia will get married after I beat a few boys up, Luke will probably get married and the same for Owen, that will probably pull us apart."

"Ani, you stop right now, they are ten years old for Force sakes and Owen is only two days old. Do not talk that way!" Padme stated.

Anakin merely smiled at his Angel in response, "I love seeing you like this."

Padme playfully gave her husband a smack on the shoulder before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

At the same time, Anakin saw Luke and Leia walk into the room. He looked towards them with a smile, "So tomorrow someone is starting their first day in the legislative youth program," Anakin stated with a smile towards his daughter.

Leia eagerly nodded in response as a smile crossed her face. She had been waiting for the moment that she would enter the program for her entire life. Tomorrow was the beginning.

"I'm so ready for tomorrow," Leia replied.

"I'm sure that you are and you will succeed," Padme stated.

Leia nodded in eager response as she heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it," Leia stated as she stood up and ran to the door.

She opened the door to see Han Solo standing right before her in full uniform while holding a bundle of flowers and a large package, "Hello Han."

"Hello there Leia, are your Parents home?"

Leia nodded, "Come on in."

"Mom, Dad, Han Solo is here," Leia excitedly stated.

Anakin smiled as Han entered the room, "Good to see you again Commander Solo."

"Thank you sir, I can't stay long, but these flowers are from the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor along with the gifts inside of this box. They asked me to deliver them personally and to congratulate the two of you on the new addition to the family."

"Tell Mon and Pooja that we really appreciate the gift," Padme replied.

Han nodded as he looked at little Owen, "Looks like he takes after his Dad."

Padme nodded in agreement as Han looked over at Luke, "How you doing Kid?"

"Good," Luke replied.

Anakin then spoke, "So Mon and Pooja have placed you in their personal security force?"

"Yes Sir, and it's a busy job," Han replied.

"I can imagine so," Anakin replied.

Han then bowed politely before taking Anakin's hand, "I will see you later Sir."

Anakin nodded, "I am certain that our paths will cross again just stay on the path that you're on," Anakin replied with a smile towards the young Officer as he turned and left the house.

Padme moved towards the box in near tears, "Look Ani, they gave us some outfits and some toys. How thoughtful of them."

"Mon is our friend and Pooja is family, of course they are thoughtful,"

Anakin replied with a smile as he kissed his wife.

Padme then looked towards Luke and Leia before looking back at Owen. Anakin picked his Son up as he looked at Leia, everything had started with him finding her almost one year before here on Naboo while visiting his wife's grave. Now, here he was with his completed family. Now he had everything that he wanted and needed and he didn't want anything besides the wonderful wife and daughter and two sons that he had.

He smiled as he looked his family over one last time while giving Leia a firm hug.

THE END

* * *

That is it, thank you again for reading and reviewing. This Story will be a Stand Alone Fic.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
